


The Power of Deliverance

by sten06



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Persephone and Hades Myth, SuperCorp, The Dark Wife - Freeform, crossover fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 143,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sten06/pseuds/sten06
Summary: A Supercorp/Mythology Crossover - A re-telling of the Persephone/Hades myth under the premise that Hades is a woman. Kara is a Titan, who was banished to Krypton and left to die by Zeus and Hades. Only, her family managed to save her before the planet's destruction by sending her to Earth. She lives disguised as a mortal with her adoptive family, the Danvers, and she keeps her powers hidden from Zeus. One day, their paths finally cross, but Kara ultimately receives assistance from a surprising source. She makes a choice that changes the course of her destiny forever.ORKara as Persephone and Lena as Hades ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by "The Dark Wife" by Sarah Diemer (please read! so good!). I wish I could take credit for the idea, but I definitely cannot. All I did was add a Supercorp/Modern Day flare to it because I just had too many Lena Luthor feelings when I read it...and so this AU was born.
> 
> I'll tell you this up front: abandon supergirl canon, and abandon what you know about traditional mythology - I am taking creative license with both and I am bending a lot of scenes and settings. I'm mixing together the DC universe with the ancient Olympians, and creating a new world - so let's have fun and see where it takes us.
> 
> Yes, we're already in National City when this starts and No, Superman does not exist. He may appear later, or he may not. TBD ;)

_When I was a child, my world ended, but I was saved. I was sent to Earth from Krypton to continue and protect a legacy. The destruction of my planet was foretold and expected by the King of the Gods, the mighty Zeus, who defeated my people, the Titans. With the help of his evil brother, Hades, the gods defeated Rao and exiled us to our planet Krypton long before I was ever created. Only it wasn’t meant to be forever. The gods knew our planet would be destroyed and that we would face certain death, but they did not know any of us would be saved. On Earth, I’ve been forced to hide who I really am, an immortal amongst men, to avoid Zeus and keep the Earth safe from his wrath. I’ve found refuge with mortals who have become my adoptive family, the Danvers, and I spend my days working for CatCo Worldwide Media as a journalist. I have friends and I have a family. I have a home. Now, I am on a journey to fulfill my true destiny._

* * *

There’s a warmth to National City that seems to come from within. A vibrant spirit, one poised for greatness.

Deep in the confines of the city there’s a pulse that beats loud and strong, sustained by the traffic flowing through the freshly paved arteries, delivering people to destinations and bringing them back from daily accomplishments. The atmosphere seems to hold a collective breath before exhaling with airy purpose, synchronized in a calculated rhythm. Skyscrapers reach their arms to the heavens in an eternal stretch, calling to the gods in thankful hymns. Even the sun itself shines brighter here, winking and dancing off joyful window panes, glimmering through tree leaves and nestling behind corners where it is least expected. There’s an ethereal light that shrouds the city and somehow makes it feel safe. Protected. Full of promise.

Where residential Midvale has the calm quiet of a tucked away secret that only the true locals understand, and where sprawling Metropolis has marvels of architecture and technological innovation upon which to gloat, National City shines with a soft yet immortal reminder of hope.

It’s a modern day replica of Mount Olympus, if Earth could ever house something so sacred. Kara Danvers shakes her head at the thought. It’s a fleeting one, really. Silly to even imagine. The real Mount Olympus is home to the most powerful and mighty gods, and they certainly wouldn’t be stalking the mortals of the Earth, getting caught up in trivial human affairs, no matter how gorgeous National City is.

_Or would they?_

It’s the immortal question plaguing her existence. Do the gods walk among them? There are days she is sure she isn’t the only one, but then there are others where she doubts their presence at all. Has it always been a myth? Do they even really exist? Is everything she has ever known a lie?

Kara eases her steps and comes to a standstill on the sidewalk. She slides her glasses off her face, the ones that make her a little more _mortal_ and a little less divine, and she places them on top of her head. She tilts her head and stares up at the sky, searching for something she can’t quite explain. There’s always something there, a feeling she can’t quite shake. It isn’t like she’s being watched, necessarily, but there’s a presence around her that reminds her of who she is. It assures her that she’s not alone.

Without the glasses to blunt her senses, she feels the rays of the sun warm her face, charging every cell in her unbreakable body. She feels the electricity of power flow through her veins. She breathes in slowly, closing her eyes, allowing every single sound to completely envelop her. She hears the obvious ones, first: sirens in the distance, the hum and whirr of distant traffic, the clunking of footsteps along the sidewalk. Running water. High pitched laughter. Loud yelling. Precious life.

She squeezes her eyes closed tighter, straining to listen harder. There’s a hidden layer of sound that moves beneath the surface, one that keeps a tempo all it’s own, and this is the sound she craves: the sun crackling along the pavement, the cacophony of individual heartbeats that collect into one thunderous vibration, the subtle shift of the earth as it bends and stretches to accommodate all the demands placed on it. There’s the roar of the distant ocean as the tides ebb and flow, and there’s the repeated scratching of pen against paper in a tall corner office high above the street noise.

The city sighs and yawns, stretches and moves, a beautiful live combination of all of its parts.

It’s the place Kara has come to learn to love. It’s a place she can call her home.

She knows what National City is feeling, the same way she knows her own heart. She knows when it is restless. She knows when there is heartache. Pain. Fear. Happiness. Joy. She knows when there is trouble.

Today, there’s quiet. Too much quiet. The kind of quiet that almost always fades away, only to be replaced with something much more sinister.

“Kara?” Her sister walks up next to her with confident steps. Kara knows her presence beyond a shadow of a doubt. She could pick Alex’s soul out of millions, even without looking. It runs hot, with stubborn intensity and quiet, unwavering strength. Kara thinks it’s all the things a mortal soul should strive to be. It’s one she’s proud to know. Alex impatiently waves a hand in front of Kara’s face. She furrows her eyebrows. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Kara says wistfully. She keeps her eyes closed, squinting through hooded lids to listen intently.

“You’ve got that look on your face.”

“I do not--” Kara begins, opening her eyes and glancing at her sister before Alex pokes her in the forehead.

“Crinkle,” she deadpans, casting a warning stare in Kara’s direction.

That damn crinkle.

For how attuned Kara is to the city, Alex is that perceptive when it comes to Kara. She always knows when Kara’s in one of her moods, even before Kara does. It’s infuriating, if not a little impressive. Her face doesn’t help to conceal her emotions, Kara laments, as she tries to smooth out the lines in her forehead. Kara isn’t even sure she’s _in_ one of those moods, per se, but sometimes when the sun shines bright, when she feels her most fulfilled, and things are calm, she’s inevitably weighed down by an explainable guilt. A guilt she carries with her every single day of her life.

“I’m just appreciating a moment,” Kara replies, reaching up to replace her glasses. She pauses, before dropping her hand.

Somewhere in the distance, she hears it.

It’s faint, like a low vibrating rumble, barely audible to the human ear. There’s a shift, and with it comes a desperate uneasiness. Something is happening, or about to happen, and she feels the familiar adrenaline spike deep in her core. Kara’s eyes flash open and she takes off down the street, letting her senses guide her, ignoring her sister’s deliberate calls to slow down. She ducks sharply around corners and speeds through alleyways, racing up side streets and around buildings, the final destination calling to her faintly. The city’s coordinates are memorized in her mind’s eye as she practically glides forward, propelled by a force she can’t put into words. She stops at the intersection.

There’s nothing there. Nothing out of the ordinary, at least. There’s lazy pedestrians, wandering through the crosswalk, staring into cell phones. There’s a streetcar vendor laughing loudly and handing a pretzel to a customer. There’s a small child giggling and pointing happily at a yellow balloon.

“Kara!” Alex calls out, her voice still trailing behind. “Kara, wait!”

She feels it before she sees it. There’s a gust of air leaving the lungs, and the forceful pound of the panicking heart. There’s a sickening crunch of glass and steel. Kara feels the white hot flames licking along the smashed metal hood of the totaled vehicle.

The cars collide with precise intensity, as one goes careening through the streets and rolling to the side, the other staying steadfast in the lane, broken but not defeated.

Kara instantly runs to the scene, ignoring the screams and frantic cries of the crowd around her.

“Someone call 9-1-1!”

“Everyone get back!”

“Miss don’t go near it - it’s going to blow!”

Kara rushes to the vehicle, pausing momentarily to assess the damage. She’s deterred from entering it forcefully as she sees the driver’s side door completely caved in. It’s dented and smashed beyond recognition and she can’t pry it open without risking the victim’s already compromised safety in the process. She quickly moves to the other side, thanking the gods when she realizes that the passenger side door is in better shape. She feels the shaky turbulence of unsettled air, and it makes the hairs on the back of her neck stand at attention. She knows she doesn’t have much time -- less than a minute, tops -- to pry the woman free of her restraints and get her away from the car before the gas tank explodes. Kara pulls the door with excessive force, and it easily flies off the hinges, but not before she can place it down gingerly behind her. She hopes it looks semi-natural, but there’s no time to worry about perception. Not now. She reaches in and sees the woman lying against the window in shock, her eyes fluttering, while blood pours from the top of her head. Her jaw is scraped and already starting to bruise.

“You’re going to be okay. Let me help you!” Kara says, trying to keep her voice steady, conveying as much confidence as she can to this terrified soul. The woman’s eyes widen at the sound of her voice, but she makes no move to push Kara away. She simply looks around and waits.

Even in the moment, Kara’s heart aches for her. It feels like the woman’s pain is wrapping around her chest, squeezing the air out of her lungs. She feels a crushing weight pressing down on her as she takes on the burden. Kara can’t explain it, but it’s like her own immortal body is on fire.

She catches herself wondering about the woman, about her family, about her life. Kara inhales and reaches her fingers out, touching the woman’s forearm. She closes her eyes briefly.

The woman’s life flashes in bits and pieces.

Rachel Morris. Single mom. Two children, five and seven. Rushing home to make dinner for her kids. Recently took up a second job in order to afford Christmas presents later this year for her family.

The thought of not saving her is too much to bear.

Kara blinks rapidly and forces herself to focus. She eases her hand around the seatbelt and tears it like tissue paper, discarding it quickly, before looping her hands under the woman’s arms. She pulls carefully, freeing the woman from the seat and dragging her out of the collapsed steel frame. The woman hangs limply as Kara takes great care to distance them both from the accident.

Several feet away, she stops and crouches down, taking Rachel in her arms. She doesn’t hear the whispers, or see the crowd pointing. She doesn’t realize the way it looks to an outsider: A woman running to the scene of a fiery accident, coming out completely unscathed, without so much as a hint of sweat on her brow.

“You’re safe -- stay with me!” Kara implores, as she sees Rachel fading in and out of consciousness. “You’re going to be okay. I promise. I promise. I’m here.”

Kara feels the wild energy build around them before the explosion detonates. The car goes up in a cloud of violent flames, and the blast lifts it several feet in the air before slamming it down with authority. Glass shards and bits of metal fly into the air like shrapnel, and Kara shields Rachel from further impact. Rachel’s head lolls to the side as Kara tries desperately to comfort, to provide healing, to provide _anything_. She feels the tug of something beyond this realm, but she fights it with all her might.

“Stay with me!” Kara cries, cradling the woman’s head in her arms and searching frantically across the street for any sign of assistance. Her mind is too busy whirring with what-if’s and what-next scenarios, that she doesn’t even hear the paramedics right away. A young man taps her shoulder gently, flanking her side, as he crouches down low to assist.

“Ma’am, we need you to step back now,” he says calmly, as he reaches his other hand out to place it on top of Kara’s. It’s warm, and steady. Kara exhales. “We’ll take it from here.”

It sounds like a promise, but Kara can’t find the strength to get to her feet. She nods dumbly, shifting back on her heels, as she allows the paramedic to sidle up and take over. Her mouth is dry, and she continues to stare, unblinking and unseeing, at the wreckage in front of her.

_Please don’t die. Please don’t die. It isn’t fair. Your children need you! It isn’t your time._

“Kara, please, get up,” Alex’s voice is muffled in her ear. “Kara, now. Please.”

Kara feels the tugging on her jacket, and she looks up at her sister’s face, squinting until it comes into focus.

“Alex,” Kara mumbles weakly. Everything feels so unimaginably hopeless.

“I know, Kara. I know. Let’s get you out of here, okay?” Alex coaxes, as she helps Kara to her feet.

Kara blankly puts one foot in front of the other, as she turns to take one more look at the scene. Rachel is being loaded on a stretcher, just out of her view. Kara feels that familiar cold feeling brush against her, causing her to shiver involuntarily. It’s that unmistakable sense of dread. The voices around them begin to register, as people glance in her direction with curious faces. Her heart sinks, and she turns around to follow her sister. She doesn’t look back.

They walk in numb silence. Kara isn’t even paying attention to where they’re going, really. She doesn’t care. All she can see is Rachel’s battered face, and her own shortcomings. This isn’t the first time she’s been too late. It also won’t be the last. The same situations keep happening, over and over, like a nightmare on a repetitive loop.

Only this time, people noticed.

“She might make it, you know,” Alex begins, turning to face Kara. They’re standing alone in front of a diner - one of Kara’s favorites, with the extra thick milkshakes - but that doesn’t make her feel any better. “You did everything you could for her.”

“No, I didn’t. I--” Kara begins, wringing her hands and looking off into the distance. She shakes her head. “It’s not fair!”

“Kara…” Alex warns, placing her hands on Kara’s shoulders in an attempt to steady her. It only makes her feel worse. Kara shrugs out of her grip and turns away.

“No! You don’t get it Alex. I can always sense when these things are going to happen. I can’t explain it but I _feel_ it...” Kara trails off, desperate to find the words to explain how frustrating this is, time and time again, to have powers that she cannot use, or powers that aren’t the right ones. “Everything is always jumbled up just enough that I can’t see clearly. Whenever I try to help I’m never there in time!” Kara throws her head back in exasperation as her arms fall defeatedly to her side. “Why am I never there in time?”

“Because it’s not your job!” Alex says, her voice full of conviction. “I get it, Kara. I do. I might not know what it feels like but I promise I know what you’re saying. But you have to listen to me. It isn’t your job. You aren’t here to save people...”

“I can move mountains!” Kara interrupts. She’s realizes she’s shouting as she looks around. No one seems to be paying attention to them, but she winces and lowers her voice to a searing whisper anyway. “I have more power than even the gods. I should be able to use it for good! I should be the one helping them. Instead I am forced to watch them suffer, time after time. What am I doing here? What’s the point, if I have to watch them all die?”

Alex sighs. She pinches the bridge of her nose and pauses, and Kara stares at her with intensity.

“I don’t know what the point is, Kara. I don’t, okay? But I do know this: you can’t call attention to yourself. You know that. Even if you save ten people - hell, hundreds - it would all be for nothing in the end if Zeus finds you. If he knows you’re here, and what you are, then everything you would have done means nothing. It’ll only makes things worse.”

Kara’s shoulders slump in defeat. Everything feels heavy around her. Alex’s words sting, but only because she speaks the truth. She’s the only person Kara trusts implicitly, and she knows Alex is right, even if she hates this situation that she’s in. The situation she’s put everyone in.

“Did everyone see?” Kara asks softly. She knows the answer, even if she doesn’t want to hear it.

“They did.” Alex nods slowly, her lips pursed in thought. “But there was a lot going on, and no one could really tell for sure what happened. It was a close call, but you’re okay. We’re fine.”

We’re not fine, Kara wants to say. It’s not okay at all. More so because the outcome for the victim is so uncertain, and less so because she may have been exposed, but that certainly doesn’t help.

“I’m sorry,” Kara settles with, looking at her sister and choking back the lump forming in her throat. Truthfully, she feels sorry for so much more than just today.

“I am too,” Alex says, with a soft, sympathetic smile, and Kara knows she isn’t just talking about today either. Everything has always been so complicated since she came to Earth. There are so many questions, and never any answers.

Alex opens her arms and Kara falls into the familiar comfort of her sister’s embrace.

“I just feel so lost,” Kara confesses softly, allowing a rare moment of weakness to pass her lips. She mumbles into Alex’s shoulder before pulling herself back to standing. She’s desperately trying to calm the raging storm in her own heart. “I love this planet. I love this city. I love the people in it, even if I’m not one of them. But I have this _pull_ \- this weird force that I can’t explain, pushing me to find my real purpose and I just --” she looks up at the sky and sighs. “I just don’t know what it is. I don’t know if I’ll ever find it here.”

Alex studies her carefully, brushing the hair out of her face thoughtfully as she does.

“You’re doing the best you can, Kara, and it’s all any of us can do--”

“But I’m not _like_ you!”

“Exactly! You’re not. You’re better, in every way. You’re incredible, Kara. You’re a force of nature, and everything you do impacts more things than any mortal could ever hope to influence. Which is why it takes _time_ ,” Alex emphasizes, looking at her sternly. “There are so many consequences for the choices you make, because you have so much power that you have to deal with. And you’ve already come so far. Do you remember when you first got here?”

How could she ever forget? The way everything felt so terrifyingly overwhelming. The way the lights were too bright for her eyes, causing her to squint in absolute anguish. The way the sounds overwhelmed and tortured her into screaming submission. She spent so many nights curled up under a blanket, wrapping her arms around herself, trying to curl up as tight as she could. She used to pray for Zeus to end her existence, because surely it would be better than this.

“Everything was so _much_ ,” she whispers, looking at Alex who nods in agreement. She knows, because she witnessed it all. “I caused everyone so much pain.”

“And now, look at you - you’re making a difference, even if you don’t think you are. You’re finding your way. There are so many things you’re going to accomplish. You’re forming an identity here,” Alex says. “I’m already so proud of you, Kara.”

Kara doesn’t feel worthy of the praise, not when she spends her days hiding just about everything about herself, including her real name, but she knows Alex would never say it unless she truly meant it. It’s enough to help her swallow her emotions for the time being and try to regain her composure.

“I don’t mean to always drag you into this,” Kara sighs, chewing on her lip nervously. She hates that Alex always has to be the one to handle things, when it should be the other way around.

Maybe one day, it will be.

Alex stands firm and powerful, and Kara thinks she’s the strongest mortal she’s ever seen. There’s a pride swelling in her chest just to be associated with her, and it takes away some of the sadness.

“It’s what families do, Kara.” Alex nods firmly, gesturing to the diner door. “They also comfort each other with milkshakes. My treat?”

Kara scrunches her nose and smiles. She follows Alex inside. It won’t solve everything, but for the moment, it’s enough. Being here with her sister and an extra thick chocolate milkshake somehow always makes things feel a little less impossible than they once were.

* * *

 Later that evening, Kara finds herself standing alone. She is still feeling restless and burdened from her perceived failures, and with her milkshake long forgotten, she goes to the one place she can find a little peace. She wanders outside on her balcony and gazes up at the stars.

It’s a habit she’s had since she first arrived on Earth, and it’s one she can’t seem to shake, no matter how long she’s been here. While she relishes the power she gains from the sun, National City’s night sky offers a dark comfort in a nostalgic way. Somehow, it always brings her closer to Krypton. It’s the only time she feels connected to a world beyond this one -- a world she lost and never fully got to know. Even if she’s technically been on Earth longer than she was ever on Krypton, there is still a strong force connecting her to her family, to her home. She’s haunted by a legacy that she still can’t quite grasp the magnitude of yet.

“Tell me what to do,” Kara whispers, begging to the stars, the spirits of the Titans, the galaxy. Anyone that will listen, really. “Who am I supposed to be?”

The wind whips around her, and she closes her eyes, listening for the whispers of the stars.

They’re always painfully silent.

Kara still doesn’t know as much about Earth as she wishes she did. She doesn’t know the legend behind the planet’s creation, or what’s in store for their future. She doesn’t trust that it’s stable, after seeing what happened to her old home at the hands of Zeus. There is evidence of the gods everywhere here, and she knows mortals on this planet believe in them, too. Zeus’ influence comes in many forms, and this planet does not seem to be free of it.

“The king of the gods,” she scoffs, afraid to speak the words too loud for fear of -- what? stirring him from an eternal slumber? -- she shakes her head disgustedly at her own timid thoughts.

She closes her eyes and after a few beats of silence, she hears the voices of her past as clear as if they were still speaking to her.

_“Aunt Astra! Did you meet with him? What did he say? What can we do?” Kara glides across the room to the brightly clad figure standing at the entrance. Her aunt is the titaness of law and order, the voice of reason meant to keep clarity and peace among the immortals. Kara trusts her the most out of any of the others, even her own parents. She knows Astra is trying her best to compromise with Zeus, to find a common middle ground. It is their only hope if they are to survive their fate._

_Krypton is dying, and the Titans remain banished, trapped and forgotten, on a planet that cannot sustain them. It seems this is all part of Zeus and Hades’ plan, and Kara is not encouraged by Astra’s tone._

_“Zeus shows mercy when it benefits him to do so,” Astra’s voice goes cold when she speaks of the King of the gods, and there is disdain lacing her words. “In this case, he has decided it does not.”_

_“But how -- how can he do this? We didn’t do anything wrong!” Kara exclaims, overwhelmed with the feeling of complete powerlessness. It isn’t often a Titan is brought to her knees, but she feels handcuffed by Zeus and his manipulative ways._

_“We didn’t, little one, but this goes beyond us, I’m afraid. The war with Rao has permanently severed our connection with the gods. Zeus will always consider the Titans his enemies. He fears us above all others, because he knows we are the only thing that can beat him. He won’t take a chance ever again.” Astra shakes her head and narrows her eyes. “And Zeus always gets what he wants.”_

_“Why? Why do we let him?” Kara shouts. “If we can beat him, why don’t we?”_

_Astra takes a deep breath and looks out across the room, through the endless expanse of floor to ceiling windows, over the immense skyline in front of them. She pauses to consider._

_“All in due time, little one. These things cannot be rushed, and I think there is more to this story than we know. I’m going to do everything in my power to make it right, but you have to promise me you’ll be patient. Can you do that?”_

_Kara nods slowly. She doesn’t understand, not fully, but the look in Astra’s eyes forces her to obey._

_“It’s one thing to outsmart Zeus. It’s another thing entirely to cheat death,” Astra says slowly._

_“Death?” Kara’s lips form around the word and she gets a cold, clammy feeling that sends chills down her spine. She doesn’t understand death, or the soul’s journey after it leaves the body. Only one understands. Only one is powerful enough to rule it all._

_Hades, Lord of the Underworld._

_The immortals don’t have to fear death in the same way the mortals do, Kara is sure of that. But there is still a feeling of general uneasiness whenever death is mentioned. It brings with it a reminder of Hades and the darkest, most terrifying place in the universe. Even the most powerful gods won’t venture to Hades’ realm, because there is only one thing for certain: no one ever returns from the depths._

_“Hades has his sights on ruling his kingdom, and he will stop at nothing if he has been promised our souls. He gets his pleasure from the suffering of others,” Astra snaps, her lips twisting in obvious hatred._

_“Hades wants us dead?” Kara asks quietly. She swallows the lump in her throat. How? Why? He already has everything he wants in his kingdom, what would more souls do for him? “He’s the reason we’re here in the first place!”_

_It had been Hades and the power of darkness that distracted Rao, fooling him and trapping his powers enough for Zeus to land the final, thunderous blow of victory. Without Hades and his treacherous deceit, the Titans may have prevailed._

_Zeus’ name is revered, but Kara believes Hades is truly the most fearsome god in the universe._

_“You speak wisely, Kara, but it does not mean their actions will be fair going forward. Zeus and Hades will always value power over justice, that much I am sure.”_

_“What do we do?” Kara asks. She’s desperate for answers, desperate for a plan._

_“For now, we wait. There is great unrest on our planet, and I fear that to push Zeus further will only hasten our demise. I need to think,” Astra says, her brow crinkling with the burdens of an entire people._

_There are several grumbling voices in the distance that begin to get louder and louder, the sounds erupting in Kara’s ears. Suddenly, several of the elder Titans storm the room, flanked on either side by her parents, and Kara watches as they overtake Astra. Astra’s eyes widen slightly, before her jaw clenches in quiet acceptance. Kara can feel tension, hatred, animosity, all swirling together in profound heaviness. Underneath it all, she feels a twinge of sadness._

_Betrayal._

_Her mother grabs Astra’s wrists, and pulls them forcibly behind her._

_“You are under arrest,” Alura calmly explains, “You will be banished to the Underworld for your continued slander against the gods. You are not one of us!”_

_“Mother, what has she done?” Kara yells, running toward them. She is cut off by two powerful forces, Hyperion and Thea, blocking access to Astra. “Tell me!”_

_“She has puts us all in grave danger,” Alura replies, her voice monotone and even. Kara peers at her, confused. She sounds faraway, almost haunted. Kara can see the dull look in her eyes -- in all their eyes -- the way their minds seem possessed. She knows instantly they have been corrupted by Zeus._

_“If you send me down there, make no mistake, I will not be the only one,” Astra warns, keeping her eyes focused on the ground. Kara notes how she doesn’t cry, or make to run away. She doesn’t try to overpower. She knows it would be a losing battle._

_The entire room is suddenly clouded by an eerie rolling fog, twisting and twirling, settling around them in a dark heaviness. Kara feels instantly chilled to the bone, and the tears fall automatically, without any further provocation. She can hardly see in front of her, as the darkness chokes the light, pulling them further into black despair._

_“Astra!” Kara calls frantically reaching out, trying desperately to find her._

_She can’t see anyone anymore, but she hears Astra’s unmistakable voice._

_“You must always take care, little one. Zeus is known for brute strength, yes, but tricks of the mind are where he thrives. When he appears, the truth flees. It hides, cowardly, behind a veil. Beware of the things you cannot see. And should you ever come in contact with the King of darkness himself, Hades, know this: there’s a reason he’s the one the immortals fear above all.”_

_Kara gulps. The chilling warning wraps around her heart and causes her to shiver._

_It’s the last words Astra ever speaks to her, before leaving forever, trapped for all eternity in the depths of Hades’ lair._

“Hey,” a soft, quiet voice speaks behind her, gentle enough not to startle. “I thought I might find you out here.”

Alex saunters out slowly, her hands tucked in her jacket pockets as she approaches. She offers a soft, patient smile before staring up at the sky next to Kara. They stand like that for a moment, or maybe longer, Kara isn’t sure. She brings herself back to the moment gradually, her mind returning to Earth from a land far away. There’s nothing but quiet comfort between them, and it feels good. Kara likes the way Alex knows when she just needs to _be_. The words might come, and if they do, Alex will listen. Alex always listens.

It’s a cool summer night, one that will always remind her of her first weeks on Earth. She arrived in June, and Kara will never forget the way the wind smelled faintly of sea salt and thick cut grass, things unheard of on Krypton. She inhales deeply, and her senses take in everything in the moment.

“Did I ever tell you about my Aunt?” Kara asks softly, feeling the brush of the wind across her skin. She focuses on listening to Alex’s calm, soothing heartbeat. She knows she’s talked about her family with Alex a lot -- in an attempt to remember, to understand, to heal. The memories are fragmented now, in broken, jagged pieces that don’t quite fit together the way they used to. But on cool, clear nights she can still see Astra’s face, and hear her warning pleas.

“A little bit,” Alex nods thoughtfully as she thinks. “I know she loved you the most.”

Kara smiles sadly at the memory. The words sting, because they are the truth. Astra always did love her the most.

“She was my favorite,” Kara admits. “She was everything a Titan should be. Strong. Powerful. Wise. But she was also fair, and diplomatic,” Kara explains.

Alex simply listens. She reserves judgement, which Kara knows is no easy feat. The stories of the Titans have been grossly exaggerated and confused over the decades, so much so that none of it even resembles the truth anymore. The mortals on Earth fear them, and praise Zeus for delivering them all from certain peril. The myths portray Astra as a monster, a criminal, and there is no one around to show them any different. No one but Kara, who is kept hidden, the truth locked away with her in the dark. Kara bites her tongue at the thought.

“I still believe that she tried to save us,” Kara says after a pause. There’s a darkness that comes over her as she speaks. She feels it crawl along her spine and wrap itself around her throat. She knows it shows all over her face, like a shadow. “Zeus wouldn’t let her.”

Kara tells Alex about the last time she saw Astra, and the way her aunt tried to reason with Zeus and Hades. She holds back the tears as she talks about the way the Titans turned on her, betrayed her, and cast her away into the shadowy depths.

“They took everything from me,” Kara says, her voice shaking with pent up rage. “They didn’t only take it, they twisted it to be something I couldn’t even recognize. My home, my family. Everything. It’s all gone.”

“Oh, Kara...” Alex whispers, her hand tentatively rubbing Kara’s back.

“Everyone pays homage to the gods, holds them up on a pedestal, and they have no _idea_!” Kara slams her hands on the railing in anger, holding back just enough so as not to break it entirely. The balcony quivers. “They have no idea how selfish and greedy they are -- how awful they can be. They control us all and there’s nothing any of us can do! Even me...”

Her words tumble out carelessly, and she doesn’t try to gather them up. For the most part, she has been made to feel powerless for her entire life, watching as the gods weave webs of deceit and easily manipulate the masses. Her voice feels strangled, like she can’t use it to tell the truth, no matter how loud she yells.

“Have you met Zeus before?” Alex asks tentatively. Kara’s heart skips an involuntary beat.

“He was always everywhere, his presence could be felt no matter where I went,” Kara muses, thinking back to her days on Krypton, the way she always felt on edge. It was like someone was always watching, calculating, scheming behind the scenes. There was never a moment of rest. Kara always felt like she was careening through life toward an unknown destination with no brakes. “I think I’ve been near Hades, though.”

Alex shivers at the name, and her ears prick up at Kara’s words.

“How?”

“When Astra was taken from me, there was a cold, damp darkness that fell over us. Everything went from light to dark almost in an instant, as the creepiest fog rolled in from out of nowhere. I remember feeling the most scared and hopeless I’ve ever felt in my life. It was like being dead myself, and for a few minutes, I really thought I was. When it finally lifted, Astra was gone.” Kara swallows harshly. “I never saw her again.”

“I always found it fascinating that people praise Zeus and almost take comfort in his strength--” Kara scoffs, and Alex grins knowingly. She holds up her hands to assure Kara as she continues, “Whether warranted or not, they do. But Hades -- he has always been viewed as the monster that he truly is. There’s never been redemption for him.”

Kara ponders the words. It’s true, after all. For all the ways the stories have twisted Zeus’ legacy, they seem to stay firm on the perception of Hades. At least there’s some strange justice in that, Kara thinks.

“He’s a savage. There’s a reason they simply call the underworld by his name. Hades is synonymous with hell itself,” Kara spits, the anger churning in her gut.

Alex’s brow furrows as she stares at Kara in thought. Kara knows what she’s thinking, because it’s the same thought that has plagued them since she got to Earth.

“I hate to think what would happen if he ever got his hands on you,” Alex whispers, her voice lowering out of habit. They both know you can never be too careful when speaking about the gods. “If he feels you are what’s owed to him...” Alex trails off, shaking her head.

Kara stares up at the sky. She isn’t sure who she fears the most, anymore. Zeus and his infinite power and equally infinite grudge, or Hades, and the terrible unknown.

“You have too much light. His darkness could overpower you, no matter how strong you are,” Alex speaks almost like she’s begging Kara to tread lightly. “We can’t let that happen. I won’t let it happen.”

Kara can feel the way Alex’s heart dips and the way her breath shallows. She hears the slight inflections in her tone that would ordinarily go unnoticed. She feels the prickle of fear form in her own throat.

Alex is trying to be brave for her.

“I just wish I knew what to do. I wish I knew what they were planning,” Kara says. “My family, for all their shortcomings, still managed to save me. They wanted me to come here for reasons beyond myself. There’s more to it than just staying safe. I need to _do_ something! I hate feeling like I’m hiding!”

“I know you do--” Alex starts, before Kara eagerly cuts her off.

“I’m not a coward!”

“I know you’re not! But it’s the only thing you can do to keep the world safe. If Zeus finds you, there’s no telling what he would do, to you, or the Earth.”

“You don’t think he already knows?” Kara exclaims, her innermost thoughts tumbling out before she can really register what she’s saying.

“What do you--” Alex pauses, her eyes narrowing at Kara. “What do you mean? Do you?”

Kara sighs deeply. She does. As much as she wants to deny his existence, she knows there is only a matter of time before she meets Zeus himself. She feels it every day, the pressure building more and more as the clock keeps ticking.

“I do. I think he already knows. I think he’s always known.” Kara shrugs stiffly, trying to remain calm as she says the words out loud for the first time. “I think he’s coming for me soon.”

“It will start a war, Kara.” Alex clenches her jaw defiantly. “The destruction could be catastrophic.”

“I know. But don’t you see? These things that keep happening...people in trouble, being dangled in front of me and pulled away at the last minute. These are tests. He’s testing me. He wants me to be afraid. If I’m afraid, he has all the power.”

“What are you going to do?” Alex asks, placing a warning hand on Kara’s forearm.

“Whatever I have to.” Kara places her hand on top of Alex’s and offers a small brave smile.

They both settle into a heavy silence at that, neither one knowing what could possibly be said to counter the bleakness of this truth. Kara knows that Zeus thrives on fear. It charges him, gives him the edge. She hates that even with the best intentions, she’s falling right into his trap.

The stars seem to sparkle knowingly, but the answers continue to remain just out of reach.

* * *

“Ponytail!” Snapper’s gravely voice grates against Kara’s ears as soon as she walks into work the following morning. It could be worse, she shrugs. He could ignore her existence the way he usually does, which makes getting information out of him an even more exhausting task. Her boss is known to be extremely irritated at all times, and it either comes out in unimpressed frowny silences or blunt critiques against her entire state of being. Today seems to be more of a vocal day. Kara braces herself, then plasters on a smile.

“Yes! I’m here!” Kara chirps, bouncing into Snapper’s office and looking at him warily. “You wanted to see me?”

“What I want is my cheese danish and my coffee in peace,” Snapper replies, peering up at her over his glasses, the permanent frown etched sharply on his face. “Instead, I’m here, forced to make small talk with you.”

“I--er--I’m sorry?” Kara replies and Snapper rolls his eyes.

“I need you to take on the Luthor Corp assignment. Apparently your colleagues think the news stops when they catch a cold,” Snapper growls. “Lex Luthor will be expecting you for an interview this afternoon.”

“Lex Luthor? As in, _the_ Lex Luthor? The CEO of Luthor Corp?” Kara’s eyes widen. The Luthors are an untouchable family, as far as Kara is concerned, and interviewing the CEO of the most powerful company in the nation - possibly the world -  is suddenly making her head spin.

“Do you know of any others?” Snapper asks sharply.

“No--No, I was just...checking...” Kara waves her hand as she adjusts her glasses nervously. She stands and waits for further instructions, but after several beats of awkward silence, she begins to realize this is all the information she is going to receive.

Snapper glares up at her from the paper he is reading.

“Right! So if that’s all...” Kara begins, clearing her throat. She turns to leave, before she hears Snapper’s voice.

“And Ponytail?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t mess it up,” he grumbles, frowning even harder than before as he stares at her with his beady eyes. She swallows hard.

“I won’t,” she promises. As she backs out of the room, she can only hope it’s enough.

Kara returns to her desk, a jumbled mess of frantic thoughts and panicked limbs. She quickly gathers her things into her bag and clambers out of the office without much thought. She doesn’t want to sit back and contemplate this meeting, because the more she does, the more nervous she’ll be. It’s silly, really. He’s just a businessman, going about his normal everyday life, she tells herself. So what if he’s rich and powerful? So what if he owns most of this city? Kara exhales a shaky breath. She stares up at the sky and tries to calm her breathing. _I’m a Titan, for Rao’s sake. I can do this._

Even as Kara gathers her confidence and heads downtown, there’s still something about Lex Luthor that makes her heart quiver nervously.

Luthor Corp is a huge tech conglomerate, with locations sprawled across the nation. They are responsible for some of the most advanced projects on Earth, some known to the public, and some decidedly hidden for good reason. It reminds Kara of Krypton in a way, as it’s the closest thing on this planet to the science and engineering prowess that the Titans were capable of. The Luthor footprint is everywhere -- Luthor Family this, Luthor Corp that -- and Kara can’t believe she’s actually going to speak with the man in charge of it all in a few minutes. For a mortal, this would be a huge honor. For a titan masquerading as a mortal, it is the closest thing to confronting a god that Kara has ever had to do.

The Luthor Corp headquarters is located in Metropolis, which is exactly where Kara feels it belongs: the jewel of the imposing city. But ever since Kara could remember, there has been a smaller, cozier satellite office in the heart of downtown National City, the imposing Luthor Corp lettering plastered on the side of a tall skyscraper overlooking the square. It’s a staunch reminder of who is in charge, as if anyone could really forget. She isn’t sure exactly when this particular location came to be, or how often Lex himself makes visits here, but she files it away as a potential ice-breaker question in an attempt to welcome him to National City.

As soon as she walks into the polished lobby of the building, she is greeted by endless glass walls and bright sunlight. As she adjusts to her surroundings, she notices the wall to wall high tech metal detectors and uniformed officers scanning badges and patrolling the entrance. While the decor is welcoming, the vibe is decidedly less so. Kara takes a shaky breath as she smiles at the guard.

“Hi, I’m Kara Danvers, I’m--”

“Coat, bag, take off any jewelry, place your cell phone in the bucket,” the guard interrupts sternly, having no interest in who she is, or what exactly she is doing there. He points gruffly at the conveyor belt. Kara purses her lips and does as she’s told.

“This way.” The guard gestures as he points through the detection device. Kara holds her breath, for no real reason, and walks through. Nothing.

Well, that’s a good sign, she thinks.

She gathers her belongings and walks across the shining marble floor to a desk with more uniformed officers.

“Hi, I’m Kara Danvers, I’m with CatCo Magazine,” she begins, searching their impassive faces for any sign of life. “I’m--here for a meeting with...Mr. Luthor?”

The officers look at each other briefly, clearly amused, before the one in front of Kara speaks.

“Is he expecting you?” he asks, his tone rigid. Kara can feel the judgement and utter resentment coming off of him, as if she doesn’t belong in the same vicinity as him. Kara thinks he’s trying to be intimidating, and she finds it slightly comical. She only wishes he had any idea who she really is. She wishes even harder that she could show him.

“He should be,” Kara nods confidently, catching the incredulous look on his face. “But you should probably call him to confirm.”

Her willingness to have Lex called makes the guard eye her up and down briefly before shrugging. He pushes a button and dials.

“Mr. Luthor, we have a...” the guard doesn’t finish speaking before the voice on the other end cuts him off. “Right away, sir. Yes sir.”

Kara watches intently as the guard hangs up the phone, a sheepish look on his face.

“So sorry, Ms. Danvers. He’s ready for you. Please go to the 12th floor, first door on the right. Have a wonderful day.”

Kara smiles, satisfied at the way the officer’s smugness was ruined by her surprising credentials. She turns to head for the elevators. She retrieves her notebook from her bag as she waits for the elevator to arrive, reviewing her questions over and over again. She wants to seem well rehearsed and smooth, despite having just received notice of this interview less than hour ago.

As she steps off the elevator, she proceeds through two glass doors. She already knows exactly where she needs to go, as she senses the unmistakably powerful presence on the other side of the hallway. She inhales sharply as she approaches what she assumes is Lex’s assistant’s desk. Before she can introduce herself to the woman sitting there, a figure emerges from behind a heavy closed door.

He strides confidently over to her, his hand outstretched and chest puffed out as he offers a blinding white smile. Kara is instantly reminded of lightning, the way his teeth flash like a particularly strong strike against the night sky. He looks polished and unabashedly expensive. His suit is tailored perfectly, the crisp lines pressed ever so meticulously. There isn’t a crease out of place, nor a wrinkle anywhere to be seen. His head is completely bald, which somehow completes the look of sharpness. His gold cufflinks have a curious symbol engraved on them that Kara can’t quite make out, though it looks like it might be a cursive letter L.

Kara takes his hand in hers and feels unmistakable power in his grip.

“Lex Luthor,” he introduces, his voice booming and loud. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Kara Danvers,” Kara responds with less gusto, trying to steady her nerves. He has a commanding presence that is fitting for someone in his position, and she squares her shoulders in order to attempt to meet him halfway.

He gestures quickly to his office and Kara follows, tucking her notebook away and taking smooth controlled steps. As she walks deeper into the room, a dark uneasiness begins to settle into her chest. Something about this just doesn’t add up. Everything here is too clean, too polished, too ideal. The books on the shelf are arranged just so. There isn’t a speck of dust anywhere to be found, which Kara finds fascinating considering her in-depth vision. Even the most particular mortal would have something out of line -- a stray piece of a paper, an unused pen -- but even the writing utensils on Lex’s desk are void of fingerprints.

He could be an extreme germaphobe, Kara reasons. The thought makes her smirk, considering that would be a particularly interesting weakness to exploit. Deep down, though, Kara feels like there is more to Lex Luthor than meets the eye, and her guard remains promptly on red alert.

Lex points to a tall chair in front of his desk as he rounds the corner and takes his own. Kara smiles gratefully and places her bag down before sitting.

“I’m sure you were probably expecting Mr. Olsen, but he had a last minute...situation,” Kara fumbles, trying to cover up for her own presence. “I appreciate you making the time to see me instead.”

“I think it all worked out the way it was supposed to, don’t you?” Lex raises an eyebrow at her, as if they’re both included in a particular inside joke. Kara swallows, unsure what to say to that.

She takes a deep breath and tries to focus on her senses, and all the things she can gather from this man in front of her without using words. She doesn’t like what she’s feeling. Greed. Arrogance. Resentment. Jealousy.

Underneath it all, Kara smells the unmistakable stench of fear.

“Sure,” Kara agrees, coming back to the present moment. She has already decided she is not a fan of Lex Luthor, so remaining unbiased is going to be her challenge going forward. “So I’d like to start by asking you a few questions about Luthor Corp, just to give our readers a sense of the company’s direction from your perspective, if that’s alright.”

Lex regards her as if he’s reading something particularly difficult, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. He smirks, and Kara decides she hates the way it always seems like he’s snarling.

“I think we’ll have plenty of time for all that. Forgive me, but, I’m really more intrigued to find out about you, Ms...Danvers, is it?” Lex grins widely as his eyes glide over her face. Kara shifts uncomfortably under his gaze. “I just sense so much... _potential_ in you. I have a particular knack for that sort of thing, you know.”

“A knack for identifying targets?” Kara retorts, her mind whirling over the way Lex chose to enunciate the word potential. Kara can’t grasp exactly _why_ she feels so on edge, but it just feels like every word Lex speaks means something completely different.

Lex scoffs at her remark, shaking his head.

“Bold and strong. I respect that,” Lex admits. “You are destined for great things, I can already tell.”

“Well, I’m flattered, but we really aren’t here to discuss me,” Kara deflects, adjusting her glasses and angling to get back to the interview. The more Lex speaks, the more uncomfortable Kara feels. Nothing makes sense, and he seems far too slippery to be genuine. Kara gets the unmistakable urge to run across the room and leave as soon as possible. Instead, she bites her tongue and crosses her legs, forcing herself to stay.

Lex leans back in his chair.

“Aren’t we?” he challenges, and Kara’s eyes shoot up to meet his. “Where are you from, Ms. Danvers?”

“Kara,” she corrects, not in an overly friendly tone.

“Kara, then,” Lex smirks. “I didn’t realize Eliza and Jeremiah had another daughter. I know Alex, of course.”

“You do?”

Alex had never mentioned Lex Luthor in her life, and Kara is sure that sort of thing would have been discussed. She couldn’t wait to get home and grill her about it later.

“Your sister thinks the world of you. She cares about you immensely,” he muses, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “You care about her, too.”

He’s practically giddy with control and the way he’s dominating the conversation, and Kara flinches at the way his lips curl over his teeth.

“I...” Kara pauses. Her heart drops. “Hang on. How do you know my sister?”

“I know a lot of things,” Lex says matter of factly. He waves it off. “Why do you think it was the Danvers family that took you in, Kara? These things are hardly left up to chance, surely you realize that by now.”

Lex stands from his chair and begins walking toward her, circling her with predatory steps. His dark eyes bore into hers. She wants to look away, but she feels a power beyond her own compelling her to stay put. Suddenly, Kara feels a strong, violent gust of wind, as she continues to stare at his eyes. Everything crashes down around her as she studies the way they expand into a reddish swirl of violent light. She sees Krypton exploding. She hears Astra screaming. She hears the loud, angry rumble of the Titans as they launch themselves, one by one, into oblivion.

Zeus.

Zeus has been here, all this time.

Kara’s stomach caves in on itself as she realizes the exact amount of danger she is in. Lex’s eyes go back to normal -- as normal as dark, soulless mortal eyes can get -- and he stands perfectly composed, as if nothing has happened. Kara feels the warmth drain from her body.

“Alex Danvers truly is a delight,” Lex continues, his tone anything but truly authentic. “It’s a pity she’s so... _normal,_ don’t you think? She’d be so useful otherwise.”

“What do you want?” Kara spits, the rage building behind her eyes. She feels the electric charge behind her pupils, dilating and illuminating her eyes to an eerie reddish glow. The display of power does nothing to curb Lex’s enthusiasm.

“Truthfully? I just want you,” Lex explains, unaffected by her hostility. “I think you are powerful, and strong, but untested. I think you’d make a key addition to my staff, and as such, you’d have my eternal protection. I don’t go out on a limb for just anyone, Kara, but I can see promise in you.” He reaches out and strokes her cheek with the backs of his fingers. She flinches as his touch burns deeply into her skin.

Kara feels trapped in his clutches. The power that normally courses through her veins significantly diminishes with his touch.

“You want me to work for you?” she asks, her breaths coming in shallow gasps as she tries to angle herself away from him.

“In a matter of speaking, yes,” Lex draws his hand back and crosses his arms, staring down at Kara with intensity. “You have a place here at Luthor Corp, but I’m talking more in the grand scheme of things. I know what you are, Kara. I’ve been watching you. Join me on Olympus, and together we’ll fulfill the legacy you’ve always dreamed of.”

Kara can’t understand why Zeus would accept her and offer the promise of a collaborative future without taking something else from her. It seems too good to be true, to live on Olympus in peace, because why would he ever trust a Titan?

“And if I decline?” Kara asks, looking at his retreating form above her glasses. She clenches her jaw as she waits for his answer. He resumes his place behind his desk, sitting stoically as he regards her.

“I don’t believe we’ve entered a negotiation, Kara,” Lex raises a pointed eyebrow in her direction as he grills her. “This isn’t an offer.”

“Modern day slavery, then?” Kara pushes, knowing she’s playing with immortal fire, but unable to keep her rage in check.

Lex sits back in his chair and chuckles heartily, his voice booming and strong. It makes Kara feel nauseous.

“You can call it whatever you’d like, though I’d rather consider it a truce. I’m not trying to deceive you. I think it’s time to let the past go. The Titans, the Olympians, it’s all gone on for far too long. Now, the two of us can turn the page and usher in a new age of cooperation and community.”

“Can I think about it?” Kara asks, desperate to buy herself more time.

“Tell you what. I’m a respectable business man. I’ll give you three days,” Lex agrees, his lips pursed in disappointment. “That will give you enough time to get your affairs in order, I suspect.”

“Thank you,” Kara says, standing from her seat, the interview long forgotten. Her legs wobble beneath her as she tries to regain her balance. She feels like she’s been completely drained of her powers, when in reality, she is simply terrified of what this all means.

Lex guides her to the door, his hand at the small of her back, causing Kara’s entire body to ignite with uncomfortable fire once again.

“Tell me, do you ever go by your real name?” Lex asks, his breath warm in her ear as he speaks dangerously close to her. Her senses are invaded with the strong smell of vanilla pipe tobacco and the stench of old whiskey. “I suppose you don’t on Earth, hmm? Probably smart.”

“Good day, Mr. Luthor,” Kara responds, shivering out of his grip, ignoring the question and all the implications. Her eyes catch on his cuff links again, where she realizes it isn't a cursive L at all, but a menacing lightning bolt. 

“Three days, Persephone,” he reminds her. The name sends shocking chills all down her body.

As she descends back to the lobby, she can still hear the screaming voices of the Titans echoing desperate warnings in her ears.

Three days until she meets her fate.

* * *

Rain.

Cold, dark, wet, miserable rain.

Kara hates the rain. She hates the dreary, damp darkness and the shadows that lurk around corners. She hates the way it drags and drenches all her surroundings, and makes everything foggy and hidden. It distorts her already misty vision and makes everything blend together in chaos. She hates the wet, heavy Earthy smell and the way it gnashes its teeth and chases away the warmth. It makes her entire body feel uneasy and so... _human_. There’s a tired ache that seems to creep into her bones and nestle deep in her soul, one that only comes on when the clouds burst open.

“Perfect,” Kara grumbles under her breath, her mood souring by the second. Naturally, after confronting her sworn enemy, the only fitting result would be a torrential downpour.

None of this is a coincidence. Kara is beginning to realize this more and more.

She sighs, staring at the rain from the Luthor Corp lobby as it comes teaming down, pelting the sidewalk aggressively. The sound causes a deep thunderous roar in Kara’s ears, enough to drown out everything else in her mind, which might not be the worst thing, if she’s honest. An ominous flash of lightning sparks in the distance, and Kara feels the heat prickle across her face for a brief second.

“So dramatic,” Kara mumbles angrily, staring out over the horizon. Her fear from the earlier confrontation subsides as she takes in her annoying surroundings. She can feel the dread give way to simmering anger as it coils in her stomach.

She _really_ hates Zeus.

With a groan, she steps outside and allows the water to cascade around her, the drops bouncing off her head and running down her impenetrable skin. It doesn’t feel like much - her body isn’t affected the way a mortal’s would be - but she senses the dark hopeless mood of the city and it brings her down in such a dramatic way that it causes her to shiver.

There’s a spooky chill in the air, and it makes Kara pick up the pace as she walks downtown toward her apartment. She contemplates using her powers - shape shifting, turning herself into the electric current that buzzes through the veins of the city, or simply jumping into the air and flying, because what would it matter now? Zeus is here, always watching, and he knows. There isn’t much else she can do to avoid the inevitable. She toys with the temptation, but decides against it for the time being, just out of principle. She has been so conditioned to hide, she isn’t even sure she can call upon her stronger powers as reliably anymore, anyway.

The thought makes her heart drop.

As she dodges puddles and angles herself away from the wind, she notices the bright lights of the hospital up around the corner. Instantly, her mind goes back to the accident, and she wonders about the woman she pulled from the wreckage. Rachel.

She feels a tug deep in her chest pulling her in the direction of the entrance, and before she can really gather her thoughts, she finds herself standing in the brightly lit fluorescent lobby of the Luthor Family Hospital.

Luthor. Of course. How had she never put it all together before?

The almighty family that owns the city, their mark on every building, every corner. There is nothing in this city left untouched by a Luthor’s hand. Hiding in plain sight, this entire time. Just like her.

Kara rolls her eyes as she reads the name on the entrance, before edging her way down an empty hallway. Where flying may have drawn excessive attention, her other gifts are more subtle, and even if she wanted to control herself, the driving force to find this woman is far too great.

With that, Kara easily slips around the corner undetected, shifting her form enough to blend in with the other nurses, scrubs and all. It’s a quick and easy trick that Kara has found to come in handy on several occasions. It’s easier still to place distracting thoughts into the minds of the staff in charge of manning the front desk, so they are perfectly occupied as she wanders free. No one pays her any attention, and she turns another corner to find the corridor completely empty. She heads for the elevators, suddenly completely confident of her destination.

Floor 7. The ICU. It calls to her.

The elevator doors open and she’s instantly overwhelmed by an eerie sense of dread. There’s a familiar coldness that overtakes her, a haunting presence that is only vaguely comforting because of the fact that Kara’s felt it before. Many times. It’s the strange sense of death, and it’s nearby. Kara knows this feeling more than she really wants to, and ordinarily its presence would warn her away, pushing her in the other direction. But tonight the feeling is so strong, it’s like it’s practically there for her. She swallows harshly. No. That’s not it. It’s not about her. But then why...?

Rachel.

The name dawns on her again, this time with a heaviness that Kara can’t shake. She exhales the breath she had been holding and rushes down the long, dark hallway, frantically following the chill in the air. She slips past metal carts stocked with syringes and medical supplies, past dark room after dark room, the beeping of machines and shallow heartbeats of the patients clogging her senses. Kara is frantic now, picking up the pace, the sounds beating into her skull, the vibration of tools, the nervous scratching of fingernails, the tap of a pencil against a clipboard. Finally, finally, finally, she walks past a room and the image stops her dead in her tracks.

Everything falls silent.

There she is, laying peacefully in the bed. A machine hums quietly in the corner, beeping every so often with ventilated exhales. Her eyes are closed, and her face is without burden or strain. She looks calm, almost happy. She looks like a beautiful doll, her features drawn with exquisite care, unmoving, unflinching. Kara takes a deep breath and goes to enter the room, but something in the corner catches her eye. All of a sudden she’s hit with such a rush of emotion, she almost cries out in fear. The feeling is so intense that Kara can’t move, can’t act, can’t speak. She simply stands, paralyzed.

A shrouded, dark figure, one that seems to be a startling combination of human and spirit, is gliding swiftly across the room. It stops, and peers from behind a hood of flickering deep blue flames, keeping careful watch over the patient’s bed. Their full length cloak swishes silently, as wisps of charcoal gray clouds trail down the bottom, moving along the floor like currents of rolling steam. Kara squints her eyes, and sees the faint sparkle of the night sky reflecting back at her within the airy fabric of the figure’s cloak. Gold speckled star dust seems to wink and flicker as it moves gracefully along.

The figure pauses and reaches forward, extending a slender, almost translucent hand from beyond the dark seams of the garment. Their fingers graze gently over Rachel’s cheek.

“You can rest now, dear one,” the figure says softly. It’s a decidedly female voice, one that carries through the room like an enchanting melody. It has Kara absolutely transfixed by the door in wonder. “Your journey on Earth is over.”

Kara’s heart pounds in her ears. She knows exactly who this is.

 _Hades._ _But...how?_

The fearsome Lord of the Underworld is standing before her, but she is nothing like what Kara expects. For starters, she’s a woman, and Kara can’t wrap her mind around such shocking information. It could be a trick, she reasons. The gods transform themselves time and time again, herself included, and there would be nothing stopping Hades from pulling a stunt like this. Especially for an audience.

Kara becomes more acutely aware of her own presence and shifts awkwardly, wondering if Hades is merely biding her time before turning her attention to Kara. She suddenly feels exposed, as she realizes exactly what she’s done. She’s been lured to this spot, which she foolishly followed of her own volition. Now nothing stands between her and the fearsome King -- Queen?--  of Darkness.

_Has she wandered freely into the land of the dead?_

Kara tries to focus on calming her nerves. Hades, however, pays her no mind.

Kara continues to watch as a silhouette of Rachel seems to rise from the bed. Only, it isn’t Rachel as Kara knows her, but rather a younger version, a childlike innocence floating to the surface. The spirit stands by the shadowy god of death, and looks up into the darkness. Kara is struck by how the bright light of Rachel’s spirit contrasts starkly with the steely gray of everything Hades.

“Do not be afraid,” Hades says, her voice full of so much reassurance and love, that Kara’s mouth hangs open at the words. All the fear and anguish in the room seems to dissolve and fade away as Kara continues to watch. “Let go child. I’m here to take you home.”

As she speaks, Hades lowers the black hood to reveal her face, and Kara can’t help the gasp that comes as a result. She is striking, and so unexpected and otherworldly, with the most beautiful face Kara has ever seen. It looks like a combination of the brightest sun and palest moon, eclipsed with the features of all the world’s spirits swirled into one. Kara’s eyes immediately fall to the ground, as she is unable to look at her directly. Not at first. Through hooded lashes, she glances up slowly, taking in the sharp angular slope of Hades’ cheeks, and the perfectly chiseled form of her jaw. Her porcelain skin seems to glow in the darkness, illuminated from within, and the entire sight brings tears to Kara’s eyes. She gazes over every inch, every curve, every single part of her face, trying desperately to put it all together. She memorizes it without even trying.

Kara hates that she’s beautiful. It seems to be such an injustice to everything this monster truly is. She wants nothing more than to rush in and expose her, force Hades to show the truth. Bend her will. Make her suffer, the way Kara has had to suffer. Her muscles flex and strain, aching to be unchained. Kara feels the anger flowing through her veins, white hot and electric.

As much as she hates Zeus, she hates Hades with ten times the fiery, burning intensity.

The spirit of the young girl looks up at Hades’ face and then steps forward, embracing her, clutching desperately to her robes and burying her face into her waist. Hades wraps her arms around her in return, stroking her back gently and easily, taking her time and whispering words of encouragement. Kara watches as a tear falls from Hades’ eye, and slides down the angular curve of her cheek, before fading into the darkness.

The sight is hauntingly beautiful, and Kara is filled with a warm calm, one that she hasn’t felt since her days on Krypton, surrounded by her family. Her skin tingles with the radiance that seems to surround her. It does nothing to quell her anger.

_It’s a trick. This is all a lie._

Kara’s mind is desperate to fight this feeling, but she’s struggling as she looks at the way Hades is gently comforting Rachel, and the way she takes her time with every movement.

Hades reaches down and interlocks her fingers with Rachel’s, as she begins to lead her to the window on the opposite side of the room. Kara holds her position, watching everything unfold in front of her, too shocked to speak, to call out, to scream. She can’t do anything but watch in terror. Just as they’re about to leave, Hades looks over her shoulder.

Her eyes lock directly on Kara’s.

All the breath rushes from Kara’s lungs, and the entire planet seems to dissolve away, leaving nothing but darkness and the ruler of death. Hades’ eyes are as deep and dark as the ocean at nightfall, but as Kara looks deeper, she can see flecks of gold swirling in their depths. Hades continues to look at her, really _look_ at her, and as she does, her eyes seem to transform into an endless expanse of vast greenish light. Kara feels like she can see everything in them now, her past and her present, and even the hidden and forgotten parts of her soul that she would never show another. Hades knows it all, with one look, and Kara cannot stop it. Instead, she stares back intently, fueled by rage, her eyes tearing with frustration and the sheer magnitude of the moment. She is looking into the face of the most fearsome god in the universe, and she feels completely and woefully powerless.

Hades clenches her jaw slightly, like she’s daring Kara to move, daring her to come closer, but her gaze does not waver, her movements do not startle. She is calm and impassive, staring at Kara with her endless eyes. She tilts her head slightly, the faint traces of a smile appearing at the corners of her full, twisted lips. Her eyes flick upwards, breaking their contact, as if she’s contemplating something in her own mind. She nods to herself before turning away without a word.

Kara falls to her knees, crying, feeling an unimaginable loss as Hades disappears, taking Rachel with her.

“How can you take her?!” Kara screams, to no one. The empty room with Rachel’s lifeless body remains unphased, minus the now silent machine in the corner. “She shouldn’t have to die!”

Kara squeezes her eyes closed, and all she can see is her life reflected in Hades’ face, and those deep, swirling eyes. Zeus’ proposition hangs heavily over her, and she feels that no matter what she does, there is simply no way she will be able to outrun death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is plagued by visions as she ponders what to do about Zeus. She meets an interesting stranger at the Temple of the Gods, and learns that this city really is smaller than she thinks. Kara meets another Luthor and has several encounters with Hades. An interesting proposal is put forth and Kara learns the identity of a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates - I was on vacation in Rome and got inspired by all the ancient mythology contained in the walls of the city. Naturally I needed to add and rearrange some things. More Hades is always a good idea ;)

_Lightning blasts out in the distance, the bolt stretching its warning tentacles in all directions, illuminating the starless night sky. For one brief, turbulent second, everything in the city gets exposed under nature's spectacular show of power. Kara stands solidly in the street, squaring her shoulders in preparation for something, though she isn’t quite sure what might happen. She senses the hot electricity of unrest all around her. She narrows her eyes and scans the horizon. She can see the entirety of National City sprawling out in front of her as the flash of daytime blinks in the dead of night. In an instant, she is able to study the greens of the grass, the reflection of the rain soaked pavement, the colors of the cars parked along the street. A distant heavy rumble rolls through the clouds and over the hills before tumbling down into the valley with a loud, chaotic crash._

_Zeus' warning voice._

_“Three days, Persephone,” Zeus’ angrily bellows through the clouds. “Three days!”_

_Kara feels the heavy force of her heart pounding angrily against her ribs in protest, matching the harsh tempo of the thunder. Her chest caves in as she does the only thing she can think of to do. She runs. She takes off down the street, her legs powerfully churning underneath her as her lithe body flies forward with ease._

_"If only I can run a little bit faster," she thinks. "If only I can fly a little bit higher, somehow, some way, Zeus won’t be able to catch me."_

_She grits her teeth and wishes upon every power she has to somehow become invisible to the King of the Gods. She runs through the back alleys and side streets of National City, the ones she has memorized by touch and feel alone. Her feet barely touch the ground as she buzzes over wet, slippery sidewalks. The wind whips past her ears, roaring through her head harder and louder the faster she moves. The rain and the wind beat against her relentlessly, bouncing off her steel frame and deflecting to and fro, but all Kara can focus on is moving. She has a vague sense of where she is going, but the destination hasn't revealed itself to her. Not yet._

_Not until she hears the voice._

_“Little one, where are you? Where are you? Help me!” Astra calls to her suddenly, and everything in Kara’s world completely stops. She comes to a shocked standstill in the middle of the street with the rain cascading all around her body._

_“I’m here! I’m right here, Aunt Astra!” Kara tries to yell, circling and twisting her body, ferociously searching for a face she knows she’ll never see. Her voice feels muffled and far too soft to ever reach where she needs it to go. Frustrated, she can feel the strain in her throat, but Astra's whereabouts continue to elude her. She keeps yelling at the top of her lungs as she feels the frantic desperation behind her screams. “I’m coming!” she calls to her. "I promise I’ll find you!"_

_She takes off sprinting again with even more renewed vigor, desperate to fix everything in her broken immortal life. She tries to sense Astra’s presence, but like the lightning, it only comes in small bursts before quickly disappearing, leaving no assurance of returning._

_“Tell me where you are!” Kara screams, demanding answers from the wordless sky. She continues careening through the streets, finally turning around an unfamiliar corner where she’s met with nothing but heavy, black darkness. Even the rain refuses to touch her now, as she runs head first into the dreary dense fog, completely losing herself in the perilous silence._

_Kara keeps pushing forward quickly, holding her hands out in front her as she tries to feel her way through the thick grip of misty air tangling around her limbs and pulling her backwards. She feels like the atmosphere itself is pleading with her to turn around._

_“Keep moving,” she tells herself. “Only a little bit further.”_

_Suddenly, her foot twists awkwardly and she feels herself propelling forward, stumbling, her momentum causing her to roll and tumble down to the Earth as a white hot searing pain stabs through her lower body. Kara falls to the ground, clutching at her ankle, her eyesight temporarily clouded by the blinding pain radiating through her bones. As she starts to come to, she feels the sickly arctic chill smack violently against her face. It's a cold, harsh slap that stuns her momentarily before completely overtaking her body. She tries to gather the strength to stand up and get away, but the haunting pressure of the rolling gray smoke in the distance keeps her curled up in her vulnerable position on the ground. Through hooded lashes, she sees the wispy blue flames flickering, and she can faintly make out the twinkling stars swishing along on the cloak of death. Her heart catches in her throat. All around her, she can hear the moaning growls of angry souls as their voices fill the night air._

_The mysteriously slick figure of Hades glides over to her, face hidden from sight. She moves slowly at first, then picks up speed, approaching with a purpose as if ready to overtake Kara’s soul right then and there. Kara swallows thickly, determined to face the Queen of Death with dignity, despite her injured foot. Kara can’t make out any of her features, but beneath her hood, Hades’ eyes are flashing with swirling amber light. As she gets closer, Kara sees the reflection of Krypton burning brightly back at her. She isn't sure if it's a heavy reminder, or a repetitive warning, but both set her already frazzled nerves more on edge._

_Hades’ slender fingers pull down her hood and Kara can see the knowing, evil smirk of her lips._

_“This planet is smaller than you thought,” Hades snarls, her eyes reverting to a deep, endless black. Her gaze is more daunting than death, but has an eerie resemblance that isn’t entirely her own. Kara is sure she’s seen this look before, but can’t figure out where, because suddenly it doesn't all fit together. It’s Hades, but it’s not. Her heart is pounding as the voice in her head begs her to put aside her pride and run away. This isn’t a time to face death. This isn't a time for revenge._

_Kara scrambles. She tries to get up, but she remembers Astra and the reason she was running so hard in the first place, and it causes her limbs give out on her again. She feels weighed down by the gravity of the world and the endless guilt that she forever wears around her neck. Unable to escape, Kara positions herself to face Hades, refusing to turn her back on a god as vindictive as the one that commandeers death. She attempts to shuffle herself backward, her hands moving as fast as possible as her aching leg drags slowly behind, but it’s no use._

_Hades tilts her head slightly and watches her struggle with amusement, like she’s watching a particularly fascinating sight. The way her lips curl into a smug smile infuriates Kara more, like she is refusing to take Kara’s panic seriously. In a few small strides, Hades is suddenly towering over her, the mist all around them growing heavier and stronger. Kara begins coughing as she feels her lungs fill up with so much dampness that it's almost like swallowing water from the river Styx itself. She gasps and swallows, reaching around her in vain for something, anything, to help her clear her closing throat._

_Hades' eyes narrow in judgement, as she reaches a slender hand out. For a split second, Kara thinks she might be trying to help, but then she feels the frigid grip tightening around her neck and strangling the life out of her body._

_“You belong to me,” the voice declares, only it doesn’t sound like Hades anymore. It's rough and deep, and sounds far more sinister. Far more commanding._

_Kara feels her neck already beginning to bruise._

_Zeus._

_“You’re mine!” he bellows, strengthening his hold around her throat, and lifting her clear off the ground._

Kara jolts upright so fast and in such a flurry of movement that she hits the floor with a loud thump. Her entire body shakes as she pulls her shirt from her skin, feeling the dampness from her cold sweat clinging to the fabric. She coughs violently and sucks in as much air as possible as her heart beats erratically.

A nightmare. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real.

She keeps repeating it to herself over and over again. Hades and Zeus. Zeus and Hades. They've been intertwined in her head for so long, their evil deeds stirring up violence and anger in her heart for as long as she's been in existence. But now, there is so much confusion and so much fear and so much at stake, that Kara can't even begin to separate the truth from the myths any longer. She is so focused on steadying herself and trying to calm down that she doesn't even sense Alex when she comes into her room.

“Kara? What is it, what happened? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Alex says, immediately rushing to her side, crouching down to meet her on the floor. She raises one arm gently to stroke Kara's damp hair out of her face, staring at her with a look of protective worry drawn all over her face.

“I feel like I have,” Kara mutters, still shaking, shrinking back from Alex's touch as she recalls Astra's voice. "I'm fine....I'm...fine. It's okay."

"It's not okay. Tell me what happened, what did you see?" Alex pushes, crossing her legs and settling herself on the floor more comfortably. She watches Kara closely. "Was it Astra?"

Ever since Kara has arrived to live with them, Alex has been there to comfort her time and time again after these nightmarish visions. Kara used to have them much more frequently when she was younger, still reeling from the fresh wound of losing her entire world. They were mostly different versions of Astra's arrest and the planet's destruction, or scrambled dreams of her family's warnings or her ancestors sad, perilous stories. Eventually, as she got older, she began to have strange premonitions that were always a little unnerving. They became especially terrifying when bits and pieces of them would actually happen.

Attacks on cities. Large natural disasters. Major world crises. They've all come to her in scattered feverish visions before ever happening, and Kara has never been wrong when predicting the outcomes. Not once.

The thought chills Kara to the bone, as she continues to violently shake and shiver. Apparently now, she can also sense her own demise.

"He knows. He knows, and he's coming. I told you he knows. I--" Kara stops to catch her breath, suddenly frantic to get the words out. "I met him. I met him the other day. Lex Luthor is Zeus. Zeus is Lex Luthor. I saw him, and he knows! He knows everything!"

"Kara, slow down, what do you mean Lex Luthor is Zeus? How--"

"Think about it, Alex. It makes perfect sense. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. The Luthor family owns this entire city. In fact, they practically run the world. It's so obvious! He's been in front of me this entire time!"

Alex studies her with a quirked brow taking it all in.

"Why didn't you tell me you had met him?" Kara asks softly, feeling defeated. She thinks about the way Lex’s lips had curled over Alex’s name, and the way he made casual veiled threats against her family. It makes her blood run cold.

Alex’s eyes widen in surprise at the question. She cocks her head and shakes it firmly.

“Met him? I’ve never met him in my life,” Alex insists. “Oh Kara, why didn’t you come to me sooner?”

Kara pauses to consider. She trusts Alex, of course, but the uncomfortable notion still remains. Zeus knows more than Kara ever could have imagined. She had been so rattled from their meeting and then her semi run-in with Hades that she had avoided speaking to anyone at all, especially her sister. Instead, she immediately went home and locked herself away, trying desperately to calm down before bringing any of this to Alex's attention. Even now, she doesn't want to her to worry, but it seems like it's already too late for that.

"I was going to, I just needed time to think," Kara says slowly, begging her sister to understand. "It's a lot to take in."

Alex nods, gently placing her hand on Kara's shoulder once more. This time, Kara places her own hand over it.

"What was he like?" Alex asks cautiously, after a few minutes of silence. Kara looks at her, trying to find the words to even explain. "I mean, I've seen pictures of Lex Luthor obviously. Who hasn't? But I've never met him. He seems like a real piece of work even as a mortal, to put it lightly."

"He's..." Kara pauses, twisting her lips as she contemplates. How does she put all her terrifying thoughts in words? How does she tell Alex that in three days everything is going to change? She swallows it down and sighs. "Powerful."

It's the only word she can think to settle with.

She tells Alex briefly about her meeting, skipping over the nitty gritty details and the ominous threats. The description of Lex should be enough to convey everything she wants to say. She tells about his shifty eyes, and the way his voice makes her skin crawl. She describes the way he seems overly polished, but extremely dangerous. Even just the memory makes her mouth run dry. 

In the end, she decides to let one thing slip.

"He knew all about you," Kara says calmly, "He knew about all of us. That’s why I thought you may have met him before. He acted like you two go way back."

"Well I guess that isn't surprising," Alex concedes, "He's everywhere, really. But he isn't going to do anything to me, Kara. I can't have you worry about that on top of everything. I'll be fine. I'm not worth his time. It's you that we need to worry about."

Kara feels Alex's stubborn pride, and her protective spirit. But instead of it giving her comfort like it usually does, she's bothered by her sister's refusal to acknowledge Zeus' overwhelming strength.

It's Alex's way, and it always has been. She will always downplay danger, particularly if Kara is involved. Kara remembers the way Alex would stand up to anyone that made fun of her at school with a callous look on her face, and an even sharper wit. The elder Danvers sister was constantly sending someone bigger and stronger than her home in tears.

But they aren't kids anymore, and this isn't a common bully. Kara watches Alex's eyes and feels the way she longs to protect her from everything, no matter the cost.

"You don't know that, Alex! You don't. You didn't see him, you didn't look into his eyes. If he wants to come after you to get to me, there is nothing stopping him. Zeus always gets what he wants, you and I both know that. I can't lose you, too. I can't..." Kara chokes back the sob that sneaks up on her as she feels her eyes well up with hot, fiery tears. She stares upwards as she wills them not to spill over. "I can't do this without you! You're the only reason I've ever felt at home on this planet."

Kara feels the panic settling into her heart, taking up space in every last hidden corner and pushing aside her other inclinations. Her throat burns with fear.

"And I promise you, I'm not going anywhere," Alex tries to reassure her, but the words fall flat. Kara knows it's a promise Alex can't necessarily keep, no matter how much she wants to. "I won't leave you."

 _But I might have to leave you_ , Kara thinks to herself. Instead of speaking, she allows her sister to wrap her in her arms and whisper false hope in her ears for the rest of the night until the sun finally rises to scare away the terrifying darkness.

* * *

Her eyes.

Icy. Sharp. Infinite.

Kara feels herself forcibly blinking her own, squinting into the sunlight as she walks steadily forward, trudging slowly up the steep rocky hill that overlooks National City. She holds them closed for a brief moment and takes a deep breath, but all she can see in her mind are those eyes. They stare back at her so vividly and so distinctly it's as if they are truly right in front of her, latching onto her soul with fierce permanence. They're not the terrifying amber flashes from her nightmare, nor are they the soulless stare of the dead. The eyes that haunt her are the ones with small flakes of gold that seem to have no end, carrying the life of everything on the planet in one solid gaze.

They are the eyes of Hades.

Kara knows she should be putting all her energy into trying to figure out what she should do about Zeus, because it has weighed heavily on her spirit ever since their encounter. Contrary to her nightmare, running away is not the answer. She knows that in her heart, and wants to fight back with everything she has. But no matter how hard she tries to focus, her attention inevitably comes back to Hades' eyes. She sighs, half expecting to see them even as she opens her eyes again to look forward, but there is nothing ahead of her except for crystal clear sky. She narrows her gaze as she makes her way through the overgrown dusty path. The trail on this side of the hill is partially hidden, covered by years of neglected shrubbery and gnarled, twisting branches, causing a special challenge even for an immortal. For Kara, the journey is just enough of an arduous reminder of her near mortal struggles, and in some ways, proof of her own existence. Her breaths come deeper and faster as her heart pumps steadily, her muscles flexing proudly with use. She continues carefully selecting her steps and pushing aside the branches of trees, most of which have leaves and trunks that angle slightly, bowing fiercely toward the Temple of the Gods.

Kara finally reaches the bottom of the two hundred stone steps that will lead her up to the entrance of the temple. The Temple itself is a marvel, constructed in dedication to the current order of the gods by the people of National City in thanksgiving for their triumphant victory and subsequent separation from Metropolis. It's built on the tallest cliff far outside the walls surrounding the main downtown area of National City and it overlooks the valley where the mortals reside. It gives a spectacular view from the heavens as far as the eye can see. From down below, the holy shrine can be seen from any vantage point in the area, no matter where a mortal ventures to. It serves as a dark visual reminder of everything this planet holds sacred, and casts a very long shadow that Kara, at least, is constantly avoiding. The temple itself doesn't offer Kara solace, and coming here doesn't bring her peace, but it's the only place she can think to go when she needs to be close to her family. It's the only place she knows she can effectively clear her jumbled mind.

When she finally reaches the top of the stairs, she turns off the path and wanders through a hidden trail that eventually opens up to a beautifully manicured circular courtyard. The stones are each carefully and precisely laid in a swirling pattern, starting in a tight circle and expanding outward like a curling comet. It leads to a large stone fountain with rich, flowing water trickling over the marble structure, the water elegantly soaking the figures of the stone mermaids with their endless carved eyes. Kara meanders through the garden slowly, embracing the feeling of pure joy that radiates through her body at the presence of so much sunlight and so much life. She listens to the streaming sound of the running water, the light hum of a cricket's wings, the high pitched sound of the birds singing. She runs her fingers through the soft green leaves of the citrus trees that frame the terrace, committing the moment to memory.

It reminds her of her home on Krypton and the way her mother used to sing while tending the garden they kept nearby. _"Nature will always provide for us, little one"_ she would say, " _As long as you protect it_."

The words stick in Kara's throat like sweet clover honey, even today.

There is something about being surrounded by nature that brings Kara peace. It calls to her, and wraps around her shoulders in the closest thing she has to a familial embrace. She especially loves the various shades of the flowers in full bloom, and the smells of the sweet fruits when they ripen. Krypton was beautiful, but Earth is fertile and plenty. It's the one thing this planet has that Kara believes is superior to all others. The vibrant colors, the rich smell of the dirt, the golden rays of the sun -- they are all enough to make Kara's entire being burst with happiness, even on her darkest days. She thinks about her ancestors, holding them as close as ever as she carefully intertwines her fingers with the twigs of the trees. A small seed appears under the pads of her fingertips, hanging from the branch, as she continues to feel her way through the leaves in front of her. Kara studies it carefully, before spinning and twisting her hands gently around it. She watches patiently as it grows in size, eventually forming a perfectly full grown, succulent pomegranate. It's sweet and ripe and the brightest red she has ever seen. Kara smiles at her creation and plucks it off the tree carefully, listening in delight as the leaves rattle around her.

The pomegranate is a sacred fruit on Krypton, and one of her favorites from her home planet. A symbol of growth, a reminder of sacred _life_. She can practically taste the tart juice from the plump seeds within, and her mouth waters in anticipation. Kara can't remember the last time she was able to produce one, but is pleased to discover that on this day, for whatever reason, the Titans of old have smiled upon her. She looks to the sky with gratitude, promising to dedicate it to the long lost Titans and her family.

She hears Astra's voice praising her and it makes her eyes well up with emotion.

Kara continues ahead on her mission and heads toward the great Temple, stopping just short several paces before the entrance. Much to her surprise, as she peeks between the tall, decorative columns, she spots a figure already inside. Usually Kara can count on this place to be relatively empty, especially on ordinary days that don't hold celebratory significance. In fact, this might be the first time she's ever seen another person in the temple at all, since most mortals on Earth choose to go into the city center to pay homage to their gods of choice. Kara quietly observes the stranger, who stands noticeably in the shadows. In the nave of the temple just off the entrance, there are immaculate life-like statues of the major gods and goddesses, all represented with their symbols, presiding over their realms. Zeus is the largest, always at the forefront, Poseidon and his trident in one corner and Hades with his mighty staff in the other. The rest of the siblings, Demeter, Hestia, Hera and Chiron are all strategically placed throughout the interior with their likenesses perfectly chiseled out of the finest marble.

The woman is staring solemnly at the statues, but curiously keeping her back to Zeus, which makes Kara uncomfortable on her behalf. Most mortals are careful to keep Zeus in their sights at all times, if not out of respect, at least out of fear. They say that to turn your back on Zeus is to welcome a certain strike in the back. This woman, however, seems completely unaffected by the King of the Gods at all, and is instead intensely eyeing the dark and demonic statue of Hades that is situated in the southwestern corner. Kara hates this particular statue for obvious reasons, but it is also the most terrifying depiction of the Lord of the Underworld that she has ever encountered. His face is gnarled and brutish, his eyes filled with hatred. His lips are carved into a menacing scowl as he tears at the flesh of a mortal with bared sharp teeth. He is shown as the beast that he rightfully is, though after Kara's most recent encounter, she isn't sure what to believe when it comes to Hades anymore.

She still really hates that statue.

The woman inside reaches her hand out and touches the menacing face of Hades, which strikes Kara as completely barbaric. No one touches the face of Hades due to superstition, as it is considered an open invitation for death. To Kara's surprise, she goes even further and strokes his garish cheek, her own face twisting with an unreadable expression. Kara swears she sees a tear fall, and she begins to feel the rush of turbulent sadness crash around her as if it were her own.

She suddenly feels self conscious and guilty, watching this woman who is clearly struggling, so she turns away in order to give her time to finish alone. She backs down slowly and turns away out of respect, choosing to wander around the outside of the temple instead. She walks up to the small column with several carvings acknowledging Rao and the other Titans that is situated off to the side from the main temple. It is kept intact as a point of historical significance and less as a monument of worship, but for Kara, it's all she has left of her roots.

Kara kneels down and bows her head in reverence.

"Show me the light, gracious one," Kara pleads with everything she has. "Show me where I'm supposed to go. I'm so lost..."

She remains there for minutes, possibly longer, as she lets her consciousness drift away, trying to free her spirit from its impossible cage. The Titans are quiet, as they often are, and Kara comes back to the present feeling no closer to discovering the answers than when she started. Eventually, she rises, and continues to walk around, careful to avoid the temple entrance because she can still feel the woman's presence up there mourning.

She hears the happy four legged footfall and quiet swishing of a content tail before the animal appears. Kara smiles, as a beautiful dog with soft golden hair prances right up to her, as if greeting an old familiar friend. Kara's heart hums with cheer, as she immediately wraps her arms around the dog’s neck, burying her face in her side. Kara strokes the dog with affection, listening to her calm sighs and feeling the warm puffs of breath on her face. She listens to the pitter patter of the animal's heart and closes her eyes to take in the rhythm. It never fails to trip her up when she thinks about all the fantastic creations put on this Earth, and then the horrible god that put them there. Earth's most terrifying contradiction.

_Things are never as they seem._

The thought reminds her of her predicament, and she bites her lip as she pulls back to watch her golden companion.

"And what do you think I should do, girl?" Kara asks sincerely, stroking the wavy fur gently and cupping the dog under the chin. She stares into the dog's deep brown eyes and her heart warms at the patient, kind stare she receives in return.

"Do they often talk back?" a voice behind her asks playfully. It's a beautiful flowing sound, like a wooden oar cutting through clear smooth water, and Kara's heart involuntarily flutters in response. She grins to herself before answering. The voice is non-threatening. A friend. The presence is abundantly warm, like the sunshine gently stroking along her back. Kara practically leans into it voluntarily.

"They seem to be more of the strong silent types," Kara replies wistfully, petting the dog one more time before rising up to standing. "Though sometimes it feels like they really would speak if they could." She turns to face the stranger.

The woman is striking, at least the parts of her that are visible, and Kara almost loses her breath at the unexpected beauty before her. It's as if she is sharply sculpted with hammer and chisel, coming alive from marble herself, descending to Earth from on high. Kara's cheeks flush as she recognizes the stranger as the same peculiar woman from the temple a few moments before. She's dressed deliberately, with a long, black cloak-like jacket that covers her entire frame and black pants, her skin entirely covered despite the heat. Kara feels a certain elegance radiating from the woman, aided by her expensive looking outfit. Her dark hair, the same shade as her clothing is pulled back tightly, exposing the smooth, porcelain skin on her forehead that extends elegantly down to frame firmly around a chiseled jaw. Her prominent cheekbones slightly poke out from underneath the frames of large dark sunglasses. Her lips are the same luscious ruby red as the pomegranate resting in Kara's palm. It reminds her of everything bountiful on this Earth, and Kara's chest swells with appreciation. Her own perfect golden form is reflected in the woman's lenses instead of her eyes, which only causes more mystery around her appearance.

The window to her soul is closed, her heart hidden behind dark, solid shades.

"They're drawn to you. You have a strong, steady spirit," the woman comments, tilting her head thoughtfully. A perfectly manicured eyebrow peeks over the left lens of her sunglasses as she speaks. "Animals can always tell, you know."

Kara nods in agreement. The dog happily wanders off, leaving the two of them alone in front of the massive marble temple.They both turn and stare at the imposing structure, a calm, comfortable silence settling between them. It feels to Kara like an unspoken bond, as they both gaze into the sacred space with shared heaviness on their shoulders. Kara can sense a burden on this stranger's spirit akin to her own, and she wishes she knew more of her story. She wants to relate to this woman, and desperately wants someone to share her own story with. She glances over subtly, to where the woman is still standing cloaked in the shade, the pale skin of her face practically glowing in the darkness. It's as if stepping into the sunlight would cause some kind of physical agony, and Kara winces at the thought. Kara, on the other hand, inhales sharply, basking in the warmth of the sunlight as it kisses over her exposed tanned skin. Her spirit feels immediately rejuvenated under the perfect rays.

She wishes to be closer to this woman for reasons beyond her own comprehension.

"Did you lose someone important to you?" Kara asks softly, overcome by the overwhelming sensation of loss that the other woman seems to be carrying. The image of her stroking the statue of Hades in profound mourning rips Kara's heart to pieces. Even if she can't understand finding comfort in the afterlife, or worshiping a god she considers a devil, she wants to offer this woman some sort of solace.

"Loss does a lot of strange things to my family, and I have lost a lot," she shrugs, and ducks her head slightly, offering nothing further.

"Forgive me, I don't mean to pry. I just saw you standing near the statue of Hades, so I assumed..." Kara fumbles, adjusting her glasses carefully as she speaks.

The woman's shoulders tense, and Kara feels a strange tightening in her own chest.

"It's an odd statue, don't you think?" she says after a moment, sneering as she gestures to it in disgust. "A monument to death, such as it is. You know, no matter where you stand in the temple, the sunlight will never touch Hades. Of course, if it did, I expect it would simply turn to ash. I'd rather they didn't have one at all." Her words are harsh and cold, like the underworld itself.

"I guess the people feel indebted to him for their freedom in some way," Kara says bitterly, unable to contain her own feelings on the subject. She tries to remain impartial, still unsure of where this woman stands. "Even though no one can ever truly escape death. It's certainly a strong reminder of that."

She thinks of her own struggle, and her heart sinks with heavy anxiety.

"When death has been so twisted beyond recognition, I don't quite see the point in glorifying it," the woman responds with sorrow in her voice. "There is no comfort to be found in that monster."

It doesn't seem like she is only speaking of losing people close to her, but profound disappointment in the way death is perceived as a whole. Kara agrees, even if she can't find the words.

"I come up here a lot to think," Kara admits, pivoting the subject around, trying not to push the stranger away. She stares out over the horizon, taking in the captivating image in front of her. "This is the best view in the whole city."

The woman hums in agreement.

"Hard to argue that," she says calmly. Her eyes are hidden from sight, but Kara feels they aren't looking in the same direction she is and she feels a shiver run up her spine.

"I love this pla-- this city so much, but sometimes it can be suffocating," Kara feels herself rambling, tripping over her words, but something about this woman makes her want to continue speaking. Worse, it makes her want to spill the truth, something she cannot afford to do.

"This city is smaller than you think," the beautiful stranger answers. She turns to Kara again and continues watching her from behind her sunglasses. The comment sparks Kara's memory and reminds her of her nightmare, but not in a startling way. Instead, Kara feels sedated by a quiet tranquility that lets her know she's safe. She wishes desperately that she could see into this stranger's eyes, to study them for answers.

"And what has your mind so muddled these days?" the woman asks, her tone even and gentle.

"I know I need to make a decision, and there seems to be a lot at stake," Kara says, trying not to give everything away to someone she has only just met. "It's not really something I can talk to a lot of people about, and I guess I was hoping the answer would just come to me up here."

"And has it?"

"The gods don't like to say much to me either," Kara sighs, shaking her head with a small smile. "Don't tell them I said that."

"Really?" her brow crinkles in mock confusion, before her lips form into a knowing smile. "Well, your secret's safe with me," she promises, placing her hand over her heart and nodding. The corner of her lips turn up furthering her cheeky grin. "But I hope they help you soon."

Kara can't help but smile warmly in return.

They continue to walk slowly around together, gazing at the decorative friezes at the front of the temple. They both stop under the sculpted scene depicting Zeus and Hades overthrowing the Titans. Kara tenses as she gazes at the permanent reminder of her family's destruction, and the ones who put them there. She hates this piece of work the most, and wishes she could destroy it herself. Sometimes the anger is so violent, she has to leave before doing something she regrets.

The woman stands stoically next to her, and Kara catches the way her jaw clenches periodically, as if matching Kara's own intensity. Somehow, it calms her down. It makes her feel less alone.

"I don't think I'm the only one who has dealt with loss," she says, her voice gliding over Kara like the wind. Kara purses her lips in response. She doesn't speak, because she doesn't think she needs to.

Kara continues to watch the woman intently, her curiosity now thoroughly piqued. This stranger _knows_ her, and can sense her feelings and match her intensity. The poise with which she carries herself, and her distinct mannerisms are so familiar that Kara feels like she can practically draw them from memory. Which is ridiculous, considering they have only just met.

Or have they?

"I'm sorry, but have we met before?" Kara blurts out, suddenly far too overwhelmed by the presence next to her and everything surrounding them. It's all so _much_ and it feels deliberate. A sign. It's as if one of the gods themselves have joined her in the flesh, the potential answer to all her wandering prayers.

It's impossible. Surely she would recognize her own, wouldn't she? At least, she thinks she would. But as she tries to get more of a sense of this woman's identity, it's as if an invisible shield goes up the second she gets close enough to revealing the truth. Kara feels the doubt creeping in the back of her mind. Still, there's a stubborn and unmistakable bond pulsing between them, an electric current that flows back and forth, connecting their souls with unbreakable force. It's a bond Kara previously believed only existed between gods, and so she holds on to the little bit of hope she has left as she continues to watch this woman in awe.

Perhaps Kara isn't the only one in hiding.

Perhaps this woman also doesn't want to be found.

"It seems like we have, doesn't it?" the woman grins mysteriously, and Kara mimics her smile, unsure of how to take that kind of response. She says nothing further, which prompts Kara to extend her hand.

"I'm Kara," Kara introduces, waiting in anticipation as she reaches her hand out tentatively.

"The pleasure is all mine," the woman responds, taking Kara's hand lightly in hers and wrapping her fingers around in such a way that they slide along Kara's skin just enough to cause a shiver to run up her spine. Her touch is frigid, but somehow pleasant. It feels refreshing against Kara's warmth. She holds Kara's hand for several moments, neither one making a movement to let go, until finally she clears her throat and releases her fingers. Kara's hand unwillingly drops back to her side, already missing the contact.

"I hate to leave you when we've only just met, but I've already overstayed my welcome here. It's been a deep honor meeting you," she speaks abruptly, as if she's being rushed away by something Kara cannot see. "You have defied my imaginings, Kara. I hope this isn't the last time we speak," her voice is laced with calm hopefulness.

"I hope not either," Kara says in earnest, her hand still tingling from the woman's touch. She smiles softly, and Kara finds herself knocked completely speechless, staring with her mouth open long after the woman turns away to begin her descent down the hill.

Just as Kara begins contemplating their interaction, already wishing to run into the woman again, she realizes she never got her name.

"Hey! Hang on!" Kara calls out, sprinting down after her, calling loudly. She reaches the opening of the trail, but doesn't see her in any direction. Kara searches frantically, scanning the area with every power she has, but turns up empty on all fronts. How is that possible? How could she just disappear? Unless…

Kara looks down at her still tingling hand and holds it up in the sunlight. There are traces of gold dust glittering and sparkling all over her skin, small remnants of where the woman touched her.

Kara's suspicions are immediately confirmed. An immortal, just like her.

Kara falls to her knees and stares up at the sky, allowing the tears to fall down her cheeks. This time they fall with unexplainable relief.

* * *

Kara walks into her office the following morning, her head still soaring in the clouds. She’s been happily dazed ever since her visit to the temple. Even if it didn’t provide the answers she initially went searching for, her soul somehow feels rejuvenated by the golden touch of the mystery goddess.

Her bubble of contented calm is immediately burst by Snapper’s crude voice telling her to get into his office. Kara shakes her head in an attempt to focus, before facing her boss and another jarring day in a mortal’s shoes.

"Since you did such a formidable job with the profile on Lex Luthor, we're sending you for a follow up on the Luthor Family Children's Hospital project," Snapper deadpans, his voice monotone and harsh. He slides over a piece of paper with an address. "This time, maybe you'll actually spell formidable correctly."

“I didn't realize Lex Luthor had a charitable side," Kara immediately blurts out, adjusting her glasses and biting her lip as she realizes what she just said.

Snapper blinks at her slowly, his eyes never leaving her face as he bites into his croissant. He chews laboriously, grilling her with displeasure.

“I’m assuming your interview will have more of a professional slant than this amateur conversation?” Snapper eventually growls, staring at her with his permanent frown. Kara can't tell if he's actually upset or just bored in general with her presence, but she can't find it in herself to care.

"Of course," Kara nods enthusiastically, trying to convince herself just as much as Snapper. She pauses, waiting for further instruction, but as usual, nothing comes. She spins on her heel before Snapper can call her back for one more cheap shot.

 _"I should have another day!"_ Kara agonizes to herself, slamming her bag down on the ground in anger. Why are the fates forcing her to face Lex Luthor before her deadline to make a decision? Nothing in life is ever a coincidence, that much she knows. If she's being sent to face Zeus again, there's some meaning behind it. She clenches her jaw fiercely, grinding her teeth so harshly that she practically feels them cracking inside her skull. She sighs. There's no point in delaying the inevitable.

She checks the address -- the same as before -- and sees the familiar "L. Luthor" initials. She shakes her head in disbelief and gathers her belongings in order to make the trek downtown to confront Zeus once more.

The walk takes far less time than she hopes, and before she knows it, she’s staring up at the Luthor Corp building. She walks through the doors and enters the lobby, feeling more and more disgruntled with each and every step she takes. She glowers at the unfriendly security guard, and this time, she doesn't bother greeting him. She throws her coat, bag and phone onto the conveyor belt and scowls as she walks through the metal detector. She roughly grabs her things, but before she can leave, she sighs, feeling guilty, and turns to the guard with a smile.

"Have a great day!" she hears herself say with fake enthusiasm, only to be met with casual silence.

So much for manners.

The trio of security guards manning the elevator desk prove to be less hostile this time around. Kara counts this as a small victory as they give her no trouble and quietly call upstairs for her.

“7th floor, Ms. Danvers. Have a nice day,” the guard says. His face shows no emotion, but Kara appreciates the sentiment.

As she walks to the elevator and waits, she realizes she’s going to a different floor than last time. She shrugs, figuring perhaps they aren’t meeting in Lex’s office, and presses floor 7 as she is told.

The elevator moves absurdly fast, and before she knows it, she’s walking down the hallway towards an unfamiliar secretary’s desk.

"Ms. Luthor will be with you in five minutes," the secretary tells her as soon as she approaches. "You can have a seat right over there."

"Sorry, I thought--" Kara tilts her head and looks around in confusion. "I'm...I'm here to see Mr. Luthor..."

"You mean Ms. Luthor," the secretary says again, her eyes widening slightly as if Kara has just insulted her entire being. "She's in another meeting right now, but she won't be long."

Kara hesitates. She checks her reference card again, with the same L. Luthor initials inscribed on it that she had the last time she was here. She stares back at the secretary blankly.

"You're Kara Danvers from CatCo, right?" the woman asks, her tone growing more exasperated.

"Yes..."

"Right. You're here to see Ms. Luthor. You're her 10 o'clock," the secretary says again. Her face doesn't hide her displeasure, as she clearly can't understand why she needs to tell Kara this information.

"Ms. Luthor," Kara repeats, still completely unsure. "Yes, okay."

The woman rolls her eyes as she points to the chair indicating the end of this frustrating conversation. Kara runs her fingers through her hair and offers an apologetic smile before retreating to wait for whichever Luthor she's supposed to be seeing.

This is certainly unexpected. Kara can't help her nervous jitters as she tries to wrap her mind around this sudden change in plans. She didn't even know there _was_ another Luthor in National City, and now her mind is running wild conjuring up all sorts of ideas about who is on the other side of that door. If Lex is Zeus, then clearly this person must be someone of immortal significance. Kara tries to think of which goddess would be helping Zeus in such a distinct way. Hera, potentially. Athena, maybe. None of it really makes any sense, though. She drums her fingers impatiently on the arm of the chair and waits.

She thinks of Hades. Those eyes flash before her one more time. She turns her head in an attempt to clear her mind and a name placard on the side of the office door catches her attention: Lena Luthor. L. Luthor, Kara realizes. So there really are two of them. She stares at the name for several more minutes.

Lena.

Light.

It's a beautiful name, with a beautiful meaning. She pushes Hades out of her mind and wonders again how this can all be related back to Zeus. She sighs in defeat, resigning herself to wait restlessly until she's able to find out.

“Sorry to keep you waiting. Ms. Luthor will see you now. Right this way," the secretary says, opening Lena's office door and gesturing for Kara to enter. Kara swallows thickly and adjusts her glasses before gathering her things. She inhales deeply, and forces herself to put one shaky leg in front of the other.

As soon as she walks in, she's hit with an overwhelming and familiar chill that she immediately recognizes. The woman is sitting in her chair, her back to Kara, staring out the window, but Kara feels like she has been here before. She has been with this woman before.

"And who are you exactly?" the voice asks, ringing through the room with a sacred tenor. Kara's ears immediately perk up at the sound. She's sure she recognizes it. Her hands tremble. It can't be....

Lena turns around slowly, and Kara is blindsided by her face, which is now clearly visible without any obstruction. She’s spectacularly gorgeous, with the same statuesque features and same pale, unblemished skin as the woman from the temple. Kara's eyes lock on Lena's, and she sees the unforgettable icy swirls of green that she has seen repeatedly over the course of the past few days. The eyes that watch her eternally, even in her dreams. They catch the light in the room just at that moment and flicker slightly, swirling magically with hints of gold.

 _Hades_.

Kara feels her knees weaken and her vision begin to tunnel. Her heart pounds relentlessly, and it's so loud she feels like there is no way it can't be heard across the room. Kara had a feeling it would happen like this, but she wanted desperately to be wrong. She is completely at Hades' mercy, alone, and ripe for the taking.

Lena watches her with hawk-like intensity, her blood red lips pursed in thought as she slowly stands from her chair. She walks around her desk gracefully, and Kara takes in her figure, dressed again in a blazer and skirt of the same black darkness of the Underworld, with a bright red blouse that matches her lips. Her raven black hair hands loosely to her shoulders, clearly manicured by careful, gentle hands.

"I should be asking you the same," Kara says, crossing her arms defensively, sending a warning to the woman to stay back. She's reeling from the shock that Hades has been around her more than just that first time. What's worse, she's crazed by the idea that her other sworn enemy has been able to sneak around Earth undetected. Once again, the gods are everywhere, hiding in plain sight. She tries to recall their conversation from the temple, but every memory seems tucked away, stuck just out of her reach. These games are frustrating, and she's angry with herself for being so easily played. "I believe you already know who I am."

"Ah yes, I believe I do. It's good to see you again, Ms. Danvers," Lena stares at her challengingly, "I suppose you know who I am now, too." She speaks as if this revelation will spark an argument. Kara watches as the muscles of her jaw clench in provocation.

Fortunately, before Kara can react, she realizes that she is finally able to sense everything without a barricade between them. She takes a breath and almost gasps as she is flooded with pure, raw emotion. She feels so _much_ now when she looks at Lena that it's hard to know where to start. It isn't the same as with Lex. With Lex, there was so much arrogance, insecurity and hatred. With Lena, Kara feels strength and courage and immense pain. Underneath the cold exterior she feels a different kind of insecurity. It's the kind that comes when everyone has already made up their mind about something. The kind that is coupled with desperate loneliness.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, officially, Ms. Luthor," Kara says softly, trying to catch her breath. She wants to mean it sincerely, but her mind is jumbled with so many emotions. She plasters on a smile and nods at her. She can't process much more than how flawless Hades looks as a mortal, anyway. It's almost unfair, even from another immortal's perspective.

"Lena, please," Lena insists.

It really is a beautiful name. Lena. Kara hates that she finds herself enamored with it immediately.

Lena returns to her desk and sits back in her chair calmly. She picks up a pen and starts writing something.

"Well, I'm still Kara," Kara shrugs.

"I'm very familiar with your work. Kara Danvers from the infamous CatCo magazine," Lena purrs, glancing up and watching her carefully. Her eyes travel over Kara's form from top to bottom before settling back on her face. Kara raises her jaw and meets her eyes, refusing to back down under her relentless stare. "This might be different from your usual articles on high waisted jeans so let's get one thing clear: I won't have you turn this project into a how-to column."

Lena quirks an eyebrow at her, and it seems like only a semi-serious insult.

"Well, don't worry, because in order to do that, there would need to be something here worth explaining," Kara retorts, her own eyebrows raising in Lena's direction.

Lena puts down her pen and sits back in her chair, chuckling with approval. “There’s that fighting spirit," she says fondly, a smile stretching across her face. It lights up her eyes in such a way that Kara can't help but swallow roughly in response. “Your reputation precedes you.”

“In a good way, I hope,” Kara replies.

“I think that remains to be seen, though you certainly impressed my brother a few days ago," Lena says. "For what it's worth."

"He told you about me?" Kara asks, her voice hitching slightly.

Kara bites back her words at the reminder of Hades' familial relation to Zeus. It makes the anger in her blood begin to boil.

"Not in so many words," Lena cryptically responds. She doesn't say anything further, and instead settles on watching Kara, as if waiting for a specific reaction. Kara simply gazes at her in silence. Lena finally relents. "Well, now that we’ve got the pleasantries out of the way, shall we go?”

Kara tilts her head, and Lena simply stands without waiting for affirmation. She walks across her office, grabbing her coat from the hook and proceeds to hold the door open, inviting Kara to join. Kara takes up her bag and follows in silence. They take the elevator up to the roof and walk out toward the helipad on top of the building. Kara can feel Lena's demeanor begin to shift despite her confident strides as they approach the vehicle.

"I hate flying in these contraptions. I know statistically it's the safest way to travel but, still..." she eyes the machine in blatant distrust, her nervous energy now palpable and strong.

“What’s the worst that can happen to you?” Kara sneers, finding herself feeling more daring as the anger continues to brew beneath the surface. She's the goddess of death, for Rao's sake. If the helicopter explodes, surely she would just return home.

Lena's mouth hangs open slightly at the remark, as she raises a sharp eyebrow in Kara's direction. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes slowly, but Kara notices the faint traces of a small smile in the corner of her mouth.

 _What are you hiding from me?_ Kara wants to scream, but she bites her tongue and waits.

This is another potential trap, but Kara’s panicked thought is quickly replaced as soon as Lena looks her in the eye. Hers sparkle with immortal understanding, and Kara falls even deeper into them, like she's diving head first into the rivers of the Underworld. Instead of sinking the way she expects, she simply floats. She's met with the same peaceful tranquility and calmness that flooded her senses at the Temple of the Gods. She doesn't know if she's being lulled into a false sense of security or what kind of power is being used against her, but somehow, no matter how hard she fights it, she trusts Lena with everything she has.

Lena climbs slowly into the helicopter and eventually extends her hand down. Kara takes in her godly scent. She smells strongly of divine secrets, smooth clear water, and dark, deep earth. Her eyebrows are furrowed, crinkling the space above her nose in such a way that two small lines of worry appear across her otherwise pristine face. It's as if she wants to ask Kara to join her but refuses to say the words. There's a gentleness to her that Kara can't quite get used to, because it is so unexpected and so unbearably attractive. Lena doesn't force anything, she simply watches in hopeful silence. Kara studies her hand, and the way her skin is almost translucent when it meets the bright, warm sunlight. Kara cautiously intertwines her fingers with Lena's, and without another thought, allows her to pull her into the helicopter.

They ride together in silence. Kara can hear Lena’s thumping heart as the helicopter lurches and bucks several times. When the pilot turns sharply, Lena’s hand involuntarily reaches down to grab Kara’s wrist. Kara’s heart skips at the contact, but she doesn’t flinch, or make a move to relinquish herself from Lena’s hands. She can’t explain why she doesn’t shrink away from her touch. She simply stares straight ahead and allows Lena’s fingers to push slightly into her skin. Eventually, the helicopter lands with a soft thud, and Lena slowly pulls her hand back. Kara can feel the unmistakable burn of embarrassment and watches as the crimson colors Lena’s face.

“We made it,” Kara says, forcing cheerfulness. She smiles at Lena.

“So we did,” Lena responds, her voice surprisingly smooth, despite the storm Kara can feel raging within. Kara gets out of the helicopter first, offering her hand to help Lena down in the same way she was helped earlier. Lena stares at her gratefully, before interlacing their fingers together. “Thank you, Kara.”

Kara feels Lena’s attitude change after that. There is no more unnecessary harshness, or forced hostility. Instead, Kara feels surrounded by a soft, gentle, calm. Could what she witnessed in the hospital a few nights ago be real? She recalls how Hades was with Rachel, the tenderness in her movements, the sweetness in her voice. Perhaps it wasn’t just a one off, but actually how Hades can be.

Kara never thought she would associate kindness with the Lord of the Underworld, but every beat of Lena’s heart seems to argue otherwise.

Lena leads her down to the main entrance of the hospital, quietly pointing out different interesting facts as they go -- the significance of certain rooms, the dates of all renovations, the state of the art research being conducted. She doesn’t ramble or self-congratulate, she simply shows Kara highlights of the place and whispers little heartwarming anecdotes. She seems to have an intimate knowledge of every nook and every cranny, and Kara watches in fascination as the staff members and nurses all greet her happily by name. Lena shakes hands genuinely, offering smiles and soft touches on arms as she walks down hallways with a sense of pride and purpose. Kara feels guilty for assuming this hospital project was all for show. It seems at least one Luthor truly has a vested interest in helping people, even if she happens to moonlight as one of the most feared gods in all the cosmos.

Children beam at Lena as she pokes her head in rooms, giving everything of herself with every hug and every smile. Kara takes it all in, not quite understanding how this is all possible.

How could Hades be _this_ ? How could _everyone_ be so wrong?

“Why do you do all of this?” Kara asks as they head back to Lena’s office. It comes out harsher than she intends, but Lena doesn’t react. “I just mean, it’s an interesting choice of vocation for someone of your...ability.” Kara gestures vaguely, unsure how to finish her thought. “This seems to really matter to you.”

“They need to be taken care of in life, just as they need to be in death,” Lena replies simply.

Kara can’t argue with that.

They settle back in Lena’s office and Kara wraps up her notes. She’s almost sorry to see the interview end, as the entire day ended up being surprisingly enjoyable, all things considered.

"I’m sure you’ll do this justice,” Lena says as she watches Kara finish. She smiles warmly, her eyes crinkling in the corners and Kara feels her cheeks flush under her gaze. “It was good to see you again, Kara.”

Kara smiles and turns to leave. As she approaches the door, she puts her hand on the knob, and feels a sudden burst of foolish courage. Kara can practically feel Lena begging her to open her heart, and after everything she’s seen today, she feels herself desperate for Lena’s kindness.

“Your brother is coming to see me tomorrow,” Kara blurts, her voice low, as if Zeus himself might be listening in. She supposes that's always a possibility, but being with Lena seems to override her better judgement. She feels drawn to her, her heart aching to latch on to this comfortable feeling and keep it for as long as she can.

Lena bristles at the mention of her brother. Kara can feel it, and as she turns and watches, Lena looks up at her with a pained expression, her eyes dilating with darkness.

“What does my brother want now?” she asks, tilting her head and staring deeply into Kara’s eyes. She doesn’t blink, she simply braces herself and waits.

"He made me a proposition," Kara begins, walking a few steps back toward Lena. "An offer, kind of."

"My brother doesn't make proposals, only declarations," Lena says, almost apologetically.

Kara bites her lip before deciding to tell her about her plight. She knows what kind of power Lena is capable of wielding, and how she can act any particular way to get what she wants, but when Kara looks in her eyes, all she sees is truthfulness. Kara can't keep it locked away any longer.

"He wants me to join him on Mt. Olympus, and I’m afraid of what will happen if I don’t," Kara tells her. It feels good to say it out loud. "My time to make a decision is running out."

It's the first time Lena looks rattled, her face conveying a look of shocked disappointment before she clenches her jaw and tries to compose herself. Kara catches it, though, and can't help but feel that it's genuine. Lena's eyes darken and well with tears that threaten to spill as she flutters her long eyelashes in an attempt to keep them contained. Kara recognizes the look on her face as the same one she had when staring at the statue of Hades -- herself, Kara corrects -- at the temple.

“I’m so sorry for this,” Lena whispers, shaking her head sadly.

Kara's heart hurts as she looks at her.

“Do you believe in coincidence, Kara?” Lena asks suddenly. She pauses, twisting her lips and narrowing her eyes before she continues speaking with clarity. “What I mean is, I just don’t think two people who are foretold to join fates could ever cross paths by accident, do you?”

Kara doesn’t know how to respond, but she considers the words carefully. She isn’t sure if Lena is talking about her or Zeus.

“No, I suppose they wouldn’t,” Kara agrees. There’s a complicated history here with the gods, and particularly with Hades, but everything else in Kara’s world is shrouded in mystery. She doesn’t know what Lena means by foretold fates, but it feels like she’s trying to tell her something significant. “Anyway, thank you for listening. I just wanted you to know.”

“I wish there was something I could do,” Lena says with heartfelt sincerity.

Kara finds herself desperately wishing for the same.

* * *

Kara doesn’t sleep at all that night. She tosses and turns, her restless sleep plagued with scrambled visions, Lex’s implied threats and Lena’s soothing voice. She regrets her moment of weakness, berating herself for telling something so deeply personal to the one being who could make it infinitely worse. What was she thinking? How could she be so careless? By the time the sun rises, an entire night has passed and Kara realizes it’s finally the day of truth. Zeus will be arriving at any moment to force her to make a decision.

The only problem is, she’s no closer to making it than when she started.

“What’s wrong?” Winn immediately whirls around in his chair and faces Kara as soon as she approaches her own desk at work. She exhales heavily, staring up at the ceiling, contemplating how to get out of this conversation before it even begins.

He gives her no time to explain, no time to cover up. Winn is Kara’s only friend on Earth outside of her family who understands her - who knows the secret of what she is. It isn’t by choice, because she never would have gone out of her way to tell him, but it turns out he has an annoyingly bad habit of being perceptive. That, and he’s a technological genius who can hack into anything with a few lines of code, and there happened to be a few incriminating e-mails to Alex that Kara really wishes she never sent. How was she supposed to know those things don’t just disappear? On Krypton, electronic communications self-destructed after a few minutes, leaving no evidence besides the faint smell of ash in the air. Kara had to threaten him repeatedly to keep silent, and only after she was convinced she had earned his unconditional loyalty, did she finally decide to let it go.

It still drives her a little crazy to have someone in on her immortal secret, though. Especially on days like today, when the fate of her very existence seemed to be hanging in the balance.

“Nothing, I’m perfectly fine,” Kara insists, shaking her head at him enthusiastically. She throws her purse down more aggressively than usual, and tries to cover it up by running her fingers gently over her desk. “Why do you ask?”

“You just seem…upset,” Winn stares at her incredulously, watching as Kara continues to fumble with her belongings.

Kara picks up her phone to check her voicemails and turns to him with the brightest fake smile she can muster. “I’m not upset!”

 _Crack_.

“You just broke your phone,” Winn states, his eyebrows raised as he watches the components of the device hanging from Kara’s hand.

“I’m aware of that,” Kara winces. She sighs and puts the phone pieces carefully down. “There’s just a lot going on.”

“Oh yeah, with the big guy upstairs huh?” Winn crosses his leg over his other and leans back with a smug, knowing smile.

“You knew about that?” Kara exclaims. She can feel the frustration building behind her eyes, and she clenches her jaw to keep herself from completely flying off the handle.

“Kara, easy…” Winn raises his hands in defense, but it’s far too late.

“For Rao’s sake Winn! Maybe a warning next time?” Kara hisses, her eyes flashing him a glare that she hopes he can actually feel. His quivering hands tell her she’s doing a marvelous job at conveying the message.

“No can do, I’m afraid. My lips are unfortunately sealed,” Winn gestures over his mouth as if he’s zipping his lips shut, and Kara stands up quickly, striding over to him in two steps to tower over him.

“That would be a first, wouldn’t it?” she sneers, taking only small pleasure in the way he seems to shrink in his chair before her.

“I’m going to go -- copies! I need to make copies. You um… you hang in there okay?” he squeaks, dodging her quickly and darting out of the way. As he shuffles off, Kara swears she can hear the fluttering of wings in the distance.

Kara turns and plops down at her desk in defeat. She continues to stare into her laptop for several long minutes, still feeling woefully distracted and stressed from everything that has transpired, and everything yet to come. The anxiety makes her idle hands fidget maniacally with her pencil, tapping so quickly against her desk that it’s practically vibrating with intensity.

“Kara?”

A very familiar, very gorgeous, very throaty voice calls out behind her. Only it’s too familiar. It’s too gorgeous. Kara’s heart immediately jumps into her throat. The pencil snaps.

“Lena!” Kara practically squeals, standing abruptly, awkwardly banging her knee and putting a nice dent into the bottom side of her desk as she does so. She curses under her breath.

As soon as she turns around, she feels the cold rush of panic wash over her, turning her body into a frozen, unmovable statue. Lena’s penetrating eyes are darkly intense, maybe even more intense than the last time Kara saw her. They lock on Kara’s, catching the light in such a way that they flash and practically glow, boring deeply into the crevices of Kara’s soul as if they are searching for something. Kara swallows. “Surprise visit to CatCo?"

“I’m here to see you actually,” Lena responds candidly, as if it’s the most obvious answer in the world. Lena Luthor, dressed to the nines and spectacularly business professional, all designer coat and designer bag, coming to CatCo to see a rookie reporter. Not suspicious at all, Kara thinks, completely unconvinced. Lena strides closer, her heels clacking strongly on the tile, and Kara feels the chilly dread blow over her. It’s a staunch reminder of Lena’s true power, as if she could ever forget. Kara shivers.

“Is this a bad time? I’m sorry to just drop in on you.” Lena’s brow furrows in concern. She wraps her arms around herself, and Kara finds it remarkably...reassuring. Lena, who could afford to buy CatCo several times over, is hesitating to interrupt Kara’s day in a way that even most of her own co-workers wouldn’t worry about.

Kara frowns slightly, remembering Lex, and the way he dominated her with his appearance, verbally manhandling her and hardly giving her a chance to get a word in edgewise. The contrast between the two is astounding. Like night and day, only Kara thinks it’s the first time she prefers the dark.

“No not at all, what can I do for you?” Kara insists, leaning against her desk in an attempt to seem casual, but more for the assistance she feels she needs in Lena’s presence.

“I’ve been thinking about what you told me,” Lena begins, looking around and lowering her voice, before biting her lip and taking a long pause. Even in the short time she’s known her, Kara can tell Lena doesn’t hesitate often. She can feel the nervous energy radiating off of her in waves. It somehow brings Kara’s own anxiety down a notch to know that Lena is affected by being here. With her. “About your...situation. I thought I could offer you an alternative.”

“An alternative?” Kara’s eyebrows raise in curiosity.

“You don’t have to go with my brother if you don’t want to. I can give you a place to stay where he will never bother you. None of them will, because they are too terrified to ever go there. It will keep you safe for as long as you decide you want protection.” Lena speaks clearly, her lips curling at the mention of the other gods. Kara notes the similarities in mannerisms that Lena has to her brother, only her snarl is soft, and seems to reflect the pain of unspeakable betrayal. Lex’s, it seems, is pure evil.

She can't believe she didn't see it earlier.

Her head pounds. She ponders. Lena can’t really be offering what she thinks she is, can she?

“Join you in in the Underworld?” Kara whispers in disbelief.

So maybe Lena is coming for her, after all. Kara still won't allow herself to fully trust her motives, or her intentions, not yet. All she hears is Astra’s warning voice in the back of her mind: _there’s a reason Hades is the one the immortals fear above all_. As strong and powerful as Zeus is, there’s really nothing to stop Hades from getting what she wants. It’s a daunting thought and Kara feels like there is no way out: either she will be sent to Olympus with Zeus and be subject to his rule, or she can choose another type of self-exile in the land of the dead, where she isn’t sure she could ever return.

Ironically, Kara realizes, both choices seem to lead to dead ends.

“I know most people wouldn’t want to touch me with a ten foot pole,” Lena says wryly, her eyes rolling at the self deprecation. She pauses and studies Kara for a reaction. Kara simply watches her, neither affirming or refuting Lena’s words. All she can do is stare at her, slack jawed, unable to tear her eyes away. “I also have to warn you ahead of time that you would have to leave everything behind. Mortals cannot enter the underworld and hope to return to Earth. But, it’s your choice. Zeus would never find you there. You would be free.”

She doesn’t present her warnings as a threat. Instead, Kara sees the gentle sadness in her eyes and knows she's telling the truth.

Kara takes a shaky breath as she processes the offer. Going with Lena would mean leaving Earth behind. It would mean losing another planet, another life. It would mean leaving her job, her friends, her family. Alex. The reality startles her beyond comprehension. But the idea of being free of Zeus’ clutches once and for all calls to her with alarming temptation.

“Before I give you an answer…” Kara hesitates, adjusting her glasses, before clenching her jaw. She is determined to face the truth. “I need you to show yourself.”

Lena tilts her head thoughtfully, twisting her lips and narrowing her eyes as if she’s deciding how to proceed. Kara stares back at her confidently, careful not to betray the chaotic nervousness in her own heart. She needs to know. She needs to see Hades, in the flesh. Or in the death, as it might be. Only then will she be able to make a decision.  

“Please?” Kara adds gently, relinquishing all the power to Lena.

There’s a long pause, but Lena takes the stalemate in stride, before nodding firmly.

An eerie silence passes over the office, as a tumbling misty fog rolls carefully in. It’s slow and methodical, carrying a familiar chill along with it as it passes over desks and chairs, taking over everything in its path. The lights flicker and hum ominously, before finally giving up, immersing them both in total blackness. Kara braces herself for the feeling of dread that she knows is coming, tensing as the despair pulls at her limbs and weakens her very soul. It feels like time itself is frozen, and Kara looks around slowly, realizing that everyone is gone.

It’s only her and Hades.

Hades is standing in front of her now, her hair released from the top of her head, cascading down around her. It’s as black as the depths of the river Styx, curling down in a long tendriled mane that snakes over her shoulders. The cool blue flames lick at the sky from her shoulders and a soft halo of flames dances above the crown of her head. Kara recognizes the cloak of darkness decorated ornately with the golden swirls of the galaxy and blinking stars of the entire night sky floating on the edge of the embroidery. Hades’ face is a mask of the finest white marble, perfectly sculpted, her features prominent and angular and sharp. Kara’s eyes well again with tears, but this time she forces herself to stare at Hades’ painfully flawless face, and her terrifyingly infinite eyes, devouring her beauty entirely.

Kara feels the anger simmer and burn in her chest, the years of hatred bubbling to the surface and threatening to spill over with aggressive fire. She’s able to control it around Lena, but with this intense reminder of who she really is, Kara feels herself become wildly unhinged in the presence of Hades herself. She throws her glasses from her face violently, as her eyes are set ablaze with swirling red and orange heat. She feels the rage building behind them, poised and gathered, waiting. She clenches every muscle in her body, staring at Hades, willing herself to unleash hell.

_Do it. End her. End this._

Hades stands stoically, watching Kara with an impassive face. Once again, she doesn’t flinch. She breathes calmly, her chest rising and falling with a steady, soft rhythm. She’s a dark black panther with silken fur hiding in the shadows, with a demeanor as peaceful as a dove. Kara sees the swirling golden flecks in Hades’ eyes, and feels the gentle force behind her spirit. It’s enough to make her hesitate. Something doesn’t feel right. She always expected Hades to start the war to end all wars. To be violent, angry, aggressive. To be manipulative and cutthroat. Somehow, Kara feels like if she struck first, Hades wouldn’t even fight back. She swallows the lump in her throat and begins to settle her nerves. Her eyes release their tension and return to their normal icy blue. She inhales sharply, trying to catch her breath as her chest heaves and sets harshly.

“You carry the rage of so many lifetimes,” Hades says sadly. She doesn’t say it with accusation, only soft understanding and a twinge of regret. She speaks with such a heaviness, that it catches Kara off guard, and almost forces her to come undone completely. There is so much pain resting between them now, but Kara can sense that it isn’t all her own. Hades is suffering, too.

“I am not the only one carrying a burden,” Kara muses, feeling the heaviness of Hades’ heart with more clarity now. It physically pains her already weakened state.

“It isn’t all mine,” Hades says, casting a faraway look somewhere beyond Kara’s eyesight. It’s haunting, the way her voice carries to the depths below, and Kara aches with wonder at all Hades has had to endure.

 _Maybe you’re not the one to blame._ It’s a fleeting thought, but it’s unnerving enough for Kara to try to forget it as quickly as it comes.

“And this...it’s really you?” Kara reaches out as if to touch her, but thinks better of it. She recoils and pulls her hand back, reacting like she's been scalded. “I’m sorry. It’s just… you’re not…. you’re not what they say. You’re not anything like what I was expecting. They call you the Lord of the Underworld, I just thought you’d be _him_ …”

“It’s a slur,” Hades says strongly, clenching her jaw tightly as she raises her chin in prideful distaste. “They don’t mean it in good taste.”

Kara shrinks back further, but relaxes when she sees Hades’ eyes soften. Kara watches as Hades gently extends her arm, and carefully guides Kara’s hand, slowly bringing her palm to the side of her face. The gesture gives Kara a clear window to her soul. It speaks volumes, as Hades gives over any semblance of control. Kara’s skin immediately ignites with a cold fire as her fingers and the flat of her palm press gently against the smooth, cool skin of Hades' cheek. It’s nothing like what she felt with Zeus - his touch is almost unbearably rough and filled with white hot searing hatred. Instead, Kara's body hums with feelings of endless strength and a deep compassion that almost makes Kara fall to her knees. She looks at Hades and sees that she is exactly this: the most beautiful goddess in the entire universe. There is no lie, no attempt to hide, no other identity. Kara feels the truth flow strongly through her with Hades’ everlasting soul beating beneath her fingers.

When Kara finally pulls back, she looks at her hand and sees more swirls of gold dust glittering her skin from where Hades’ face had been. She turns her arm over in wonder. It’s a beautiful reminder of the sacred power of this majestic goddess, and Kara wonders what it all must mean. She remains stunned in petrified awe, as something in her heart unravels.

“Your mortal name...Lena…” Kara begins, articulating slowly, continuing to stare at her arm. “It means light.”

“Yes,” Hades nods once.

“It isn’t as contradictory as it seems, is it?”

Hades shrugs, her head tilted slightly as she glances up at Kara. She offers a small, knowing smile, like they’re both in on the same private joke, but she doesn’t respond. The goddess of darkness carries the brightest spirit Kara has ever been close to, and it’s a fact that she vows to keep close to her heart from now on.

Kara sits back down in her chair, relieving her quivering legs as she attempts to process everything. Hades stands effortlessly in front of her, watching her with quiet amusement.

“I just don’t understand. Everyone knows - or thinks they know - about Zeus and Hades. But why aren’t you as well known on Earth? Lex Luthor seems to be everywhere, but everyone seems to forget that he has a sister.”

“It’s how it should be,” Hades says quickly. Kara waits, but she offers no further explanation, so Kara doesn’t push. Instead, she changes the subject.

“Do you come up to Earth often?”

“Not at all,” Hades shakes her head slowly. “Recently I’ve had urgent matters to attend to.” She lowers her gaze to focus pointedly at Kara, and Kara feels her cheeks flush in bashful acceptance.

“Oh?”

“The other morning, a soul came to my kingdom by mistake. It wasn’t his time, and I had to return him to Earth,” Hades speaks as if this is a simple occurrence, but Kara is astonished. It’s rare for the gods to pay any attention to mortal souls beyond what’s necessary. Kara knows she is an exception, living among them and trying to pass as one of them, but Hades has no reason to care so excessively. In fact, until yesterday, this concept would go against everything Kara thought she knew about Hades. _Hades gets pleasure from the suffering of others._

“You brought him all the way back?” Kara asks, still trying to fathom this selfless action.

“I did,” Hades’ clenches her jaw and she nods firmly, as if this should be obvious.

“That’s kind of you,” Kara settles with, looking away from Hades in order to catch her breath.

How can this be the same god that destroyed her entire existence? Kara feels dizzy with all the things she thinks she knows, and all the things she clearly doesn’t.

“It wasn’t his time,” Hades reiterates.

Kara feels her heart skip a beat.

“But how…” Kara hesitates, biting her lip. “How do you get up here?”

“Certainly not by helicopter, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Hades chuckles, and Kara can’t help the smile that comes across her own face at the tone. It’s light, and airy, forming a combination of all of Kara’s favorite Earthly sounds: fluttering wings, splashing water, and rustling leaves. She commits it to memory, hoping it isn’t the last time she hears it.

Hades gazes out the windows of CatCo, into the currently muted sunshine. Her expression turns thoughtful as she explains that the entrance to the Underworld lies hidden in the center of the forest, on the outskirts of the city, where mortals can’t hope to wander in accidentally.

“If you go searching for it, your senses will guide you. That much I am sure,” she explains. Kara can already feel the shift in pressure and she’s sure that if she closes her eyes, she can pinpoint exactly where it is. Something deep in her soul tells her she’s always known.

“The decision to join me is completely yours, Kara. I just want to offer you any help I can. I feel the pain in your heart and I cannot bear it,” Hades explains softly, her eyes boring deep into Kara's heart. Kara can sense her genuine nature. “You can’t live in fear. You deserve to be free.”

Kara feels the way her heartbeat steadies around Hades, and the way her blood stops rushing frantically through her veins. Her nerves settle in peaceful contentment in a way they never settle around Zeus. She remains hesitant, but the idea of living a doomed life with Hades underground suddenly seems more appealing than any false pretenses Zeus could ever offer her.

“Can I think about it?” Kara asks timidly, her mind whirling with the possibility. As soon as she says it, her heart thunders in fear. Will Hades take back her offer? Will the Earth swallow her up again, taking her back to the Underworld, leaving Kara alone with only the memory of her swirling eyes and the gold dusted ghost prints of her touch?

Kara can’t bear the idea. She braces herself for the anger or hostility or any combination that the goddess might put forth in response, but there is nothing. No yelling or loud declarations. Only smooth, clear calm.

“Of course. Forgive me for being so forward,” Hades agrees. She doesn’t give her a deadline or any other ultimatum. There is no force to anything Hades says or does, and Kara can’t help but continue to fall more hopelessly into her enigmatic pull. “Should you decide to join me, Hermes will guide you. He’s the only immortal that knows how to navigate to the Underworld. He brings souls there when I cannot bring them myself. He will lead you to where you need to go.” Hades smiles, and Kara is sure there is nothing brighter on the planet. “You are always welcome to come see me, Kara.”

“Thank you--” Kara hesitates, stumbling over her name. Calling her Hades, with all the negative connotations associated with the name, just doesn’t feel right anymore. “Can--Can I still call you Lena?”

Hades smiles genuinely and nods. “I think I’d like that.”

"Thank you, Lena," Kara whispers, tasting the name on her tongue and deciding it's the perfect flavor.

Lena glides across the room and removes a small vile of liquid from her cloak that she casually uncorks before pouring into Snapper's coffee cup. She pours a few more drops into various other open mugs and containers as well.

Kara quirks a questioning eyebrow.

“It’s from the River Lethe, one of the rivers in my kingdom,” she explains with a mischievous smile. “It causes forgetfulness and oblivion. Just in case anyone thinks they saw something they shouldn’t have today, you won’t have to assure them that they didn’t. This will make it as if nothing happened.”

Kara grins. “It’s brilliant.”

“We can never be too careful, can we?” Lena winks, pocketing the vile again and smoothing her robes carefully. “Take care of yourself, Kara.”

With that, Lena disappears in a swirl of cold, misty fog and Kara immediately feels the hole in her heart with her absence. There's a powerful thump in her chest as she realizes that Lena somehow understands her-- the real her -- in a way she never expected could be possible. It makes her heart immediately long for her presence, even if her head is begging her to reconsider.

“She was here, wasn’t she? In front of everyone,” Winn’s voice rattles through Kara’s cloudy thoughts moments later. She practically jumps at the sound, and further panics at all the implications. “She’s either incredibly brilliant, or completely stupid.”

He shakes his head in weary but expected disbelief, as if he’s familiar with… everything. He surveys the office, which has since returned to normal, as if he can see what transpired. Kara feels even more unsettled than before.

“How-- who now?” She asks, tripping over words, wishing Lena had decided to spike Winn’s drink instead of Snapper’s. Or both. Both would be good.

“Kara, you don’t have to pretend, okay? I know,” Winn says, tugging his sleeve up slightly. There on his wrist sits the very expensive looking gold watch that he always wears. It’s a piece that Kara has always found herself wondering about. She has always assumed it's a family heirloom, but it’s just so captivating, and so different from his usual style that it sticks out like a sore thumb. She’s about to turn away when the sun catches the face just right, reflecting off brightly as if beckoning her to take a second look. Kara squints as she reads the designer label. Hermès.

It takes one, two, three seconds before it clicks.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Kara exclaims, striding forward with super speed and grabbing Winn roughly by the collar. “You, too? All this time?!”

“Trust me, I wanted to tell you, but it was made abundantly clear that I couldn’t,” Winn’s eyes widen to emphasize his point, but Kara’s rage only grows. “Also it would be really great if you didn’t hurt me, because now that you know, I can finally help you!”

“Oh sure, now you want to help me!” Kara squeezes his collar roughly and Winn scrunches his eyes closed in fear. It gives Kara only temporary satisfaction. She really should throw him into space, but she knows deep down that he's right -- he’s apparently the only one who can help her.

“No, really,” Winn starts, slowly re-opening his eyes “You had to meet her first. Those were the rules, and no one else could interfere. This is all foretold, Kara. Only...”

“Only what?” Kara rumbles, furious that everyone else seems to know about her future except for her. She releases Winn’s collar and throws him down roughly. She turns over her hands, staring at the flickering gold dust left from Lena’s touch. Is she enchanted now? Did Lena put a spell on her?

“Everything that will be, or could be, depends on what you choose to do,” Winn explains, grinning from ear to ear, clearly enjoying this very much. “What are you going to decide?”

“I don’t know,” Kara admits. Lena’s laugh echoes in her ears, and even though her head doesn’t know what to do, Kara feels her body respond strongly, igniting at the sound.

“Well, time is ticking,” Winn says, pointing to his watch. He tilts his head and winks. “Time to be bold, Kara.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hard decision, a sad goodbye and a journey. 
> 
> Kara sees her new home, meets a dynamic spirit, and has a very emotional reunion. Kara learns about the ins and outs of the Underworld, and Lena shows her some of the magic of her kingdom. Kara receives a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give hades friends 2k17.... so, for once, i did! i hope you like the combo i chose, because its what i'd actually want to see on screen in supergirl.

Heat.

Blinding, suffocating, volatile heat. The kind of unstable blaze that continues to climb rapidly in temperature, sneaking steadily past the tipping point until everything ultimately bursts into infinity.

“Kara? Are you--” Winn stops talking and merely watches as Kara trembles in front of him.

She feels like she is on fire, her eyes blazing, the core of her body an internal combustion engine ready to explode. She needs air. She needs silence. She needs...to get away. Winn watches her with a cautious look on his face, his eyes no longer sparkling with cheerful happiness. Instead, he shifts his feet and moves aside swiftly. Kara blows past him, barely noticing his grimace as she tries to outrun her growing anxiety and frustration.

“...okay?” he finishes, addressing nothing but an empty office.

Kara’s heart pounds in her ears. She takes a breath and exhales forcefully.

In, out. In, out.

Hades. Zeus. Hades. Zeus.

As soon as she rounds the corner from Catco into a secluded back alley, she breaks into a run, sprinting as fast as she can and beyond. Her arms pump, her lungs expand and with a toss of her glasses, she’s up, leaping for the sky off thunderous legs that are wound up tightly like coiled springs. She explodes upward with superhuman strength, leaving nothing but a trail of dust and smoke in her wake as she soars, arms stretched to the heavens. Higher and higher she climbs, at a speed so fast, she is scarcely visible to the naked eye as she streaks across the clouds, an immortal comet launching further into space. It’s freeing to feel weightless and empty, even just for a moment, as she leaves the anchor of guilt on the ground, hundreds of feet below. Kara’s eyes water as she flies still faster, letting the tears flow freely until she isn’t sure if she’s crying or simply existing.

_“Take care, little one,” Astra’s voice rings out over the roaring wind in her ears. “I’ll always be with you.”_

Kara’s heart aches and she wishes she could hug her aunt, and her mother, one last time. She closes her eyes and sees their faces as she extends her arms outward, her fingers extending in an attempt to grasp the sun.

A final lap of freedom. A swan song for Kara Danvers. After this, she will no longer be part of this world. Where she will end up remains to be seen, though Kara can’t seem to bring herself to focus on that right now. Instead, her mind whirs with all her Earthly memories playing on a loop: Eliza’s caring smile and the crinkles that form by her kind, soft eyes when she laughs. The way she always offered hugs when Kara couldn’t stand to be alone, crying for her mother every night for so many years. Jeremiah’s strong arms and his deep booming voice when he would enter the house after a long work day calling for his family and asking what’s for dinner. The smell of his musky cologne and the way he would tell a joke just to get Kara to smile. Alex. Lanky teenager Alex who scowled at Kara for the first few years of their lives together, but who could never quite hide the smug satisfied smile she got whenever Kara tried to copy her clothing or mannerisms. The way Alex never hesitated to protect her, even when Kara should have been the one to do the protecting. Alex now, stoic, strong, and brilliant, her tight-lipped smiles that cover her no-nonsense attitude, and underneath it all, the biggest heart Kara has ever known. There’s heartache and laughter and triumph. There’s pain, and there’s love. There’s so much life in these memories that Kara can hardly stand it.

The tears fall faster now, lost in the wind, as Kara tries to outfly her fate.

National City blurs underneath her, a tapestry of colors and sounds, woven together by the beating hearts of spectacular mortals. Kara pictures how the city would look from on high, sitting at the ultimate palace in the heavens, her potential new home on Mount Olympus. It feels distorted, like the blurry corners of a bad dream, where everything shifts to be off-center and nothing feels quite _right_. Kara knows she belongs somewhere she can have a purpose, somewhere she can help, somewhere she can be a beacon of hope. What would the gods need her for on Mount Olympus? What help could she offer the god who has everything? Her skin crawls with the slime of greed and manipulation as she pictures Zeus with his steely gaze and twisted snarl. It’s a far cry from the warmth she feels when cloaked under the calm darkness of the goddess she never knew existed.

Hades. Not Hades, Kara instantly corrects, but Lena. The name makes her heart flutter in such a way that for a second, it feels like her body can’t quite catch up. There’s comfort in the name, where there used to be fear. There’s calmness instead of anger. It’s almost friendly, the way Kara feels a fondness for Lena despite everything else she should feel. It doesn’t make sense, but Kara can’t find it in herself to fight it right now.

Can she really join Lena in the dark?

 _You can’t live in fear._ She hears Lena’s words, her voice enchanting in its sharp conviction, and Kara knows them to be true. Mount Olympus itself can’t protect her from Zeus’ wrath, should he decide to turn on her. She would still be living in turmoil, looking over her shoulder every second of every day, waiting.

She doesn’t want to run, she doesn’t want to hide. Is that what she would be doing? If she goes to the Underworld, she would still be somewhere else trying to find herself. What purpose could she possibly find tucked away in Earth’s most hopeless home?

Hope. The word bursts in her chest, and Kara feels it strongly like it’s branded on her skin. She can bring hope.

She continues to fly, losing track of time, but not enough of herself. She soon grows weary, and, noting the way the sun begins to dip in the horizon, slowly makes the turn to head back toward Earth, her time on which seems to be drawing dangerously close to an end.

When her feet touch the ground, Kara’s restless heart finally slows to a contented thump. It feels like she’s already made up her mind.

_Be bold._

Kara returns to her office in the late afternoon, hair slightly windswept, but everything else back in place. She feels much more in control, her head finally thinking clearly. It’s time to find Winn. It has to happen now. Before…

Her phone goes off, interrupting her train of thought.

“Alex!” Kara answers, feigning cheerfulness in an attempt to buy time. She can immediately tell something is wrong by the way Alex’s heart is racing.

“Kara…”  Alex begins, her voice deceptively calm. Kara can feel her unrest and hear the shakiness in her breaths that she’s attempting to hide. Kara feels her trying to be brave, and her heart drops. “Lex Luthor was just at my apartment. He um-- he was asking for you.”

Kara’s mouth goes dry. She swallows harshly.

“Why wouldn’t he just come to CatCo?”

“I--I don’t really know. He seems to not know where you are,” Alex lowers her voice to a whisper. “Do you think that’s possible?”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Kara hisses into the phone, trying desperately to come up with a reason why Lex wouldn’t just come see her directly. She scans around the office, scouring the CatCo bullpen for signs of something, anything. Lex Luthor? His minions? She really isn’t sure. She returns her attention back to her desk, and catches a glimpse of her own trembling hands as she steadies herself. She watches the way they shimmer in the sunlight that pours through the window, still glowing in the aftermath of Lena’s touch. Kara immediately feels warm and protected.

Lena. Her heart lurches. “W-What did you tell him?”

There’s hesitation on the line. Shuffling. A frazzled exhale.

“You didn’t! Alex…” Kara whines. “You told him I was here?”

Alex sighs. Kara can practically see her sister’s eyes rolling.

“We both know I’m much more stealthy than you are, Kara. No of course I didn’t tell him! I explained that you were on assignment somewhere out of town, in a city that I conveniently forgot the name of. I said you would be home tomorrow,” Alex scoffs, and Kara feels her heart burst with appreciation. She couldn’t love her sister more if she tried. “I lied to Lex Luthor. I’m glad you have so much faith in me, though!”

Kara smiles in spite of herself. She should have known Alex wouldn’t be easily swayed, even by the king of the gods himself. It makes her upcoming decision even more heart wrenching, as she thinks about the fact that she has to leave her sister behind.

“You’re the best, Alex,” Kara’s voice cracks slightly as she speaks. She clears her throat and tries her best to stay strong. “I have to go. There’s something I need to take care of. Please… don’t worry about me, okay?”

“Kara…” Alex says, the big sister warning tone all over her words. Her voice trails briefly. “What are you going to do?”

“Just trust me,” Kara implores, knowing her sister won’t stop worrying regardless of what she says.

“Please be safe,” Alex exhales. Kara closes her eyes and pictures her sister’s worried face, and silently apologizes for everything she’s about to do.

“Always,” Kara promises. She hangs up in a hurry and dashes off to find Winn.

He’s sitting at his laptop, frowning at the screen, his attention completely absorbed as if nothing else on Earth exists. It gives Kara a jolt of annoyance, because she knows he’s playing one of his ridiculous games and not doing anything of actual significance. How can someone be so blithely unbothered when there’s so much chaos happening? She wants to smack him upside the head.

“He’s looking for me!” Kara bursts. There’s no time for explanations, and really, no need for them, since Winn should already know what she’s talking about. Her frustration at his earlier confession still hasn’t totally abated, and frankly, she feels like he owes her now. “He doesn’t know where I am!”

“No of course he doesn’t, you’re hidden from sight,” Winn says, not bothering to look up from his computer screen. He absentmindedly clicks his pen up and down as he watches his laptop. _Click. Click. Click._ Kara stares at him. His nonchalance is bordering from annoying to downright infuriating. She clears her throat with gusto and scowls in his direction. He looks up slowly, his eyes widening as he realizes she doesn’t understand. “Hades, Kara. Hades is shielding you.”

“What-- but how?” Kara’s forehead crinkles in confusion.

“That gold dust all over your arms isn’t just pretty to look at, although I have to say, it goes great with your complexion,” Winn smirks, looking her over with appreciation. His smile fades as Kara narrows her eyes in impatience. “Right. It’s a Hades thing. I don’t know exactly how or why. I just know that she’s full of weird tricks. When she touched you, she transferred some of her power to you, in order keep you safe. Hidden. It will fade soon, it only lasts for a few hours. But it’s enough for you to get out of here, if that’s what you want.”

“Why didn’t she tell me?” Kara asks, rubbing at her arms again, which only seems to make the glitter shine brighter. Kara’s heart thumps enthusiastically in response. Could it be? Hades is _helping_ her.

“Hades prefers to let her actions do the talking,” Winn shrugs. “It’s always been her way.”

“I need to go to her,” Kara tells him, suddenly remembering what she was initially seeking him out for. She’s made up her mind. Realistically, her mind was made up long before this moment. Hades’ open invitation only helped seal her fate. “I need to go to the Underworld. Will you take me?”

“I thought you’d never ask!” Winn jumps up gleefully, fist pumping through the air. “Right this way!”

“Wait…” Kara puts her arm out, grabbing his shoulder and pushing him back. “We need to stop by Alex’s first. I...There’s one more thing I have to do.”

Winn frowns slightly at that, but doesn’t argue. He nods, and gestures for Kara to lead the way.

They reach Alex’s apartment quickly. Instead of going to the door, Kara floats up to the balcony and stares in the window, watching Alex go about her business, completely oblivious to her sister’s watchful eye. She’s just there, reaching into the refrigerator and uncorking her bottle of beer, running her fingers through her hair the way she always does when she’s stressed. Kara watches as Alex takes her phone out of her pocket and fiddles with it, only to shake her head and replace it a few moments later. Kara’s heart drops. She knows she’s causing her sister so much anxiety, and it’s almost unbearable to watch. Alex has always had to deal with so much unnecessary stress on Kara’s behalf. It isn’t fair to her. It needs to stop. Kara feels like this is the one favor she can do for her sister so they can finally both move on.

She rests her forehead against the cool glass window pane and closes her eyes. She focuses on Alex’s jumbled, chaotic thoughts and her rapid heartbeat until she can finally lock in. Slowly, she begins to send her soothing messages from her heart.

_Kara will be fine. Kara is safe. She’s going to come back. She loves you._

Kara wishes desperately she could hug her one last time, but she knows if she does, she will never leave. That will only make everything worse. It rips and claws at her heart, and the hopeless feeling chokes her throat as a sob threatens to break free. It feels like losing her parents and Astra all over again. Her last hugs with them weren’t last hugs at the time, until they were, and Kara still wishes she could have had just _one more_ time. Maybe they avoided saying proper good-byes because they all knew it would be impossible to leave, too. Kara wipes the tears from her eyes and slowly backs away. Hopefully she can keep her word and return someday. Hopefully this won’t be goodbye forever.

She turns and nods to Winn, and they take off into the clouds.

* * *

The journey to the entrance of the Underworld, deep in the heart of National City’s forest, passes with few interruptions. Kara is content in her quiet introspection, and grateful to Winn for allowing her some moments of peace. It should feel like a morose death march, because that is quite literally what it is they’re doing, but for some reason, she just feels numb. It’s the right thing to do. It’s the right choice. But leaving Alex behind gnaws at her with every step she takes away from the city. Somehow, she keeps going, pressing forward confidently into the great unknown, because as broken hearted as she is, there is something waiting for her on the other side: a sad, lonely heart that beats in time with her own.

They make their way through the densely wooded area until finally approaching a vast clearing, filled with sticky sap twigs and pine needles that coat the forest floor. Their footsteps are hushed as they walk over top, like they’re walking on soft woolen blankets. Everything is startlingly muted. The sun peeks through the heavy canopy of leaves, winking at Kara like it knows her secret, blinking at her like it hates to see her leave. As they continue deeper, it fades almost entirely from sight. The wind picks up, scurrying and dancing tauntingly around them, forcing Kara to pull her coat tighter around herself. She’s thankful she listened to Winn for once. The city had been glorious and warm as always, but where she is heading, there is a drastically different climate. The leaves rustle around her ankles, and Kara pauses to watch the small tornados of nature as they move across the landscape.

She inhales deeply and closes her eyes. She hears...nothing.

Kara strains to listen harder. There is nothing but her own pulse thumping in her ears. It’s the first time she’s experienced something as close to silence since being on Earth -- that is, with the exception of her first encounter with Hades. There are no rustling leaves, no animal noises, no heartbeats. Her ears ring uncomfortably from the lack of stimulus. It gives her anxiety in the worst way to feel so utterly and wholly alone.

“Almost there!” Winn’s voice startles her when he speaks since there is nothing else to distract her from the sharp, crisp sound of his vocal cords. She practically jumps away from him in surprise, throwing him a glare as she realizes it’s nothing to be frightened of.

“Rao, Winn! You scared me!”

“Sorry--” He winces. He lowers his voice. “Yeah, I forget it’s a little quieter here than the city. The closer we get to the entrance, the worse it is.”

“Like entering a vacuum...” Kara mutters, eyeing the emptiness around her. The uneasiness begins to sneak it’s way into her gut, all pointed edges and profound discomfort as it settles sharply in.

Winn nods and they make their way across the clearing toward the moss covered boulders on the other side. If they weren’t searching with a purpose, Kara would never give this particular landscape any mind. Rocks, branches, leaves and dirt, mingling as one in a normal looking forest. But as they get closer to their target, Kara begins to notice the way the leaves are brown, crisp and curled, and the way the branches all seem bare and charred. The moss begins to fade from the sides of the rocks the further they walk, and soon there are only jagged crags of stone sticking up from the Earth. The ground becomes cracked and dry, crumbling beneath their footfalls.

There aren’t any birds, or squirrels, or animals of any kind. The place is completely void of life. A dead zone in the middle of a very live forest. Kara shudders at the thought -- it’s only going to get worse from here. Winn stops suddenly and waves his hands in a specific pattern over the landscape. The rocks begin to rumble and shift right before Kara’s very eyes. The boulders roll and crumble, while branches bend and sway. Soon, everything is settled, and a small, dark passageway presents itself in front of them.

Kara peers in cautiously, unable to see beyond a few paces in front of her.

“So this is it?” she asks, her voice barely above a whisper.

“In all it’s glory!” Winn replies. Kara can tell he’s trying to pacify the situation with humor, but even he is struggling to keep a smile on his face. “Shall we?”

Kara merely nods and they set off into the darkness. The light behind them fades the deeper they go, and after awhile, there is nothing left to guide their steps. Kara merely wills herself forward, straining fruitlessly to see, but despite her best efforts, she’s surrounded by a cocoon of darkness. She can’t even see Winn who she can only assumes is still right next to her. After walking for longer than Kara can really keep track of, Winn clears his throat and Kara freezes in place. He flicks on a small, dim light in his hands, just enough for Kara to see that he is signaling her to stop. He fishes in his pocket and produces a small earpiece that he hands over to her. He grins and taps his own ear, where a matching one is located. Kara frowns.

“This is where I leave you,” Winn explains calmly. “But have no fear! I’ll be able to guide you with this.”

“You’re _leaving_? I thought you were taking me the whole way! Hades said--” Kara’s words get cut off by the overwhelming fear of going into this alone.

“Hades said I would guide you, which I have, but even I have limits!” Winn argues adamantly. “I can’t go much further! It’s against erm...protocol.”

“Protocol? Really? Or are you just scared like the rest of them?” Kara rolls her eyes at him, and even though she knows he can’t really see her, she hopes he can feel her scorn. “Great, Winn. Really great.”

“I’m not scared--” Winn starts to argue, before a strangled muffled howling sound goes off in the distance. “Sh! What was that?!” He turns around in circles, frantically searching for the source and Kara throws her arms up in exasperation.

“Heart of a lion,” Kara sighs. “Fine. I’ll finish this by myself. Are you sure this will work?” Kara taps on the device, adjusting it into her ear. She doesn’t hear anything. There’s a faint blue light blinking every so often, but otherwise, it seems useless. She eyes Winn skeptically.

“Have I ever been wrong before?” he asks, pointing to his own with a smug smile. Kara returns his stare with a pointed look of doubt. There are too many times to count when it comes to Winn’s mistakes. He immediately gets the message and rolls his eyes. “Okay, this time, I’m sure.”

Winn awkwardly sticks out his hand to shake hers, but she decides to embrace him. It’s the last living person she’s going to see for awhile, not including Hades, which she isn’t sure counts as comfort right now. She squeezes him tight until she feels him squirm, then releases.

“Take care of yourself, Kara,” he says, patting her shoulder one final time. She nods solemnly and turns to face the darkness. She reaches into her pocket and her fingers wrap around the pomegranate from the temple that she has with her as a little reminder of her time on Earth. Something to symbolize life. She doubts there will be anything like this where she’s going.

The cavern is long and endless. Every so often she can hear faint dripping noises and strange echoes, but otherwise, it’s painfully silent. She wishes she could just get there already. This journey is half the madness.

“Winn, how long have you known Hades?” Kara trembles into the earpiece.

“Oh, since the beginning,” he says easily. She can picture him shrugging and smiling with his shifty, mischievous eyes. He’s quiet for a few more moments until he continues. “You’re going to be okay, Kara. This is the right choice.”

“You really think so?”

“Would I lie to you?” Winn asks. Kara goes to interject with a sarcastic remark, but he’s quick to continue. “Not about this. She’s...something else. You feel it when you look at her, I know you do. Don’t ignore that feeling. It’s truer than anything you’ve felt on Earth.”

Kara sighs. It’s the answer she is most afraid of. It somehow gives Hades more power over her, if that’s even possible.

“I hate what they’ve done to her,” Winn says seriously. Kara’s ears perk up.

“How come you’ve never said anything? Why doesn’t anyone say anything? If it’s all lies...why doesn’t anyone defend her? Why doesn’t she defend herself?” Kara doesn’t know how to process a legacy so broken and twisted that no one can even recognize it. Astra, the Titans, Hades. How did we get here?

“Maybe she can tell you that,” Winn suggests.

Kara stops, rubbing her temples for several minutes to get her bearings. The darkness is so thick she can’t see anything in front of her, not even her own hands. Her head aches and her entire body starts to tremble with a violent chill. She hasn’t been walking very long, but her legs are slow and lethargic, like she has been traveling for days on end. Her body is already feeling the effects from the lack of light. She’s weaker than she’s ever felt in her life, her knees wobbly, her balance completely off center. Kara swallows thickly, feeling nauseous. She’s a far cry from the immortal being she was on Earth. Here, she doesn’t even feel close to a mortal. She feels herself fading and she wraps her arms around herself in a desperate attempt to keep from vanishing completely.

“Winn?” she whispers, her voice echoing against the cavernous walls. The line seems staticy, before going dead. The bluetooth light isn’t shining. Everything is silent.

Kara continues walking clumsily, the smell of Earth the only thing keeping her grounded. Her hands brush along the cavern walls, her fingers sliding against smooth, cold rock. Suddenly, she hears it. It’s faint at first, but it’s unmistakable. Splashing.

Kara immediately picks up the pace and heads toward the rushing sound of the water as it begins to get louder and louder. It’s a relief to hear something else besides the frantic sounds of her own voice in her head begging her to _go back!_ Finally, she reaches the dark sandy shore of the river Styx. There’s a faint glow of light, almost like a muted moon, that helps Kara make out the shimmery surface in front of her.

Kara inhales. She looks around, squinting her eyes, suddenly very sensitive even to the slightest bit of light.

The first thing she notices is that everything is so...sharp.

The rocks are sharp. The corners are sharp. Even the tips of the watery waves are angular and rough, with razor blades for edges. Kara wonders what the water feels like, if it’s truly as icy and unwelcoming as it seems. She knows about the Styx, knows what lurks beneath it. She shivers as she thinks about the souls that swim below, crawling and writhing just under the surface, desperate to get out, but forever trapped in their permanent aquatic prison.

There’s a blurry apparatus shifting in the distance, and Kara rubs her eyes, certain that she’s hallucinating. _I’m here for less than a day and I’m already losing my mind_ , she thinks, trying to feel if the presence is threatening or not. Again she’s met with quiet, frustrating blankness. The object glides across the water and through the mist, forming a more solid figure as it approaches. It’s a wooden boat, Kara realizes, only it’s creaky and worn with rusted oars and broken, splintered wood. Barnacles cling to the bottom side of the boat as it slices through the black water. The oarsman comes more into focus, and Kara gasps at the terrifying sight of Charon.

Kara knows him from the legends, the mythical gatekeeper responsible for taking souls to their final resting place. Even though he’s somewhat expected, his appearance still catches her by surprise. He’s tall and wispy, with skeletal features that give him a disjointed zombie-like appearance. His bones are visible through his translucent skin, and his eyes are feverish and wild. The boat jostles with the ebb and flow of the water.

“Nobody rides for free,” Charon jeers, looking her over. “Pay the toll.”

“I don’t...I don’t have any money?” Kara searches in her pockets, knowing full well there’s nothing to be found. The pomegranate? Surely she can’t offer him a piece of fruit. She looks at him sheepishly, feeling more delirious and weak with every passing minute.

Charon stares at Kara blankly with the soulless watery reflection of the river flashing in his deep endless eyes. They pull her in forcefully like black holes engulfing her in total silence and complete despair.  

“That ring would do nicely,” Charon’s voice calls out. It sounds like the muted screams of agonized souls, and Kara immediately hates the way it rings in her ears. She paws at her jewelry, the last token she has from her family, in a vain attempt to hide it from sight. It’s more priceless than this demon could ever imagine, and parting with it is out of the question.

“No!” Kara exclaims, continuing to shield her hand from the chauffeur of the Styx. She tries to calm her tone down. “No. Something else, maybe, but not this.”

“Very well, another token. Your hair is delightfully gold, a replacement for payment indeed.” Kara swears she can see the spirit chuckle, but it sounds like the horrible howling of violent wind. She winces in discomfort as the sound goes right through her.

“My hair?” Kara doesn’t understand what Charon would do with her hair, and it seems absurd the more she thinks about it.

“Your hair. Your eyes. Your voice. It doesn’t matter to me, any body part will do. You choose. Everyone must pay.”

Kara strokes her golden locks, her heart thumping in fear. She blinks her eyes rapidly. She swallows. No one told her to bring payment. Why had she been so quick to leave? This has all been a mistake, a huge, catastrophic mistake, and now she can’t do anything about it. How could she let Hades convince her to come here? She curses under her breath, feeling trapped and exposed.

“The ring, then,” she mumbles in defeat, taking it off her finger slowly. It leaves a small indentation, and Kara already feels sick at the thought of parting with it.

She remembers her mother giving it to her on her last birthday on Krypton. Kara had been so excited, then. So full of promise, her heart so full of love. _Make us proud, Persephone_ , her mother had said, hugging her for what would end up to be one of the last times in Kara’s life.

Charon plucks the ring from her shaking fingers, and it sends another chill up Kara’s spine. She quickly climbs into the creaking vessel, knowing it will only plunge her further into this nightmare. There isn’t a choice, anymore. She’s come this far. Charon seems to sneer as he dips the oar into the murky water, churning up the tide as they glide into the dense, infinite fog. Kara’s heart is in her throat as she notices the way Charon seems to watch her. She tries to ignore it, but she feels the way his soul seems fixated on her presence. He could drown her, she thinks with a start. He could tip the boat and leave her in the Styx, where no one would be able to hear her scream. Hades would never know. Hades would probably never even care.

Hades. The name stirs the cold resentment that had been lying dormant in her chest. Hades had offered her this solution, and left her alone to face it. Kara isn’t sure what she expected, but she thought for sure that Hades would somehow be here to greet her. How could she expect Kara to navigate this alone? What happens if something goes wrong? She’s so cold. She’s so tired. She just wants to sleep and wake up in her own bed on Earth. Maybe this is all a bad dream. Zeus, Hades, all of it. She’ll wake up soon and Alex will be there, rolling her eyes and yelling at her to get up and stop being lazy. There will be warmth. She will be curled up in her blankets, and there will be pancakes and coffee and--

 _Thud_.

The boat rocks and sways as it collides with the opposite bank of the river. Kara jolts out of her reverie and scans for signs of trouble. Fortunately, it seems their journey has ended, and she eagerly scrambles out of the boat with all the strength she can muster. Kara doesn’t turn back, doesn’t look at Charon as she tries to put some distance between her and the boat. Despite all her attempts, she can’t quite get the sickly feeling of his presence off her skin. She only takes a few steps before she hears another voice call out to her.

“So this is what all the fuss is about!” the voice exclaims. “Once again, I have to say, I’m overwhelmingly...disappointed.”

Kara whips around and comes face to face with a diminutive but fierce looking spirit. A woman with statuesque features and a judgemental, piercing stare places her hands on her hips as she smirks at Kara like she’s simultaneously the most amusing and most vile thing to look at. Kara swallows and approaches her tentatively. She can feel a tiny bit of warmth radiating from this soul, and in the absence of heat, she’s can’t help but be drawn to it immediately. Instead of an introduction, the woman glides right past her and straight to the riverbank.

“Oh, Charon, enough with the theatrics. That ring isn’t even close to your style, you look like the owner of a back alley pawn shop,” the woman scolds, taking back the ring before Charon can react. He growls as she puts her arm behind her and firmly presses it back into Kara’s hand, never breaking eye contact with Charon. Kara gratefully replaces it on her finger, running her hands over the cool gold band, twisting it just so. “Stephanie here is our guest.”

“Cat! She must pay! No one crosses without paying!” Charon howls, and Kara winces as she watches the way his jaw practically unhinges.

“Her money's no good here! Hades will have your head if you keep carrying on!” Cat insists, leaning toward him as if she’s angling for a fight.

“I’m not afraid of her!” Charon snarls. Kara feels a small flicker of fear in his soul despite his words, and it somehow makes her feel a tiny bit better.

“I’d like to see you tell _her_ that,” Cat chortles. “And in any case, you should at least be afraid of me, because I’ve had it with you, you poor excuse for a water taxi. I’ll tip you right into that river, don’t test me,” Cat spits, staring Charon down with a glare. “Now leave us.”

Charon skulks away, muttering, before finally disappearing into the twilight mist. Cat turns with a satisfied, smug smile. “Alright Stephanie, you’re with me.”

“Persephone,” Kara corrects after a few moments. Cat tilts her head at her. “My name is Persephone. But I’d really just prefer Kara.”

“Yes well, whoever you are, follow me,” Cat gestures, leading them up the dark, sandy bank out of the foggy river below. Kara watches her go, debating her options. She could follow this dynamic spirit who doesn’t seem to particularly like her, or she can stay here and….wait. For nothing. With a huff, she digs her heels into the sand and pushes herself forward, fighting off the queasy feeling as she scampers up the river bank.

They walk around dark corners and down long, endless paths that curl and twist and wind so much that Kara’s stomach remains in knots. It’s damp and frigid, and Kara’s mood is turning more miserable by the second. It feels like despair is clinging to every part of her skin, a heavy wet blanket that she can’t dispose of no matter how hard she tries. Her shoulders droop, too tired from straining, and she stumbles forward clumsily. Part of her feels like Cat is just taking her in circles for her own amusement. She wants to call out in protest, but she doesn’t have the strength. Cat hears her awkward footsteps and turns to circle back from several paces ahead of her. She stops as Kara is hunched over trying to catch her breath.

“You’re a bit more...lively than I expected. Tell me, why are you so special?” Cat asks, turning her nose up in Kara’s direction. Kara’s too tired to decipher if she’s being sarcastic or genuinely commenting on the fact that Kara isn’t actually dead.

“I’m not,” Kara wheezes. In fact, she’s never felt less special in her life.

“Well, clearly you are, or you wouldn’t be here. Not like this anyway.” Cat shakes her head, tutting her lips as she regards Kara’s appearance. Kara straightens up and winces as her body protests. Even in the darkness, Kara can see the way Cat’s features are misted to form a wispy silhouette. Kara is paler than normal, her skin moist and clammy, but her limbs are solid and her features much more prominent. She stands out starkly from her surroundings in an abundantly _live_ way. Even if she feels like death, she’s still clinging to an existence that the other souls down here don’t have.

“What is that in your ear? You look like one of those creepy gender-specific action figures that they sell at bargain department stores.” Cat gives her a once over, frowning as she does so. “Earth is so strange now. Sometimes I find myself longing to return and then I’m given a reminder that it’s much worse off than here.”

Kara fiddles with the bluetooth and pulls it out, fumbling with it as she does. The line has been dead since reaching Charon’s raft, and she can’t help but assume it’s going to stay that way from here on out. She shoves it in her coat pocket.

“That’s just so I can hear Winn he’s uh--” Kara pauses, looking for an explanation. “He’s helping me.”

“What’s a Winn?” Cat asks distractedly as she scans the shore in both directions before choosing their path.

“Hermes,” Kara explains. She wonders if Cat knows Hermes. She must, surely.

“Oh, that fluttering little twit. You tell him he still owes me money. He’ll know what for. I knew he would go running off crying like a petulant child. Word to the wise, Kiera: don’t place bets with the gods, they cheat.”

Kara stiffens at that, wondering if Cat knows who -- or what -- she is. As if reading her mind, Cat interjects. “You don’t count, you’re one of the ancients. Immortal, sure, but different from the rest. Do you really think I don’t know what’s going on with you?” Cat asks, staring through her like she can see all of Kara’s secrets. Her eyebrow raises pointedly as she shakes her head.

“You do?” Kara swallows, unsure how to proceed.

“Well, no, and honestly I don’t care,” Cat shrugs her off and turns away, clearly disinterested.

Kara watches her in total confusion. Who _is_ this woman?

Cat continues to walk, Kara trotting at her heels, frantic to keep up despite her complaining body. The Underworld is so large, like a vast cold desert with nothing but darkness in all directions. It’s unfathomable in its existence. Kara finds herself wondering if the kingdom of the dead is truly a tangible place, like the beautiful landscapes she had gotten to know on Earth, the life pouring through them and into her senses, or if it is simply all a figment of her imagination. It appears to to be real, but the truth lies somewhere just out of her grasp. She can’t quite touch, or feel, or sense it, but she’s here, somehow. It reminds Kara of the overwhelming nature of space, without the comfort of twinkling stars.

Finally they seem to be getting somewhere. Kara watches as the dark caverns that surround her give way to something more domestic. Instead of shapeless rocks, Kara begins to notice the cloudy forms of spirits fluttering to and fro, coming and going from little notches and mounds in the dirt. It occurs to her that she’s no longer staring at caverns, but row upon row of actual dwellings. There are hundreds of thousands of them, maybe millions. _So it really exists_ , Kara thinks. They’ve actually reached the village of the dead.

As if on cue, a crowd begins to gather in front of her, whispering and scowling as she makes her way closer, lurking just behind Cat’s confident strides. Women, men, children. Young, old and in between. Every type of being from every corner of the Earth, here together, coexisting. They leer with blank expressions, and even though they don’t move their lips, the jostling and the whispers get louder and louder. Cat raises her arms and a hush befalls the crowd.

“Welcome, Kiera! We--” Cat gestures widely to the growing crowd, including herself, “are the dead!”

Cat turns to the growing mob and Kara notices how she is more opaque, more visible than most. What does that mean? Kara also notes how despite her diminutive stature, Cat stands tall in the face of the group, as if she is some sort of leader. She listens as Cat addresses the villagers, proclaiming Kara as a special guest of Hades. The souls eye her with scorn, and Kara immediately regrets being introduced. Why did Cat have to make a big deal about it? It only further draws a divide between her, the living, and them, the very dead.

Kara forces her brightest smile in greeting. She tries to smile at a young spirit, but the face instantly shrinks into itself, closing up and turning away from her, as if she has offended it with her very existence. She supposes they are repulsed by her, in a way, and she doesn’t fault them for that. The entire experience is strange, and she feels guilty for causing so much resentment. Cat finally, mercifully, signals for them to depart, and Kara can’t turn around fast enough.

“I don’t like this,” Kara mumbles, rubbing her arms in a vain attempt to create warmth. Everything is so damp and so cold, but mostly she wants to rid herself of the feeling of uneasiness that these souls seem conjure. It feels contagious, like they could infect her with just a stare. “There is so much unhappiness here. Everyone seem so hostile. Why?”

Cat pauses and contemplates. It’s as if she doesn’t want to answer. Kara isn’t sure she wants her to, either.

“Hades does everything in her power to keep the peace, but things have gotten worse lately,” Cat acknowledges, looking around with a sigh. Her shoulders slump in defeat. “They blame her for their circumstances, and they don’t listen to any reason. They’ve even stopped listening to me, because they think I’m under her spell. There’s nothing like a bunch of whining souls to really kill the mood of a place.”

“Does she keep them trapped down here?” Kara asks. That _would_ explain some of the hostility.

“No,” Cat says harshly, turning to Kara abruptly. “She is sparing them from a worse fate, only they don’t see it that way.”

“What fate is worse than death?” Kara blurts. She’s immediately ashamed for being so blunt. Who says that to a spirit? Even one as lively as Cat.

It’s too late, though. The words hang harshly in the air. Cat stops altogether and places her hands on her hips. She narrows her eyes into slits, and Kara gulps at the sudden shift in her demeanor. Clearly that was the wrong thing to say. Kara backs up slowly as Cat inches toward her, finger pointed at her face.

“What you need to understand, Kiera, is that this place is not a prison. There is a lot you don’t know about death, or about her. I won’t have you coming in here with your self-righteous soul so full of _life_ , judging us with your ignorant eyes. Hades isn’t anything like what you think. I can see into your mind, clear as day, and you still hold so much resentment. I’ll have you know: you’re as wrong as they are,” Cat snarls, her finger only inches away from Kara’s face as she lectures her.

Kara raises her arm, her finger pointed, ready to counter argue, but Cat simply waves her away dismissively.

“Don’t bore me with your excuses. I’m sure it’s a fascinating and heartbreaking tale of loss and sacrifice, but you’re just as blind as the mortals you try to imitate,” Cat smirks knowingly, and Kara’s mouth hangs open in silence.

Cat turns away and gestures to the village. She continues to speak. “The villagers despise her, because she is an easy target, with her fairness and her heart of gold. I tell her all the time she’s too nice, but she won’t change. She always puts them first. She loves them as if they are a part of her.” Cat rolls her eyes as she speaks, as if the very thought is ridiculous. “If it were me, they’d be banished to Tartarus, all of them. I think they could do with some of that legendary sadistic Hades attitude we’ve all heard about, but she just laughs me off.”

Kara can’t help but grin in surprise at Cat’s tirade. It _is_ refreshing to hear someone talk about the Underworld in a matter of realism, even if Kara doesn’t know what to believe. At least she’s hearing stories from someone who has actually _been_ here.

“ _Be patient_ , she tells me,” Cat carries on, imitating Hades’ deep, flowing voice. Even just the suggestion of it gives Kara a tingling sensation in her stomach. “Patient. I’m perfectly patient! It’s not like I’m going anywhere for awhile. They’re the ones that make it insufferable. Patient! Can you imagine?”

The anecdote sounds so much like the Hades Kara has seen on Earth, that she can’t help but visualize and nod along with Cat’s ramblings. She can picture Hades’ swirling eyes and almost feel her gentle, caring touch. Her skin prickles unwillingly with want.

“So she really is as good as she seems?” Kara asks, for the second time. She’s sure she knows the answer she’s going to get, but she can’t help but confirm it with everyone she meets. Cat seems to be a staunch Hades supporter, but a woman who speaks her mind, regardless of the audience. Kara can’t help but like her, even if she’s harsh.

“No,” Cat shakes her head, her lips pursed tightly as she turns and stares at Kara once more. Her eyes flutter and settle open widely. “She’s _better_.”

Kara bites her lip and nods, already remorseful for actions she hasn’t taken.

Cat continues. “Sometimes, I really do worry for her, because they take and they take, and she never stops giving. They don’t deserve it. They don’t deserve her. And frankly, you, my dear, don’t deserve her either.”

A fire ignites in the pit of Kara’s chest. She doesn’t need to be _worthy_ of Hades, and Cat suggesting she doesn’t come close makes her remember everything she has been through in her life. Everything that has brought her here. Hades may turn out to be good, but Kara has _always_ been. She grits her teeth.

“But, let me guess, you do?” Kara sneers. She can sense hostility and hidden heartbreak when she looks at Cat, which starts to paint a clear picture of what might be happening here.

“Oh, Kiera, don’t be petty, it’s unbecoming,” Cat waves her hand at her, as if she’s swatting a gnat. “No, tragically, my heart belongs to another. But we aren’t here to talk about me. We need to find Hades.”

That’s definitely a story for another time, Kara thinks. She wants to know more about this intriguing and caustic woman, that’s for sure. Anyone that can defend Hades with such conviction might be able to help untangle the mystery Kara so desperately wants to understand herself.

“Lena,” Kara asserts, looking up suddenly. She still hates the name Hades. It will never sit well with her, not when such a beautiful name can take its place. It’s almost like they’re two different people, Lena and Hades. The present and the past. Like her. “Her name is Lena.”

Cat looks at her thoughtfully, before staring up at the sky, a small, telling smile on her lips.

“This way,” she directs. Kara shuffles eagerly to keep up.

* * *

The colossal structure of Hades’ palace looms in the distance, composed entirely of sharp spires and tall, mammoth towers that seem to twist and turn to mirror the endless passageways Kara has traveled. It’s a chaotic mass of distorted proportions, yet the entire structure seems somewhat wounded, like it once used to stand tall and imposing over the landscape, and now has barely enough willpower to carry on. Kara sympathizes with this concept and feels it in her aching bones. Even inanimate objects aren’t immune from death’s infinite grip. As they follow the dimly lit orangey glow of the torches on their approach to the palace, Kara feels her heart steadily start to race. It’s like nothing she could have ever imagined. No one on Earth could ever conjure this type of monument, which is why it looks askew and wild in comparison. Mount Olympus is made off of the beliefs and visions of mortals, but the palace of the dead is beyond anyone’s comprehension. The voices of the spirits loom around her, wailing and crying for relief, and Kara feels her soul longing to answer.

Cat leads her up the steps of Hades’ palace, which is comprised entirely of the purest white marble, much to Kara’s surprise. Where she expected to see sharp, dark gothic designs matching the pitch blackness surrounding them, she finds herself instead staring at a much brighter, modest decor. It makes sense, really, considering whose heart beats within these walls. As she takes a closer look, she notices the cracks in the columns and the broken, chipped off pieces from the statues and pediments, as if the entire structure is ready to collapse with just a single gust of wind. It’s a broken, crumbling building that seems to hold a lifetime of heartache all it’s own.

Kara gently bends down and gathers a piece of marble in her hand, running over the smooth surface with her fingertips. It reminds her of Lena and the perfect, cold smoothness of her cheek, the way it seemed to melt in Kara’s hand when she caressed her face. Kara’s fingers are warm as she turns it over, remembering the sensation and holding it in her memory. Cat flits about impatiently, and Kara pockets the marble for no particular reason. A token of her new home, perhaps. A tribute to what she hopes she will find here.

They walk in silence down more long corridors. There’s no way Kara would ever find her way out of here in a million years, so she surrenders to her fate and stops trying to memorize the route.

“She should be down that hallway,” Cat says suddenly, pointing. “I’ll wait here, to give you two a minute.”

“Oh--” Kara breathes, not really expecting to see Lena quite so soon. In reality it’s been  a long time-- hours? days? -- but suddenly everything seems to be happening awfully fast. Time is very interesting in the Underworld. Kara has no idea what time it is at all. “Okay. Thank you, Cat”.

She gulps and continues on, gritting her teeth and preparing for whatever happens next.

 _I’ve come this far_ , she reminds herself. _No one else would dare to walk down these halls._ Kara loses herself in positive self-talk and her own tentative encouragement. She begins to hear soft, quiet sounds in the distance, and she tries to bring her attention back to the present.

“Lena?” Kara calls, hearing nothing but her own voice echoing across the room. “Lena, are you here?”

Kara closes her eyes. Her powers feel dull and muted, but she puts what little energy she has left into listening. Feeling. Sensing the only living thing in this palace. Finally, after several quiet moments, she feels it. A heartbeat, but not just any heart. This one seems to tell a tale of loss that Kara recognizes only too well. Lena’s heart beats softly, with a painfully sad echo, like the dull thump of a broken drum. Kara sighs audibly, relieved to hear it, even if it sounds shattered. It means she’s here. It means Kara can finally rest.

Around the corner, Kara begins to hear soft music playing from one of the rooms adjacent to the hallway. She walks slowly, allowing the enchanting melody to guide her, leaning into it as the music becomes louder and more distinct. Finally, she finds her destination and is absolutely awestruck by the sight. She might even have gasped out loud, but everything seems to freeze in that moment.

Lena is there, all alone, her back to the door, completely unaware of Kara’s presence. She’s moving softly, dipping and swaying to the rhythm. Her back arches delicately, the lithe muscles beneath her skin flexing freely as she glides. Kara watches her, completely transfixed, as Lena dances in graceful circles around the room in a long flowing black dress that curls around her body in smoke rings and stands out against the bright pale moonlight of her skin. The music is hauntingly beautiful, a symphony of sobbing violins coming together in a sad crescendo enunciated by Lena’s movements. She moves somberly like the onset of evening chasing away the sun, and Kara’s eyes can’t help but draw over the sharp jutting angles of her collarbones and the way her bare shoulders move freely through the air.

It’s because of Lena that Kara is here. The sight of Lena in such proximity returns some of the warmth to Kara’s spirit that she feared had been lost forever when she came into the Underworld. She remembers how she was able to escape Earth undetected -- all because of Lena’s selfless gift of power. Kara feels safer now that she’s in her presence. Brighter. Stronger. Kara can’t help the smile that comes across her face. She watches Lena for a few more minutes before clearing her throat to announce her arrival.

Lena’s eyes snap up, catching Kara’s, and immediately knocking the wind out of her. Kara’s chest almost collapses as she tries to steady her breath. The intense swirling hazel in front of her narrows briefly in startled contempt, before softening into the understanding eyes that Kara has come to crave.

“Kara!” Lena calls out. The music stops. All Kara can hear is her low throaty voice pronouncing the vowels in her name. “I…I was hoping you’d come.”

Kara’s heart dips.

“Sorry to drop in unannounced, I--” Kara walks forward slowly, wringing her fingers tightly. She’s extremely self conscious now that she’s here, with Lena, in her home. Did she really mean what she said? Did she really expect Kara to come here? “I-I didn’t have a lot of time. That music was...beautiful.”

“Don’t be silly, I told you that you are always welcome,” Lena assures her, reaching her hands out as she walks toward her. She tilts her head and watches Kara closely. “Is everything okay?”

 _This is terrifying_ , Kara wants to say. Part of her wants to run away, and part of her wants to latch on to Lena for dear life. She bites her lip. She can’t show weakness. Not to Lena. She stiffens, but then makes the mistake of catching Lena’s watchful eyes again. It feels like the goddess of darkness knows everything that Kara feels, the way her brow furrows and her lips form into a sad, sympathetic smile. Like she feels it all herself. Kara sighs.

“I’m not sure how to answer that,” Kara says softly, diverting her gaze and avoiding Lena’s eyes. Her mind drifts upward to Alex at that moment. _Alex_. She hasn’t thought of her since she started pawing her way through this maze of a nightmare, and now she feels profoundly more guilty than before. Her heart sinks at the fact that she really left her sister without so much as a goodbye. Maybe that was a mistake. Kara glances up again and sees that Lena looks genuinely pained, like Kara has said something to personally offend her. She quickly continues. “But I’m better, thanks to you. You protected me up there. Why didn’t you tell me what you were up to?”

Lena’s offers a lopsided grin, one that still has so much remorse, like she feels just as guilty for being in this position. She shrugs. “I doubt you would have believed my intentions. I didn’t want to overstep more than I already had.”

The sweet way her shoulders slump when she crosses her arms across her body makes Kara want to reach out and hold her steady, and promise that she appreciates everything. That she might be on her way to finally _getting_ it. She wishes she had the physical strength to hold Lena close and tell her. But she can’t. She doesn’t. Not now. She frowns at her inability to tell Lena exactly what she thinks.

“I couldn’t have gotten away without you so…thank you,” Kara says instead. She means it sincerely, even if it isn’t enough. Lena bashfully looks down at the ground, the pale skin of her cheeks flushing an attractive light crimson.

A charged silence falls between them. Lena is patient as ever, studying Kara like the pages of a well-worn book, refusing to attack with extra syllables. Kara wishes her own mind would get the message. She’s overwhelmed with should-have-saids and what-ifs that she’s rendered completely speechless. Instead, she watches Lena standing stoically in the darkness, and feels her own breath become shallow as the hollow of Lena’s throat moves with nervous swallows.  

They stare at each other until Kara loses track of everything, including herself. They hear a faint knock behind them, which seems to startle them both from their thoughts.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Cat announces, walking in briskly. “It’s dreadful outside, as you can imagine.” She eyes them curiously, with an unmistakable smirk. “Anyway, I got...cold.”

“Oh Cat,” Lena chuckles, gliding toward her with a beaming smile. “Thank you, for everything.”

Before Cat can respond, Kara feels herself falling into a dark, hopeless despair. She looks around and watches as everything gets impossibly still, and even darker than before, which she didn’t realize could be possible. A damp, cruel mist rolls in, and overpowers her, forcing her to her knees. She hears the screams of the dead, louder now, as if they’re right in her ears. She scrambles to close her eyes and hold her hands over her ears, desperate for it to all be over.

She hears Astra, wailing, warning her away. She sees the red angry glow of Krypton as it swells and heaves under duress. It’s like being back where it all began, losing her family all over again. The feeling of worthlessness is impossible to combat.

And then, just as quickly as it comes, the fog is lifted, and silence falls over them once more. Lena immediately goes down to her knees and reaches for Kara, helping to steady her and bring her back to standing. She looks her over with guilt, as if she caused the entire episode.

Kara feels dizzy from all the commotion.

“Oh, you’ll get used to that,” Cat shrugs. “One of the many wonders of the Underworld! If you count to ten, it always goes away. You just have to resist.”

Kara glances at her and nods dumbly. Easy for her to say.

“You aren’t wrong to be wary, there are parts of my kingdom that terrify even the strongest souls,” Lena sighs, looking around as if there are some in this very room. “But it isn’t all bad. The fog always lifts, I promise.”

Lena’s hands hover over Kara’s arms for another second or two before she withdraws tentatively. Kara feels her uncertainty but can’t seem to bring herself to close the gap.

“I’m not afraid of being afraid,” Kara declares, her spirit rebounding with vigor after being throttled. Her jaw clenches in defiance. She’s made it this far, after all. That’s more than any other living thing can say.

“This is why it’s her and no one else,” Cat says. She and Lena exchange a very strange look, like they are in on some kind of secret. Kara looks between them, but fails to understand.

Before she can ask, she hears Cat’s voice again.

“You look tired.”

Kara wants to respond that she’s exhausted, and that she could curl up and fall asleep right there if they’d let her, but then she realizes Cat is actually talking to Lena. Kara looks over and notices for the first time the way Lena’s shoulders seem to be slumping forward ever so slightly, and the way her eyes seem to be more hooded than normal. Her smile, though radiant, seems somewhat more muted than Kara remembers it. She can’t decide if that’s because of the change in scenery or if Lena is truly feeling the strain of holding the weight of many worlds. Kara feels guilty for putting more added stress on her with her escape from Earth thrusting an unnecessary guest into Lena’s home.

Kara forces herself to look away before her eyes start to betray her thoughts on the subject. Lena doesn’t notice her staring, or if she does, she pretends not to.

“She works too hard. I tell her all the time, but she doesn’t listen. She’s stubborn,” Cat glares over at Lena. “One of these days, I swear you’re…”

“--going to work myself to death...” they finish in unison, Lena’s imitation of Cat’s voice carries just a bit louder. Kara tries to hide her smile as they banter back and forth. Cat scowls and Lena simply rolls her eyes affectionately, a good natured smile appearing over her soft, pouty lips. “I’m perfectly fine, Cat. Nothing I can’t handle.”

“Fine, ignore my worldly advice, see if I care,” Cat huffs, strutting away. She turns and looks at Kara with a smirk. “She rules for a few millennia and thinks she knows everything.” Cat then points at Lena, her other hand on her hip in what Kara is learning is a classic Cat stance. “Seriously, Lena, at the very least take some fashion advice. I may be stuck in drab post-mortem couture, but my brand isn’t. If I’m going to be caught dead with the Goddess of Darkness, then the little tiara of flames has to go. It’s overkill, even for you.”

With that, Cat flutters away and Lena’s mouth hangs open in a snarky mock-offended smile.

“Bye, Cat,” Lena says, shaking her head as Cat’s form retreats from sight.

“You two seem close,” Kara finally muses, feeling something strange deep in her gut. It’s an ache that has the power to take over her entire body if she allows it. Something profound that destroys from the inside, like the dull stabbing pain of loss. And that’s a feeling Kara has too much experience with.

Lena stiffens, and turns serious, as she looks at Kara. It’s that look again. The deep stare Lena gets when she’s feeling Kara’s soul. Kara purses her lips and looks away. She’s embarrassed for caring. She shouldn’t care. Lena is already doing her so much kindness by allowing her to be here at all. What did she expect? More?

“It’s not what you think, Kara. Over the years I’ve just come to consider Cat a friend. She’s actually one of my only real ones,” Lena says, her voice distant, like a hollowed memory. “I’ve lived here longer than even most immortals will remember, and, as you might imagine, my kingdom isn’t exactly known for companionship.” Lena chuckles away the obvious hurt, and Kara simply watches the way she handles pain with such grace.

Lena sighs and continues. “I like to think if we met on Earth, Cat and I would have gotten along famously -- probably would have been fierce rivals, but respectable, of course. Two headstrong women in positions of power. What a delicious legacy we could have left. But, as it is, I got to meet her in death, so I’m lucky for that. She has always been honest to a fault, as I’m sure you have already learned. She understands me, watches out for my best interests. She’s like a mentor, you know? I know that might sound crazy. But her spirit is bright and smart, and she’s managed to keep me sane all these lonely years. You’ll learn to love her, I promise.”

Despite her earlier pang of jealousy, Kara finds herself smiling as Lena speaks. It’s a relief, actually, to hear that there’s someone here that Lena has been able to rely on, even if it comes in the form of a sharp-tongued sassy spirit.

“I think I will too,” Kara agrees. Something clicks in her mind. Her eyes widen. “Hang on. You said woman of power. What did Cat do on Earth?”

Lena’s eyes sparkle as her eyebrows raise knowingly. “I was waiting for you to put it together.”

“ _That’s_ Cat Grant? _The_ Cat Grant? Like, from CatCo?” Kara’s mouth drops open. Of course. It makes so much sense now that she thinks about it. How could she not have seen it before? She’s heard the stories. Even for a mortal, Cat Grant is a legend. It shouldn’t shock her that she’s just as commanding now, even in death.

“The one and only,” Lena grins, shaking her head softly.

Lena’s eyes grow misty as she explains that of all the souls in her Kingdom, Cat was somehow never afraid of her, not even in the beginning. When Lena tried to offer explanations about her appearance, Cat didn’t even bat an eye that Hades wasn’t anything like what they said on Earth.

“That’s never happened to me before,” Lena says, her voice watery and soft. She purses her lips and shakes her head, sniffing as she smiles away the feelings. “She has also lost a lot, so we have found comfort in each other. I wasn’t used to that.”

“Being vulnerable with friends?” Kara asks.

“No, having friends,” Lena replies honestly, and something in Kara’s chest shifts.

Lena clears her throat, and shakes away the heaviness. “Anyway. This is your home now. Can’t say much for the decorating,” she offers an almost embarrassed smile, scrunching her nose as she does, “but it’s really not as bad as it seems at first.”

Lena offers her hand. Kara is surprised by the gesture, but reaches out and allows Lena’s gentle fingers to clasp around her own. Kara shivers involuntarily as Lena’s smooth marble skin brushes against her own. She tugs just a little with a smile and leads Kara out into the hall.

“You must be exhausted. I know the journey here isn’t always the easiest. I hope you can forgive me for not being there to greet you,” Lena speaks as they walk down the corridor, heading deeper into the palace.

“Of course I do -- you didn’t even know I’d be coming,” Kara replies, in earnest.

Lena clicks her tongue and hums something that doesn’t necessarily sound like agreement, but Kara can’t focus on it much longer as a yawn completely overtakes her.

“Can I show you to your room?” Lena asks softly.

“My...own room?” Kara looks at her blankly.

“Surely you didn’t expect to sleep in the Styx?” Lena raises an eyebrow and her lips twist in amusement.

“I…no, of course not,” Kara exhales. She merely nods and lets Lena guide her.

What _had_ she expected? Clearly she hadn’t planned to get this far. Her own room, in the palace of the Underworld. In all her deliriousness, Kara almost laughs out loud. Just yesterday, or at least, on Earth time, Kara was waking up in her warm bed in National City, about to face the day at CatCo. A perfectly mortal day for a perfectly immortal titan. Now, she’s sleeping underground in the only place in the galaxy no one can ever find her. She also traded in her sunny warmth for permanent dampness and her loving family for a village of angsty souls.

Somehow, she doesn’t have it in her heart to regret her decision. She feels Lena’s hand in her own, the way it perfectly fits, and she wonders how she could have ever thought to choose differently.

They turn a corner and Lena leads her into a large, beautiful room with a bed that Kara swears is bigger than anything she’s ever seen on Earth. In fact, the mattress alone could probably fit her entire apartment and still have room for her. The soft, deep blue sheets practically call her name and it takes all of Kara’s willpower to resist falling into it face first.

“Lena, you didn’t have to do all this for me!” Kara immediately responds, staring at the generous space around her.

“Yes, I did,” Lena says softly. She flicks her wrist and a small, flickering candle appears in her hands. She walks slowly and places it by Kara’s bed side. “I want you to feel as comfortable as possible.”

“I can’t really believe I’m here,” Kara mumbles, her words almost slurring with fatigue. She wants to say _with you_ , but the words are slow and just can’t seem to find their way to her lips.

Instead, she reaches out and her warm hands find Lena’s soft arms. She practically falls into her, allowing her tired body to take refuge in Lena’s cool embrace. Lena stands awkwardly, the shock of Kara’s action catching her off guard in the moment. Kara eventually feels Lena’s posture relax as her gentle arms wrap carefully around in response. Lena holds her gingerly, as if she wants to offer comfort, but isn’t sure how. Kara takes all of it in, wrapping her own arms around Lena’s back and pulling her tighter to her.

“You’re choosing this,” Lena confirms as she pulls back, her eyes deeply searching Kara’s face. Her lashes flutter as she watches her. It feels like she’s seeking affirmation, more than reminding Kara of her decision.

“I am,” Kara nods firmly. She does. She chooses death. Darkness. Lena.

“Then you’re safe now,” Lena promises. She pulls Kara back into an embrace and holds her tighter this time. Kara buries her face in the crook between Lena’s neck and shoulder, breathing every part of her in. She allows her senses to be overtaken by all things Lena and all the secrets of the Earth. Her lips ghost across Lena’s polished neck, almost accidentally, but Kara doesn’t try to reposition herself, and Lena doesn’t move away. She tastes like the salt of infinite tears and the ash of long lost worlds.

After they part and Lena offers a shy good night, Kara feels herself aching for something she can’t quite explain. It’s a loneliness that isn’t new, but terrifying in its power. Fortunately, her body is so wracked with fatigue that she can’t keep her eyes open long enough to contemplate it. As soon as her head hits the pillow, Kara’s exhausted body drifts off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hours later, Kara’s deep slumber gives way to restless, frantic thrashing. She’s haunted by the blank faces of the villagers, whose expressions twist and distort just as Kara gets close enough to see them. Visions of phantom souls lurking in the river Styx cause the breath to rush from her lungs, as if she’s the one drowning. The silence around her is deafening. Maddening. Her legs feel like cement, plastered to the ground, stuck for all eternity without hope of ever moving freely again, no matter how hard she tries to move.

_How could anyone live like this?_

Kara gasps for air. The answer comes forcefully, landing with heaviness on her chest.

_They don’t._

Kara’s eyes fly open as she jolts awake, frantically scrambling to get out of bed. For a split second, she forgets where she is, what she is. Her limbs are tangled in the sheets, and she’s writhing in half-conscious fear, trying in vain to claw her way free.

“Kara?” Lena’s voice rings out sharply, a clear bell warning away the demons of night, and instantly Kara’s mind clears enough to allow her to focus. She’s here, in the Underworld. She came here, made it down to the depths after all. She chose this. She chose Lena. Her heart catches in her throat. Panic overtakes her once more as she realizes just how dire her situation is. She left Earth. She left her sister. She can’t go home.

“Kara, is everything okay?”

As if by magic, Lena is there, beautiful and radiant in her calm darkness, sitting at the edge of Kara’s bed. She keeps a careful distance, but watches closely, her green eyes shimmering with concern. Kara feels the frigidness of her presence, and her body immediately shivers.

“I--I don’t know--” Kara stumbles, trying to find the words. She’s trapped here, and has no way to get in contact with Alex, no way to let her know that it’s all okay. She isn’t sure it _is_ okay. Kara’s breath becomes shallow, as she places her hand over her chaotically beating heart.

Lena gets up slowly, and walks the rest of the way to Kara’s side. She waves her hand gracefully in an arc over Kara’s head, and Kara watches in awe as the space between them is illuminated; millions of twinkling stars rain down around them, falling and shimmering with calm smoothness. Lena places her cool hands on Kara’s shoulders, and Kara melts into the contact. Their eyes lock, and Kara finally feels like she can breathe again. They stay like that for several moments, until Lena nods and slowly removes her hands.

“Thank you,” Kara whispers, as Lena retreats, turning swiftly to resume her position at the end of the bed.

She doesn’t respond, instead staring off into the distance, away from Kara, as if she’s calculating something. Kara watches her with great curiosity as she tries to figure out what to say next.

“You can go home anytime you’d like, you aren’t a prisoner here,” Lena says eventually. She sounds dejected, but firm. She turns and offers a small, pained smile in Kara’s direction. “My kingdom is yours, and when you grow tired of it, your Earth will welcome you back.”

Kara feels the overwhelming sadness coursing through her veins, but she’s not sure if it’s hers alone, or a burden she shares with Lena. Somehow, it doesn’t make a difference.

“No, I--” Kara inhales deeply, closing her eyes as she tries to settle her nerves. Lena giving her the freedom to go has exactly the opposite effect on her desire. There’s still so much here she has to learn. So much left to do. She can’t leave. Not yet. The panic of sleep wears off as she adjusts to her surroundings. “No, it’ll be okay.”

Lena nods. She doesn’t say anything else, she simply sits with Kara and waits.

Kara feels her muscles unclench, and the tension begin to leave her limbs. She listens to the soft drumming sounds of Lena’s heartbeat, and it grounds her, bringing her all the peace she never knew she was missing. It reminds her of the sunlight, and the way its warmth would kiss over the golden skin of her face. Kara inhales, half expecting a coastal breeze to flood her senses. She misses the Earth and the wildness of nature with everything she has, but in this moment, it’s like a taste of it has been brought back to her.

“This has never happened before,” Lena suddenly admits. She sounds as surprised as Kara that this is all real. “I’ve never had someone _choose_ to enter my home. Truth be told, I’m not even sure myself what will come of it. There are so many laws and rules here, but I suppose that it’s just something we’ll have to learn to navigate together.” She tilts her head, a hopeful smile across her lips.

“Together,” Kara affirms. It sounds strangely promising. Kara likes it more than she ever thought she would.

“I was thinking, if you aren’t too tired, that I’d take you around the kingdom more today,” Lena says. She’s remarkably reserved in her demeanor, giving all the control to Kara. It’s something so unexpected that it still catches Kara off guard, like she half expects Lena to turn around and do something crazy at any minute. Confirm every doubt, cave to every suspicion. But she never does. “That is, if you’d like.”

“I would!” Kara answers eagerly. Too eagerly. She winces and clears her throat. “I--yes. Yes, that would be...Yes.”

“So that’s a yes, then?” Lena asks, her eyebrow jokingly raised directly at Kara. It’s her version of lightening the mood, and Kara is thankful. In these moments, like with Cat, Lena seems softer, and younger somehow. Despite all the hurt she must be harboring, there’s a jovial exuberance that peeks out unexpectedly. It’s like two personalities blending into one, the goddess and the mortal, but Kara can feel the same gentle soul existing underneath.

They set off soon after. Kara is grateful that Lena seems to consciously keep a far more relaxed pace than Cat’s swift purposeful steps. As rejuvenated as Kara feels from her slumber and Lena’s assistance, she still feels off-kilter and frail from the lack of sunlight. This is going to be a significant issue if she hopes to stay here for any amount of time, she realizes. She casts the thought to the back of her mind and presses on, eventually finding herself falling into step right by Lena’s side. Lena speaks eloquently, offering short explanations of landmarks as they pass, telling of creations she’s built with her own two hands and ideas she’s dreamed about in all her years here. Her voice is hypnotic, and Kara wants to focus on what she’s saying, but she’s lost in the symphony of her throaty accent. It reminds Kara of the way the air vibrates around rushing waterfalls, and the quiet burst of flower petals as they bloom.

They finally walk until they can go no further, as they arrive at the precipice of a large jagged cliff. Kara looks down cautiously and realizes they’re overlooking the village of the dead. It’s still murky and dark, but Kara’s eyes seem to be adjusting to the everlasting dimness here. She feels the villagers down below, humming with busy energy. They pop in and out of houses, swirling about the area, spinning in circles with nowhere to go. Kara closes her eyes and tries to focus her senses, and to her dismay, she feels the abundance of anger and hostility, white hot and scalding as it tears through the atmosphere. She opens her eyes and frowns. It’s discouraging, to watch Lena, staring down with such obvious affection, only to know her subjects don’t feel the same.

Kara turns, wondering how to bring it up without offending her. Instead, Lena seems to read her thoughts. She clears her throat and speaks, her eyes never once looking away from them.

“I try to think about how I would feel down there, alone, plagued with all the questions of the Earth and never enough answers. Or at least, never the answers I want to hear. I don’t blame them, for being miserable,” Lena says. She keeps a continuous watch over the valley. “I’ve learned that ignorance is not always bliss, or so it seems.”

“But they’re so angry,” Kara says, following Lena’s eyes. “Why?”

“They think I’m keeping secrets from them, and I suppose in a way, I am,” Lena sighs, her expression deeply troubled. There’s a crinkle in her forehead that cuts through her skin like a dagger. “They are the lucky ones, even if they don’t believe it. But I’d rather they hate me than hate themselves. I will always protect them.”

Kara doesn’t understand, not fully, but she feels the heartbreaking way Lena stands firmly in her desire to do good. Lena’s jaw clenches, and Kara notices the tears in her eyes, the way they pool like an endless ocean whose tide has just come in. It isn’t the first time Lena’s eyes have held tears, in fact, Kara is sure it’s what makes them swirl with endless golden stars. The tears hold a reflection of all the souls on Earth, and all the souls she’s lost.

“They’re hurting you,” Kara says after a while, dejectedly watching the waves roll down Lena’s cheeks, completely unobscured. “Is that why you cry?”

Lena doesn’t try to wipe them away, she simply lets them fall. There’s hushed silence, save for a few quiet sniffles before she responds.

“No,” Lena replies, staring out over the distance. “I cry so they don’t have to.”

She turns and Kara recognizes the smile she gives as the one she uses to mask the deep cuts of her pain. She’s learning Lena’s way of coping, but Kara can’t seem to return it. Lena might be used to this, but it simply hurts too much right now.

Kara stares back out over the landscape. She can’t help but wonder about death, in all its complexity. She always thought it was something to be feared, the final punctuation mark on a life. But being here, surrounded by the forever wanderers, she only has more questions. There doesn’t seem to be peace, but there doesn’t seem to be profound suffering, either. It’s like they’re in this cold place of waiting, a frigid uncertainty that somehow makes it all more terrifying. Uneasiness works its way into her stomach, twisting her nerves into knots. What are the secrets too terrible for souls to bear? What is it that Lena keeps locked away?

She narrows her eyes and scans the homes below. She knows she’s searching for familiar spirits, ones lost lifetimes ago. Are they here, or somewhere worse? She wonders if she would even want to see her family like this. Perhaps they’re better off preserved in her memory, where they’re more alive than ever. That’s how she wants to remember them.

Despite the fact that Lena is beautiful, Kara decides she doesn’t feel the same way about death.

At that, Lena shifts next to her. Kara figures she probably senses her unrest, but she doesn’t speak. Instead she simply stands stoically, offering quiet comfort with her presence. In the moment, it’s enough.

“You miss your family,” Lena finally says knowingly, her voice gentle and wise. “You’re wondering about them.”

“Yes,” Kara breathes, afraid that if she says more, she will completely come undone. She doesn’t have the energy to blame Lena anymore. She doesn’t know if she even can.

“I know we have much to talk about, Kara,” Lena says. “I promise, when it’s time, I will tell you all you wish to know.”

They walk in heavy silence after that, each one lost in their own world of thought, though Kara doesn’t think they’re separated by all that much. Eventually they pull up alongside a place that looks like a cold, deserted field with nothing but shriveled versions of leaves and charred twigs littering the ground. Kara shivers, but Lena stops and waves her hands calmly. Suddenly the place is illuminated with a version of sunlight that almost brings Kara to her knees. She knows it isn’t the same as on Earth, but the way it brightens the landscape, and cloaks the ground in warmth makes Kara’s own spirit soar. The field comes alive with amber grain, and wind swept grass. In the distance, she hears a faint rumbling, as two colossal midnight stallions come galloping forward over the horizon. Their raven black manes flutter behind them, and Kara is reminded of the way Lena’s silky black hair glides against the wind on Earth.

“I know it’s not much, but you might even find beauty here,” Lena says after a while as the horses slow to a happy trot. They are mammoth creatures of pure raw power that tower over them both. Kara forces her feet to remain anchored to the ground as she watches the unpredictable beasts walk freely up to them. Lena laughs as their large noses push happily into her chest, nuzzling her affectionately. They snort in delight as she kneels down and guides them to bales of hay that have magically appeared beneath her fingertips.

Kara exhales in wonder as she watches the scene unfold. She studies Lena, like she’s seeing her for the first time. She’s a monument of marble, with a heart that extends beyond the endless darkness. Kara feels her walls come crashing down, crumbling into oblivion.

“This is how I usually get to Earth,” Lena explains, petting the horses along their thick necks as they chew contentedly. “Cat says they’re dramatic, but I argue that at least they’re eco-friendly.”

“Much nicer than the helicopters we have,” Kara agrees, reaching out to stroke the heavy muscled horse in front of her. “And only a little dramatic.”

Lena grins beside her.

As they continue on, Kara finds herself filling the silence with stories about Earth, and the Danvers family. Talking about them with Lena makes it feel like they’re closer to her than they really are. It makes everything hurt a little less.

“And they’re good to you?” Lena asks thoughtfully after a while.

“The Danvers’ are everything to me. And my sister...she’s the best person I know,” Kara says, her voice shaking slightly as she thinks about Alex. “I don’t know what I would do without her. I mean, don’t get me wrong. We argue, of course. I’m stubborn, and she’s even worse, but at the end of the day, we’re family.” Kara smiles fondly. “She’s fiercely protective.”

“I’m really glad you have that,” Lena grins. “My family always leaned more in that murdering, world domination direction. So, you draw one short straw and you’re banished to the Kingdom of the Dead for all eternity. You know, usual sibling rivalry stuff,” Lena’s eyes flash sarcastically, and Kara can’t help the surprised laugh that escapes her throat. Lena’s candid humor is refreshing, even if there’s horrible truth in all of her words.

Kara looks down at the ground, embarrassed that she can’t find something comforting to say, but Lena simply smiles, watching her with an unfamiliar expression. Kara feels self-conscious under Lena’s gaze. It’s impossible to be worthy of such looks of adoration.

 _I’ve hated you my whole life,_ Kara finds herself thinking. There’s another stab of guilt as it starts to sink in how wrong she might have been. Maybe Cat was right. She doesn’t deserve this. She doesn’t deserve Lena. _Please don’t look at me like that._

Before Kara knows it, she hears the familiar rippling water of the River Styx. Lena leads them down the black sandy embankment, to the foggy depths below, where Charon lurks in the shadows. Kara swallows harshly, hesitant to follow.

“It’s the one thing the mortals seem to have gotten right about this place,” Lena scoffs as she walks. “Of all the little details, the river Styx is what always seems to stand out. But, it’s true what they say. It’s as unpredictable as it is deadly. You’re fine if you touch it, but if your face goes under, even I won’t be able to get you out.”

“Stay away from the Styx. Got it,” Kara says, carefully lagging behind Lena. She’s cautious to mind her distance, even moreso now.

“Charon, make a note that Kara is to be allowed to cross whenever possible,” Lena says firmly. She lowers her stare to come face to face with his. “And no payment, are we clear?”

“I…” Kara interrupts, feeling the raw hatred emanating from Charon as his snaggled, wispy form snarls at them both. “Thank you?”

Lena simply shrugs and beckons Kara to follow. Kara quickly scurries far away from Charon’s vehement stare.

“Are you ready? There’s one last thing I want to show you,” Lena says, her mood shifting to be considerably lighter than earlier.

“What is it?” Kara quirks a skeptical brow.

“Oh, it’s top secret,” Lena jokes, her eyes flashing happily. They keep walking until Kara begins to recognize the path. She’s shocked she can even decipher one dark hall from another, but lo and behold, they’ve somehow found themselves back at the palace gates. Lena leads them in a side entrance, and down a secluded hallway before turning into a small, quaint little room.

“Intriguing…” Kara says. Lena turns to her and Kara flutters her eyelashes in an exaggerated attempt to get Lena to give in. “Come on, you have to give me _some_ kind of hint!”

Much to her surprise, Lena rolls her eyes and somewhat caves in to Kara’s charm. “It’s a gift for you. Something that will help you while you’re here,” Lena says, biting her lip as she speaks.

Kara’s smile gives way to confusion as she watches Lena unlock a door, reaching inside. She pulls out a dark black cloak, not much unlike the one Kara has seen Lena wear on Earth the times she’s ventured up there. Kara watches as Lena holds it out in front of her, the gold dust glittering and flashing along the sheer fabric with every movement of Lena’s hands. As Kara studies it, she realizes it’s a deep, majestic purple, not black, and it’s more of a cape than a cloak. It’s breathtaking in its design.

“I can’t have you relying on Cat to get around, as wonderful as she is,” Lena explains. “So I made this for you instead.”

Kara feels Lena’s excitement give way to doubt and insecurity, but it’s authentic, and so hopeful. She looks at Kara with an expression like a child who just wants someone’s approval. Has anyone ever approved of _anything_ Lena’s done? Kara frowns slightly at the thought. She watches as Lena’s eyebrows furrow and the way she starts to wring her hands around the material as she stares at Kara, waiting for a reaction.

“Do--do you like it? If you don’t, you don’t have to wear it. I tried to make it comfortable for you. I can always change it--”

“It’s beautiful!” Kara interrupts Lena’s rambling. Kara can’t help but smile at Lena’s sudden nervousness. The goddess of death, quivering before her in fear. Kara feels bad for making Lena second guess herself for even a second. “This is so...I’m--I’m honored.”

Lena exhales in relief, and steps toward Kara with her arms outstretched. She silently asks for permission, which Kara grants with a nod. Her heart beats forcefully as Lena cloaks it around her shoulders. She works patiently to fit it around Kara’s frame, her fingers meticulous and steady, but gentle. Kara can feel Lena’s breath on the back of her neck, sending sparks of fire down her spine.

“There,” Lena says, nodding at her work. She backs away, admiring it.

Kara turns slightly, feeling the absolute power of the cape for the first time. She feels her body respond instantly, her energy steadily returning. It rustles and shimmers, the faint gold dust sparkling with her movements like shooting stars along a dark, endless sky. Kara exhales. It’s almost like she’s whole again.

“Truly, Lena. This is amazing.”

Lena smiles, really smiles, genuinely for the first time. It lights up her face, and Kara notices the dimple that etches itself into her soft, porcelain cheeks. Kara’s eyes blink back the tears. It feels like she’s looking directly into the sun.

“It’s made of the strongest steel, but light enough that it won’t ever weigh you down. It’s to protect you from any dangers in my kingdom,” Lena regains her composure and explains her creation. Softer, she adds, “I know how much you like to fly. This will help restore some of your powers. Now you can soar.”

Kara’s heart does exactly that. Everything is dark, but Lena’s eyes still manage to sparkle.

“How can I ever thank you?” Kara whispers. It’s the second greatest gift she’s ever received other than her adoptive family. It’s fitting that it comes from the only other person who has ever taken her in as her own.

Lena simply shakes her head, watching her with awestruck eyes.

“The girl of steel,” Lena smiles gently, running her fingers delicately over the fabric of the cape. Kara feels the heat of her touch even through the material, as if nothing is there at all. “I’m just really happy you’re here,” Lena says quietly.

“Me too,” Kara whispers. For the first time, she really means it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Underworld is changing, along with its inhabitants, and Kara feels a growing responsibility. A journey back to Earth gives Kara a reunion, and provides an opportunity for greatness. Kara returns to Hades and learns the secrets of the past. She takes care of Lena, and receives a gift. They work toward forgiveness...and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm baaaaaack!! sorry for the obnoxious delay between chapters, i've been traveling a lot for work. but have no fear, this story means too much to me to leave for too long! anyway, without further ado, please enjoy the latest installment <3

The damp, misty air clings to Kara’s limbs, invisibly hanging off of her in haunted wisps, like the dangling branches of a weeping willow. She glides purposefully through the blackness, carving through the dense fog with a determined force that radiates through her body, generating from a single source of enchanted steel. The cape ripples rhythmically behind her, billowing in satisfying waves as she surges forward and propels through the atmosphere. Higher and higher she pushes, reaching into dark infinity, until she is sure she can go no further. The Underworld seems to expand with her, the edges growing and stretching to stay just out of reach of her fingertips. Death surrounds her, and still somehow avoids her, a complex idea that Kara can’t quite wrangle down from abstraction. She begins to carefully circle the perimeter of the kingdom, her body slicing through the sky with the precision and sharpness of Charon’s oar, chartering new routes from up above that only she is capable of following. She’s meticulous and careful, still getting used to the weight of her newly gifted power, feeling the purposeful, working beat of her heart as her lungs expand with the exertion.

It’s almost like being alive. It’s almost like being home.

Flying is different here, though. Kara decides that it’s like swimming underwater, the way her body moves with graceful strokes and perfectly timed breaths, and the way she manages to stay just buoyed above the surface. She doesn’t feel as weightless, nor as impossibly fast as she does on Earth, but this new vantage point allows her to reach beyond even the most stubborn shadows. It reminds Kara of the first time she learned to feel at home in the clouds. That, in and of itself, is worth everything.

She can see the endless, winding paths that climb and twist throughout the landscape, leading everywhere and nowhere at the same time. She can see the crumbling walls of the palace and the endless valley of the village of the dead. As she slows down her pace, she can see the trembling, murky water of the Styx, with its waves breaking in unpredictable, chaotic patterns. Random gusts of wind send ripples across the surface, and occasionally a large wave will erupt from out of nowhere, disturbing everything in its terrifying wake. If she looks close enough, she can make out the multitude of souls that claw desperately with wanting hands and open mouths beneath the harrowed depths. A quick and violent chill rocks through her body as she steers herself far away from the water, anxiously putting distance between her and a horrible resting place. She is still not completely confident in her ability to avoid a catastrophe, despite Lena’s well-intentioned warnings.

 _Lena_.

The name sends stars shooting across her vision, as thousands of glittering flakes of gold seem to fall all around her. She isn’t sure if it’s real or imaginary, but Kara slows to a calm float anyway, flipping her body over and laying out on her back as the skyline twinkles for a few more seconds. She crosses her arms behind her head, stretching out completely to admire the view. She hovers above the ground in a casual resting position, her cape hugging against her sides. A lazy smile pulls at her lips at the thought of Lena’s flashing eyes.

The effect Lena has on her would be startling if Kara didn’t feel so peaceful. Her limbs are lethargic with a feeling of security, one she has never quite felt before coming to Lena’s home. She’s getting used to the way it feels here in the dark, with the magnificent eyes of Hades constantly looking out for her. She sighs and closes her own eyes, picturing the elegant slope of Lena’s jaw, and the way her smooth marble skin stands out against the heaviest darkness. Kara’s heartbeat strums forcefully as she thinks about the rare brightness in Lena’s smile, and how sometimes, though it’s fleeting, Kara can see the suggestion of faint laugh lines in her cheeks, begging to be released from their infinite sadness.

Lena has been away for a bit, tending to this and that, and Kara realizes with a pang of guilt that she misses her. Every time she flies above the towers of the palace, she catches herself listening for signs of the most important inhabitant. Before she retires to her own chamber, she walks carefully past the closed doors of Lena’s empty room, wondering what the space might look like where Lena rests her head. It would be intrusive to enter, so she simply idles along outside, placing her palm on the great black door. She closes her eyes and tries to infuse the space with as much warmth as she can gather. With Lena gone, she feels the hollowness in her stomach, and it makes her uncomfortable. It isn’t grief, but it has the same magnitude of a loneliness that can only be fixed by a specific presence. It’s something far deeper than nostalgia, and it’s almost overwhelming.

_What is happening to me?_

“There you are! You would think every day is Saturday here, the way you’re lazing around!” Cat’s shrill voice shatters Kara’s thoughts and startles her enough that she loses all her focus and comes crashing down to the ground, landing with a loud thump.

“Oomph. Hi, Cat,” Kara mumbles, staggering to her feet and brushing off her legs. She winces, more from embarrassment than actual pain. She plasters a smile on her face as Cat eyes her with that slick, unamused air that she always seems to have. “What are you up to?”

Cat rolls her eyes and begins walking away, which Kara takes as a not-so-subtle invitation to follow.

“The villagers are aching for a fight, Charon is threatening everyone who tries to cross over, and Lena is trying to keep the pieces together while also taking care of the thankless souls on Earth. But, by all means, Kiera, please relax,” Cat scoffs, waving her hands in grand gestures as she speaks. “Don’t let us interrupt you.”

Kara pulls up, stopping short as Cat’s callous comments reverberate around her.

“That’s not--” she begins, but the words get lodged in her throat. She wants to respond, wants to fight back. She wants to tell Cat that it isn’t _her_ fault. These aren’t _her_ problems. But somehow, nothing comes out. Deep down, her stomach churns with guilt. It’s the discomfort of knowing that these are, in fact, her problems. This is her life now, a life she chose.  She wonders briefly what else the goddess of the dead might be shielding her from. Lena certainly hasn’t been up front about the goings on of her kingdom, and Kara wonders if she is being kept as far in the dark as the villagers Lena has sworn to protect.

But Kara isn’t mortal. She isn’t like them. She’s as strong as Lena, if not stronger. She’s the one that should be taking this on. She’s the one that should be making it better. Kara clenches her jaw and stares back at Cat, coming back to the present with alarming clarity.

“Lena hasn’t told me much about that,” Kara says, her voice betraying her exasperation. To be fair, Kara hasn’t asked. She’s come close, especially because she can sense the hostility around her, and sense the burning hatred emanating from Cat’s counterparts. But still, she hasn’t pushed Lena for information, or pushed to cross any of those forbidden boundaries.

“No, she wouldn’t have, would she? You should know that about her by now,” Cat says sternly. “She wouldn’t want to burden you and she certainly wouldn’t want to ask you for help. I, on the other hand, don’t have the same predilection. I think you’re wasting too much potential. They need you.”

Kara clenches her jaw. She came here for reasons beyond escaping Zeus, beyond escaping fate. Olympus doesn’t need her, but the Underworld clearly does. She feels it with every soul’s agonized cry, and every tear that falls from Lena’s eyes. She feels it palpably with each pang between her ribs, a dull ache firmly planted in her chest. Cat’s eyes slash across her heart with their sharpness, a look that seems to ask _what are you waiting for?_ It’s the same heated way her sister would look at her when trying to convey a point to her on Earth.

Kara exhales loudly, her shoulders slumping in defeat. Cat’s right. She hasn’t been useful in far too long. She’s gotten used to being told to _be careful, watch out, stay hidden_ . There’s a purpose she has always yearned to find -- a purpose that she knows is meant to put her on a path toward helping and healing. Her family always expected her to do it, and her heart has always leaned in that direction. It’s been frustrating, though, how no matter what she does, everyone is cautious of accepting her aid. She thinks of Lena, again. Strong, beautiful, stoic, Lena. She knows the words would never leave Lena’s mouth, but Kara can’t help but wonder what Lena must think about it all-- about how Kara hasn’t been earning her keep since arriving here, but merely passing time, _waiting_.

“Lena doesn’t seem particularly _eager_ to let me,” Kara argues, running her hands through her hair with frustration. She pauses and releases a breath. “She’s trying to protect me, I think.”

“I didn’t know the Titans asked permission,” Cat responds flatly, “or that they needed protection.”

Kara notes the way Cat doesn’t get riled by the argument or Kara’s perpetual stubbornness. Her calmness only seems to set Kara more on edge as they stare at each other in contempt. Kara lets the words settle. She realizes her frustration stems more from her own inability to act, rather than anything Cat has said to her. She’s only making Kara face the truth. A truth that, upon further inspection, is filled with cowardice and insecurity.

_This isn’t you. This isn’t who you came here to become._

“Where did she go this time?” Kara pivots the subject away from herself delicately. Better to focus on something else for the time being, instead of her own shortcomings.

“The Elysian Fields, I’d expect,” Cat says quickly. Kara stares at her blankly, waiting for more, but Cat doesn’t elaborate. The Elysian Fields are another mystery of the depths, something Kara has only heard whispers about, but doesn’t know how to explain. They say only the souls of the bravest heroes are placed there. They say that it’s an honorable and extraordinary piece of the Underworld, but as far as Kara can tell, there is nothing here but endless, sad darkness. This is no hero’s paradise.

There’s a tense silence between them before Cat sighs audibly. “Honestly, Kiera, do I have to do all the work for you myself? I thought you were a reporter up on Earth. Don’t you-- you know-- investigate?” She places her hands on her hips as she waits for Kara’s rebuttal.

“Well, sure, but this is all a little new to me. I wasn’t trying to snoop around behind Lena’s back,” Kara begins, but it’s all in vain. Cat raises an eyebrow at her and says nothing. She turns and continues walking, and Kara reluctantly follows. “Will you tell me about them?”

“That, I’m afraid, is not mine to tell,” Cat says calmly. “Believe me, I would if I could, but some things are best left to her. I’ve already said too much as it is.”

“She spends all that time there?” Kara asks.

“Oh, no. She’ll head up to Earth to be with those children of hers -- you know how much she loves that hospital.” Cat shrugs, leaning in close to inspect one of the marble columns outlining the palace. Kara watches her curiously, eyeing the portico herself, squinting for clarity. It seems different, somehow, but Kara can’t put her finger on exactly what about it is out of place. “Even if they all end up here eventually, it doesn’t matter to her. She still tries so hard to help.”

Kara’s chest loosens, and her cheeks flush as she thinks about the way Lena spoke with the patients there when Kara visited. She thinks about the way Lena’s eyes softened slightly every time a child’s voice called out her name, the brightness in them mirroring the sunlight that streamed through the hospital windows. Kara catches herself smiling, but then her brows furrow.

“Couldn’t she heal them? If she wanted to, she could…she could save them...” Kara trails off. It’s the point she always comes back to. She understands the importance of guarding the Underworld, but a goddess with seemingly unlimited power, and a heart as open as Lena’s, should want to try to preserve life for as long as possible. At least, she thinks she would.

“There is still so much for you to learn. Mortals can never outrun death, Kiera. Even if she wanted to, Lena can’t make them live forever. But at least she makes their final days comfortable,” Cat says. She speaks calmly, defending Lena with a wisdom that seems to extend beyond this realm. Kara shifts uncomfortably.

“But they still blame her, in the end,” Kara says through gritted teeth, the anger coursing through her veins. “They fear her. They hate her. The Lord of the Underworld -- they still curse her name.”

“You among them,” Cat says pointedly. Kara’s cheeks burn with embarrassment, but Cat pays her no mind as she continues walking on.

“People want to have hope, Kiera. It isn’t that they’re _trying_ to be so negative. Although some, mostly the types I’ve dated, are just _impossible_ , but... I digress,” Cat’s hands flutter in disgust, and Kara almost laughs despite the seriousness of the moment. “Mortals want to cling on to something -- anything -- even if it seems like they do everything in their power to tear it down. Blind faith only lasts so long before people turn on the things they don’t understand. Trust me, I was in the business of exposing the truth, I know how it works. But Lena doesn’t listen to all that. She doesn’t care. She continues to breathe hope into the hearts of men and care for the sick when their hour of need is upon them. She’ll lay them to rest, even if they slander her name, because it’s what needs to be done. Then she’ll go back up and do it all again. It’s an endless cycle for Earth’s very own Archangel.”

Kara can picture Lena’s blushing cheeks, and the way she dips her head at compliments, with her tightly pursed lips and fluttering lashes. If she heard them call her _that_ \-- an angel, of all things -- Kara can only imagine what her response would be. She chuckles at the thought before her eyes widen in realization.

“I wrote articles about that!” Kara says suddenly, remembering the term, and the frustration at never being able to unveil the mysterious subject. “On Earth, I mean. We interviewed patients who would talk with such extreme clarity in their final days, swearing they saw an angel by their side, beckoning them home. But, of course, all our sources led nowhere. It was like chasing smoke.”

“She’s more clever than they are, and more modest than her brother,” Cat says adamantly. “It’s important to her to stay out of the public eye, otherwise it would be total chaos. She’d never win. So she carries the waters of the River Lethe with her wherever she goes. No one could ever do what she does.”

They forget because they have to, Kara realizes. The whispers and mystery of angels on Earth is finally put to rest. Once again, it’s just another ode to Hades that is lost to rumor and secrets. At least this time, there’s some sort of positivity attached to it, even if the mortals on Earth don’t realize who they should be praising. It’s endlessly frustrating. Kara doesn’t understand how Lena could continue to do such an exhausting, thankless job only to be infinitely hated for it. Then for all her hard work, she gets to return home to dark melancholy and lost, wailing souls.

Cat’s right. No one could do what Lena does.

“But people still die,” Kara argues, again. “They still come here and their souls are no better off. What’s the point?”

“Perhaps that’s where you come in,” Cat suggests, a sly grin finally appearing across her lips.

“But I can’t stop death, either!” Kara stops, glancing over at Cat. “I can’t, right?”

They’ve been walking endlessly now with no particular direction, and Kara stops to scan the landscape. Her eyes have adjusted to the dimness of death, but somehow, things seem...lighter. The marble columns around the palace have a suggestion of a shine, instead of a dull, drab veneer. They are still shrouded in mist, but it seems to hang higher in the sky, a more transparent curtain that allows a peek into what hides beneath. The palace itself is sturdier, with less debris crumbling from its walls. Kara places her palm flat against a column, and swears she can almost feel a pulse, a murmur of life existing within the walls.

“No, but you being here, it _is_ changing things,” Cat says quietly standing near her shoulder. Kara tilts her head and looks over, catching Cat’s unreadable expression. “Do you see the way the cracks are mending? The columns are almost completely put together again. The foundation is stronger.” She pauses for a beat. “You’re changing her.”

Kara can’t tell if Cat means it in a good way or not, but she nods solemnly regardless. Her palm strokes along the marble, feeling the cool rush underneath her skin. It’s like she’s being entrusted with a sacred responsibility, and even if that’s not what Cat is doing, Kara promises to honor it with everything she has.

“She’s changing me,” Kara finds herself whispering. She feels the way her skin prickles with heat as the strength gathers in her muscles. She feels the way her heart beats strong and loud with vigor and purpose. She senses the way a long dormant determination begins to stretch and growl deep within her soul, flexing its paws after a long, frozen winter.

 _I could get used to this_ , Kara thinks. This feeling. This strength. It might finally be exactly what she needs.

“Now, if you could just--” Cat starts, but something else far more important catches Kara’s attention.

“She’s back!” Kara interrupts, her eyes widening in surprise. She hears Lena’s unmistakable heartbeat echo through the silence: a low and tired rumbling that rolls slowly through the sky like thunder, carrying the immense warmth of a summer storm. Kara’s ears involuntarily strain to hear all of it, her lips wordlessly moving along with each purposeful beat. Kara feels her body tremble with unexplainable adrenaline and quick, scurrying nerves, jumping and dancing all around her skin with electric intensity. “Sorry Cat!” she says, as she takes off into the sky, with only the faint hints of a protest echoing from down below.

Kara races along quickly, landing just outside the gates of the palace a few moments later. She stumbles slightly, as her distraction and excitement throws off her focus and she completely mistimes the landing. Flying was definitely easier on Earth, she thinks, shaking her head and trying to gather her wits again. She glances around sheepishly, not really expecting any witnesses. It’s an Earthly habit, to be conscience of every movement, since people always seemed to be watching.

Across the path, she catches the wispy silhouette of a young girl, delicate and small, her features faded but still doll-like in their essence. Kara wants to turn away first, remembering the way the villagers reacted to her with complete terror, but something compels her to stay rooted to the spot. Against her better judgement, but perhaps deep down still seeking affirmation, she offers a soft smile, nodding at the shadow. The girl stays completely still, transfixed by Kara’s movements. Instead of folding in on herself and disappearing, Kara hears the unmistakable bubbling sound of a child’s laugh. It seems so foreign here, in a place so devoid of happiness, but the small shriek bursts forth from the tiny spirit and just as quickly, she skips off into the darkness. Kara stares after her for a moment.

Things really might be changing, after all.

Kara gently and silently floats up into the sky, up past the towering spires and high above the endless columns before steering herself slowly to the balcony at the highest point of the castle. She circles over the top and smiles, taking in the gorgeous view of the soul of the Underworld. Lena, unaware of her arrival, stands stoically in black, staring out over the horizon. Her eyes are a startling swirling mix of emerald and gold, and Kara feels a rush of emotions hit her all at once.

Compassion. Sorrow. Exhaustion. But underneath it all, a new feeling stirs in her stomach. A small flicker of hot, insistence. Hope. It’s a new look for Lena, and one that Kara thinks suits her beautifully.

“Whatcha doin?” Kara asks innocently, stretched out and floating easily above Lena’s head. She rests her head in her hands and lays on her stomach, smiling down at Lena’s silhouette.  

“Kara!” Lena laughs, and the light, airy sound of it makes Kara flutter slightly and almost lose her balance. Lena shakes her head as Kara regains control without too much exertion. “You really love to sneak up on me, don’t you? I’m starting to re-think this whole cape idea.”

“It’s only sneaking if you don’t see it coming,” Kara flips upright and easily touches down on the balcony floor. “And you and I both know that catching you off guard is impossible.”

Lena’s mouth twists into a playful smirk as her eyes sparkle with amusement. “It doesn’t stop you from trying,” she muses, continuing to eye Kara in that way she seems to have that makes Kara’s skin feel absolutely scalding to the touch.

“I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t try.” Kara shrugs, matching her smile, faltering only slightly as their eyes meet.

“So it would seem,” Lena chuckles softly. There’s a brief, awkward silence as Kara fiddles with her hands, unsure what to say next. Lena softly combs her fingers through the windswept wavy ringlets of her midnight black hair, the strands detangling around her and laying mildly unkempt from her journey to Earth. Kara looks at the ground, away from Lena’s unfathomable eyes and indescribable beauty in order to catch her stubbornly elusive breath. She’s conscious of every inch of Lena’s being, every tiny movement, every hitch of breath. It’s one thing to think about Lena’s presence when she’s gone, but suddenly she’s real, and tangible, and it’s still all so _much_. Her heartbeat cascades through Kara’s ears, drowning out all the other sounds around them with the heavy tinny pounding of thunderous raindrops. Lena’s musky smell of Earth and the faint remnants of sunlight fill Kara’s lungs to capacity, and she breathes it all in greedily. It’s a taste of everything left behind. A taste of home.

“Is something wrong?” Lena’s voice is cautious and soft, and Kara wonders if it’s possible to bottle up a sound and hug it close to her chest. She watches as Lena reaches out with steady, gentle hands and proceeds to smooth the creases in Kara’s cape over her right shoulder where it had gotten flipped over due to her antics. Kara’s heart dips as she feels Lena’s fingers close to her neck, and she holds her breath until Lena pulls away.

“No! No, I just--” Kara pauses, her eyebrows furrowing briefly. “We -- we all -- missed you!” She gestures around in vain, realizing foolishly that they’re completely alone. It definitely sounded better in her head. She winces as she glances up at Lena sheepishly.

“Oh, you all did? Everyone? That’s good to know.” Lena’s eyebrow upticks in mock surprise as she nods out at the depressingly empty surroundings of the Kingdom. Her face softens, and she smiles warmly and dips her head slightly in acceptance. “Thank you, Kara. I missed you -- all of you -- too.”

Kara’s cheeks flush at the suggestion. It’s more the way Lena speaks than what she says, and Kara’s mind is whirling into that dangerous _what if_ territory once more. Lena stirs near her, leaning forward delicately along the stone foundation of the balcony. She exhales with exhaustion, her shoulders slumping as she rests her head on her propped up arm, and Kara realizes for the first time just how tired she seems. Lena is trying to hide it, and would probably be successful with anyone else, but Kara knows. It reminds her of her earlier conversation with Cat, and the desire to help ignites in her heart once more. She has to find a way to insist that Lena stops taking on burdens alone.

There’s a small quiver beneath them, a slight turn in the atmosphere. Kara senses it profoundly, her powers heightened to almost full strength under the influence of Hades’ cape. There’s a current flowing between them, warm and strong and very much alive. Kara tenses briefly, allowing the feeling of anticipation to stir in her bones. The feeling is unmistakable, like at any instant, _something_ is going to happen.

It leaves as quickly as it comes, and Kara blinks in confusion. She watches as Lena rests completely still, patiently silent, her eyes ever watchful over her Kingdom. She wonders if Lena ever talks about where she goes, or what she does. She probably tells Cat, when she feels up to it. Kara isn’t sure Lena wants her to be that person now, but she’s aching to try. She clears her throat.

“How did everything go?”

Lena sighs softly. Her eyelids flutter, as she glances up to the sky. A small, tired smile plays on her lips.

“You would think after doing this for as long as I have, it would eventually get easier, but it never does.” She speaks with the eloquence of the stars, and the vastness of the night sky. Kara watches her in amazement.

“But you do it anyway,” Kara says gently. She tilts her head and smiles warmly at Lena, trying silently to convey her genuine concern. “Were you in the Elysian fields?”

Lena stiffens slightly at the term, and looks at Kara with questioning eyes. She sighs and looks down at the ground, a sad, airy laugh escaping from her mouth.

“I was, for a bit,” Lena admits. There’s a hesitance in her voice, and Kara can practically feel the walls go up in Lena’s impenetrable defense.

“Will you show it to me sometime?”

Lena’s lips twist in thought as she looks away from Kara. She nods to herself, before looking back up at the sky. “Yes, I can take you there. I promise I’ll show it to you soon.”

Kara walks over to the balcony and places her hands on the cold, gray stone. She follows Lena’s gaze outward, and can’t help but think about her home on Earth. The sunlight, the stars. Her family. Her fingers tremble as she strums them quietly.

“How was Earth?”

Lena runs her fingers over her lips gently before her mouth upticks into a small smile.

“Intense,” she says, her eyes flashing with secrets that Kara can’t quite interpret. “But I don’t mind.”

“Well, you’re amazing at what you do,” Kara gushes. ”You watch over them, protect them on their journey. They see you as an angel.”

“That’s not a real thing,” she insists quietly. “That’s just a name people made up to make it seem interesting.”

“It _is_ a real thing! People believe in you -- in that! I wrote articles about you without even knowing it was you. That’s exactly what you are. You take care of them, always. I know you do. They need you.” Kara pleads, and Lena simply looks on in silence.

“And you’ve been talking to Cat, I see,” Lena shakes her head. She isn’t angry, or upset. But Kara senses sorrow, and disappointment. She frowns as she watches Lena’s face grow more serious. “I’m just doing what needs to be done. It’s my job. If they knew it was me, they wouldn’t be so quick to use that particular term.”

Kara almost asks her, then. _Why don’t you fight? Why don’t you clear your name? Why? Why? Why?_ But instead she simply purses her lips and looks up at the endless, black night sky.

They’re quiet for a moment before Kara speaks again.

“You know, all you’d have to do is ask,” Kara says earnestly. “I’m here now. I could really help you with all of this.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, Kara, but it’s not necessary. I could never ask you to do that,” Lena replies. Her voice breaks as she looks at Kara with so much feeling in her eyes that Kara can’t quite comprehend it all. “That isn’t why you’re here.”

“Then why am I here?” Kara replies quickly. Lena doesn’t answer. “Don’t get me wrong, Lena, I appreciate your hospitality but--”

“You feel like you’re taking advantage,” Lena says seriously.

“Yes, that, and I feel like I’m hiding.” Kara sighs, turning around and leaning against the cement of the balcony railing. Lena turns and watches her. “Growing up on Earth, I never felt normal. I always thought that if I started to use my powers, my life would make sense. But I’m realizing that being myself doesn’t make me feel normal. There’s more to it than that. I’m here for a reason, and I can’t just sit here and do nothing. Not anymore.”

“Okay,” Lena replies simply. She doesn’t argue, but instead listens with an endless gentleness that Kara is learning to expect. “Then I suppose I need to reconsider my position.”

“Thank you,” Kara dips her head in acknowledgement.

“You do seem to be getting around much easier these days,” Lena says gently, expertly changing the subject as she nods at the cape. Kara doesn’t push anymore, and instead lets her do it. “Are you getting along alright?”

Kara shifts confidently from side to side, feeling the power generating in her legs. She feels calmer, and stronger, especially standing near Lena.

“I’m getting used to it. I guess I’m learning to find a certain comfort in the dark,” Kara says with a knowing smile. She emphasizes the word, intending for it to be a play on Lena’s insistence that the Underworld really does have a special coziness to it. It feels more significant now that she’s been here for awhile. There _is_ a comfort here, but Kara doesn’t think it’s the place itself as much as who it represents. It’s only getting more confusing the longer she stays, but there’s a force here compelling her to come closer. The more she learns about the eternal goddess who makes her home here, the less inclined she is to go anywhere else. “I still miss some things about Earth, though. It’s hard to go this long without food, for one.”

“Kara, you know we don’t actually have to eat, right? That’s just a mortal thing,” Lena chuckles, shaking her head.

“Of course I know, but food on Earth is delicious! It’s like, half the fun of being there. Haven’t you ever had a potsticker?”

Lena quirks a skeptical eyebrow.

“Seriously? Never? Well, trust me, you’re missing out.” Kara crosses her arms and stares insistently ahead.

“I’ll take your word for it,” Lena relinquishes, the smile on her lips not quite disappearing as she tries to look serious.

“You really don’t like _any_ food on Earth? Not even one thing?” Kara is incredulous. She can’t fathom not having a favorite food. It isn’t really important, per se, but there are just so many things about Earth that have an appeal. The potstickers from Chang’s on 4th just happen to be a prime example.

“I don’t know...I mean, when I’m there my assistant usually brings me kale salads. Those are pretty good,” Lena shrugs, rolling her eyes slightly. Kara’s mouth hangs open. “What?”

“Are your tastebuds also dead?”

“Kara!” Lena looks at her with such surprise that Kara can’t help the laugh that escapes her throat.

“They do have these candies I really like,” Lena says softly, her nose scrunching in adorable embarrassment. Kara’s own face feels hot when she catches the way Lena’s cheeks flush like she’s admitting a particularly scandalous secret. “They’re little espresso beans covered in dark chocolate. I could eat the whole bag! They’re delicious.”

Kara beams at her. She knows she won’t ever forget this small confession of indulgence. “You should have started with that. No one should eat kale by choice.”

Lena laughs again, and Kara can’t help but smile at the way her laughter seems to come a little easier now. She’s lighter, in some ways, when she’s like this. Unguarded. Almost...free. Kara wants to believe that her being here has a little something to do with it, but even if it’s just Lena’s reaction to having _any_ kind of company, Kara is glad to offer companionship. Her earlier conversation with Cat is pushed aside as she turns to listen to Lena once more. She doesn’t want to get into any more serious conversations for today. The moment is too precious, and Kara feels like she can wait until tomorrow.

* * *

_“Where is my sister?!” Alex hisses, walking toward Winn with cool, calculated steps. Her face is void of emotion, which seems to have a more terrifying effect on the trembling man in front of her._

_“I...why would I know where she is? She could be...anywhere! It’s a big city. Have you checked Noonans? The Chinese place on 4th? Literally anywhere else…” Winn stumbles over his words and over his feet, backing away with his hands raised in defense. Alex’s lips curl as she keeps walking toward him, eyeing him with a predatory gleam._

_“I mean she may have mentioned something about leaving, but you know Kara, always coming and going…I really don’t think you want me to tell you more…” Winn continues, and Alex simply tilts her head and watches. Winn backs up against a wall, trapped, and Alex lunges, placing both of her hands on either side of his head._

_“We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, but just so you know: I have at least fifteen excruciating ways to get you to speak using only my index finger,” Alex snarls, her face inches from Winn’s. “So. I’ll ask you one more time -- WHERE is my sister?”_

_Winn’s shoulders slump in defeat._

_“So, okay, I guess...I’m going to tell you everything--” he stumbles, his eyes darting every which way as he speaks. Alex nods and grins at him, knowing she has him cornered. “Uh, the good new is, before you freak out, she’s NOT with Zeus.” His voice cracks as he speaks. Alex’s eyes soften for a second, as she takes it all in._

_Winn clears his throat and continues. “Which is really great, right, because, you know, he’s kind of the worst…” he trails off as Alex continues to scowl at him._

_“Winn…” she warns, her lips twisting with impatience._

_“Okay so right, well, the bad news is she might, sort of, actually be with…Hades.”_

_“WHAT?!” Alex yells, slamming her hands on the wall, causing Winn to close his eyes in fear. “Hades took her?! How could you let this happen? How could you not tell me this right away!? I swear, if he so much as lays a finger on her…you’ll all have to answer to me!” Alex jolts back and turns on her heel, racing away as quickly as she came._

_“Wait! Alex, come back, it’s not what you think!” Winn calls, reaching for her, but Alex is already gone._

Kara jolts awake with a violent start, her heart hammering out of her chest. She runs her shaking hands through her tangled web of blonde hair, and breathes forcefully in, out, in, out. Her skin is cold and clammy with sweat, and she shivers as her head pounds with heavy warning.

Alex.

She’s positive this isn’t just a dream, but one of her visions. Something is happening on Earth, and Alex is not going to rest until she finds Kara by any means necessary. Kara swallows the bile that rises in her throat. Alex could try to come to the Underworld herself, and no one on Earth could ever hope to stop her. Kara shivers involuntarily once more.

Lena.

Kara’s eyes widen in panic. If Alex knows where Kara is, there’s no telling what that would mean for Lena and everything in her Kingdom. Zeus preys on fear, and even if Alex tries to hide it, this could be disastrous for everyone.

With a flourish of rushed limbs and nervous energy, Kara throws on her cape and races out of her room, off into the endless night. She stretches her arms forward, closes her eyes and reaches into infinity, honing in on the only sound that matters. There’s a calm _thump-thump_ , _thump-thump_ that begins to echo in her ears, and she steers herself toward the sound, without needing to look where she’s going.

She touches down along the banks of the River Lethe, breaking into a sprint as soon as her feet touch the ground. She runs and runs, through the darkness and the fog until she’s greeted full force by a wall of silent, omnipresent calm. Her heart immediately slows to a contented thump that matches the one she’s chasing, as her breaths become smooth and even. She’s safe here. Things are quiet. Everything is fine.

Lena is standing a few paces from her, her eyes closed in passive contemplation. Kara can see her soft lips moving, forming delicately over words that she doesn’t recognize. There is no sound coming from her mouth. Kara watches in slack-jawed wonder as Lena slowly waves her hands over the water, causing the surface to bubble and churn below her. Lena idly twirls her fingers around, in full command of the water, before opening her eyes and breaking her trance. The water immediately stills as her eyes crash into Kara’s. A small, delicate smile curves along her lips, and Kara forgets how to speak.

“I was expecting you,” Lena says, her voice as smooth as the now glassy surface of the river.

Kara is reminded of the curious way Lena asked her on Earth if she believed in coincidence -- the sharing of fates between two souls. It seems relevant now, in the way Kara never has to search for her, because somehow Lena is always there. Or the way Lena never seems startled or surprised when Kara bursts into view, like she is simply waiting for it to happen.

“I...what are you doing down here?” Kara asks tentatively. She’s startled to find that all previous thoughts have drifted away from her consciousness and off into the darkness, following the trail of lost souls. Lena raises her hand and delicately beckons her closer, flexing her fingers toward herself. Kara’s feet are moving before she has a chance to process otherwise. Lena takes her hand softly, and interlocks their fingers.

“You’ve seen a little bit about what the water from the river Lethe can do on Earth,” Lena kneels down tentatively and reaches out with her free hand, running her fingers along the cool, still surface, twirling them within the dark, endless depths. “It’s temporary there, much like life. It distorts just enough, creates enough of a fog that a memory is simply forgotten. But down here, when the waters of the Lethe and the Styx combine--” Lena turns to her, a serious, warning expression on her face. “One drop and you would forget everything you ever were, and everything you ever knew. Oblivion.”

The way she says the final word makes Kara quiver.

“Permanently?” Kara asks, even though she already knows the answer.

Lena nods quietly, removing her hand from the depths as she looks out over the water. Her face is troubled, her brows furrowing in deep thought. Kara follows her gaze, allowing the words to soak over her skin like the terrifying water she keeps watch over.

“And you’ve had souls choose something so…” Kara hesitates, struggling to think of the right word. “Final?”

Lena sighs. “I have. Truth be told, I sometimes wonder if it _would_ be better, you know? To forget it all.” Lena looks off into the distance as she speaks, her voice sounding far away and haunted. “I don’t think I would ever choose something so absolute, but it wouldn’t be fair to act like I’ve never thought about it. No memory, no guilt. Just a new slate, completely wiped clean.” She wipes her hand on her robes and tucks her arm back into her cloak. Kara can still feel the icy comfort of her other hand firmly in her own. “But it’s their choice to make. Freedom, such as it is.”

Just as Kara is about to speak, a being approaches them -- a strange type of spirit, oblivious to its surroundings, curls around and _through_ them like smoke from a dying fire. Kara shivers as it passes through and  continues on to the edge of the water, dipping its head to the liquid and taking a long, slow drink. When it turns, Kara almost gasps in horror at the hollow blankness in its eyes. There is nothing there, no hope, no life. There isn’t even death. Just a deep, endless void. The spirit seems no happier in oblivion, and as it turns to leave, it lets out a wail so ghastly, that Kara leaps backward, letting go of Lena’s hand in the process so that the spirit can leave without passing through them again. Her heart seizes in agonizing grief.

“I would never choose to forget, even despite all I’ve seen, and all I’ve been through,” Kara says. She is adamant even more so now after what she just witnessed. “I couldn’t spend the rest of forever like that.”

“That’s what makes you special, Kara,” Lena replies, looking at her with her everlasting understanding. “But you’re troubled. You wish to see your sister.”

“I…” Kara hesitates, her lips trembling as she tries to look Lena in the eye. For all she’s done, it suddenly feels selfish to want to leave. “I’m so happy here, with you. It’s just...I think Alex needs me. I have to make sure she’s okay. She’s worried about me, and I’m afraid what might happen if she doesn’t know I’m safe.”

Kara notices the subtle change in Lena’s posture, the way she looks at her with almost defeated eyes. She swallows and nods, forcing a smile that almost makes Kara cry out in pain.

“Well, something that important...” Lena begins, clearing her throat. “Of course. You need to go to her, she’s your family.”

“It isn’t just about her, I’m worried about all of it. If Alex gets desperate, or Zeus gets involved...” Kara trails off listlessly, hoping she can convey something, anything about what she’s feeling.

“You don’t need to explain,” Lena raises her hand and Kara stops mumbling. “You have to do this. Wear the cape. It will protect you on the surface and keep you from any unwanted attention,” Lena says sternly.

“You’ll be okay here?”

Lena laughs, but it isn’t the light, airy one that Kara is almost getting used to. It’s the watery sound of a dam, holding back waterfalls of tears. “I’ve spent hundreds of years alone, Kara. I’ve made it this far. I think I’ll be able to manage.”

 _“Kara, where_ **_are_ ** _you?!” Alex slams her hands down on the table in frustration, throwing her phone across the room in disgust. “Please come back. Whatever you think you have to do, let me help you. Please. Come back…”_

_She chokes down a muffled sob as she stares up at the ceiling, her eyes brimming with tears._

The vision stops as abruptly as it starts, and Lena looks at Kara like she can see it all clearly for herself. Kara frowns, feeling torn between the two worlds, her heart aching to make things right in both realms. She wordlessly begs Lena to understand.

Lena’s face is calm and impassive, and she’s careful not to express her desire either way.

“I’ll be coming back, you know,” Kara insists, because it seems important to convey this, even if she isn’t sure what’s going to happen going forward.

“Then I’ll see you when you do.” Lena nods. She reaches out gently and touches Kara’s forearm, looking at her like she’s the stars in the sky. “Be safe.”

* * *

Kara emerges from the deep, frigid blackness of the cave entrance to the Underworld and instantly finds herself wincing in profound agony. The sharpened lance of sunlight pierces through the sky, launching directly into her retinas. The intensity of the rays push Kara to her knees as she squeezes her eyes closed to try to find some relief. The inside of her eyelids are red hot and moving with dizzying spirals, which only helps to churn the contents of her angry disgruntled stomach. She immediately leans over to the side to empty the bile from her throat, coughing and wheezing in heavy discomfort.

 _Welcome home_ , she thinks bitterly to herself, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She squints and winces as she stands on shaky legs, using her other hand to shield her eyes from the assault of the sun. She breathes heavily as she tries to adjust to life above ground. It’s amazing that Lena can do this with such ease, but then again, she has had centuries upon centuries with which to practice. Kara isn’t sure how long she’s been away from Earth, exactly, only that the effects are drastic. She begins to wonder about time, and just how much she might have missed while being away. The Underworld is timeless. There are no days, no weeks, no ticking clocks. She isn’t a prisoner to a calendar there. In her mind, she has only been there a few days, but for all she knows, she could have been going without sunlight for months.

Kara pauses to let the heat radiate through her bones, and she begins to feel better as she regulates her breath. She reaches around her shoulder to adjust the cape, and notices the way it shimmers in the light. Down below, it’s violet and metallic, with a shimmer like the surface of the river Lethe, but on Earth, it appears as red as the pomegranate from Krypton, and Kara sighs into the comfort of its embrace.

She trudges on through the forest, acutely aware of the stomping sound of her footsteps, and the crunching of the leaves in her wake. The closer she gets to the city, the more the sounds begin to flood her ears, layering on top of each other and fighting for dominance. When she makes it to the city itself, she’s sweating and shaking from the extreme stimulus. Car horns blast through the air, and tires screech along the pavement. Airplanes rocket overhead with deafening engines while sirens wail and pierce her fragile eardrums. Voices, so many voices, cascade over her in rushing waves that overtake her, threatening to drown her completely. Kara runs desperately, around the corner into a desolate, dark alley. She practically throws herself against the brick wall as she slides down to the ground.

“Stop!” Kara yells, bringing her hands to her ears to try to block out all the noise. “Please stop!”

It feels like the days when she first arrived from Krypton, but impossibly magnified. She can feel her heart racing out of control, practically breaking through her ribs, as she curls herself tighter into a ball, willing herself to simply disappear.

 _“Breathe, Kara,”_ a strong silky voice commands, breaking through all the noise with astonishing clarity. _“You’re okay. Just breathe.”_

Kara nods absently as she focuses her breath. She feels the ghostly pull of gentle arms reach around her, wrapping her up in a cool, soothing embrace. The familiar thump of a heavy pulse beats strongly in her ears, pushing out all the other distractions until Kara feels herself become whole once more.

“Lena?” Kara tastes the name on her tongue and opens her eyes, but there’s nothing there except for damp, misty silence.

After several long minutes, Kara is able to shake off the disjointed, hazy feeling from her mind. She gets to her feet slowly and starts to make her way to Alex’s apartment. Her body moves automatically, as if she’s still in somewhat of a trance, but she’s grateful for the break in the painful onslaught of colors and sounds that the Earth is determined to attack her with. Before she knows it, she’s at Alex’s door, knocking sharply and waiting with baited breath.

“Kara! How -- where -- what?!” Alex’s frantic mumbling gets cut off as she wraps Kara in a tight hug, squeezing her limbs so hard that Kara can almost feel it. She pulls back and stares at her with protective intensity. “Where have you been?! What are you wearing?”

“Hi,” Kara exhales. Alex pulls her into the apartment quickly, slamming the door behind her in her haste. Kara allows herself to be pushed deeply into the room, and is about to speak again when Alex begins her interrogation.

“Are you hurt? What happened? How did he -- what did he --” Alex’s fingers tremble slightly as she reaches for Kara’s arms. She inspects Kara’s limbs critically, checking for any obvious damage. “What did he do to you?”

“What did who do?” Kara’s eyebrows knit together as she stares at her sister. Everything feels jumbled and confused, and Kara is trying desperately to keep up.

“Hades! Winn told me everything. He kidnapped you, Kara! Were you actually down there with him this whole time?” Alex crosses her arms and stares at her as if willing the answers to just come spilling forward at any second. Kara sighs. How is she going to explain all of this to her sister?

“Alex, please, let’s sit down.” Kara shuffles past Alex and toward the kitchen island. Suddenly she’s overwhelmed with monumental fatigue, and everything just seems like so much work to explain. She can feel Alex’s stubborn impatience, and the hot flames of her seething anger. An anger that is unpredictable at best, because Kara is sure some of it is directed at her for leaving without an explanation.

“What did he want? How did this happen?” Alex continues to fire off questions and Kara is wholly unprepared to stop it.

“Alex, please…” Kara pats the stool next to her, imploring Alex to join her. Alex tilts her head and narrows her eyes, contemplating her response. They stare long and hard at each other, but Kara’s defeated posture and tired pout wins in the end. It’s the only time she ever gets the upper hand on her sister. Alex pulls out the stool and sits gruffly.

Kara lets out an exasperated breath, and suddenly has to fight back the incredible urge to cry. She feels the tears welling behind her eyes, and she stares at the ceiling, willing them not to spill over. It’s the unfairness of it all, and the sparkle in Lena’s eyes. It’s the anger and hostility radiating off of her sister that is put there by slander and lies. It’s the way no one has ever taken Lena’s side, and the fact that she isn’t sure that any of this will ever make a difference.

“She protected me,” Kara begins, the crinkle in her forehead prominent as she mirrors Alex’s look of doubt. “Hades came to me and offered me protection, away from Zeus. I…I didn’t have many options, and Zeus was coming for me. It was the only place I could go to buy more time. I went willingly with her.”

“She?”

Kara nods, and Alex leans back in her stool, crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

“Well that’s different,” Alex huffs finally. She looks at Kara, then away again, before speaking. “So, you mean to tell me that you went willingly down to the Underworld with Hades, but you couldn’t come here first to say good bye? To _explain_ this to me? Hm? You think you can just up and leave, knowing I would be here, worried sick for you?!”

“I know, and you have every right to be mad at me. But I couldn’t. I couldn’t do it Alex! If I came to say good bye, I would never have been able to leave. And I doubt you would have let me. I tried to send you signs, I tried to ease your mind but I know it didn’t work. I’m sorry for doing that to you,” Kara looks at her, pleading her to understand. “But I had to go.”

“You’re not thinking clearly, Kara, at all. Whoever it is, they’ve got you all twisted and brainwashed!” Alex spits, staring at her with wide, calculating eyes. Kara winces. Alex doesn’t even recognize her in this moment, and it reminds her of the days she first arrived on Earth. Everything was misunderstood and twisted then, too. They had worked so hard to come to a place of understanding, and there’s a profound gnawing pain in her chest when she thinks about how this might set them back for good.

“No, Alex. I’m fine. It’s just...she’s not what I expected. She’s...different,” Kara says, her voice soft but sure. “It isn’t anything like what you’re thinking at all, I promise. Hades is... _good_.”

“What do you mean ‘Hades is good’? I don’t understand. This is _Hades_ we’re talking about. Lord of the Dead? He--” Alex pauses, and catches Kara’s eye before forcefully correcting herself. “She destroyed your family, Kara. She destroyed Krypton. How can you seriously be defending her right now?” Alex’s lips twist in confusion as her eyes silently beg Kara for the truth.

Kara swallows the lump in her throat. She doesn’t have the answer to that, because she hasn’t gotten there yet. She doesn’t _know_ what happened to her family. She doesn’t know why Krypton had to die. She doesn’t have the answers to the questions that Lena keeps locked away. But she’s close, and despite it all, she trusts Lena to tell her, when the time is right.

“She doesn’t mean to do anyone any harm. She’s nothing like what I thought she’d be. _No one_ really knows what she’s like. The people here, they have it all wrong. We’ve _all_ had it wrong. Mortals walk around whispering that there are angels among them, when in reality it’s been her, caring for them the entire time. She isn’t rough or violent or evil. She isn’t deranged or mad with power. She’s...soft. She’s gentle, and kind. I...” Kara hesitates then shrugs her shoulders, avoiding Alex’s gaze.

“So you mean to tell me that she’s so nice she let you escape?”

“Escape? I didn’t escape. She let me come here freely. I’m not her prisoner, Alex. I can come and go as I please,” Kara huffs, rolling her eyes. “I came here to tell you that I’m okay, and that I have things under control. I came here so you wouldn’t go getting yourself into trouble for me. But I need to go back.”

“Like hell you do!” Alex snarls. She runs her fingers through her hair in heated frustration. “What _happened_ to you, Kara?”

“Nothing _happened_! She’s good to me. She’s helping me. And I’m so close to finding out what happened to my family. Hades knows everything, and if I can just get her to tell me, then maybe I can understand what I’m even doing here!” Kara’s voice cracks in desperation as she squeezes the edge of the counter top. A piece breaks off into her hand, and she stares at it in surprise. She almost forgot about her extraordinary strength after being subdued for so long in the Underworld.

Alex watches her tensely, before finally allowing her shoulders to relax. She chews on the inside of her lip, her eyes darting around the room, but Kara already knows she’s won.

“I know that is important to you, to find out what happened to them,” Alex says finally, her voice coming down from its angry ledge. “I just miss you. I miss my sister. I’m worried about you. And now Hades…” her voice trails off. She shakes her head and rubs the top of her arms slowly as if to ward off a chill.

“I care about her,” Kara blurts, her eyes widening in surprise at her outburst. It’s the first time she’s said something like that out loud, and she immediately berates herself for allowing it to happen.

“I can tell,” Alex replies simply, shaking her head as she does. “And that’s what I’m afraid of.”

Kara frowns at that. “What do you--?”

“You always want to fix things, Kara! You get so invested in everyone else -- helping them, seeing the light in them. And I’m not saying that’s always a bad thing, because it’s not. But when things don’t work out, or you lose someone, it destroys you. A mortal you don’t even know had you questioning everything about your entire existence. I can’t watch you constantly put yourself through that.”

The car accident from months ago flashes through Kara’s mind, and everything along with it. The devastation, the horrendous disappointment. The profound feeling of failure. But this is different. Lena isn’t mortal. She can’t be broken or easily destroyed. Beyond that, she is inexplicably and wholly _good_. Kara knows in her heart she is worth the risk.

“This isn’t the same,” Kara contends strongly. “I have nothing else to lose, Alex. I believe in her. If I don’t try to understand her, then I will always be left wondering what could have happened, what it was all for. At least now I can have closure. This gives me some sort of peace of mind, regardless of the outcome.”

“So if she turns out to be _exactly_ what we thought and not this perfect image you’ve conjured up, you’re saying you won’t be completely broken?” Alex asks, her tone caustic with disbelief.

“I’m indestructible!” Kara says harshly, the words seething on her angry tongue.

“Your body might be, but your heart isn’t,” Alex replies, taking Kara’s anger in stride. They stare at each other in tense silence.

“I’m not asking you for permission,” Kara states coolly.

“I know that. You never have,” Alex smiles sadly, looking at Kara with a broken expression. “I trust you, Kara, and I know I can’t stop you. I’m just telling you to be careful.”

Kara relents, exhaling a full breath as she watches her sister. She nods thoughtfully and offers a sad, apologetic smile. Alex accepts it, returning a hesitant one in return. There is still a fracture between them, but Kara feels slightly lighter than when she first arrived.

They spend the next several hours trying to catch up on all the things they’ve missed since being apart. It turns out Kara has been gone for three months on Earth, which is both surprising and startling. It certainly explains the harsh adjustment she experienced upon arrival. Kara is sure to give Alex grief about verbally attacking Winn -- _he’s a god too, you know_ \-- only to have a disgruntled Alex say she would still be able to take him on. Kara feels the familiar pride and happiness bubble in her chest as she looks at the way Alex is poised and determined and so, so strong. Kara places a gentle hand on Alex’s forearm and it seems to say everything that words simply can’t.

Kara tries to tells her about the Underworld, but she struggles to find the words to truly capture the essence of the land of the dead. She tries to explain Lena, and finds that doing so is even more spectacularly impossible. Alex listens with nervous skepticism, but it’s better than arguing, and it puts Kara’s heart at ease for the time being.

The sun begins to set in the distance, and Kara stares out the window at the sprawling canvas, and the way the pink and violets splash across the horizon. She always loved the sunsets here. The crescent redness of the sun as it dips below the skyline gives her strong flashbacks to her time on Krypton. The nostalgia is just as strong as it always was. As the sun finally plunges them into evening, Kara stands up to leave. As much as she wants to stay with her sister, there is an infinite force pulling her back to the land of the dead.

“Please be safe, Kara,” Alex begs as she hugs her one final time.

“Always,” Kara replies before pulling back and heading out into the darkness.

Kara feels the breeze from the oceanside harbor dance and swirl across her face, its hot breath trailing salt slicked kisses all over her skin. The stars are just beginning to get dressed for the evening, peeking out in sparkling clusters, winking from light years away. She closes her eyes and inhales the heavy air, allowing her lungs to fill with the rich denseness of Earth.

Vibrant, layered, pulsing Earth. A splendid source of infinite power for a Titan from Krypton. She’s about to open her eyes when a vision distorts her peaceful serenity and crackles into focus. An airplane, engines aflame, plummeting through the top of National City bridge, diving nose first into the water. Hundreds of people bracing for impact, scrambling for seatbelts and white-knuckling the armrests. Screams and pleas for help echo painfully in her ears. _Save us! Save us!_

In an instant, she’s off, flying through the air, high above the city of lights. It doesn’t matter if they see her, because she has nothing to lose. She doesn’t call this home, anymore. There is somewhere else that can hide her secrets. Nothing else matters but saving these people from tragedy. Kara scans the skyline for several frantic seconds before sure enough, the airplane comes teetering into view, the left side engine completely engulfed in red-orange flames. She rockets herself toward the underside of the plane, catching it in mid-air and shouldering the huge vessel with her arms. The plane is propped up on her hands from underneath with ease, like she is navigating a paper plane in the wind. She pulls the plane slightly forward, dipping the nose slightly so it evens out before slowly and gently entering the water, guiding it to land above her without so much as a splash. Kara holds her breath as she dives into the depths, steadying the huge mass of jumbled steel above her head. She scrambles to the surface and lets out a relieved breath as she pulls herself out of the water and on top of the wing of the plane, standing upright to assess the result of her actions. The plane bobs and floats harmlessly in the water as curious, wide-eyed passengers scramble to look out the windows. She made it. She saved them. It’s the first time she’s been able to anticipate a crisis and actually save mortals from harm. Kara feels the pride building in her chest as the adrenaline courses through her immortal veins in heavy, aggressive doses.

Kara stands proudly, her hands on her hips and her shoulders back with the red cape of Hades billowing in the wind. She narrows her eyes as she scans the horizon. In the distance, standing on top of the bridge, she notices a flickering dark figure in a long, black cloak staring down at her. Several free-flowing locks escape a mane of thick, midnight hair and Kara watches them whip around in the cool, night air. She swears she can see flecks of gold swirling under hooded eyes.

Kara blinks, and goes to call out to her, but the woman is gone from sight, as quickly as she came.

“Lena?” Kara calls out in vain, already taking off into the sky, heading directly for National City forest and the opening to the depths of her new home.

The wind howls painfully in her ears, and heavy despair practically pulls her out of the sky as she tries to will herself forward. Kara can feel anxiety clawing at her chest, angrily kicking her ribs and scratching up her throat. There’s a rumble deep in the Earth’s core emanating from down in the depths that startles her beyond comprehension. It feels chaotic, like the crumbling debris from a massive earthquake, thundering and piling on top of itself until all that’s left is dust. Kara frantically surges forward, desperate to get back to the darkness.

 _What is happening_?

Kara plows forward, over the deadened fields and crisp leaves, past the tree stumps and the void of silence. Soon she finds the entrance and without another thought she flies through the doors and allows the Earth to swallow her whole.

She needs to get back to the Underworld. She needs to get back home to Hades.

* * *

Kara breaks into a sprint down the cave of darkness. She ignores the heaviness in her limbs, and the blinding intensity of the darkness. She launches herself fully into the creaking melancholy of the cavern, running and running until she reaches the bank of the Styx. She bursts forward with every last bit of power and rockets into the air, the cape glistening and billowing behind her as she flies.

There is terrible unrest and pain surrounding her body. Kara narrows her eyes and forces herself to focus in order to stay steadfast on the correct path. She can feel herself using more energy than normal to navigate, but she’s desperate to get to Lena, to assure herself that things are okay. She can’t shake the feeling that something is horribly wrong, and she’s terrified at what she might find when she lands. The Underworld seems poised for collapse as the air whips by in agonizing slaps against her skin.

After what feels like ages, she finally touches down at the top of the marble stairs of the palace. She barely has time to recognize the fact that she has this place memorized, that the twists and turns of the Underworld have become one with her own soul. She races into the hallway, clamoring loudly and calling out for its lone inhabitant.

“Lena?” Kara calls out, her own voice echoing against the endless passageways. “Lena!”

Kara continues to run forward until finally she reaches the locked door to the sacred throne room and bed chamber of Hades. Kara hesitates to cross the threshold, still anxious about intruding without an invitation. She puts her hand on the door, and she can feel the sad thumping of the heartbeat she has memorized. She trembles slightly before knocking.

A faint, velvety whisper responds behind the heavy metal door. “Come in.”

Kara opens the door timidly, blinking several times as she adjusts to the dim lights in the room. Lena sits in the far corner, limbs splayed lazily across a table, her back facing Kara.

“Hi,” Kara breathes out, stopping at the door abruptly. She lets the relief soak into her body as she takes in Lena’s form -- still in one piece, still _her_. Lena turns and Kara is met with a very surprised and starry gaze.

“Kara,” Lena exhales at length, like she’s been holding her breath since Kara left, and Kara wonders how far off from the truth that might be. “You’re back? You came back.”

Lena says it in such a way -- with such surprise, and such anguish -- that Kara herself almost breaks apart at her feet.

“Of course I came back,” Kara says, walking slowly toward her. _I couldn’t stay away from you._  She almost feels compelled to say it, but Lena looks so pained and so unimaginably _weak_ that Kara swallows her words.

Her eyes flicker over the defeated goddess before her, taking in the sad way she seems curled in on herself, resting her delicate chin on her hand in immortal exhaustion. Kara wants to reach out and touch the marble of her cheek, pull her close into her arms and tell her she would never leave for good. It might not help significantly, but Kara feels the pull as strong as ever, tugging at her heart and urging her forward with gentle insistence. Kara inhales sharply as the words she most longs to say get lost on lips that wish to ghost along Lena’s neck with desperate assurance.

“Of course you came back,” Lena repeats, her words slurring slightly as she does. “What news from the front?”

Despite her best efforts, Lena’s voice sounds off-balanced and slow, a pitch that is so out of tune it reminds Kara of the forgotten piano in the Danvers’ living room that would sit unused for years. Every once in awhile, Kara would sit down and try to remember how to play, and the chords would strike at just the right frequency to make it insufferable. Kara feels immediately uneasy and wobbly herself. It’s almost like Lena’s... _drunk?_ Kara studies the bottle on the table by Lena’s arm, and smells the unmistakable sour stench of something decidedly _not_ water. Panic floods her system.

“Lena, are you okay? Are you here alone? Where’s Cat?” Kara asks, hurrying to her side. She takes a seat next to her, afraid to get too close, afraid to move too quickly. She doesn’t want to startle Lena, who seems completely defeated, with ruffled raven hair and sad, glossy eyes that still sparkle with flecks of gold every time they roll to the side to glance in Kara’s direction.

“Cat is off making sure no one riots, you’re saving mortal souls, and I’m here.” Lena gestures vaguely, but her hand hits an unused glass and it shatters, sending shards all over the spotless marble floor. Lena stares at the ground in unamused silence before shifting open-mouthed to Kara. “Look, I made a metaphor.”

A slow, loose grin forms over her face as she reaches for the bottle and begins to pour. Kara can’t quite make out what the liquid is -- only that it’s a rich amber color with a strong, pine and oak smell. She almost recognizes it, can almost taste it on her tongue. It’s a liquor they used to have on Kryton, one that only the most sacred gods could partake in. Somehow, it fits here, and yet the timing seems horribly wrong.

Kara registers Lena’s comments, and frowns, thinking about her actions on Earth. She had almost forgotten about the rescue, and the possible consequences. She wonders if she made a mistake.

“I’m sorry if I overstepped up there, it’s just -- those people, they were in trouble, I--” Kara’s words get cut off by the clenching of Lena’s strong, chiseled jaw.

“Don’t be silly Kara, you’re a hero,” Lena raises an eyebrow and bows her chin, steadily trying to focus her eyes on Kara’s body. She looks up with a smug, satisfied smile as she raises a shaky glass in her direction. “A beacon of hope with endless strength. They’ll call you Supergirl, I expect.”

The name hangs in the air with so many implications that Kara can’t decide if she means it as a compliment, or sarcasm. It isn’t like Lena to be harsh, but she’s under the influence of something stronger than alcohol. Lena’s smile is empty, as she drinks to her own toast and places the glass down with a bit too much gusto. It sends the liquid sloshing over the top of the rim of the glass once more.

Kara has never seen Lena like this, so broken and so vulnerable. The energy around them is heavier than ever, with a bleakness that Kara can’t seem to shake. She feels the familiar sense of dread creeping up her spine as she studies the way Lena’s hands slightly tremble, and her lips form clumsily around words. Something has happened here while she’s been away. Kara wonders if things have gotten worse with the village, but somehow she doesn’t think that’s what would have Lena in such a tailspin. The normally graceful and stoic Hades is crumbling before her in complete self-loathing agony and Kara feels her own eyes well up with hot, insistent tears. She swallows thickly.

Lena turns to her again, her lips trembling slightly as she grins. Her face is filled with a new kind of sadness, one that Kara recognizes as Lena’s own. It isn’t the sorrow of mortals, or worry for those she can’t save. It’s the whimpering cry of the trapped soul within Lena’s own heart. Her eyes soften as she watches Kara.

“You came back,” she repeats. Her facial features are almost flowing, like melted wax distressed under heat, until she looks at Kara with such an awestruck expression that her eyes seem as dazzling as stars. It strikes Kara, then, that Lena never expected her to return. She never thought she’d see Kara again.

Kara’s chest aches. She wonders what it must be like to stay in the dark, alone for all eternity. She shivers, because that’s Lena’s version of normal.  

“I told you I would,” Kara whispers gently. She reaches out and places her hand over Lena’s. She’s cold to the touch, frigid, like ice, and Kara gasps at the contact. Lena’s eyes flutter closed briefly, and Kara studies the smooth lines of her face, and the way the wrinkles in her forehead disappear as she inhales sharply. She listens to her broken heartbeat, the one that thumps with a profoundly tragic echo, except this time it sounds volatile. It’s more damaged than before. A raging _thump, thump, thump_ pulses through Kara’s ears, and makes her dizzy with fear.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have come back,” Lena says suddenly, her voice deep and hoarse, like even her throat is crying out in pain. She pulls her hands out from Kara’s grip.

“Lena?” Kara asks, her eyebrow raising at her words. “What are you saying?”

Lena flexes her fingers and runs her thumb along the inside of her ring finger, shifting them slightly as she contemplates in silence. A soft snarl appears across her red lips, as she frowns at the bottle in front of her.  

“You know how I got here, Kara? Why the Underworld was given to me instead of anyone else?”

Kara shakes her head.

“When the Olympians took over, we were supposed to divide up the Kingdoms of the world evenly. A diplomatic agreement. Except my brother thought drawing straws would be the most democratic. He was overly confident, but plagued by a horrible fear of death. He was never going to play fair, so long as there was a chance that death could find him. Turns out, they were all short straws, in the end. But when you’re the most powerful god in the universe, you tend to get your way.” She laughs bitterly, and it sends a jolt of anger down Kara’s spine.

“So he cheated?” Kara hisses, disgusted by the way Zeus always seems to win, no matter what anyone else says or does.

Lena nods, shrugging her shoulders as she does.

“But you knew?”

“I always knew.”

Kara feels the hatred ignite in her chest, glowing with the same raging intensity she used to feel for someone else. Someone soft and gentle and completely misunderstood. Kara’s neck tenses as she flexes her muscles, aching to launch herself into the sky and take on Zeus herself.

“But...he’s done more than that, Lena!” Kara exclaims, trying desperately to awaken the fight she knows must still exist in Lena’s tempered soul. She hates seeing her so defeated, so accepting of her fate. “He banished you down here and he poisoned everyone’s minds. He turned them all against you. He’s made everyone think you’re a murderer! Why don’t you fight?! You are the most powerful goddess in the universe, and more than that, you’re… _you_. How could you let this go on?”

“Because I deserve it, Kara! I deserve it!” she exclaims, casting a rolling glance over her shoulder. A defeated, sinister smile appears over her face, and Kara’s heart lurches at the sight. “I’m his sister, after all. I can’t escape that, no matter what power I possess.”

It’s the first time Kara is scared of her, but not because she’s dangerous. Kara is more worried about the threat Lena poses to herself.

“That doesn’t mean--” Kara tries, but she’s instantly cut off.

“Oh, but it does,” Lena interrupts, her lips full, and voice low. “You know, in all my generations of existence, all I’ve ever wanted was to be good. But look at me. My whole life, I’ve been a pariah. First because I was feared, then because of my brother. Now, no matter what good I do, it always ends the same: in despair.” A slow, heavy tear rolls down her cheek as she lifts the glass to her lips again. She winces as she swallows the rest of its contents. “I’m the god that helps to end an entire race of immortals. I’m the keeper of death’s doors, the name they curse and hate above all others. I’m the monster that steals children away from their families.” She breathes out a defeated laugh, but her eyes betray her loneliness.

“You’re not, though. You’re good, Lena. This isn’t fair to you. You’ve let him destroy you, and you don’t try to stand up for yourself. I don’t understand!”

“He can make people think whatever he wants, because I did it all,” Lena’s face darkens, and her eyes swirl with flickering lightning, white hot and electric. “I’m the reason Krypton is gone. The Titans are _gone_. I’m the reason you’re _alone_ , Kara. Don’t you get it? So, no. I don’t fight back. I never cared much about what happens to me.”

Kara’s heart stops at Lena’s rambling confession. She feels her body turn cold and then go numb with every emotion fighting to break free, all of them crashing into her sternum instead. She swallows bitterly. It’s the truth she always wanted to hear, coming at the one time in her life she doesn’t want to hear it. Not like this. Not from this version of her.

Kara clenches her jaw tightly, feeling the heat prickle behind her eyes. She isn’t angry, but there’s a dull ache that radiates through her body. It’s the sorrow for all her losses, and the sorrow for the pain Lena is harboring within herself. Kara doesn’t push for more answers, not while she’s like this. She simply purses her lips and waits.

”I loved him, once. He wasn’t always... _this_. He protected me. He taught me things. He made me proud, to be like him. But when everything happened and he showed his true colors, it broke my heart. I did everything to get him to see reason...to come back to the side of good,” Lena drawls on, leaning against her hand and talking bitterly, “but I don’t know if he was ever able to see the light. I realized too late that some people are just bad, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Lena stares down at her empty glass, her fingers twirling the stem precariously.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have come here at all, Kara. Maybe I can’t save you,” she says without looking up.

“Maybe I’m not the one who needs to be saved,” Kara responds strongly, reaching for Lena’s arm once more.

“Don’t--” Lena turns abruptly, pointing a shaky finger at Kara with the same hand that clutches the empty glass. “Don’t you look at me like that. I am _not_ worth it,” she warns, and Kara pulls her hand back reluctantly.

Lena puts the glass down for good and stands up awkwardly, her movements causing the chair beneath her to topple over with a loud clatter. She purses her lips and turns loosely to stare at it, before stumbling around its overturned legs. Kara wordlessly slips next to her, placing a strong arm around Lena’s waist. Despite her groaning attempts at a protest, Kara gently guides her to her bed. Kara knows she needs to rest, to sleep away this horrible pain. It won’t fix things, but it will at least give Lena a reprieve. Kara shuffles slightly as Lena angles herself onto the mattress, before pulling away and curling up onto her side. Lena’s hair splays out over the white pillow like black paint tossed across a canvas, and Kara can’t help but run her fingers softly through it as she watches with uncertainty.

“You don’t have to stay,” Lena husks, her voice muffled by the pillow as her lips remain partially hidden by the fabric.

“What if I want to?” Kara asks softly, her fingers pausing in their journey through Lena’s hair.

Lena is quiet, before she slides over slightly, giving Kara room to lay down next to her. Kara obliges, wrapping her arms gently around Lena’s waist.

“You’re so warm,” Lena mumbles, pushing back into Kara’s chest. “It’s nice.”

Kara buries her face into the tender spot between Lena’s neck and shoulder, and allows the tendrils of her hair to block out the last lingering specks of light. The tears come slowly, sliding down Kara’s cheek and getting lost in the space between them. It’s the first time she’s allowed herself to cry freely since being here, and it has nothing to do with loneliness. She squeezes Lena closer to her, and closes her eyes, eventually drifting off into a dreamless, somber sleep.

Kara wakes up hours later, shivering and cold, alone in her own bed. She runs her hands out along the soft mattress, feeling for the familiar silk of Lena’s cloak, but there is nothing there but vast, empty space. Bewildered, she sits up. She doesn’t remember coming back to her own room. With a start, she realizes Lena must have brought her here at some point during the night. Her heart sinks as she replays the events from earlier. She hopes Lena isn’t upset with her. Worse, she hopes Lena isn’t beating herself up over everything that transpired. She immediately gets out of bed and shuffles down the hallway, desperate to be near Lena again. To find some sort of peace, to come to an understanding.

She finds her easily, as she always does, walking around behind the back gates of the palace. Kara falls into step by her side softly.

“You’re awake,” Lena muses, turning to her with an apologetic smile. There are small, faint lines around her eyes, and her cheeks are stained with trails of old tears. Kara finds her beautiful, even when she’s broken, and tries to convey it with a genuine smile. “I’m a little slow today, or else I would have come to you myself.”

“How are you feeling?” Kara asks softly, not intending to pass judgement. She’s worried, and upset, and not at all convinced of Lena’s well-being. She hopes Lena won’t choose to brush it off, or forget. Too much has been said. It’s too far to go back.

Lena hums a wordless response, her eyebrows raising in knowing self-criticism. She shakes her head. “I owe you an apology, Kara.”

“No you don’t. You had every right to be upset,” Kara insists, shaking her head and putting her hands up, refusing an apology. Lena stops walking and turns to her.

“I’m sorry you had to see that last night. That was not the way I wanted to tell you those things. In reality, I should have told you everything sooner, when I had a clearer head. I can promise you that it won’t happen again,” Lena speaks somberly, her voice heavily laced with regret. Kara reaches out and grabs her hands.

“You can talk to me about anything, Lena. I hope you know that by now,” Kara says gently, looking over her soft, gentle features. “I’m the one who is sorry. I shouldn’t have just left you, it wasn’t right.”

Lena looks at her, a horrified expression on her face. She pulls Kara’s hands closer to her chest and shakes her head. “You are so kind, Kara, and you care so much but that wasn’t what happened. It wasn’t your fault. My shortcomings are mine alone,” Lena insists and Kara swallows slowly, the doubt still consuming her mind. Lena studies her quietly, searching Kara’s face before speaking again. “When you got back to Earth, was it overwhelming for you? It was different, and intense, after being down here for so long, wasn’t it?”

Kara tilts her head in confusion, but nods along with Lena’s question.

“I forgot how dark the Underworld can be,” Lena says softly by way of explanation, her voice leaving trails of terrifying ghostly visions in it’s wake. “Even after all this time, it was different for me, too.”

Kara doesn’t know what to do with this information. The fact that she, in only a few short months, could change something that has been so permanent for so long. She glances at Lena briefly, before shifting her gaze to the floor.

“I know what you see when you look at me Kara,” Lena begins softly. Kara frowns, and goes to interject, but Lena merely smiles and tilts her head. “You don’t have to argue on my behalf. I’m darkness and death and all the things you should stay away from, but you still give me a chance. You should hate me for so many reasons, but you still put your faith in me. You have endless hope and a brightness that circles you wherever you go. It’s one of the things I really love about you.”

Kara wants to believe her. She wants to feel worthy of the kindness and adoration that Lena continuously bestows upon her. She feels it in every look, and every touch, and every word that Lena speaks. But questions still plague her in the dead of night. She knits her eyebrows together and purses her lips. _Why? Why did you do it?_

Lena speaks, addressing the eternal question before Kara even has a chance to ask.

“I fought Rao with my brother because I thought it would be different. We were equals, then, and I thought if I helped him, it would keep him on my side. I was younger, naive, full of optimism and hope. I was foolish and I didn’t know better. You may not believe me, but it is, and always will be, my biggest regret.”

Kara hates that she understands. She hates that after all these years, there will be no satisfaction in serving out justice for this. It won’t bring her family back, and it won’t make her feel better. It would be worse, somehow, knowing how many hundreds of years Lena has spent torturing herself for her actions. Perhaps she’s suffered enough. Perhaps she’s even suffered more than Kara herself.

“I believe you. And I know you couldn’t stop Krypton’s destruction...but when my planet was dying, why didn’t you just take me too? The rest of the Titans -- my family -- they all met their fate the same way. Why did you let me go?” Kara’s heart speeds up at the question she’s finally asking. _Why did I have to stay alone? Why did you punish me, too?_

Lena sighs, and smiles sadly to herself, a smile that conveys heartache and choice, pain and regret. Kara matches it in an attempt to understand.

“You were never mine to take,” Lena says confidently, her voice never wavering. “You were too bright, too bold, and too strong and I couldn’t tarnish you. I realize now that my actions probably caused you more agony than I could ever hope you’ll forgive me for.” Lena looks at her knowingly, and Kara looks away, clenching her jaw in acknowledgement. “But by then, Zeus was mad with power. He wanted you all destroyed for his own selfish reasons, and I couldn’t let him have his way. I could see the things he couldn’t, and so I only took what was necessary to keep him placated. Sometimes it only takes one brick to make the entire building crumble.”

“You mean, all of this -- his lies, your legacy -- are all because of me?” Kara shakes her head in disbelief.

“He found out what I did later, of course. It sent him into a frenzy. It’s why things are the way they are,” Lena explains. She stands stoically, like she’s rehearsing from a textbook instead of telling her own heartbreaking story. “You were always meant to live on, Kara, and one day, this will all end with you. It’s been foretold. I don’t know when, or how, but I know I’m simply biding my time here. My reign on this Kingdom is coming to an end.”

“So you saved me twice?” Kara asks, suddenly frightened by the ominous prospect. Lena dips her head in acknowledgement, but doesn’t respond. “But what will happen to you?” Kara doesn’t want to lose Lena, she realizes, and it makes her sick with fear.

“My fate has always been in your hands,” Lena says softly. “You don’t have to be afraid.”

“Me? But I don’t know -- I couldn’t possibly--” Kara’s words are jumbled and lost in her panic. “I’m -- I’m not going to hurt you. I could never.”

That much she knows is true. No matter what happened lifetimes ago, she simply doesn’t have the darkness in her heart to ever cause harm to the goddess in front of her. Never.

“They’ll spend more time saying I hurt you, Kara,” Lena says calmly. “To them, I am a selfish, greedy, violent man, who takes what he wants without any regard for others. Our story will always be twisted and wrong. There will be whispers that I kidnapped you, kept you here against your will. They’ll say I forced myself on you.”

Kara’s heart shatters as she looks at Lena, speaking with the wisdom and knowledge that her name will never be cleared, her legacy never anything beyond violence and destruction. She can’t articulate how _wrong_ it all is. Kara thinks about Lena’s gentle spirit and soft, conscientious nature. The idea of her being accused of such atrocities -- things she’s simply incapable of doing -- makes Kara’s head spin.

“I won’t let them,” Kara declares suddenly, the endless fire once again lit in her heart. “I promise you, I won’t.”

“It’s okay, Kara. I have everything I need, and have done everything I wish to do. I don’t need you to fix this. As much as I’ve hated Zeus -- and I have hated him, Kara -- I’ve learned to forgive him. Nothing stays the same forever. Nothing can.”

Kara can’t imagine how something as bright as Lena’s heart can possibly survive a lifetime in the dark. By all reason, it should have swallowed her whole, taken her and turned her into the demon of the night. But here she is, kind and strong and so _forgiving_ , despite all the circumstances. Perhaps she’s always had it wrong, Kara thinks. Perhaps the darkness doesn’t have the power when confronted with the presence of light. It’s why it had to be Lena. She’s the one that had to be destined to rule here, or the world would be plunged into complete and utter turmoil.

“I forgive you,” Kara whispers, letting it all go. The hatred, the lies, the deceit. The pain of losing her family. Zeus is something that will need to be handled, but for now, Lena has given her some peace.

Lena lowers her eyes, and her long lashes flutter as she dips her head. She looks up at Kara once more, her lips parting in a soft smile.

“You’ve allowed me into your heart,” Lena says, reaching out and cupping Kara’s chin with her tender hand. Kara feels her body melt into her touch, lighting a flame deep in her soul as their eyes lock. Lena raises Kara’s chin gently, smiling at her as she does. “Do you really think I would do anything differently, now? That I would choose anything other than this? I’d live my life a thousand times over, just the way it is.”

“How can you say that?” Kara asks, pulling back from Lena’s hand, staring at her with confusion.

“You’re here with me. And no matter how long you choose to say, I will at least have that,” Lena shrugs, as if the answer is obvious. “I would suffer any amount of lies for you, Kara.”

“Lena…” Kara’s voice trails off as she gazes at the sharp outline of Lena’s perfect face. Her eyes are insistent, endless and kind, and Kara’s heart pounds with a nervousness that she can’t quite get a handle on. Kara looks away, her beauty too unbearable for the moment, but Lena shifts slightly, her eyes insistent on finding Kara’s once more. Lena dips her head and Kara can’t help but catch the fluttering of her lashes as a small, coy smile appears on her face.

“I know we still have more to talk about, but I have something for you. I wasn’t sure you’d ever want to come back here after returning to Earth, but on the off chance you did, I wanted to be prepared so…” Lena brushes past Kara with precise, careful movements and pushes open a gate to a little alcove that Kara didn’t even realize existed. She isn’t sure if the courtyard has always been there, or if, like most things in the Underworld, Lena has managed to will it into being. Kara can feel Lena’s excitement, that same burning anticipation from when she was gifted with the cape, and she can only imagine what Lena has done this time.

Kara follows Lena into the garden and is immediately hit with a magnificent, shining light. It burns like the sun, but not quite as bright. Kara steps into the enchanted space, and is engulfed by an endless warmth. She closes her eyes and suddenly she’s back in National City, with sea-salt breezes and rustling leaves, with ocean waves crashing in the distance and colors, so many colors. She opens her eyes and notices a globe, hanging by a heavy chain above their heads. It is encrusted with tiny golden gems, flickering with the light from one of Lena’s golden spheres. Kara turns and sees perfectly formed metal flowers-- not living, but vibrant, and sparkling so wonderfully that Kara can almost smell their scents. There are trees fashioned from metal, covered in crystals of jade and evergreen, swaying faintly in the breeze. There’s a canopy overhead of the brightest blue that serves as a makeshift recreation of Earth’s sky. It’s enough to bring tears to Kara’s eyes. She can feel her body come alive, her strength rejuvenate, her muscles expand with power. The room has the same effects as Earth, restoring her to her previously enhanced senses.

A sun room. Her own piece of paradise, crafted by Lena’s perfect hand.

“Pretty neat, right? I’m just trying in my small way to be more like you,” Lena says excitedly looking at Kara with hopeful wonder. Kara pulls her gaze from the sky and stares at Lena. She has never been more beautiful or captivating than right at this moment.

Kara turns and faces her so they are mere inches apart. Lena looks at her curiously, the lines of confusion forming on her forehead. Kara exhales and leans forward before she can stop herself. Before she can think, before she can falsely try to convince herself that this isn’t what she wants. She knows she has only been delaying the inevitable. The truth has been yearning to escape her lips ever since she first set eyes on the exquisite darling of the dead. Possibly even before then. With every passing day, Kara is convinced their souls have been intertwined since the very beginning of time. She surges forward until there is nowhere left to go, and their lips come together with the force of galaxies and lost worlds colliding, finally, finally together in the same cosmos.

Hades.

She tastes like the starlight of the heavens and the lush green fields of Earth, the deepest, wildest oceans, and the ever flowing golden sands of time. Kara has never tasted anything so sweet, or intoxicating in her entire existence and it feels like she will never be full again so long as she lives. The feel of Lena’s lips on hers awakens a desperate hunger in Kara’s chest that causes her to lose herself entirely, giving way to her own immortal oblivion without the assistance of the Lethe or the Styx. Kara kisses her with every ounce of strength she has, and every immortal feeling she has ever possessed. She pours sunlight and hope and warmth into Lena’s soft, accepting, chilled lips and brings them to life with the intensity of her passion. Kara’s knees weaken as she feels herself swirling into the endless darkness, but the gentleness of Lena’s touch keeps her anchored to something real. She unfolds herself, allowing Lena’s tongue to unlock every secret and every tortured thought she’s ever kept hidden down deep in her heart. She can feel herself healing, becoming one with death. She closes the space between them until they are both tangled with one another, whispering the secrets of the shadows against the other’s mouth under a sparkling canopy of endless sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tip your glass if you'd willingly sell your soul to lesbian hades! come cry with me on tumblr @stennnn06


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Cat have an encounter with the villagers, and Kara saves a soul from drowning. A haunting vision makes Kara question Zeus' motives, and Lena returns to the Underworld but seems troubled. Lena gives Kara another gift, and they both fall deeper. Lena finally takes Kara to the fields, and a haunting reunion breaks Kara's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays! enjoy another installment of our beautiful hades <3

_“Are you sure?” Lena questions with watery eyes, pulling back just enough to scan Kara’s face for any trace of uncertainty or regret. The doubt she harbors in herself hits Kara so hard in the chest that she can’t speak. The reassuring words she longs to say fail to form on her tongue, so she leans in closer, and captures Lena’s lips against her own with renewed enthusiasm._

_Yes, I'm sure. I will always be sure._

Kara lets out a dreamy sigh as she casts her azure eyes skyward, her body sprawled out on the small netted hammock in the corner of her makeshift sunroom. Her heart thumps lazily, the vibrations rolling easily along in her chest like the rhythmic waves of the sea. There is no wind to speak of, but her mind can almost conjure the feeling of a temperate breeze blowing cheerfully, the fingers of phantom gusts tracing over her body and evaporating back into nothingness. It’s enough to cause the hammock to sway gently, the connection to her mind a new phenomenon of the Underworld that Kara could never bring words to justify. The jeweled globe twinkles overhead, spinning slowly on its chain every so often and offering a comforting reminder of its presence. The movement causes the gems to sparkle and wave, sending colorful splashes all around the contained courtyard. The metal trees turn shades of pink, then blue, then green, while the skillfully made flowers explode into yellows and reds. It’s a non-traditional pastel display that is a far cry from Earth’s normal, but it’s a version of home, and it’s hers, and somehow, that makes it entirely perfect.

Kara’s fingers graze along the outline of her mouth, her lips still tingling with the strong memory of Lena’s gentle but sure kisses. Her skin flushes at the reminder of her impulsive but admittedly rewarding action. She bites down gently on her lip as if trying to capture the impossible feeling and hold onto it just a little longer, in case it is the only time she’ll ever have something so sacred in her possession.

Kara hadn’t planned it, of course. Not even close. It’s probably why she had the courage to give in to her desire at all. She hadn’t allowed herself to think about her intentions, or the extent of her feelings. She hadn't given herself a chance to think of all the reasons she shouldn't. She simply acted because it was inevitable: she could no longer dance around the fact that she and Lena always would be. There had been an urgency, a desperate want, something far beyond her extraordinary control pushing her into Lena’s waiting arms. Fortunately, Kara had found a willing and obliging participant in Lena, whose malleable reaction almost surprised her. Kara’s cheeks grow hot as she remembers the way the powerful goddess had simply melted in her hands, relinquishing all control to Kara’s own strong grip. Kara had felt Lena’s lips quiver softly against hers, hesitant to accept any act of passion directed toward her. Only after Kara continued to assure her did Lena push back only slightly, granting Kara permission to navigate their motions. Lena’s hands were shaky but gentle, hovering like dove’s wings with soft murmurs of peaceful intentions before eventually grasping firmly around Kara’s waist.

Kara had spent a lifetime trying to resist being pulled into the riptide of Hades’ power, only to finally fail spectacularly of her own volition. Before she knew it, she had surrendered herself completely, drifting willingly into Lena’s endless current.

Kara closes her eyes.

_She’s lost in swollen lips and tendrils of midnight hair, dancing and tangling with the strands of her own golden blonde. The soft airy sighs from Lena’s mouth against her own keep Kara’s lips upturned in a permanent smile as she tries to absorb the language of Lena’s body. Kara’s tongue moves slowly as she desperately tries to memorize the complexity of Lena’s details, inserting herself into patterns that had been isolated and lonely since the beginning of time. Kara feels immediately that kissing Lena is worth every single second of the suffering she’s had to endure in her lifetime. Every doubt she’s had, every long, lonely night she’s spent questioning her existence. Everything has led her here, to the palace of the dead, to dance in the darkest shadows with the universe’s most perfect goddess._

_Something almost undetectable in the air shifts, but Kara’s senses are too enraptured by the smooth skin of Lena’s neck as she pulls her impossibly closer. There’s a warning in her head that calls to her to pay attention, and Kara feels that, too, but she’s content to ignore it for as long as she’s allowed._

_Eventually, though, it all becomes too distracting, like a faint alarm getting consistently louder and louder, drilling into her head. Lena stills against her, because she feels it too, and Kara’s bubble of blissful ignorance is popped._

_“What is it?” Kara whispers, bringing her lips slowly from Lena’s jawline to her ear, lingering closely as she feels Lena tense in her arms._

_“I’m...not sure.” Lena’s eyebrows furrow in distress. She glances up to the sky, frowning, before turning back to Kara. Her eyes are straining under the weight of a decision that isn’t hers to make. “Something is happening on Earth. I...I have to go.”_

_Kara knows she doesn’t want to. She can feel it in every hesitant syllable that leaves Lena’s lips. But they both know this is bigger than their own desires._

_“Of course.” Kara breathes heavily. She tries to look at Lena calmly, and even throws in an encouraging smile for good measure. It’s her job. This has always been her job. The rest of this --all of this-- can wait. They have to wait._

_They've waited this long._

_“I’ll be back soon,” Lena says, squeezing Kara’s arms. As her hands slide down, Kara catches them in her own. Their fingers intertwine and Kara squeezes softly. “I promise.”_

_“I know you will.” Kara grins, leaning her forehead forward until it rests gently against Lena’s own. Their fingers stay interlocked, connecting them for the time being. “I’ll see you when you do.”_

_Lena sighs against Kara, her eyes fluttering closed as she lets herself relax for one more minute. Kara copies her movements and tries to feel all the peace around them, allowing it to fill her up as much as possible before Lena has to go._

_“I never thought I’d have this,” Lena whispers, her warm breath falling on Kara’s mouth. “You have surpassed even my most hopeful dreams.”_

_Lena opens her eyes and leans back, bringing her hands to Kara’s face. Kara feels her cold but always gentle touch as she strokes her cheek with fondness. Her eyes flicker with gold, and her heartbeat is the strongest and loudest it’s ever been. It fills Kara with so much love that she thinks her chest might explode from it all._

_There’s another shift in the air, and Kara feels the threatening tension from above clawing desperately at Lena to fix it. Their moment ends, as it always does, and Lena slowly brings her hands back to her sides. She turns and heads for the gate, looking over her shoulder one last time._

_“Please be safe up there,” Kara says. It seems ridiculous to say, considering the audience, but the words just tumble out of her mouth and she doesn’t try to stop them. She wonders if anyone has ever worried about the goddess of death before. And then she frowns because she knows the answer._

_Lena is immortal, but not unbreakable. Kara can’t bear the thought of her taking on more pain. Lena’s eyes sparkle with unfallen tears as she smiles._

_“Always.” She nods, and with that she’s gone, vanishing into the night with nothing but faint traces of gold glittering in her wake._

Kara opens her eyes slowly. She squints against the fluorescent lighting, which is suddenly much too glaring to be considered pleasurable. With a hearty sigh, she rolls out of the hammock and stands, bringing her arms up overhead into a full stretch, her muscles loosening and lengthening as she flexes. It’s the strongest and most alive she’s felt since arriving here, her cells finally drinking in the solar energy necessary to power her immortal charge. Lena’s gift has worked wonders on restoring her physical strength, and in turn, her mood. Everything is balanced and calm. Kara smiles. She feels like she could take off and fly for hours, even down in the depths of the dead. It reminds her of the surges of energy she used to experience on Earth, when endless exercise did little to exhaust her immortal body.

Lena is still away, and the emptiness in Kara’s chest is still nagging now that she’s tasted the once forbidden fruit of Lena’s lips. It grows a little more when she thinks about how vast this palace is without its leader. Fortunately, the charge from the sun helps her feel more optimistic. Lena will be back soon, and everything will be as it should be once more.

Kara turns and decides to go off and find Cat, for no other reason than she hopes to hear more about Lena from Cat’s perspective. Now that her heart is fully open and she has decided to fully take the plunge, she is curious to hear more about Lena from someone who really knows. What more can it hurt?

She bounds out of the sunroom with confident strides on sturdy, powerful legs. With a few steps, she’s off into the sky, charging full speed ahead, keeping a well trained eye out for Cat’s glimmering form. It doesn’t take long for Kara to spot her in the distance, and she lands with a purposeful thud behind the unsuspecting spirit.

“Hi Cat,” Kara chirps, happily prancing over to where Cat is standing. She’s frowning at something in the distance, but Kara isn’t sure if there’s actually something wrong or if that’s just her normal face.

“Kiera, what a surprise, seeing you out and about on your own. A random burst of productivity, hm?” Cat turns and starts to smile, before she catches herself. She points at Kara with secretive eyes, her finger twirling in accusatory circles. “What’s gotten into you? You’re practically glowing.”

Cat continues to gawk, and it causes Kara to inch her way backwards to ward off the overly perceptive glances. She’s staring at Kara with her head cocked to the side, lips pursed and her hand on her hip, studying her like she’s trying to find some cleverly hidden clue. Kara, for her part, is starting to get used to these scrutinizing looks, but they’re still incredibly intimidating. She glances awkwardly around and wonders what it would be like if Cat was a little less dead. The thought makes her knees tremble slightly.

“Ah! Finally!” Cat exclaims, closing the space between them swiftly.

“Sorry?”

“It finally happened! I admit, I really thought I was going to see the end of eternity before you came to your senses, but you’ve surprised me!” Cat claps her hands together “There’s hope for you yet.”

Kara frowns in confusion.

“ _What_ happened?” she asks, startled. She knows she's missing something crucial, but she can’t for the life of her figure out what.

“Oh, okay, I see. I still need to spell everything out for you. Well, the Underworld certainly wasn’t built in a day, so, one thing at a time.” Cat shakes her head and waits, but Kara is more confused by the minute. Cat rolls her eyes. “You and Lena!”

“I--” Kara’s mouth goes dry. “I--er--.” _Oh_ . _Is it that obvious?_

“Yes, it’s obvious!” Cat grins, answering the words Kara can’t even speak. She’s extremely proud of herself as her smile widens. “I knew you’d figure it out sooner or later.”

Kara's cheeks burn in flustered embarrassment. She wonders exactly what ‘it’ is, but she can't stop her heart from fluttering in pride. She hasn't even really stopped to think about the fact that Lena might have all these feelings locked away deep in her heart. Feelings for _Kara_. The idea is overwhelming, and Kara clears her throat.

"I guess I just never thought..." she begins, wrapping her palm over the back of her neck and flexing against her fingers. "It didn't seem possible."

“Well it _is_ fate, after all.” Cat replies simply, a conspiratorial gleam in her eye.

Kara stiffens at that. Lena’s drunken words come back to her strongly: _My fate has always been in your hands._

“So I keep hearing,” Kara mumbles. The comment takes the wind out of her sails a bit, even though she knows it shouldn’t. She should be _happy_ about this little twist of fortune. Being destined to be at Lena’s side for all eternity isn’t anything like she would have originally thought it’d be. In fact, it’s far from the worst thing that’s ever happened to her. She pulls her cape tighter around her shoulders, as if to seek the comforting embrace from the creator herself. But hearing about destiny and listening to cloudy stories about fate leave a nagging feeling deep in her stomach that things aren’t quite in her control.

“Nice to know I have a say in things,” Kara remarks, crossing her arms in defiance.

Cat rolls her eyes.

“Don’t be dramatic, Kiera. Of course you do. Meeting Lena was fate, but where you go from here, and everything else -- well, that is up to you. We always have a choice!” Cat’s hands flutter in front of her face as if this is all obvious, but Kara isn’t so sure. “You have plenty of time to learn all about this. It’s a fascinating story. It even had me almost remembering how to feel again. I'm just waiting for my opportunity to redact all the fake news that’s been spewed by that pompous lightning rod on Mount Olympus and tell it the way it’s meant to be told.”

Kara tilts her head and throws a skeptical look at Cat.

“What? This is too good for me to pass up. I’m a writer, even in death. It’s like riding a bike -- or severe childhood trauma. You never _really_ lose it.” Cat shrugs her off and Kara finds herself laughing at Cat’s apparent exuberance over the whole thing. She thinks about Lena for only the hundredth time that morning, and her earlier apprehension simply melts away.

“Well, I’m glad you’re excited,” Kara concedes, falling into step next to Cat. They’re walking down the winding path that leads toward the village. Kara isn't sure where they're going, but she doesn't ask.

“I told you she was better than you could ever imagine,” Cat says eventually, stealing a knowing glance at Kara. It's the kind of 'I told you so' that Kara doesn't really mind hearing, considering the subject.

“That still doesn’t seem to do her justice,” Kara says softly. Cat turns and looks at her with genuine sincerity behind her eyes for quite possibly the first time.

“No it doesn’t,” Cat agrees thoughtfully. “It really doesn’t.”

They walk in comfortable silence for a few paces before Cat directs them toward the rickety bridge connecting Lena’s palace with the village. Kara pauses.

The bridge looks almost completely transformed since Kara last saw it, to the point where she has to do a double take when Cat starts walking across. She tentatively steps out along the surface of the ground, only to be greeted by the surprising strength in the foundation. Where there were once holes in gnarled wooden planks and twisted pieces of frayed rope along the sides, Kara is now greeted by sturdy braided cables and layers of unshakable steel. The thought of Lena warms her chest, bringing a small smile to her lips. Even something as broken as the pieces of the Underworld, or a long neglected shattered heart, can eventually begin to mend if given the right attention. Kara runs her hands over the beams as she walks, and the sharp coldness makes her heart flutter.

“So you still won’t take me to the Elysian fields?” Kara calls after Cat, after crossing the bridge. They’re heading to a part of the Underworld Kara has been several times, and she thinks that maybe now that she and Lena have grown ‘closer’, perhaps Cat will give in and show her more of the Underworld’s secrets.

“It seems you only listen when Lena speaks,” Cat admonishes, clicking her tongue at Kara in annoyance. “It isn’t that I _won’t_ take you, it’s that I _can’t_ take you. It’s an ancient rule of the Underworld. Only Hades can access it because she herself is the key. Wherever she is, there they are. If she wills it, they will appear.”

“I guess I’m still learning the ins and outs of this place,” Kara says sheepishly. The rules and secrets of Lena’s kingdom will always be overwhelming if she thinks about them for too long. It defies logical comprehension on every level, and even as an immortal, Kara isn’t sure she’ll ever be able to wrap her head around something as fantastic as this.

“You’re still learning about Lena, and not even she knows everything there is to know. Never a dull day in the land of the dead,” Cat says wistfully. “The Underworld is as alive as you and her, and as complex as all the souls it houses. It changes with the seasons, and it ebbs and flows with the intentions of its inhabitants. You can walk forever here and never get where you need to go. Similarly, if you need to find a destination and you look around, there you are. Tricky business, navigating the depths.”

“Did she create the fields?” Kara wonders out loud. There are parts of the kingdom that seem so in tune with Lena that without her, they would simply cease to exist.

Cat shakes her head.

“No. She makes her mark in some ways, but there are things here even she can’t control. The Elysian Fields and the village of the dead, that is all Zeus’ design. The dead are sent here by his decree -- and he maintains that his chosen few are separated from the regular population. All Lena can do is use the space to try to contain them as she sees fit.”

“That won’t work forever,” Kara argues. Her shoulders slump in heavy realization. “He’s set her up for failure, then.”

“You sound almost surprised,” Cat responds flatly. The air between them is tense with unspoken agreement. There is no love lost here for Zeus. “I sometimes wonder if we weren’t all meant to be in the fields, honestly. If it were populated, if there were enough souls to form communities, I think it could be a truly beautiful place. But what do I know?”

Kara’s ears perk up at Cat’s ramblings.

“If Lena has the power to guide spirits to the fields, why can’t she just _show_ them to the dead? It won’t be a secret anymore, and then maybe they wouldn’t be so angry with her,” Kara muses. “Besides, if they’re as awful as you say they are, they would never choose to live there. That way, the dead won’t feel like she’s torturing them anymore by keeping them in the dark.”

“They won’t understand--” Cat begins, but Kara eagerly cuts her off.

“Then _make_ them understand! Give them the chance!” Kara exclaims, her voice rising with emotion. She thinks about the way the dead blame Lena unfairly for their strife, and her nostrils flare with frustration. It seems like this is all a misunderstanding that has gone on for far too long, with Zeus in the center of the fire storm, as always.

“We don’t know who created the Earth, or the Underworld for that matter. So how can this be undone?”

“I’m not saying you have to undo it, I just think it’s hard to understand something you can’t even see. And, if the fields are anything like the other things I’ve seen since arriving here, they’re more than anyone can fathom. The Underworld is too much to comprehend without seeing it for yourself.” Kara is adamant now. She feels that this is the answer with every fiber of her being. Cat’s eyes narrow as she purses her lips. Kara maintains steady eye contact, clenching her jaw as she waits.

“They should believe in _her_.” Cat replies simply.

Kara inhales sharply, but she is quiet at that remark.

It isn’t long before they’re walking through the heart of the village. Kara feels the way the air is thick with tension and hostility, and it seems to be even worse the deeper they go. She realizes they’re being followed by several curious spirits, who seem harmless, but then again, Kara can’t really be sure of their intentions. It doesn’t bother her much, until they’re greeted by a particularly sharp tongued villager who comes out of nowhere to confront them.

“Cat! What do we have here? Come down from on high to mingle with the peasants?” he shouts, gliding toward them gracefully, but with the calculated slither of an unpredictable snake. Kara feels her muscles tense in preparation.

“Hageus,” Cat practically spits his name. Her eyes narrow, and Kara looks between the two, trying to gauge their relationship. “Starting trouble awfully early aren’t we?”

The spirit -- Hageus -- snarls in response, and swirls over to Kara. He gives her a quick once over.

“Aren’t you a pretty one? Hades always does have her _favorites_ ,” he sneers, angling closer to Kara’s face. She tries to remain calm, but his aggressive presence, even if potentially harmless, is unnerving. She clenches her jaw as he turns his focus to Cat. “What’s next, Cat? Hades takes her precious pets and lets them go off to live in the fields?”

Cat stiffens. “If I had the choice -- and I did have the choice, by the way -- I wouldn’t choose the fields. Not in a million years. There’s nothing there but merciless sun, and insufferable silence. And regret. Enough regret to consume you for the rest of your days. Don’t talk about things you know nothing about. You sound ridiculous.”

“Ah, but you’ve _seen_ them!” Hageus cries, pointing a faded but gnarled finger accusingly at Cat’s face. “I told you! She’s seen them!”

Kara glances around and sees they aren’t alone. Soon, there is a small crowd gathering around them, all with differing degrees of transparency. Some villagers are more solid than others, but their faces are all hollowed and endlessly tragic, their bodies loose and wispy like curled tongues of smoke. The group of disgruntled spirits murmur in malcontent, shuffling angrily against each other to get closer. Their jostles and cries start to flood Kara’s ears with hateful rhetoric, too jumbled for her ears to make sense of right away. She has to concentrate in order to differentiate their words as the hissing whispers stay poised and ready to attack. Kara’s heart pounds in her chest.

_Hades lies. Hades lies. Hades lies._

“Oh, calm yourselves, before you get your tunics all in a knot,” Cat interrupts, tapping her foot with impatience. “Yes I’ve seen them. However, it was only briefly. But if you think it’s a better arrangement than what you’ve got here, you’re all more foolish than I thought. And trust me, my opinion wasn’t very high to begin with.”

Hageus darts forward, grabbing angrily at the collar of Kara’s cape. The sudden movement makes Kara stumble backwards slightly, as she didn’t expect that he could actually touch her. His gray eyes are dilated in delirium. “Hades is a liar! She keeps us as prisoners! It’s a prison here! Don’t you see? It’s torture!”

“She doesn’t--” Kara begins, her arms raised in defense. She tries to step back once more, but Hageus continues to forcefully stalk forward, invading her space and continuing with his snarled hatred for Hades. The rest of the spirits follow, closing in fast on Kara with fast mouths and grabbing hands, pawing and tugging at every inch of her cape.

“You’re brainwashed, _immortal_ ,” he sneers, shaking his head. “She’ll ruin you too! She’ll ruin us all! Hades must be stopped!”

“No!” Kara shouts, holding her ground. There’s a new fire in her chest: white-hot and uncontained. It’s an ancient anger stirred by something far deeper. She sees Lena’s kind and steady eyes, and hears her soft, timid laughter. She closes her eyes and feels the golden shield of Lena’s protection. It’s enough to send her entire body into overdrive, igniting with the ferocity of a supernova. Only this time, something inside of her breaks free, and it physically manifests into a catastrophically bright explosion. Kara stands stoically still as she lets herself be overcome by the feelings inside her.

The spirits freeze in shock, their eyes wide in terrified surprise. Hageus stops yelling and falls to his knees as Kara continues to stand before them. A halo of blinding, golden sunlight radiates around her, shining through the spirits and forcing them to draw up their hands to shield their eyes from the intensity of the rays. It isn’t long before they are forced into a steady retreat. When the last of them disperses, Kara exhales, and feels herself return to normal.

“I didn’t-- I don’t know what happened! I didn’t mean to!” Kara exclaims, patting herself down trying to figure out how she managed to conjure that much light to begin with.

“It’s a good thing you did! Hageus and his minions are a nasty bunch. I would have had to take them on myself, and I wasn’t in the mood.” Cat says. Her tone is joking, but her eyes look over Kara with new found amusement.

“Cat, please be serious!” Kara begs, still patting herself down in confusion.

“I am serious!” Cat insists. “He’s an overgrown pest. That’s the last time he’ll ever come near you, that’s for sure.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “The dead are more than unhappy. They’re ready to do something awful, I can feel their anger grow by the minute. That wasn’t just a small display. I’m getting worried. What about Lena?”

Cat ponders for a second before answering.

“Maybe you were right earlier, about showing the fields to the dead. Perhaps you can convince her to do it. Clearly the old way isn’t working. Lena always thinks I’m exaggerating, but maybe she’ll listen to you.”

“I’m going to try,” Kara says, squaring her shoulders and nodding. “I have to try. Right?”

“Honestly you inspire me, Kara. I see the heart of a hero within you,” Cat says with a grin. “You might just save us all. Now if you’ll excuse me -- I need to go have a word with Charon. If Hageus thinks he’s ever getting across the river, he’s got another thing coming. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye, Cat.” Kara shakes her head as her companion flutters away into the distance. It isn’t until she’s long out of sight that Kara realizes Cat finally called her by her real name.

Kara stares down hard at her hands, turning them over again in wonder. Her fingers are still quivering from the explosion of power just a few moments before. She tenses her muscles and balls her hands into fists and squeezes her eyes closed. She tries with all her might to make it happen again, but it’s useless. She has no idea how she was able to produce so much light, or if she’ll ever be able to do it again. Maybe it was because she was scared. Maybe it was because she was angry. Maybe it was…

Lena.

She was defending Lena.

She opens her eyes in realization. She twists her lips into a small smile and raises her chin, nodding to herself. Lena, of course.

She continues to walk without aim, unsure of her next destination, when she hears it. That familiar childlike laughter that she heard days ago from the small curious spirit peering at her from the woods outside Lena’s palace. Kara’s chest bubbles with happiness, and she scans the perimeter to find the source of the noise. Soon, she sees the wispy form of the young girl prancing along the sand across the opposite bank of the river Styx. She’s loose in her movements and exuberant, gliding along without a care in the world. Kara walks closer to get a better look. The girl is kicking a pebble along, chasing after it, shrieking in laughter before kicking it again to repeat the process. Kara is transfixed by her movements, smiling after her as she watches from a careful distance.

Kara walks slowly, careful not to create too much noise. She fears that a disturbance would startle the child and she doesn’t want to do that. Soon, however, she begins to realize that she is standing very close to the bank of the Styx, and that her companion is unknowingly playing dangerously close to the water’s edge on the other side. Kara’s heart drops. She watches helplessly as the girl continues to kick her rock aimlessly, paying no attention to the treacherous waters that swirl before her. She wants to call out to her, but her voice falters, getting trapped in her throat as she studies the scene. Kara swallows thickly. If she makes any sudden movements, she risks scaring the child and the result could be catastrophic.

It happens in a flash. Before Kara can register everything, there’s a shriek and a small splash. Kara is in the air and across the opposite shore immediately, wading into the water right behind the little girl. She reaches out and tries to grab the faded sleeve of the girl’s dress, but her hands pass right through her transparent form. Kara reaches again, clenching her jaw in concentration. She moves slowly and deliberately with extreme concentration, focusing intently on the faded material in front of her. Her hands finally latch on to the fabric just as the child’s head is about to dip under the inky black water. Kara plucks her out of harm’s way and turns to deposit her on the shore. The child scrambles out of her grip and away from the water, but as she does, a powerful wave comes from the side and crashes forcefully into Kara. She feels her feet slipping beneath her, and as she scrambles to regain her footing, there’s a drop off that causes her to lose her balance completely. Before she knows it, she falls fully into the Styx.

Cold.

Frigid, unfathomably, impossibly cold.

Everything stops.

The water stabs at Kara’s skin like thousands of tiny needles, rendering her numb and terrified all at once. Her mind is in frantic hyperspeed, but her limbs are weighed down with frozen lethargy. The water covers her head, engulfing her completely in terrifying darkness. Kara’s heart pounds in her ears as she begins to panic.

_I’ll never get out of here! I can’t move! I can’t see! Help me! Lena, help me!_

She continues to scramble blindly, her arms thrashing and legs kicking in every direction as as she attempts to break through the barrier of the fetid water. Finally, with a massive surge, she lurches back to the surface, coughing and spitting out the taste of rotting decay. She feels the haunting pull of phantom objects that she doesn’t even want to picture, slithering around her ankles, grasping at her with a surprisingly strong force. Kara strains against the current, but feels the overwhelming tug against her neck as the cape begins to sink back into the depths. Without warning, a wave crashes against her, knocking her back under the water. Kara feels the hands pulling at her, holding her down, preventing her from moving.

Can immortals drown? Is this really where she is doomed to spend all of eternity?

She swallows a massive gulp of water and she feels her lungs violently protesting for air as she waves and splashes beneath the surface. It feels like she’s fighting with thousands of pounds on her back, and every little movement is taking so much energy out of her. Soon, the fight has gone completely out of her tired limbs. She is overwhelmed by the strongest sense of loss and melancholy as she sinks deeper into the endless void. She misses Lena. She hopes Alex can forgive her. She misses her family. Maybe she’ll get to see them again.

She’s drifting, down, down, down, weightless. She’s so tired. Just a few minutes of sleep…

 _“WAKE UP!”_  

Alex’s determined face appears, her eyes flashing with intensity, and Kara feels a jolt of electricity through her system. Her body tenses, and she feels the will to fight again. Her legs thrash and kick until her foot strikes against something with a sickening crack. It feels like bones of some kind, and Kara suppresses the urge to gag. She shivers and shakes, and continues to swim furiously to the surface with everything she has.

_“Kara!”_

Kara sees Lena’s terrified face, her eyes wide and dark. Kara knows she isn’t really there, or maybe she is, but all she can think about is escaping the Styx no matter what it takes. She needs to return to Lena. She can’t leave her, not like this, not without saying goodbye. They have only just found each other, and Kara can’t bear to think about what kind of twisted torture it would be for Lena to know she’s lying here in the river, just out of her reach for all eternity. The melody of Lena’s voice and the unmistakably rhythmic way she says Kara’s name sends adrenaline through her veins, enough to cut through the numbness in her extremities. Kara summons all the strength she has left and crouches into a ball before she launches herself full out of the water, high, high, high above the surface, and off into the shadowy sky.

* * *

The wind whips hard at her face but Kara refuses to stop flying even for a second to look back. The anxiety chases her like a faceless demon, and Kara is convinced that if she even so much as glances in its direction, she will be trapped forever in the flowing nightmare of the Styx. Her heart pounds against her ribs as she continues straight ahead, moving at a maniacal pace. She’s trying to ignore the spasms in her muscles from the frigid air that claws and rips at her from the inside out. Her drenched hair coils along her neck, sticking to her skin in frozen ringlets. Each time she swivels her neck slightly, she can hear the crackle of ice breaking off in shards and floating down to the ground below. Her hands are so pale they’re practically glowing, and she realizes she can’t unclench her fists from their tightly coiled ball because her fingers are frozen together. Tiny icicles cloud her vision, and as she blinks rapidly, she realizes her eyelashes are meeting the same fate as the rest of her hair -- all painfully littered with a thin layer of eternal frost.

She touches down outside the palace gates on trembling legs, her body no longer strong enough to keep her upright as she falls to her knees. She’s breathing heavily, her head hanging in hypothermic exhaustion. The shivers violently tear through her body and she stumbles to her feet, only to fall forward again a few paces later. It’s a very clumsy and slow process to get back to her room, as she is forced to her knees every few feet. Eventually, Kara has to resort to crawling the final hundred yards or so down the hallway to the door to her room. Her cape scrapes along the floor, a steel sheet of ice that Kara is afraid might shatter with any sudden movements.

When she finally makes it to her chambers, it takes all the strength she can muster to climb into her bed. She curls up into a tight ball, her teeth chattering so violently that she thinks her jaw might snap from the force. Her neck and throat are tense with anxiety as she clenches every muscle in her body, trying desperately to think herself warm. She closes her eyes and tries to picture the sun, but the only thing she can seem to focus on are the golden swirls of light in Lena’s eyes.

_The Luthor Corp tower stands tall, imposing its steel will along the otherwise calm skyline. Kara gets the familiar wary sensation tingling in her limbs as she stares up at the building from the street. She uses her hand to shield her eyes from the sun. There are several strong forces pulling to her from inside the building, and she looks around cautiously, expecting to see Zeus himself appear at any minute. She swallows down the sick feeling in her throat at the thought. In the blink of an eye, she finds herself inside, on the 7th floor, watching the office inhabitants busily going about their day. Kara looks around cautiously._

_7th floor. This is Lena’s floor. Her heart skips a beat. She knows she isn’t really here, that this is just some sort of dream, but she wonders if Lena is here, anyway. Her question is answered almost immediately as she hears the familiar footsteps echoing down the hallway._

_“...some big emergency,” Lena says into her phone, exasperated. Kara’s breath hitches at the smooth sounds of Lena’s throaty voice, and she turns in time to see her coming into view._

_It’s been so long since Kara’s seen the Earth version of Lena, that her features are even more striking than Kara remembers. She stands out from all the faded faces around her, as if hers has been captured in high definition, and the rest left in grainy shadows. Lena hangs up her phone and stares at it incredulously, biting the inside of her cheek in frustration. The action makes her cheekbones protrude out sharper than normal, and Kara bites her lip at the sight. Lena continues walking, her black pants painted on her legs, her Jimmy Choos echoing down the polished marble hallway with authority. In the Underworld, Lena lets her hair flow wildly, but on Earth, she has it pulled tightly back in a bun, which accentuates every angle of her face. Kara isn’t sure which style she prefers, because both seem perfect for different reasons. Her skin is impossibly soft and tempting, and Kara longs to reach out and stroke her cheek, to assure her of her radiance. She eventually shifts her attention to Lena’s red blazer, which reminds Kara of her cape and the way the color changes when she’s on Earth. She sighs contentedly, drinking her all in._

_Suddenly, a tall brunette with long, long legs and dark almond eyes comes walking quickly down the hallway. She’s dressed similar to Lena, looking expensive and elegant in a tailored black suit that hugs her body perfectly. She wears a green shirt underneath that reminds Kara of Lena’s eyes. There’s an uncomfortable feeling in Kara’s chest as she studies the woman, and she feels the same warning tension that pulled Lena up to Earth in the first place. Something about this situation is all wrong, but she doesn’t know what it is. Not yet. She continues watching as the mysterious woman walks quickly around the corner._

_“Who was that?” Lena asks, following her with her eyes, her forehead crinkling in confusion. She approaches her secretary’s desk, pointing to the area the stranger has just vacated._

_“The new CFO of Luthor Corp, Samantha Arias,” Jess explains distractedly. “Didn’t you meet her already?”_

_“No...” Lena responds slowly. “I didn’t know we were hiring anyone.”_

_“She just started a few weeks ago. Mr. Luthor brought her in. You’ll like her though! She’s sweet,” Jess says, her eyes finally focusing on Lena. “Not as sweet as you, of course.”_

_Kara watches Lena’s spine stiffen. She can feel herself tensing, too._

_“You flatter me.” Lena rolls her eyes. “I should introduce myself, shouldn’t I?”_

_“I think she’d like that. She’s been talking about you since she got here,” Jess says with a conspiratorial smile. Lena quirks her eyebrow at that, and shrugs._

_She walks down the hallway and knocks at the door of the woman’s new office. There’s a shiny gold name plate already by her door with her name and title. Lena runs her fingers over it carefully._

_Samantha Arias. The name doesn’t ring any bells to Kara, but she watches with curiosity as Lena studies the engraving._

_“Come in!” the woman calls out from the other side. Lena opens the door gently and walks in with her chin up and her shoulders back. Kara watches as she inhales a breath and puts on a brave face, but she can feel the nervousness rattling through Lena’s body. She feels uneasy herself as she watches the two women interact. Sam’s eyes trail over Lena with the faint hint of a predatory gleam, and Kara feels her stomach twist._

_“I don’t believe we’ve met, I’m Lena Luthor.” Lena forces a smile, and holds out her hand. The other woman stands, and even leaning over her desk, she towers over Lena. She extends a long, elegant arm and takes Lena’s hand with surprising force, shaking it firmly. Kara feels Lena’s heart spike out of intimidation. Kara feels herself getting colder and more uncomfortable._

_“Samantha, but you can call me Sam,” Sam says sweetly. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you!”_

_“I’m so sorry I haven’t been around to greet you officially. How are you getting on so far?” Lena takes the empty seat across from Sam’s desk. She crosses her legs and leans in closely._

_“Good! Surprisingly busy!” Sam grins, sitting back down in her chair. Lena tilts her head thoughtfully and smiles, which prompts Sam to relax. “Okay, really busy. I don’t think I remember what my house looks like, to be honest!”_

_Lena laughs knowingly. “That is very accurate.” She nods her head appreciatively. “Let me know when you start using that couch as a bed. Then you’ll be ready for a raise.”_

_Sam chuckles, and the two women continue to chat idly about work. Kara can feel Lena’s suspicions begin to subside, but it only makes her own uneasiness continue to grow. There’s no reason for Lena to trust anyone that Lex brings into the company, because if he’s involved, nothing positive can come from it. But Lena is open, and genuine, and kind, and Kara feels herself wanting to step in an pull her away from this situation. She wants to talk sense into Lena before it’s too late, but she knows she can’t._

_“I’m sorry, forgive me, but I feel like I know you from somewhere,” Lena says abruptly. Kara’s ears perk up at this and she goes back to eavesdropping on their conversation. “Have we met before?” Lena asks timidly. Kara detects a flicker of hostility emanating from Sam, but it’s so subtle that she isn’t sure if it really happens, or if its her own apprehension manifesting into something more._

_“Hm, I get that a lot, but no I don’t think so. I’d remember your face,” Sam says with a cheeky smile. Lena’s eyes flutter as she blushes, and Kara rolls her eyes._

_“My mistake,” Lena says, her smile genuine and bright. “Well, Sam, if you need anything at all, please don’t hesitate. Welcome to Luthor Corp.”_

_Sam stands and shakes her hand again, her smile bright and her eyes dark and captivating and just the right kind of mysterious. She’s certainly beautiful, Kara acquiesces. But there’s still something...off about this. As Lena turns her back to exit, Kara continues to watch Sam’s face. She sees the way her head tilts and her eyes narrow with laser focus and unmistakable malice directed at Lena’s retreating form. There’s a quick flicker of blood red in her eyes, before they return to their normal unimposing dark brown._

_Kara begins to shiver involuntarily._

Everything fades to black and Kara must fall into a deep sleep, because the next thing she knows, the doors to her chamber are being blown open by an otherworldly force. The intensity makes Kara almost jump completely out of her skin, even despite her frozen fatigue. Her heart begins to pound forcefully as the adrenaline spikes in her core. She’s in the Underworld, and she’s alone in the dark. And it’s cold. It’s so cold. She can see her breath as she exhales in terror. She shouldn't be frightened, not here, not anymore, but there's always a small part of her that feels like one day this will all come to grinding halt. She has endless nightmares of Lena’s kingdom falling to ruin, with herself being dragged out of the castle against her will, making it impossible to fully relax. Every so often, the anxiety crawls out from the shadows, all gnashing teeth and threatening growls, and she still hasn’t been able to distinguish if the visions she sees are true hallucinations or simply the ghosts of fear itself. This most recent dream does little to steady her nerves, as she thinks about Sam’s flashing eyes. She pushes the thoughts from her mind and tries to focus, as a blur of black and gold comes swirling toward her.

“Kara! You're soaking wet! What happened?” Lena demands, her voice urgent but still somehow impossibly kind. She rushes to Kara's side, her hands outstretched with the intention to heal and provide comfort. “You must be freezing! Oh Kara!”

Kara wants to smile, wants to melt into Lena’s arms and forget everything that’s ever happened. Relief washes over her in welcome waves, and there’s so much Kara wants to say.

_You’re back. You’re here. You’re okay._

Instead, Kara is taken over by a chill that is both bold and desperate. It's mostly nerves, as even on a good day she can't seem to get her body to cooperate whenever Lena is in close proximity, but she's also learning the hard way that the Underworld is _not_ the best place to go swimming. She feels Lena's silky smooth skin against her own as their fingers intertwine, and it sends goosebumps radiating up and down her arms. Lena grabs her hands and stares at her intently, searching for answers that can’t come from her lips quite yet. Kara offers her a sheepish, quivering smile as she takes in Lena's ivory face, and the deep, endless lines of concern digging into the otherwise flawless expanse of her forehead.

"I...fell. Sort of." Kara begins, her teeth chattering violently. To her dismay, her words are coming in fitful gasps and starts, making it terribly difficult to relay the story to Lena in any good form.

"You fell?" Lena repeats, her sharp and ever-questioning eyebrow angling at Kara for a better explanation.

"What I mean is--is--I--" Kara's lips are trembling so intensely that Lena shakes her head. She smiles softly and puts her finger to Kara's lips to urge her to stop struggling.

"It's okay, it's okay. Let's get you warmed up and then you can tell me exactly what happened."

"Can't--l--l--leave me for a s-s-second," Kara tries to joke, smiling and wincing through her trembling fits.

Lena looks at her cautiously with a sad smile on her lips like she wants to enjoy the lighthearted jab, but simply can’t. She pulls Kara up carefully, always so carefully, and opens her arms, revealing a long, thick black cloak that Kara swears she just procured out of thin air. It looks like a robe made of the finest threads, and it practically begs for her to wear it, calling to her in a warm, velvety voice. Kara exhales gratefully as Lena wraps it around her shoulders, securing her inside the dry blanket. Instantly she feels lulled into a calm, happy stupor that seems to warm her body from the inside out. Lena’s hands travel from her shoulders to her hands and back up again, rubbing softly and whispering incantations in a language Kara doesn’t quite recognize. Their eyes meet temporarily, but Lena looks away quickly, continuing to ease Kara into comfort. After a few silent minutes, it seems to do the trick, and Kara finally stops shivering enough to form sentences. They sit down together, and Lena turns to her once more.

“So, you were saying you fell...fell in where?” Lena eyes her suspiciously, and Kara sighs. She doesn't know why this feels like some major transgression, but it does. Maybe it is. Lena had warned her about the dangers of the Kingdom, specifically the Styx, and Kara couldn't seem to stay away. But it doesn't make sense. She shouldn't have been able to get out alive. She shouldn’t have been able to get out at all. It all seems like a cruel trick the more she thinks about it. Did she truly escape, or will the Styx eventually claim her as its own?

The only thing that stays consistent here is that Kara never has any answers, only more questions.

“The Styx,” Kara says finally, staring at the ground like she’s about to be scolded. She can't seem to bring herself to look at Lena, but she can feel the heaviness hanging around them, thick enough to cloak the entire room.

“You went all the way in? Like...” Lena motions over her head, and the pause in her speech forces Kara to look up at her. There’s fear in her eyes -- the same look Lena gave her when Kara first told her about her plight with Zeus -- all swirls of chaos with gold flickering to red before fading to endless, terrified black.

Kara nods dumbly. Her throat closes with the horrendous feeling of swallowing gallons of gushing water, enough to fill her lungs and squeeze the life out of her slowly. She can almost feel the hands pulling her down below once again, and she involuntarily trembles out of their bony grips.

“There was a child. Well, a soul, but still, a _child_ \-- drifting too close to the water. She wasn't paying attention because she was just sort of playing around. I could feel it all happening. It was like, I just, I knew I had to do _something_! I couldn't let her fall. So I followed her into the water, and when I went to pull her away, I lost my balance. There was a drop-off and a wave--” Kara bites her lip, ashamed. Ashamed for falling, ashamed for causing trouble. “I didn't mean to, I know you said not to go near the Styx. I'm so sorry--"

“Kara, why are you apologizing? This isn't an interrogation,” Lena interrupts, taking Kara’s wet, wrinkled hands once again in her own. She tilts her head to the side and looks at Kara with that gentle face that Kara sees even when she closes her eyes. Lena brushes aside a wet strand of Kara’s hair. "I just want to make sure you're alright, that's all. This has never happened before. And I--" Lena’s breath hitches. Her lips tremble slightly as she chokes back her words. She glances down at the floor, before her eyes eventually drift back to Kara’s. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you,” she finishes softly.

Kara’s heart lurches.

"I’m apologizing because you shouldn't have to worry about me on top of everything else, Lena. I'm really not trying to be a burden for you,” Kara says, leaning closer to Lena, trying with all her power to explain how sorry she is.

"Is that what you think you are?”

Lena’s question hangs in the air, and Kara shrugs, turning away and focusing on the delicate stitching of the cloak Lena wrapped her in.

“Kara...” Lena starts, but Kara turns to her with renewed urgency.

"The good news is, you don't _have_ to worry! I was able to get out of there. It’s because you saved me! The cape, I mean.” Kara lifts both their hands in enthusiasm as she points to the cape on her back. She pauses as she watches Lena’s skeptical expression, but she’s sure what she’s saying is right. “Without its power, I would have been trapped...” she drifts off as she catches Lena shaking her head.

“Even if that was my intention, no,” Lena speaks slowly, her fingers slipping under the cloak and grazing over the material of the cape in awe. Kara feels it beginning to thaw under Lena’s gaze. “I’ve given you all my protection, of course, but I wouldn’t have been able to save you from the Styx. That is beyond my power.”

“But then...” Kara frowns. That doesn’t make sense. The only reason she had enough strength to get out of the water was because of Lena.

“It's like I've been telling you. You really are a marvel, Kara. All on your own.” Lena finishes, looking at her with so much love that Kara can’t think of anything to say in response.

They sit in silence, with Lena absentmindedly stroking Kara’s back. Kara leans into her touch, but feels a heaviness in Lena’s movements. Something is troubling her, and Kara isn’t sure if it’s this whole startling episode with the Styx, or something greater. It feels like Lena’s concerned mind has been left on Earth, pondering strange encounters and debating next moves. Kara doesn’t want her to know she saw what happened up there, lest Lena think she’s intruding, so she resists the urge to ask. She knows Lena will tell her if and when she feels the need.

Instead she turns to her slowly.

“I’m happy you’re home,” Kara says, pulling her close into an embrace. Lena looks at her with disbelief in her eyes.

  
“Me too,” Lena whispers. Her smile is fractured, but it eventually reaches her eyes, and Kara’s shoulders release all the tension she didn’t realize she was holding. It doesn’t dawn on her until later that she referred to the Underworld as home for the first time, and the more she thinks about it, the more it seems to fit. She buries her face into the crook between Lena’s shoulder and her neck and falls into a comfortable, safe sleep. _Home._

* * *

Several days manage to pass without incident. Kara continues to ponder the situation with the villagers, and Lena spends her time tending to the fields and her various obligations on Earth. When they come together, usually in the Underworld’s version of an evening, it’s soft and quiet, but Kara begins to notice some subtle differences in Lena that start to give her pause. She catches Lena sometimes watching her with apprehension, like she’s on the verge of speaking but at the last minute, thinks better of it. Kara can feel a heaviness on Lena’s conscience that extends beyond her normal dark melancholy. She wonders about what’s happening on Earth, and if Lena has had any more encounters with this new strange woman, Sam, that Kara swears is nothing but bad news. She still refuses to hint that she invaded Lena’s privacy with her visions, but she can’t help but wonder what else could have Lena so down.

One night while Kara is lounging in Lena’s room, which has become more of a routine ever since Lena’s drunken meltdown, she decides to try her luck at getting Lena to open up.

“Is everything okay? You seem upset lately,” Kara suggests, sitting on the end of Lena’s bed with carefully timed movements. She feels Lena tense at her words and Kara avoids her eyes, instead focusing on the pattern of the ornately sewn sheets in front of her. “Maybe not _upset_...just like...I don’t know. There seems to be something on your mind, maybe?”

Lena sits up and crosses her legs delicately. She smooths the creases in her long black robes and stares at Kara with a broken little smile. “I’ve been brooding a little, haven’t I?”

“No! Not brooding -- I wouldn’t say brooding. I mean, you aren’t necessarily skipping around the palace but I wouldn’t call it _brooding_...” Kara’s eyes widen and Lena cuts her off with an airy chuckle.

“It’s okay, Kara. You’re sweet,” Lena says softly. “I suppose I just have a tendency to take on more emotions than I can always handle.”

“Is it anything I can help with? You can talk to me, you know. I might not have the answers but I’m a really good listener!”

Lena looks at her with a close lipped half smile. Kara’s own cheerfulness falters as she tries to gauge what’s going on in Lena’s mind.

“There’s just something I have to do that I’m not looking forward to doing, that’s all,” Lena admits. “I find that I don’t always have the right words to explain myself properly. I’m afraid I’ll make things a bigger mess than they already are.”

Kara tilts her head in thought at that. She wonders if it has to do with the villagers. Then, her heart sinks as she wonders if it has to do with _them_. She swallows thickly.

“Well, is it something that will ultimately bring you peace of mind?” she asks. Lena catches her eye before glancing away quickly. Kara continues, “I mean, I’ve spent most of my life wishing I could talk to people who are no longer here. If it’s someone that is still here, and you have a chance to talk to them, then I think you should do it.”

“Yeah,” Lena reluctantly agrees. “You’re right.”

“How were things on Earth?” Kara asks, testing the waters in that department. Lena looks at her sharply before tilting her head. “You were called away and it seemed urgent, so...”

“I’m really not sure what to say there either,” Lena shakes her head with another dismissive laugh. “My brother has hired a new CFO for the company, and I can’t help but think there’s more to that than meets the eye, you know? But she seems sweet...and normal.”

“Normal like...human normal?” Kara asks, leaning forward slightly.

Lena nods. “Yeah. I couldn’t get a good read on her. So I don’t really understand why the trip up there was necessary.” Lena shrugs, and it doesn’t seem to Kara like it’s weighing on her particularly hard.

“That’s...odd,” Kara mumbles. She’s referring more to Lena’s lack of a reaction than anything else. It’s also discouraging that Lena couldn’t get a read on Sam, when Kara clearly saw some very non-human displays. Didn’t she? The doubt is enough to drive her crazy. She shakes her head. “I wouldn’t trust her, though, if it were me.”

Lena’s eyes sparkle in amusement and she grins. “No, I don’t believe I can, can I?”

They sit in comfortable silence for a little longer. Lena is thumbing idly through a book, and Kara is pretending to focus on a magazine that Cat had given to her a few weeks ago. It’s strange, reading books in the Underworld, mostly because it seems like such a _normal_ way to spend the time. It’s like any other night she might have on Earth, except the night never ends. Kara is also astonished at the speed with which Lena can get through a novel, because even as an immortal, Kara finds that reading is not one of her super powers. But Lena is voracious. It’s intoxicatingly attractive. Sometimes Kara gets more entertainment just stealing glimpses of her in action. She loves the way Lena’s eyes skim furiously across a page, and the way her lips curl up in a sly smile when something amusing happens in her story. She loves the way Lena mouths the words as she goes, and the way her eyebrows furrow when she’s really concentrating. But her favorite thing is when Lena stops and reads passages out loud to her, like she’s decided that Kara is worthy enough to be brought into the private world of Lena’s mind.

“Kara?” Lena asks, and Kara blinks to attention. She realizes Lena must have been speaking, because she’s smiling at her in that amused way she has when she catches Kara daydreaming.

“Hm? Sorry, what did you say?” Kara asks, closing her magazine and tossing it aside.

“I was saying that I think I know something that will cheer us both up. I was going to check on it later, but now is as good a time as any. Do you want to come?”

“Of course I do!” Kara exclaims, getting to her feet eagerly.

“You’re going to like this, I think,” Lena grins mysteriously. “Let’s go!”

They set off from the castle, hand in hand, which sends sparks of strength through Kara’s limbs as they walk. They’re quiet for most of the journey, but silence with Lena is comfortable and never awkward. It’s a pleasant trip until they reach a narrow path that forces them to break apart and walk one behind the other. Kara realizes that she doesn’t recognize where they are, which hasn’t happened in awhile. She starts to feel a little apprehensive.

“Lena? Where exactly are we going?” Kara calls after her, pulling her cape around her shoulders to ward off the persistent chill that still won’t quite leave her limbs. It’s damp and cold, and it reminds her of her first days in the Underworld when everything was dark and twisted and terrifyingly endless.

“You’ll see,” Lena chuckles, motioning for Kara to keep following. As if she needs convincing to follow Lena anywhere. She already followed her to the most terrifying place in the universe, there isn’t really a limit on where she would go for Lena. Kara shakes her head and continues to walk.

Suddenly, there are loud rumbles echoing around them. At first, Kara thinks it might be thunder, but as she listens more intensely, she realizes it’s a low, intimidating roar. She swallows the lump in her throat and quickens her pace.

“Lena!” Kara hisses sharply.

“Kara, you aren’t _scared_ now are you?” Lena’s lips part in a teasing smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

“I’m not _scared_!” Kara protests, rushing to catch up with Lena. “But you still didn’t answer my question!”

Lena rolls her eyes good naturedly and motions with her head toward a rock formation just ahead of them. There’s a deep, dark opening between the rocks, and Kara squints, using all of her powers to try to see inside. Lena offers her arm as they cross the slick rocks in front of the cave, and Kara grabs onto her gratefully. There is nothing to see in the cave but empty blackness, and Kara watches as Lena edges them closer to the entrance.

“Come!” Lena calls into the cave. She crouches down, patting on the ground with the flat of her palm. “Here boy! Come!”

A high-pitched, excited whine echoes against the walls before a puppy, barely old enough to be away from its mother, comes bounding out of the cave. He’s a small bundle of snowy white fur, but he stands sturdy and confident on thick little legs as he prances over to them. At the sight of Lena, the puppy yelps in delight as he slides and scurries over the stones, latching on to her and wagging his tail so ferociously that his whole lower body begins to shake uncontrollably.

"Lena!” Kara exclaims, her heart pounding at the sight. She watches as the little beast stumbles over his paws as he climbs awkwardly over Lena’s robes. She finally relinquishes and scoops him up in her arms, cradling him like a delicate package. She places a gentle kiss on the top of his center head, and he immediately licks her chin in response. Lena laughs and the sight is so adorable that Kara’s heart feels like it might burst.

“Where did he come from?" Kara exclaims, stepping toward them eagerly.

"Echidna," Lena says simply, and Kara shakes her head uncomprehending. Lena's eyes soften as she turns to Kara and puts the animal in her arms. "Echidna is a monster. She lives beneath the Underworld and produces many monstrous children there. She suckles all of them...for Zeus." Lena looks at Kara knowingly, her shoulders shrugging slightly. "They're monsters for the god's amusement. They use them so they can pit heroes against beasts, to test their strength. Not that I’m interested in that kind of _entertainment._ "

Lena rolls her eyes in disgust, and Kara's feels the crinkle in her forehead as she frowns at the cruel use for these creatures. Lena sighs, and strokes behind the animal’s ear, her eyes never leaving Kara’s.

"Echidna just delivered a new litter, but this little guy was promised to me before he was born.” Lena’s eyes sparkle as she speaks.

"And what _is_ he?" Kara asks, staring at the bundle in her arms. The fact that he has three heads is amusing, and only slightly alarming.

"Oh, he's just like any other puppy. He looks like a miniature monster, but he's as sweet as a lamb. He was only just born, and he’ll grow, but he’ll stay docile. He hasn't had any of Echidna's poisonous milk, I made sure of it." She tickles under one of the puppy's chins, and her nose scrunches in happy delight. “Do you like him?”

“Like him?” Kara whispers, astonished. The little squirming bundle yips happily in her arms, each head straining to get closer to her cheek in order to smother her in kisses. “I love him! Lena!”

Lena laughs, and her smile crinkles the corners of her eyes. Kara isn't sure which face out of the four in front of her she wants to focus on the most. Her eyes ultimately return to Lena’s, though, as they always do.

"Then he's yours," Lena says softly.

Kara's eyes widen in excitement as her jaw drops in shock. A puppy! It's everything she's ever wanted, in a bundle of warm, soft fur and sloppy kisses. "But--are you sure?"

Lena simply dips her head in acknowledgement, a small smirk on her lips. Kara bends and gently puts the puppy down, watching as he clambers in excitement. The nails of his paws pitter patter along the cement as he trots along. Eventually he pounces and begins to happily toy with a stray rock located in the corner.

“He reminds me so much of Orthorus, the creature we had on Krypton. He was sort of like the dogs we have on Earth, only with two heads, and a small horn in the center of each forehead. He always made me think of a little furry unicorn.” Kara grins, thinking about it. A rare happy memory of Krypton warms her chest, and she runs her fingers through her hair.  

They’re quiet for a moment. The puppy bounds over to her and promptly rolls over, silently begging to be petted on his exposed belly. Kara crouches down and feels the soft, scruffy fur as she scratches him lightly, giggling as he happily kicks his paws haphazardly in response to her touch. Lena watches them both, a dimpled smile appearing across her face.

“Krypto, then,” Lena says after a moment, nodding to herself.

“What?”

“His name. It was originally Cerberus, like his brothers before him, but I think he looks more like a Krypto, don’t you?" Lena has that look on her face like she's revealing an exciting secret, and Kara can't help but smile in response.

The puppy in question picks that precise moment to flip over and stumble into Kara’s side, head butting her thigh with joyful enthusiasm. He yaps in response, his tail wagging furiously. Kara stares at his crystal blue eyes, all six of them, and smiles.

“What do you think, boy? Can we call you Krypto?” Kara asks, ruffling behind the ears on his center head. The other two howl happily as he pants and wriggles in delight.

"How can I ever repay you?" Kara turns to Lena. It isn’t just about the puppy. It’s for everything she’s done and continues to do. But the question lands on genuine eyes and a heart that asks for nothing in return. Lena blushes.

"I’ve never wanted for anything,” Lena responds, a starry eyed look in her eyes. “Until you. You being here is always going to be the greatest gift I could ever hope to receive.”

"You're so good to me, Lena," Kara sighs. “I’m not supposed to be here. I’m not supposed to _feel_ so much. I didn’t think this would ever be possible.”

"Well that makes two of us," Lena jokes sadly. "Aphrodite always tells me I've got more love in my heart than even she does. It's an exaggeration, of course." Lena leans forward with a conspiratorial raise of her eyebrows, but Kara just twists her lips and lays a hand on Lena’s forearm.

"Is it?" she asks gently, her fingers grazing over Lena’s impossibly soft skin. Kara already knows the answer, and no amount of Lena’s self deprecation can convince her otherwise.

Lena goes to respond, but Kara’s finger trailing up her arm causes her to clench her jaw in silence. Kara leans in closer, her heart pounding, until they are sharing the same breath. She hears the fluttering shift in Lena’s heart before she closes the gap entirely, pressing her warm lips against Lena’s chilled mouth. Lena whimpers softly into the kiss, and Kara’s mind goes blank as everything fades to a happy calm. It’s like she’s floating, and it takes a second, maybe two, before she realizes that they are actually drifting above the ground. Lena’s hands tighten around Kara’s waist and Kara works her fingers through Lena’s hair, pulling her impossibly closer as they continue their steady ascent.

They don’t break apart until they hear Krypto’s distant barks, pulling them back to the ground. Lena leans back from Kara and glances down at the puppy with a knowing smile.

“Someone thinks we left him,” she quips, chuckling into Kara’s neck. Her warm breath sends goosebumps all down Kara’s spine.

“Poor little guy,” Kara says, guiding them back to the ground gently. As soon as they touch down, Krypto is clawing at Lena’s robes, begging to be carried. Lena takes him in her arms and kisses all three of his heads.

“We didn’t forget about you, love,” Lena whispers into his fur. She glances up at Kara, and Kara feels her body warm with desire. She reaches out and pulls Lena forward, angling them toward home, and Lena happily obliges.

They return to the palace with Krypto yapping at their heels. He scurries off down the hallway, all noses plastered to the floor, excitedly exploring every corner of his new dwelling. They watch him for a few moments, before Kara pulls Lena hungrily into her chamber.

“Kara...” Lena rasps, as Kara steers them to her bed. Lena’s eyes dilate with want, and Kara’s lips hover over Lena’s just long enough to secure permission. Lena nods into Kara’s waiting embrace, and then there’s a flurry of grabbing hands and the tearing away of fabric from slick, flushed skin.

Fire. Fire everywhere.

The kind of fire that takes an eternal winter of sadness and wipes it from existence.

Kara feels her entire body erupting with a heat she hasn’t felt in several lifetimes, sparked by every stroke of Lena’s lingering fingers. Kara’s tongue glides along the smooth exposed path of ivory skin, tasting the salty secrets of the Underworld as she spreads Lena apart and completely devours her. Kara’s heart pounds as her own name fills her ears, moaned over and over and over again from the pouty lips of the goddess of death as Kara fills her and takes her repeatedly in her bed. Lena pulls her closer and wraps trembling legs around Kara’s waist, arching her back gracefully and clinging desperately to Kara’s strength. They move with deliberate patterns, a dance that picks up in intense rhythms the further along they go. Kara is lost in everything that is _Lena_ , busy uncovering the parts of her that she keeps hidden, and worshipping every exquisite inch until her own body begins to quiver. Lena throws her head back and Kara closes her eyes, and they both tumble over the edge in an explosion of thousands of tiny stars that rain down around them from above.  

On Earth, the extreme force of life and death coming together is too overwhelming, and causes the ground to rumble and shake. In the distance, a long dormant volcano wakes from its slumber and erupts with violent ferocity.

At the top of Mt. Olympus, lightning streaks across the sky, followed by a terrifying wail.

* * *

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Kara asks hours later. She sits up slowly. She watches as Lena runs a brush through the long locks of her thick wavy hair. She’s wrapped in one of Kara’s dark navy sheets, the material slanting off her arm as her fingers move gracefully through each strand. Kara is mesmerized by Lena’s movements and the sight of her exposed shoulder that she loses the capacity to speak, and instead resorts to unabashedly staring.

“Nowhere,” Lena replies wistfully. She turns to Kara with a small smile and places the brush back down on the vanity. She tilts her head to the side, meeting Kara’s eyes. “What?”

“Nothing...” Kara says, shaking her head. Lena is so beautiful that she doesn’t have the words to express all that she’s feeling, so she just continues to watch her in awe.

“We should probably get ready though. There is something we have to do today,” Lena begins to explain, before stopping and catching Kara’s less than innocent gaze.

“I think we have time, don’t you?” Kara asks, a coy smile on her lips. A warmth grows in her chest, and spreads all along her body, and she aches for Lena’s touch, longing to be close to her once more.

Lena approaches her with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, how can I say no?” she grins as Kara reaches out and grabs the sheet dangling off her body gently. With a few playful tugs, she discards the material entirely and directs Lena back toward the bed, pulling her down on top of her and kissing her warmly.

Kara isn’t sure how long it takes before they finally come up for air again, but eventually they detangle their limbs and pry themselves from bed. Lena dresses quickly, and starts pacing nervously around the room as Kara rummages around trying to find her cape. Kara turns to her with a raised eyebrow.

“You asked me awhile ago to take you to the Elysian fields,” Lena begins, by way of explanation, wringing her hands nervously. Kara can feel Lena’s internal struggle, and watches as her jaw clenches with apparent anxiety. “I haven’t forgotten, by the way.”

“I was starting to wonder...” Kara jokes, her laughter dying in her throat at Lena’s serious face. She clears her throat and returns her face to a more passive expression. “I never thought you did.”

Lena sighs and sits down on the bed. Kara can feel the heavy guilt and the pain in her movements, and she wonders if _this_ is the thing Lena has been dreading.

“I suppose I’ve just been trying to protect you in any way I can,” Lena admits, offering a quick lopsided smile before drawing in a heavy breath. “But I know I really can’t keep you from this any longer.”

Kara isn’t sure how to respond, so she simply rests her hand on Lena’s knee and offers a comforting smile. She appreciates everything Lena has done and still tries to do for her, but this seems to be bigger than both of them. Lena glances at her quickly, before standing again.

“Shall we?” Lena asks, offering her hand out.

“Lead the way,” Kara says, securing her cape and placing her hand in Lena’s.

They walk together, side by side, heading down familiar paths that Kara has seen from up above on most of her flights around the kingdom. She wonders how far they’ll really have to walk if Lena can make the fields appear on a whim. She tries not to bother her with questions, though, since she can tell Lena is quietly contemplative and almost morose about this entire ordeal.

“I’m sorry,” Kara says suddenly, as she glances at Lena’s hanging head and downcast eyes.

“What for?” Lena asks, startled. She looks up with more worry somehow etched on her face.

“I can tell you don’t want to do this,” Kara explains, shrugging.

Before Lena can answer, she holds up her hand and signals them to stop. They’re in a clearing that is desolate and void of any scenery or decoration to speak of. There is nothing here but cracked stone and the charred remains of several branches, poking precariously through the ground in sharp, scattered fragments. It looks like a great fire once rolled through the area, destroying everything in its path, leaving nothing but ash in its wake. Kara looks around, confused. Lena is surveying the area with careful eyes, before finally turning to Kara, the same remorseful expression all over her face.

“I have to warn you that you aren’t going to like this, Kara. The fields are a haunting and often disturbing place in general, but there are a lot of things in it that will be particularly hard for you to see. And I--” Lena frowns at herself, before looking up into Kara’s eyes. “I hope it won’t make you think differently of me.”

Kara’s heart drops.

“Cat explained a little about the fields to me already. I know you didn’t create them,” Kara assures her, reaching out her hand. Lena still doesn’t smile, but she places her hand in Kara’s anyway. “It isn’t your fault.”

Lena’s lips twist at that comment. Kara can sense that there is so much more Lena wants to say, and her guilty demeanor is making Kara’s stomach begin to churn with anxiety. It’s enough to make her second guess this entire venture, but it’s far too late to turn around. Besides, she knows she must face this. It’s the only way she can figure out how to help calm the rioting villagers. It also seems to hold a lot of secrets that perhaps Kara can use to find her family. The thought sends a nervous spike of adrenaline through her limbs and she shivers.

Lena waves her arm, and suddenly the scenery around them transforms radically into lush fields of amber grain, and warm, sparkling sunshine. Kara shields her eyes from the brightness and inhales deeply, taking in the beauty of the fields with all her senses. She can smell grass and water, fresh dirt and the sweet nectar from several patches of colorful flowers. It is the most magnificent thing she’s ever laid eyes on. Her mouth hangs in wonder. She wonders if its _real._ It seems so fresh, so fertile, so _alive_. It’s like the most beautiful place on Earth, multiplied by a thousand.

“Lena this is exquisite,” Kara breathes, as she walks through the fields slowly. Her arms are outstretched, as her fingers graze along the grain. It tickles the pads of her fingers as she strokes it gently, amused by the texture of growing plants that she hasn’t felt in far too long.

Lena is subdued, walking gently by her side. “Things are not always what they seem at first,” she eventually responds. She walks majestically through the fields by Kara’s side, her black robes flowing like smoke around her, but her expression is blank, her jaw firmly clenched.

They continue to walk peacefully along until they come across several inhabitants of the fields. At first glance, they look similar to the villagers, their features fairly transparent and their eyes hollow and infinitely sad. Kara approaches them timidly. The spirits glance at her with disinterest, but they offer no expression, no greeting. They simply stare through her with general malaise, sobbing quietly to themselves. Kara begins to hear the rumble of moans and repeated mantras coming from each of the spirits, and as she looks closer, she begins to see that they all have the same tortured expressions.

“It’s okay. I’m here with you,” Kara hears Lena speaking, and she turns to see her crouching down and comforting a young man with his head in his hands. He is rocking back and forth, mumbling his malcontent, and Lena is calmly trying to offer assistance. “You don’t have to be afraid. I’m here.”

Kara looks around and starts to hear the deafening sounds of choked sobs and muffled cries coming from all the fallen heroes. Some are on their knees, their faces to the sky, openly wailing and begging for an end to their misery. Kara begins to feel queasy watching all the sadness surround her, despite the beautiful landscape. She hears repeated apologies, and endless prayers for forgiveness going up to the silent sky.

“What’s happening here?” Kara whispers, turning to Lena with a confused expression.

“They suffer from the ghosts of their pain,” Lena explains. “Not physical pain, of course, but the pain of the heart and the mind. They can’t forget their transgressions on Earth and they are left here to dwell on them for all eternity. Most of the heroes of the fields killed in the name of Zeus, and now they are left to sit with their crimes. It destroys them.”

Kara looks around again, this time with new eyes. The sun is still bright, the fields still lush, but with this new information it seems like the landscape is a mockery to the inhabitants here. Cat, as usual, is right again. The fields are not a place of grandeur and freedom. It is a worse prison than anyone can ever fathom. A completely false paradise.

It bothers her that Lena is forced to keep watch over something so horrific, when it isn’t even hers to begin with. She didn’t send these spirits to the fields, didn’t condemn them to an eternity of suffering. But it is still her responsibility to nurture and heal them, which is an impossible feat.

It isn’t fair.

Kara takes leave of Lena and goes off wandering, trying to make sense of everything she’s seeing. She knows that if the villagers could see the fields, they would draw the same conclusion, and the tension would immediately stop. They wouldn’t be jealous of _this_. She only has to convince Lena to open the doors, and they can hopefully come up with a way to restore the peace in the Underworld. Kara continues to walk, her mind consumed by the happenings in her new home, until she sees a familiar figure in the distance cloaked in black. She strains her eyes for a better look, and her heart immediately begins to pound in her chest.

_Could it really be?_

Kara gets closer to the figure and sees the face that has haunted so many of her dreams. She would never forget this face, no matter how long it’s been. She takes off into a sprint and approaches her with the excitement of thousands of lost years.

“Aunt Astra! Aunt Astra it’s me--it’s K--” Kara pauses, stifling the sob in her throat. “It’s Persephone. Aunt Astra! Oh Rao, I’ve missed you so much!”

Kara throws her arms around her aunt’s neck, but there is nothing substantial to her body. Her hands feel like they’re trapped in a hailstorm, with sharp, wet fragments of ice scratching at her skin, but nothing large enough for her to grasp. She tries several times before reluctantly giving up.

“Aunt Astra?” Kara whispers, pulling away timidly. She stares at Astra, whose face is drawn, her eyes as dark as the river Styx. Her vacant expression is uncomfortably familiar, but Kara can’t seem to recall why this should be significant. She waves a hand in front of her aunt’s face, but Astra has no reaction. She simply stares straight ahead as if she’s unaffected by Kara’s presence at all.

Kara becomes suddenly aware of Lena standing behind her, keeping a respectful distance. There are so many emotions pulling her down with the insistence of an impossibly heavy anchor. She doesn’t want to turn around, because part of her knows exactly what will be admitted if she does. She doesn’t want to believe it, can’t believe it, can’t even comprehend it.

Astra is here, but she’s _gone_. More than that, it’s like she never existed in the first place. All of her memories are completely erased, her entire life wiped out. Kara can see it in the void that replaces her once fiery eyes.

Oblivion.

How could Lena allow this to happen?

Kara’s eyes dart from side to side, trying to process everything in front of her. This can’t be the truth. This can’t be what Lena has kept from her this entire time. It’s a mistake. It has to be an awful, catastrophic mistake.

“Why?” It’s all Kara can think to ask, her voice shaking under duress. She can feel the familiar burn of anger scratching at her throat, and she blinks her eyes to keep the hot, furious tears at bay.

She can’t cry. She won’t.

“You know why,” Lena says softly from behind her. “It was her choice.”

“But you could have talked to her! You could have convinced her to change her mind!” Kara erupts, turning angrily around. Lena hangs her head, refusing to meet Kara’s intensity. Her shoulders slump in defeat and it only riles Kara up more. “Why didn’t you _try_?”

“It was never enough for her.” Lena shakes her head. She looks up and her beautiful face is so broken that it causes Kara to inhale sharply. “Kara, I did everything in my power to bring her back, I promise you. But I wasn’t enough.”

Kara goes to respond, but she stops at Lena’s choice of phrasing. _I wasn’t enough_. She stares at her long and hard, until it hurts too much to think about. Just then, she hears a long, drawn out wail start rumbling from behind her. Lena winces visibly, and Kara’s heart breaks for more than one reason. She turns and watches as Astra falls to her knees, casting a blood curdling scream out into infinity.

“Astra! Astra stop! It’s okay! I’m here!” Kara yells, turning to her aunt and desperately trying to get her to realize her surroundings. It’s no use, but Kara can’t seem to stop herself. She falls to her knees. “I’m right here!”

Astra’s screams eventually fade into low, guttural moans that scrape against Kara like she’s being stabbed with a dull knife. It isn’t enough to cut her deeply, but the repeated sounds of her agony strike blow after blow against her chest, weakening her from the inside out.

“Look at me! Why can’t you look at me!?” Kara cries out, begging her to see. Lena places a tentative hand on Kara’s shoulder, but for the first time, her touch is just as painful and cruel as Astra’s fate, and Kara jerks away violently. She can’t be near her right now, and Lena pulls back immediately. Kara takes a deep breath, trying to steady the anger that is brewing inside her.

“Where are the rest of them?” Kara looks up and clambers to her feet as her eyes begin to glow with red orange fire. She can’t control it even if she tries, and her entire body feels like it’s going to erupt with furious hot lava.

“Kara...” Lena pleads, but something in Kara snaps.

“Tell me _now_ , Lena. I don’t want to ask again. Where is my family?” Kara walks toward her, her temper flaring as she stares at Lena with wild eyes.

“They aren’t here,” Lena says, her voice flat and expressionless. She stands stoically still, her chin raised in defiance. She doesn’t shy away from Kara’s anger, which sends a jolt through Kara’s chest.

“What do you--”

“They were destroyed. All of them,” Lena says and her eyes soften regrettably. It’s just enough for Kara to see the pain behind the confession. “When Krypton exploded, the Titans went with it. Zeus’ power was enough to send them into nothing. Only a god can kill another immortal, and when they do, they fade from existence. They don’t go to the Underworld. Instead, it’s as if they were never here.”

Kara swallows thickly. It’s so overwhelming that she feels numb, as if Lena is talking about ghosts instead of her actual family. She turns back to Astra, who is already gliding away from them, completely unaware of their presence. Kara watches as she goes, and she lets out a scream with all her might. The red heat protrudes from her eyes, igniting the fields with bright orange flames that die out as quickly as they start. Lena doesn’t interfere, and watches in sad, helpless silence.

“If the rest of my family was destroyed, why is Astra here?” Kara finally turns back to Lena, her voice raspy and exhausted. “What’s the point? She was no hero of Zeus!”

“I’m not always privy to the details of my brother’s plans. But from what I know, she outsmarted him, and he only barely caught her in the act. I think he spared her out of spite,” Lena explains slowly, grimacing slightly at her own words. “She was given to me and I tried to help her as best as I could.”

“You call this _spared_?” Kara scoffs, pointing into the distance. “It’s worse than anything else that could have happened to her!”

“You’re right, Kara, it is. And I’m sorry for the part I played in what happened to your family,” Lena shuffles uncomfortably. “I--”

“Take me back!” Kara cuts in harshly, ignoring the rest of Lena’s apology. “I don’t want to be here anymore.”

Lena’s face is resigned as she nods curtly. Before Kara can blink, they’re back to the freezing dampness of the Underworld. There’s a misty drizzle in the air, one which Kara has never seen since she’s been here, but she doesn’t stop to think about it. She can’t find it in herself to care. She watches as Lena waves her hands several more times, before turning to her in stoic silence.

“We can talk more about this...” Lena offers timidly. She takes a small step toward Kara, but Kara backs away from her.

“There isn’t much else to say,” Kara says sharply. “You knew all of this, and you kept it from me.”

Lena bites her lip. They lock eyes, but no more words pass between them. Kara clenches her jaw. She isn’t sure exactly what she feels, only that she feels so _much_. All she knows right now is that everything hurts, and Lena’s face is so painfully beautiful that she can’t stand it.

“You’re looking at me the way you used to,” Lena finally says softly. She hangs her head. “I’m so sorry, Kara.”

Without waiting to hear more, Kara jumps off into the sky and flies away from Lena, soaring aimlessly into the pelting rain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is plagued by horrifying visions and makes a decision to return to Earth. Zeus unleashes a new weapon against the mortals, and Kara's relationship with Lena suffers. Alex meets someone new, and Kara returns back to the Underworld desperate for reconciliation. Lena welcomes her with open arms, but when Kara meets Alex's new friend, something begins to go horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm baaaack! this chapter is a mighty one - a lot going on for our girls! I've reworked the plotlines for this story considerably because i really want to incorporate more of s3 SG into it, and if you check the tags, i've added a side pairing that i'm a huge fan of. hope you all enjoy. i'm getting closer to finalizing a chapter count... shooting for 10 by conservative estimate, in case anyone was wondering how much longer we've got. but nothing is set in stone, and i could change my mind ;)

_Kara watches from a cautious distance as Astra stands proudly, a determined look etched on her sharp, commanding face. She inhales deeply with her hands on her hips as her hair blows in the wind, billowing behind her like her own black cape streaked with metallic silver. She turns to Kara, her eyes orange and wild and bright, as a smirk plays over her lips._

_“This isn’t the end little one,” she says, her voice as thunderous as an earthquake. “This is only the beginning.”_

_It’s a thinly veiled threat cloaked as a battle cry, and Kara feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand at cautious attention._

_“Tell me what to do. Please tell me!” Kara cries out, reaching for her. She’s always reaching for her. But Atra’s form remains perpetually elusive, a silhouette that stands just beyond the grip of Kara’s outstretched hands._

_“Save them, Kara. Save all of them. Zeus has a weapon far beyond anyone’s comprehension and she will bring more destruction than the world has ever known. You are the only one that can stop her!”_

_“How can I save them?”_

_“Be the hero I know you are, Kara. The Underworld is a final resting place for mortals that have completed their journey on Earth, but these souls are being condemned to a prison sentence for all eternity. Avenge me, little one! It is time! The gods cannot hold this power over us any longer!”_

_Astra tilts her head back and closes her eyes as the warm breeze swirls and picks up around them. Kara can feel the way it slaps against her skin, blowing dust and debris in every direction. It wraps her up in a tornado of chaos until she can feel it get trapped in her nose and mouth and eyes. She gags and coughs from all the mess, her eyes straining to focus on Astra, but all she hears is a booming laugh from above until everything explodes into white-hot lightning._

_Then...silence._

_Kara blinks rapidly, trying to focus her vision. The atmosphere is hazy, clouded with remnants of quiet foggy smoke that rolls along the ground languidly like the aftermath of a forest fire. Astra is gone, and Kara shivers at the spine chilling loneliness that manifests in her absence. An anxious feeling in the back of her mind cautions that this isn’t the end. Nothing about this will go peacefully. In the distance, she can hear a cacophony of voices begin to echo beyond the horizon. It starts as a dull, low rumble, one she almost mistakes for thunder, until it eventually picks up in intensity. The voices approach her, growing louder and louder and louder until Kara is certain in her gut that it’s the sound of impending death. It stomps like the hooves of stallions, overbearing and powerful as it crushes the Earth beneath it, a force that cannot be stopped no matter how hard Kara braces against it. The voices call for justice, uttering Zeus’ name and proclaiming him the champion of the cosmos._

_A dark caped figure that Kara doesn’t recognize appears out of the shadows in front of her, a mask shielding the intruder’s face. Kara can’t make out the features, only that she’s a tall, long-limbed woman with eyes as black and dead as the souls of the damned. Her maroon lips curl into a snarl as she raises her hand in Kara’s direction._

_Images start to flash in front of her, playing like a headline news montage of natural disasters. Typhoons. Earthquakes. Tornados. Massive Fires._

_There’s screaming, so much screaming, and it takes awhile for Kara to realize she has joined in with her own terrified wails. The figure shakes her head and laughs, and it’s a sound that echoes with so much evil that Kara feels every muscle in her body tense in resistance._

_“Hades is the reason for all of this destruction and she will fall!” The voice is surprisingly deep and low, but it isn’t the booming thunder of Zeus, or any other god’s voice that Kara can decipher. It’s like nothing she has ever heard before, a combination of voices all threatening her in tandem, and the sheer magnitude forces her to her knees. Kara tries to look up at the figure again, but instead all she sees in front of her is the side profile of Lena’s elegant face. It’s like she’s looking at her through a cracked movie screen, and Kara reaches toward her, only to see Lena look over her shoulder, her eyes widening in terror._

_“Lena!” Kara cries out, as she watches the scene unfold. An arm reaches out in the darkness, clasping unbreakable hands around Lena’s throat. Kara watches frantically as Lena pulls and claws desperately for release, but the assailant only tightens their grip. The golden haired attacker pulls Lena up off her feet and pauses, before violenting throwing her into the depths of the Styx._

_“You are no god, just as I am no devil,” the caped demon’s voice bellows, still hidden from sight. Kara frantically searches the raging river of the Styx, where she sees only the tips of ivory fingers grasping at the water’s edge before sinking away from view. “All I am is truth and judgement and death. And I will reign.”_

_The murderer in the vision turns to face forward and Kara’s heart pounds in her ears as she stares at the menacing reflection of her own face._

Kara thrashes awake, sweating and shaking, her throat harsh and raw from hours of unconscious yelling. She blinks a few times to steady herself, as she feels the nausea begin to settle heavily in her mouth. She swallows thickly and turns over to her side, only to catch a glimpse of Hades’ majestic cloak swirling by her bed. Lena watches her with a terrified and sorrowful expression etched along the sharp features of her marble face, and Kara winces in even more pain. The sight of her only makes everything in Kara’s chest ache even more, and she lets out a loud uncomfortable groan. Lena doesn’t speak, she simply lifts a hand and moves her lips, whispering foreign incantations under her breath. Kara forces her eyes closed to protect herself from the astonishingly beautiful sight. Eventually she feels her limbs fall heavily into the mattress, and she lets herself succumb to the calming power of the goddess of death.

Every day has been more or less the same since Lena took her to the fields to show her the horrors that she has kept locked away in secret for centuries. Every night, Kara sleeps alone in her chamber, disturbed constantly by warped images of Krypton, the piercing sound of Astra’s haunted cries and the menacing duality of Zeus’ threats in a voice she doesn’t recognize. The nightmares that she suffered from when she first arrived on Earth are back with terrifying vengeance, as vivid and violent as ever, and she tosses and turns in agony trying desperately to will them away. Lena comes to her aid inevitably, night after endless night, always with gentle movements and soft words, but Kara still can’t look at her angelic face and sad, swirling eyes without erupting into a fit of new, horrible tears. The end of the nightmare is always the same, with Kara’s own face staring at her after she destroys Hades once and for all. It's a sight she can’t stomach, as the idea of committing such an atrocity burns the very core of her soul. She tries to outrun herself, taking off into the shrouded night, and somehow she always ends up coming to the spot by the river's edge. She supposes this has been a routine for a few weeks now, but time doesn’t matter when everything is dead.

Yes, she’s angry about Lena’s secrets, and Astra’s downfall, but she’s learning to understand. She’s _trying_ to let it go. She certainly doesn’t want to hurt Lena. Not now, not ever. But every night, the vision comes, and every night, Kara is pulled more and more into despair. She pushes Lena further and further away until she practically shuts her out completely. Now, they walk around the Underworld like strangers, passing each other with only mumbled words and tense but cordial niceties.

Kara doesn’t bother wiping the tears that stream freely down her face as she thinks about how fractured everything around her has become.

But now Lena isn’t the only one with secrets. Now it’s Kara’s turn. She must keep this hidden. It’s not because Lena won’t understand, or because she’ll accuse Kara of wrongdoing. It’s unfortunately the complete opposite. She’s afraid to tell her any of it, because deep down, she knows Lena won’t react. She won’t turn on Kara, or try to save herself. She won’t yell or rage or scream. She’ll accept her fate quietly, and softly, and she’ll look at Kara with endless love and understanding, and she’ll whisper words of forgiveness. It’s unacceptable and unfair and Kara absolutely _hates_ it.

_She will reign._

The voice reverberates in her mind over and over again, in a terrifying pattern that mimics the hostile motions of the Styx. Kara turns her back and faces the other river. The gentle one. The quiet one. The mysterious one.

The River Lethe is deceptively calm, with a shimmering surface that lays as flat as glass for all the endless hours that the Underworld has to offer. The longer Kara stares at it, the stiller it seems to become, a dark illusion that aims to hypnotize until she is convinced that not even a skipping stone could spoil the tranquility of undisturbed water. Unlike its tumultuous and violently unpredictable companion the Styx, the Lethe is a powerful potion of serenity that disguises every threat, hiding secrets cleverly within its depths. Kara knows the Styx is vengeful, filled with tormented souls that would love to claim her as their own, pulling her unbreakable body deep into the swirling current until the water washes away the last glimmer of light from her eyes. But the Lethe is quiet and unassuming, poised to provide a sense of eternal security. It beckons souls to _come closer, don’t worry, there’s nothing to fear here_ even though it has the most permanent consequence in all the universe _._ It moves with a precision so particular that even Kara’s heightened vision can’t sense the ulterior motive. Together, the two rivers have enough power to destroy everything in their wake. But standing alone, the Lethe is the river Kara finds everlasting comfort in.

A movement along the shore catches Kara’s attention. She watches as a massive line of souls begins to form before Charon’s boat, all waiting in the shadows for their turn to pass over. It’s a heavy influx of death, and it isn’t the first time Kara has seen such a crowd gathering by the docks. In recent days, it seems the line has been endless, with a steady parade of souls marching to their final destination. She wants to call out to them, to yell at them to go back.

_This is your last chance! Save yourselves!_

Of course, they know that, too. They have no choice in the matter. It makes Kara’s stomach twist in sympathy.

But it’s too many new arrivals. Kara has never seen so many souls bombard the boats in all her time here. She wonders if the Underworld can handle the uptick in numbers. She assumes it can, with the way it tends to grow and evolve with the occupants, but that doesn’t change the fact that things are violently out of balance on Earth. Kara can feel it in the air as she continues to watch the dead board the boat. Zeus has unleashed his new weapon -- Kara can’t think of anything to call it other than ‘Reign’ -- and now she’s left hopelessly watching the destruction as it washes up on shore.

Kara pulls her legs in tight and rests her chin on her knees as she stares out angrily over the channel. She traces her finger in the sand, feeling the harsh grains scratch against her skin as she digs a deep little trench, repeating the motion over and over with no real purpose. She’s positioned on the shore right at the juncture where the two opposites attract and meet, the violence and the peace, coming together in dark, swirling terror. The water reflects back wavy golden locks of hair and a troubled brow that carries resentment and lifetimes of pain. She hates the face in the water. She hates the slump of the shoulders, and the way it suggests defeat. She hates the weakness in her eyes, and the tears that sometimes fall without a splash.

The anger of betrayal and the sting of loss claws at her endlessly like an unwelcome guest, refusing to leave her alone even for a second as she glares along the shore. She clenches her jaw as she thinks about what to do next, but her thoughts are jumbled and clouded. She’s torn between ideas for revenge against Zeus, resentment for all the secrets kept from her, and the terrifying love she still feels for the goddess who protects her here. An immortal conundrum, if ever there was one.

_I see the heart of a hero in you. You might just save us all._

Kara thinks about Cat’s words and suddenly the idea occurs to her. She isn’t restricted to stay in the Underworld, Lena had said so herself. She can come and go as she pleases, and maybe, just maybe, if she faces this threat head on, she can make a difference. Maybe they don’t have to sit and wait. Kara can fight back now, and save these innocent souls from being sent here far before their time. She can take Zeus on, because now she has every reason to fight. It goes beyond her own destiny, and his selfish impulse to put her on Mt. Olympus as a trophy. She can be the formidable opponent he always feared, and the thought sends adrenaline shooting through her system. It’s enough to shake her from her useless brooding and kick her into overdrive. _This_ is why she is here. The dead have long been sent here by Zeus’ decree, and the Earth has been under his arrogant eye, but now, with the force of life and the command of death, Kara can help them all.

Kara takes off into the sky and returns to the palace. Fortunately, it’s quiet when she touches down, and a few focused moments later, she sighs at the absence of Lena’s heartbeat. The goddess has taken leave of her chamber, and the thought makes Kara’s chest ache temporarily. She pushes it out of her mind and sits on her bed to scheme. She hears soft scratching against her door followed by an insistent high pitched whine, and she smiles as she thinks about the overgrown ball of fur begging to be let in. When she opens the door, Krypto’s tail is wagging expectantly, his faces peering at her with happy adoration. She kneels and scoops him up.

“Hi you,” she mumbles as he eagerly licks her cheeks. “Come to sit with me?”

She pets Krypto’s heads and watches him as his eyes blink at her with affection. She feels the familiar sting of tears welling behind her eyes.

“I’m gonna miss you, you know?” she whispers, kissing the top of his center head. He licks her cheek and wags his tail like she’s playing a game with him and everything seems to hurt. “You have to promise to take care of Lena while I’m gone.”

At the mention of her name, Krypto barks and shakes himself into a frenzy, like he’s expecting Lena to appear any minute in front of them. Kara laughs in spite of herself. She feels the darkness take hold of her again as she thinks about what it will mean to leave the Underworld and say goodbye to Lena. It isn’t permanent, she hopes. But there’s always that chance that it might be, and even though she knows she has to do this, it’s going to be even harder to keep her true reasons from Lena. She remembers what happened the last time she left the Underworld, and the horrible downward spiral it sent Lena into. She hopes beyond reason that this time will be different. This time she’s leaving for all their sakes.

She hears the familiar sounds of Lena’s heartbeat a few hours later, and she knows she has to do it. She ventures down the hallway to find her.

“Come in,” Lena says when Kara knocks a few minutes later. Her voice is muffled behind the great blackened steel door. Kara can hear gentle shuffling, and the unmistakable sound of sniffling, but she squeezes her eyes closed and wills the guilt to stay in check. She hopes Lena isn’t crying.

_Please don’t cry. Not over me._

She pushes the door open and keeps her eyes focused on the ground as she enters. Even without meeting Lena’s eyes, Kara is still hit with an overwhelmingly icy chill, but it isn’t a stabbing pain like she always expects. Instead, it’s an indescribable sensation that stings of Lena’s presence, more refreshing than life and more complicated than death as it steals the breath from Kara’s lungs.

“Kara! I was just--” Lena closes her book abruptly as she looks up. Her eyes are hooded and strangely bloodshot, both from lack of sleep and something more, and Kara curses under her breath. She returns her gaze to the floor as Lena speaks. “I--what can I do for you?”

Kara breathes deeply, trying to get her lungs to cooperate again. The chambers smell of an intoxicating combination of ripe fruit, deep rivers and rich layers of Earth that is so very _Lena_ that it takes everything in Kara’s power not to crumble at her feet. Kara’s heart stutters and begins to pound as her palms start to sweat. She rubs them along her cape and her eyes flutter up briefly to catch a glimpse of Lena’s forearm peeking out from under her cloak. Kara’s face grows hot as she’s reminded of the way Lena’s ivory skin looked under dim lighting, with nothing keeping her hidden as their bodies joined together under Kara’s sheets.

“I came here to tell you I’m going to be returning to Earth. I’m--” she chews her bottom lip trying to find the right words. Lena’s face falls, and Kara forces herself to look away. “I just need to go back for awhile. Not permanently, just...for awhile.”

“Okay...” Lena responds, raising a skeptical eyebrow. She sits up straighter, and puts her book down carefully on the side table by her bed. She looks at Kara expectantly, interlacing her fingers together and gesturing her to continue.

“I need to clear my head--” Kara pauses immediately, looking at Lena with regret as she tries to say what she wants to say without hurting her feelings or inciting panic. She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration. She rushes forward and pulls out a chair by Lena’s bedside and sits down in it. “There’s just a lot going on and I can’t do it here.”

Lena is silent for a moment, her head tilted in thought. Kara steals a glance at her, but she’s only met with narrowed eyes that seem to see through her very soul. Kara almost wishes Lena could just _know_ without her saying the words -- how much danger they’re in, how Kara _herself_ is a threat -- how this is all she can do to help.

“What do you see, Kara?” Lena asks tentatively, prodding carefully into a territory she knows she isn’t allowed in. But her voice is so delicate and lovely that it almost wills Kara’s mouth to open itself and force the forbidden words to fall from her lips. But she resists the temptation and clenches her jaw.

“It isn’t what I see, it’s what I feel,” she begins, tilting her head and silently begging Lena to understand without her having to say too much. “Things are unstable, Lena. I think you feel it, too.”

Kara can feel her skepticism, and she knows immediately that Lena isn’t fooled by Kara skirting around the truth. But she simply casts a disappointed glance at Kara before looking back down at her hands.

“Death is inevitable, Kara. It’s as much a part of life as anything else, even if the gods don’t play fair. You can’t change that.”

“I’m not going to change it,” Kara says, feeling her face grow hot with anger. Lena is fixated on the wrong thing, and Kara can’t correct her without telling her too much. “I’m just tired of hiding down here. It isn’t helping anyone.”

“You aren’t afraid that Zeus will find you anymore?” Lena asks softly.

It’s a fair question. It’s one Kara has tossed and turned over for many nights. What if this is what he wants? What if this is all a clever ruse? But the question that keeps her up at all hours, and tugs at her heart the most out of anything is simply: _how can I sit back and do nothing?_

“I’m not,” she shrugs. “You said it yourself, once. I can’t live in fear.”

Lena leans back and studies Kara’s face. “I did say that,” she agrees. “It was a different time, then.”

“You gave me this to help protect me,” Kara gestures to the cape, as it swirls in the darkness. She feels the power emanating from the fabric and it reminds her of the day Lena carefully placed it over her shoulders.

“The cape will shield you up to a point, yes, but any exploits on Earth will earn you a different kind of notoriety. You may still end up on my brother’s radar, whether he realizes exactly who you are or not. I can’t guarantee it won’t happen, Kara. And I can’t protect you if it does.”

“Then I’m no longer asking you to,” Kara says firmly. She finally allows herself to stare into Lena’s eyes, but to her surprise, it’s Lena who looks away first.

Kara can tell she is is troubled by this, but she makes no move to argue. Somehow, Lena’s lack of pushback only adds more fuel to the fire. Kara crosses her arms and sits stubbornly resolute in her decision.

Lena hangs her head. She’s quiet for so long that Kara almost gets up to leave before she hears her speak again.

“I grew up with some of the most deceptive immortals in the universe, Kara. I can tell when someone is lying to me,” Lena says, her voice soft and understanding. “You don’t have to hide from me. Whatever else is going on, you can tell me.”

“It’s nothing,” Kara says quickly, brushing it aside. “I--I told you everything.”

Lena purses her lips and studies Kara intently, and Kara knows she wants to say something else. But instead she nods to herself and sits up a little straighter, putting forth a wall that Kara wishes wasn’t necessary. But it is.

“Okay, Kara. If this is what you want to do, then you don’t need my permission. I know better than to get in your way when you’ve set your mind to something,” Lena says, her voice resigned and tired. There’s still a distant sparkle of hope in her eyes as she compliments Kara’s will, but Kara glances away quickly as she feels her throat constrict. “If you need anything else, please don’t hesitate to ask me. I’ll do my best to help you.”

“I won’t,” Kara says, smiling quickly before tapping her legs and standing up in a flourish of movement. She feels lighter, somehow. Like this is some sort of victory. She looks over her shoulder one last time as she heads for the door. “Thanks.”

She continues to exit, but hears a quiet whisper that stops her in her tracks.

“Kara…”

Kara tenses, expecting Lena to argue, or tell her it’s wrong, or give her ten million reasons why she _shouldn’t_. But nothing comes. Just soft, calm silence, and a hopeful gap in conversation. Kara turns with a confused stare.

“What is it?” she asks. Lena stands smoothly and takes a hesitant step forward. The lines on her forehead are deep and concerned as she knits her eyebrows together. Kara marvels at the amount of control Lena always manages to keep. She knows she’s hurting, she can feel it choking the life out of the room and she sees it clear as day as she stares in Lena’s eyes. Kara can’t handle seeing Lena upset, and she realizes that’s why Lena does everything in her power not to let her.

“Nothing I--” Lena says, biting her trembling lip as her watery eyes shift over Kara’s face. “I mean, I’m going to miss you, that’s all. I just wish you’d talk to me…”

“We’re talking now,” Kara shrugs, turning fully to face Lena. She crosses her arms, which she knows doesn’t exactly convey warmth and hospitable conversation, but if she doesn’t push her away, she’ll certainly sentence Lena to a fate worse than death. The fate that has always rested in Kara’s hands. She thinks she’s starting to understand this more than ever, now.

There’s heavy silence and Kara catches herself rolling her eyes under the weight of all that’s unspoken between them. She doesn’t mean to, but it comes off entirely more hostile than she intends it. Deep down, she’s still reeling from the sight of Astra and the knowledge that Lena could keep something so horrific from her for so long. She chooses to fixate on her anger, because it makes it easier to turn her back.

“You know what I mean,” Lena says, her lips twisting as she looks at Kara’s stiff movements. “You’re welcome to come back here whenever you wish. I’m always here for you, if you still want that.”

“I know.“ Kara runs her fingers through her hair, and looks at the ceiling. She studies the small flakes of gold that she never noticed before, twinkling at her from their permanent engravings in the stone. It’s all too _much_ , and Kara knows Lena will stop at nothing to fix the growing distance between them. But how can Kara tell her that she’s the one Lena should be running from? _She’s_ the one Lena should be afraid of. Her shoulders drop as she glances back at Lena’s waiting face. “I just need time.”

“Of course. I understand.” Lena retreats and stops walking toward her, and the smile she gives doesn’t light up her face. Kara quickly leaves the room before the sob escapes her throat. She leans up against the closed door of Lena’s chamber and covers her mouth as the tears begin to fall. She rests her head against it and closes her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Lena,” she whispers, and she can only hope that it’s enough.

* * *

Kara still doesn’t know what to call her-- this new demon of the Earth-- but the haunting way she proclaims her intention to _reign_ is the only thing to stick profoundly in her mind. It’s a prickly forewarning with sharp edges that is anything but a suggestion. Kara flies up to Earth partially expecting a confrontation right away, but she’s met with stubbornly evasive silence, and more destruction than she could have possibly imagined.

Lena’s inclinations prove to be correct, not that Kara ever doubted that they would. It doesn’t take long, either. A few small rescues and some godlike heroics -- before Kara’s escapades are all over the news. The mortals start turning their attention away from their paralyzing fear and instead start to praise National City’s mysterious new hero. And with the praise, comes the scrutiny.

_Who is she? Where did she come from?_

And, the most troubling, _Are there gods among us?_

The questions make her uneasy, casting an unnecessary light on her identity that she hoped she could shirk. But with Lena’s caped protection, she manages to avoid getting too close to anyone. More importantly, she manages to avoid _the_ one -- taking care to steer clear of the man on high with lightning bolts and a bounty on her head, just waiting for his moment to strike.

Kara slips into this routine as if its been tailor made for her, and it quickly becomes a new normal. It feels like her body has been awoken from a long dormant slumber. There’s purpose in her movements now, and the Earth pulses with a specific need for _her_. She’s finally helping. She’s finally doing what she wished she could have done a long time ago. She’s finally being the Titan her family always wanted her to be.

Her time on Earth is spent scouring the land, keeping her well-trained eyes peeled for any otherworldly interference. The hardest part is resisting the temptation to save _everyone_. That’s always been her problem, but she knows there’s a limit on how much death she can really outrun. Only the suspicious -- the obvious mind games, the paranormal, the indecent --  become her prerogative, and it’s enough to continue to feel like she’s at least doing _something._ Kara isn’t sure yet if Reign is particular with her targets. It seems to be too early to detect any pattern to her mayhem. But Kara is learning to recognize the signs of her work: widespread panic, newsworthy demolition and always a signature mark that only Kara can recognize.

They are symbols from Krypton. Symbols of Rao. They’re symbols only Kara would know, and it lights a volatile fire in her soul that burns with the intensity of Krypton’s final days.

_"Another day, another rescue for the caped vigilante dubbed ‘Supergirl’--"_

Kara’s fury is interrupted as the screen flashes to an image of her, golden haired and wild eyed, with her red cape billowing behind her, a smooth contrast to the iron fists on her hips. There are pictures of her pulling an oil tanker back to port, and a quick video of her putting out a potentially catastrophic fire with breath that turns to ice as she blows. She grins as she stares at the screen, the pride roaring in her chest as she adjusts her glasses and fidgets with her watch.

“So you’re...back?” a familiar, and snarky, and slightly cautious voice asks behind her. Kara’s smile broadens. She turns and steps forward, immediately wrapping Alex into an almost bone-crushing hug.

She releases her and smiles, and Alex stares at her like she’s ready to launch into a thousand questions and probably a lecture, and maybe even a few other choice words that have Kara almost laughing out loud. She gestures to their booth in the back corner of the cafe -- their favorite cafe, Kara notes with nostalgia-- and Alex swallows her words as her face visibly relaxes. They go to the back and sit.

“Kara, what are you doing? You’re back?” Alex asks again. She shrugs off her leather jacket and folds her hands, which Kara knows is more in an attempt to hold herself back than to actually give Kara time to answer. She shakes her head slightly at how well she knows her older sister.

“Not...permanently,” Kara begins, her fingers folding the edges of the menu in front of her. She avoids Alex’s eyes. “I’m just here to help out a little bit, that’s all.”

“Help out? What about…” Alex looks around and lowers her voice considerably. “Zeus? This seems reckless, even for you. A cape and an alter-ego who doesn’t wear glasses isn’t necessarily fool-proof against the gods. It’s still your very _obvious_ face everywhere,” Alex muses. “No offense.”

“Technically, the cape helps hide me a little more than you think.” Kara grins by default as her thoughts immediately go to Lena, but its promptly turned to a troubled frown. Lena. Their strained relationship is weighing even harder on her now that she’s up here, and somehow, she hadn’t expected that. Not _this_ much. “Lena helped.”

“Ah, Lena.” Alex nods, sitting back in the booth. She crosses her arms and quirks her eyebrow in contention. “And she thinks this is a good idea?”

Kara twists her lips. She isn’t sure how to answer that. Lena hadn’t stopped her, but she hadn’t necessariliy encouraged this, either. But there’s no reason to give Alex more reasons to worry. “She’s fine with it.”

It’s hardly convincing. Alex sighs. The waitress comes to the table, and Kara is grateful for the interruption.

“A double cheeseburger, extra bacon, and fries,” Kara grins, and passes her menu. “Oh! And a large chocolate milkshake. Extra whipped cream. Thank you!”

The waitress turns to Alex, who orders a more modest cheeseburger without the extras, before gathering up the menus and retreating. Alex stares at Kara with an amused grin.

“What? I haven’t eaten in literal months, Alex. Give me a break.”

Alex huffs out a laugh. “It’s so good to see you, Kara.”

“You too.” Kara smiles and reaches across the table, taking Alex’s hand in hers. “I really miss you.”

She squeezes Alex’s hands just as her sister’s phone buzzes. It startles her, and rattles the silverware on the table. Kara looks at it in surprise, and Alex pulls her hands back to grab it.

“Sorry, Kara, I--” she grins at her phone, and Kara immediately feels uncomfortable. She can’t explain why, but her gut twists with a strange feeling. “I have to take this. Two seconds!”

Kara nods, gesturing for her to go ahead. She busies herself with her very unassuming glass of water, trying to act like she’s not desperately listening in to the conversation. Alex turns her head in a pitiful attempt at privacy, but Kara just sits and waits.  

“Hey! I was just thinking about you!” Alex says. The person on the other end has a very familiar voice, and Kara feels her body grow tense even though she can’t place where she knows it from. She must say something funny, because Alex’s eyes light up as she chuckles. “Yeah, I’m with her right now actually. No I haven’t. Of course. Yeah, that’d be great. I’ll ask her. Sure. See you soon. Bye.”

Alex hangs up, and Kara watches as she stares at her phone for an extra few seconds, her face unable to contain the smile that she’s trying unsuccessfully to hide.

“Mhmmm so...what was that all about?” Kara grins. She’s never quite seen Alex so...giddy. Happy, even. It’s a strange look for her often stoic and surly big sister, but Kara doesn’t mind the change. It’s nice. She pushes her own strange misgivings to the side as she tries to take in this new version of Alex whose eyes are bright and who looks like she might actually smile.

“I sort of...met someone?” Alex says, her cheeks flushing as she speaks. She flutters her hand in front of her face as if swatting the idea away. “I don’t know, really. It all just kind of happened. But she’s great! You’re going to love her. She wants to have dinner soon, I was thinking you could come meet her then.”

Kara is surprised. Not that Alex isn’t capable of meeting anyone, that would be ridiculous. But it’s a staunch reminder of how much she’s been missing since leaving Earth, and there’s a pang in her chest as she realizes Alex is continuing her life without her. She isn’t leaving Kara behind, necessarily, but somehow it feels that way, even if it’s wrong. Kara takes a long sip of her water and tries her best to cover her selfish disappointment.

“I’d love to, Alex! That’s really great! I’m happy for you!” She forces herself to say it with hopefully enough enthusiasm to make it seem believable. “She’s got to get through me first, though.”

“Easy killer, one thing at a time. I think you’ve got your hands a little full at the moment...” Alex’s forehead furrows as she speaks. She runs her fingers through her hair as she watches Kara. “Which, speaking of. Do you know exactly what you’re up against?”

Kara swallows back another wave of emotion that sneaks up on her as fast and hard as the river Styx. She thinks about the nightmares, first. The screams, the terrifying face behind the mask, and being forced to watch her own villainous actions on repeat. She thinks about all the hopelessness she’s seen in the eyes of the souls in the Underworld, all the despair she’s shouldered since coming to Earth. The dam inside of her almost breaks. How can she put into words the horror of it all?

“You don’t know what it’s like down there, Alex. The souls are...tortured. They’re in endless amounts of pain. They’re hostile and violent and angry. Everywhere you look there’s just sadness and devastation. It’s...terrifying. And now they’re coming to the Underworld in droves. Pretty soon I’m afraid we’ll be overwhelmed.”

Alex looks ready to speak, and Kara raises her hand to stop her.

“No, before you even say it. It’s not her. Lena tries, and she does her best, but it’s him. It’s all him. He picks and chooses who goes to the Underworld and where they spend eternity. It’s a game for him, and he does it with no remorse, and no regard for anyone else. I can’t just sit back and watch it happen. That’s why I’m here. Zeus has a weapon now, and he’s using it to spin life and death out of control. The Earth is unstable, and the Underworld is flooded with souls that shouldn’t be there. He can’t just stomp around and control the fates of innocent mortals, not while I’m around. I won’t let him.”

“But you can’t stop _death_ …” Alex begins, and it sounds so much like Lena that Kara feels violently defensive at the suggestion.

“I can’t just sit around and do nothing!” Kara argues, for what feels like the hundredth time. She feels herself grow hot with emotion, but she takes a deep breath to try to keep herself in control.

“That’s not what I’m saying--” Alex begins, but it only irritates her further.

“Then what are you saying?”

“I don’t know. But whatever is going on -- whatever this weapon is, I don’t like it. I know you can handle anything, Kara, but this is something else. I’m scared.” Alex reaches across the table and motions for Kara’s hands. She clasps them in her own. “While you’ve been down there, I’ve been here and it’s just as bad. They don’t know how to stop it. It’s cleverly disguised to seem almost normal -- natural disasters, things out of mortal control-- but we both know better.”

“I know,” Kara says, trying to keep her voice calm. Alex is never scared, and right now, she’s practically shaking. Kara purses her lips. “I know,” she says again.

“There’s something else you should know…” Alex begins, her voice tentative and unsure. Kara can feel her hesitation, and the way her heart changes its rhythm. She feels the palpable discomfort in her sister’s body and she braces herself. It’s clearly information Alex doesn’t want to share, which means it will probably hurt Kara. Alex only acts like this when she is trying to protect her. “About Lena.”

Kara clenches her jaw. “Alex…” she warns. Alex just looks at her with an apologetic face but continues.

“I don’t know how this falls into Zeus’ plans, but it’s all over the news, Kara. She’s under investigation.”

“For what?” Kara leans forward anxiously, her heart pounding in her ears. _Investigation? How? Why doesn’t she know about this?_

“There have been a ton of cases all over the city -- lead poisoning illnesses. Children have been exposed to it, and they’re tracing it back to medicines used at the Luthor Family hospital. A few cases and it’s an accident, but now they’re calling it a conspiracy. You know, to profit off of the sick. They can charge a premium for tainted drugs that keep their patients sick enough to rely on their services, and then treat them for illnesses that they’re actually causing. Then they can charge for that treatment, too. It’s a twisted and endless loop, all profiting the Luthor name.”

“It’s--That’s--that’s absurd. That’s _not_ her! Lena wouldn’t do that! She would never _ever_ do something like that!” Kara can feel the anger bubble over at the accusation as her voice raises to an almost inappropriate level. “How can they say that?!”

“Kara, please, listen. I get it. I know what you want to believe. I’m just telling you what they’re saying, that’s all,” Alex says, lowering her voice to an even tone. Her calmness doesn’t help anything, though, and it’s enough to almost push Kara over the edge. “But it doesn’t look good. The evidence is overwhelming against her. And it makes sense, if you really think about it. She’s the goddess of death. Those souls are promised to her, and she can have them any time she wants. How do you _really_ know what she’s up to?”

“Because I know her!” Kara slams the table, rattling the silverware and causing a few patrons to stare at her in confusion. “She’s being framed! You know she has. You know who’s behind it!”

“But how can you prove it, Kara? How are you going to do anything?” Alex pushes, and Kara can feel the force behind her words. It sends an uncomfortable feeling through Kara’s bones, like her sister is being warped beyond recognition. She hates it, and she hates this. She feels almost delirious with outrage.

“I have to go,” Kara gets up from the table. “I have to go talk to Lena.”

“Kara, wait!” Alex calls out, but Kara is already standing, her mind already made up.

“There’s no time. I have to go now. Lena could be in more danger than we realize.”

There are so many emotions swirling around in Kara’s chest that she can hardly breathe as she flies up into the night sky. Her heart pounds in fear and anger, a deadly combination that almost all brash decisions can be blamed on. She knows she shouldn’t just show up to Luthor Corp, a prize steak being dangled in front of the lips of a lion, but she has no choice. Lena is in trouble, whether she knows or not, whether she cares or not, and Kara can’t live with herself if she doesn’t try to help her. Before she knows it, she’s landing on the balcony of the 7th floor and strolling through the open door, as if she owns the place. She doesn’t, though, and Lena’s unamused and almost annoyed looking face is a swift reminder of where they stand.

“Hi,” Kara whispers as she steps over the threshold. She attempts to search Lena’s eyes, as if trying to silently will her to understand. She’s met with feelings of endless pain and sorrow, covered up and sewn closed with fractured pieces of Lena’s inner strength. Her eyes are sharp and defiant, completely void of their usual soft swirling waves of gentle calm. Kara feels a pang of sadness hit her with sudden force. She notices a movement in the corner of her eye, and clears her throat as she sees Sam Arias sitting in a chair across from Lena’s desk. She straightens up and smooths her cape. “Ms. Luthor. Is this a bad time?”

“You know that door’s not really an entrance,” Lena says, her voice precise and cold, like the first time they met in this very same office. It strikes Kara like a hard, purposeful slap. “What can I do for you, Supergirl?”

The name of her alter-ego doesn’t roll off Lena’s tongue in the exotic and carefully balanced way her real name does, and it makes Kara nervous. She feels Lena’s guarded energy, which is only mirroring Kara’s own hostility from when she left, and she wishes she could just forget everything that’s happened between them and start over. It’s impossible, and ridiculous, but if she could have one wish, Kara would ask for it in a second.

“I’ll just get those papers from you later, Lena,” Sam says, standing up quickly and turning to leave. “Thanks again for all your help.”

“Of course, Sam.” Lena’s tone is different as she turns to her coworker. It’s kind. It’s a piece of the real Lena but it’s not pointed in the right direction and Kara can taste the jealousy on her tongue.

“Can you come outside with me for a minute?” Kara asks sharply, peering around the office for other intruders. Lena furrows her brow stubbornly at the request. Kara wants to get away from prying ears and eyes, because there is something far too toxic about the energy here. She almost thinks Lena’s going to refuse, but she finally nods and stands slowly. Kara reflects on how she’s so much different on Earth. Poised, calculated, intimidating. She’s intimidating in the Underworld too, with all the power she possesses, but this is different. Harsher. Kara watches as she walks elegantly to the door, her head held high, as if daring the world to come at her. Kara gulps.

“Was that Sam, the new CFO?” Kara asks casually, trying to balance all her emotions and feel Lena out for hers.

Lena raises her head and twists her lips, squinting at Kara before offering a quick nod in confirmation.

“I’m here because I want to talk to you about these rumors…” Kara begins as she walks out toward the balcony railing. She feels Lena freeze behind her and she turns to her slowly. The look of disgust on Lena’s face stops her in her tracks.

“Yes, well, everyone in National City’s got an opinion about me. Surely you must know that by now.” Lena grins, but it’s an angry smile, one that stretches across her pristine face, tainting it with bitterness and scorn.

“But what are we going to do about it?” Kara presses on. “It’s completely ridiculous what they’re saying. You didn’t do any of this -- you couldn’t-- you wouldn’t…” Kara trips over her words and can’t seem to say all the things she wants to, so instead she finds herself resorting to starting sentences that don’t need to be finished.

“ _We_ aren’t going to do anything,” Lena clarifies, crossing her arms across her chest. Her tone remains even and calm, despite the fact that Kara can see the way her nails dig into her arm. She chooses to ignore it. “ _I_ will handle this. My Earthly reputation isn’t anyone else’s concern, least of all yours.”

“But Lena, you’re being dragged through the mud for something you didn’t do--”

“You say that with surprise in your voice for some reason,” Lena interrupts, rolling her eyes slightly as she does. “It’s fine, Kara. It’s nothing that I haven’t dealt with before. Leave it alone, please. I’ve got it under control.”

“Do you?” Kara bursts. Lena’s eyes flash hotly, and Kara clenches her jaw as they stare at each other with contention. Kara knows Lena’s eyes are only this green when she’s angry, but she refuses to give in. Kara doesn’t move and Lena doesn’t blink. “Your version of handling things is letting yourself be punished for things you have no business paying for. I’m not going to watch you go down in flames anymore.”

“And yet you have no problem blaming me for your problems, either. I don’t see why you suddenly care if the world does the same.”

Kara blinks back in surprise. It’s _different_. Her reasons for being upset with Lena aren’t like this at all. It’s personal, between them. And yet here they are.

“That’s not--” Kara huffs. “That’s different and you know it.”

“Is it? Well then, let me ask you--what are you really doing up here, Kara?” Lena asks sharply. “What has you so afraid that you can’t even look at me?”

“I already told you why I’m here…” Kara says quickly. “It’s personal.”

Lena scoffs and looks down at the ground before nodding to herself. When she raises her head, there’s a snarl on her lips that gives Kara goosebumps.“You know, you’re terrible at hiding things from me.”

“I guess it takes practice. You’ve had thousands of years to perfect it,” Kara bites back, and she immediately hates that she does. It tumbles out before she can think, and her eyes widen at her own tenacity. She looks up at Lena regretfully, but she’s met with a sneer that ripples over blood red lips.

“Lena, I--” she starts, but Lena puts her hand up to stop her.

“Kara, that’s enough. Our business is done.” Lena tilts her head, and her lips curl in seething anger. Kara can feel the heat radiating between them. “Thank you for your concern, but I don’t need any of your help. Please don’t make me call security.”

Kara stiffens and debates taking a step toward Lena, but decides against it. She’s already intruded enough, and Lena is adamant against accepting any help. Kara turns for the railing and places her hands on the cold iron. She looks off into the distance before turning around swiftly.

“I know things haven’t been right between us, but I still _care_ about you, Lena. This isn’t going to just go away. There’s more happening here than just your reputation being tarnished. You can’t trust any of these people, and whatever is happening is only going to get worse. You know it, I know you do. Please be careful.”

Lena’s dark expression lightens slightly as she watches Kara, and there’s a small trace of softness as her chin quivers slightly. It isn’t much, but it’s a small hint that Kara’s message has been received. She takes off into the sky, and feels Lena’s eyes on her back until the Luthor Corp building finally fades from sight.

* * *

Kara’s muscles ache with exertion after weeks of saving mortals and chasing a ghost with no name. Reign is still wreaking havoc on Earth with no evidence of slowing down, and it’s taking all of Kara’s immortal energy to keep up the pace. Unfortunately, despite her best efforts, she has yet to see the masked vigilante in the flesh. No matter what she does, Reign seems to be ten steps ahead, leaving Kara the task of cleaning up the mess without a chance to fight back. It’s like she’s taunting her, traipsing around the planet and using it as her own personal canvas for chaos, signing her work with her curious symbols for Kara to find in the wake of destruction.

Zeus has been eerily silent, which Kara can only assume means he’s watching the show from his vantage point in the sky. The only time Kara can get close to her target is in her nightmares, but the visions have remained steadfast and constant. There doesn’t appear to be a new message of vengeance, only steady and persistent demolition. It’s infuriating and exhausting to keep running in circles, but she knows she has no choice. She can’t just hide in the shadows and hope for it all to go away, because that course of actions scares her more than anything.

She returns to the Underworld for a brief respite simply because she doesn’t know what else to do. It’s like the darkness has become part of her somehow, wedging itself in the empty places in her soul that she always knew were there, filling it with something she didn’t know she needed. When she’s away for too long, she starts to feel split in half, like she might just fade into nothing if she doesn’t come back to the calm quiet of the depths. She knows she should stay away from Lena until Reign is vanquished, but she finds that task inconceivable for too many reasons. Lena is as much a part of her as the Underworld -- she’s in everything Kara does, and everything she sees, and Kara can’t figure out how she’s supposed to stay away from the one thing that makes her feel safe. Whole. Even with their relationship broken in so many places, Kara can’t help but seek out Lena’s heartbeat whenever she has a chance to breathe.

They’ve been at an impasse in all facets of life and death affairs for weeks, and Kara can’t make sense of anything between them, least of all her feelings. She doesn’t know what to do, or what to say. She’s worried about Lena’s well being, always, but her own desires contradict everything she should be doing. She should be staying away, but all she wants to do is pull Lena closer in her arms. She wants to forgive her for Astra, and ask for forgiveness in return. But it’s too late. There’s nothing but an icy chill between them, as Lena has put up a defense as impenetrable as Kara’s cape in response to all the madness. It’s frustrating and depressing and seemingly impossible to fight, all at once.

Kara lets her body rest against the fabric of her hammock as she closes her eyes and absorbs the sunlight from the alchemic globe above her. She can hear voices in the distance and she tries to push them out of her mind until she realizes that she’s the topic of conversation. She perks up at the sound of her name and blocks out the rest of the noise in order to focus.

“She’s acting like a spoiled child!” Cat’s voice exclaims sharply. “I may not have been the most attentive mother on Earth, but I’m great at dishing out discipline, just let me handle her!”

Kara hears Lena’s gentle airy chuckle, and she can picture her shaking her head.

“I wasn’t exactly _nice_ to her either, Cat. I think we both said some things out of frustration. But her entire world was taken from her, so she’s entitled to feel a little angry and a little lost,” Lena replies. There isn’t a trace of hostility in her voice anymore, just heavy remorse. It makes Kara’s heart dip with nostalgia. She misses Lena more than she can possibly attempt to understand. “And I made everything worse by not telling her the truth about Astra right away.”

“You were protecting her! She knows it, too. She just likes having someone to blame! And you, my dear, are too smitten to stand up for yourself!” Kara can tell Cat is angry for how she’s been treating Lena. Even though she has her reasons, she begins to feel more upset than ever for how she’s been acting, too. She crosses her arms as she continues to listen.

“It’s still my fault, Cat. No matter what I feel for Kara, I’m still the one who helped destroy her family. I’m the reason this is all happening, and I have to accept that.”

“You’ve paid for that, every single day since! You’ve done your time, Lena. Now we all have to move on. We’ve got other problems to worry about now!” Cat argues.

“Maybe we do, but for Kara, this is still fairly new. I’m not going to force her hand. I don’t--” Lena pauses, and Kara strains to hear her better. There’s an unmistakable hitch in her breath. “I don’t want to lose her but I feel her slipping away. I don’t know what else to do but wait. I know she needs time to process her feelings, so I intend to give her whatever time she needs.”

“Does that heart of yours ever stop _feeling_ for people?” Cat sneers, and Kara can picture her rolling her eyes. She knows Cat is probably placing her hands on her hips and studying Lena’s face in that judgmental and intense way she always has.

“You give me too much credit,” Lena says softly.

“Someone has to! If it were up to you, you’d banish yourself to the fields on a technicality. You’d launch yourself into the Styx to serve a lifetime sentence! Lena, wake up! You aren’t the version of Hades that everyone thinks, so please stop punishing yourself like you are. You’ve made mistakes thousands of years ago that you’ve more than paid for. It’s time to turn the page.”

“What makes you think I haven’t started? I’m not as aggressive as my brother, but I’m fully aware of what’s going on. He’s planning something, and I feel it, too. I don’t know for sure what it is yet, but we have to tread lightly. This is only the beginning. I’m not just going to start a war with him unless I know it’s something we can win. For all our sakes, Cat. Please trust me.”

“So you’re just going to let Kara run around on Earth and be a nuisance? She’s provoking him! This whole Earth hero thing has got to stop! When I told her she was heroic, that was _not_ what I had in mind!”

Lena sighs. Kara swallows the impulse to fly out of her sunroom and confront Cat herself. She feels the need to defend herself, to explain her actions. She doesn’t like being called a nuisance, not when she’s trying so hard to be anything but. She’s trying to _save_ them! To help Lena, to help them all. _Why can’t they understand?_

“I don’t like it either, Cat, but I can’t stop her. She’s almost as stubborn as you,” Lena replies and Kara can practically hear her smile. “She doesn’t understand the complexities of our world. Not yet. And she _is_ helping, in her own way. Those souls don’t belong here, and Kara is keeping them from an untimely death, one that I’d have no choice but to honor once they cross over. I don’t know how long until she’s completely overpowered, but it’s something. The only damage she’s really doing is calling attention to herself.”

“The more she calls attention to herself, the more it falls on you, Lena. I don’t particularly care if she runs around on Earth swinging that cape until she’s blue in the face, but if it’s going to ultimately put you in danger, then I have to put my foot down.” Cat pauses, and Kara wonders what she’s doing. “And it _is_ dangerous. You know your brother is a lunatic.”

“Cat…” Lena warns.

“Lena…”

There’s a few beats of tense silence and Kara wonders who is winning the contentious stare down. Lena knows how to command a room, but Cat is terrifying even as a ghost. Kara thinks it’s probably Cat, if she had to wager a bet. She grins, wondering what Lena would think if she told her that. She probably wouldn't be amused.

“I know, I know, okay. And I appreciate your concern. But I’m in no more danger now than I’ve always been,” Lena says firmly. “Besides, anything coming for me has to get through you first. You always look out for me, Cat.”

Kara knows that kind of comment will have Cat feeling smug for weeks. She rolls her eyes but can’t help the smile that spreads across her face. Cat and Lena’s friendship reminds her a little of her and Alex, the way they stand up for each other constantly, but know when to give harsh criticism even when it’s hard to swallow. Listening to this makes her miss her sister desperately. Sometimes it aches so much she can hardly stand it.

“A lot of good it does me. All I have to show for it is an early grave! You drive me crazy!” Cat declares in a semi-serious tone.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Lena’s voice is soft and velvety and Kara wishes she could be on the receiving end of happier conversations with her. Like the ones they used to have before everything changed. Her heart breaks a little more at the thought of never getting back to normal. But what kind of normal is she living, anyway?

“And you aren’t worried about the fact that Kara’s keeping her own secrets from us?” Cat asks seriously, and Lena doesn’t answer right away. Kara shifts awkwardly and sits up. She feels her body tense as she strains to listen harder.

“How do you know about that?” Lena asks, her voice trying not to break.

“I know everything, Lena, how many times do I have to tell you?” Cat says, exasperated. “She won’t even talk to me anymore, and I see the way she avoids your eyes. It’s more than being angry. There’s something else going on.”

“You’re right,” Lena finally concedes after a few more moments of silence. “I only wish she’d tell me what it is.”

“You need to talk with her, at least. Let her take her time forgiving you, if you insist, but show her the heartbeat of this place. Help her find her purpose _here,_ not up there. As mad as she is at you, you’re still the only one that will get through to her. She’ll eventually open up about whatever it is. I might want to smack her sometimes, but she _does_ love you, you know.”

“No, she doesn’t, but she doesn’t have to,” Lena says, her voice soft and flowing like the tears she keeps welled behind her eyes for all the souls in the universe. “I just want her to be alright.”

Kara shifts uncomfortably. Cat’s comments are filled with weighty implications, but Lena’s refusal to accept the idea of Kara’s deeper feelings plunge into her like a dagger, sharp and heavy and fatal. Kara acknowledges that she hasn’t given herself a chance to truly focus on her feelings for Lena, not since the incident with Astra, but they were heading on such an intense path beforehand that she wonders if all that can really be forgotten. Kara knows it can’t. She knows deep down her feelings for Lena could never be shaken, or changed, no matter what happens between them. She may be confused, and angry, and scared, but there will never be anything else in her heart but endless love. It’s why she’s doing everything she’s doing, after all. It runs as deep as the darkness of the Underworld, with the same kind of awesome power that can only come from the unfathomable goddess of death. The realization flashes brightly like one of Zeus’ lightning bolts.

Krypto paws gently at her chest, nibbling at the fabric of her clothing as she runs her fingers absentmindedly through his fur. She stares at the spinning jeweled globe over her head getting lost in all the flickering emotions gleaming back at her in the heart of the gemstones. She isn’t sure if Lena knows she’s back in the Underworld, but she figures that she must. Lena is always perceptive on the happenings of her kingdom, which makes Kara feel even worse. She hasn’t tried to come by or talk to Kara at all, and even though she doesn’t expect her to, Kara can’t help but feel even lonelier in the silence. She exhales loudly, trying to push all the feelings out of her head at once, but she’s stuck on the tense discussion she just eavesdropped on. Even despite everything, Lena is defending her, and Kara feels the guilt return heavily, pulling her fatigued muscles down into further exhaustion. She thinks about the way Lena has tried to help since Astra, and the way she keeps asking for Kara to be honest. It hurts in all the familiar ways, and in more new ways than Kara can count.

Krypto opens his eyes lazily and suddenly his three heads are raised, and his tail is wagging ferociously. It can only mean one thing. The puppy gets excited to see Kara, but he practically _bursts_ whenever Lena is nearby. Kara’s heart begins to pound. She turns just in time to catch Lena hesitating by the gate, like she’s about to come inside but then thinks better of it. Kara’s mouth goes dry and she wonders if she will ever be able to handle seeing her face without losing the air from her lungs. It doesn’t seem possible, even after all this time.

“You can come in, you know. I’m not going to bite,” Kara calls out to her. “Although I can’t say the same for this guy. He seems to be teething.”

Lena grins and Kara’s heart skips a beat. She walks in gingerly, with the hood of her cloak over her head and her eyes cast tragically downward. Kara watches cautiously. She moves tenderly, with her arms wrapped around her and a slight hunch to her normally stoic gait. She almost seems to be in pain, and Kara doesn’t know what to say to help. As if on cue, Lena cranes her neck and offers an apologetic smile, her white teeth flashing against the bright red of her lips.

“Sorry it’s not you, it’s just the light sometimes. Too many years down here, I suppose. My eyes can be overly sensitive,” she explains once she’s standing in the courtyard. Krypto bounds off Kara’s chest and spins around Lena’s legs, waiting to be greeted. “Hello to you too, love.” She gracefully kneels on the ground and strokes his heads, which earns several happy barks in approval.

“I didn’t know that. I’m...sorry.” Kara shifts off her hammock and on to the ground. She crouches down across from Lena. “How did you manage to build this then?”

“I built most of it with my eyes closed, working from my imagination. That’s probably why there’s shoddy craftsmanship in certain corners,” she says, shrugging to herself. Kara sees the gentle way her lips twist at the memory as she speaks. Her face is so smooth that it reminds Kara again of the Lethe, the way it sits perfectly undisturbed no matter what chaos swirls around it. It’s unblemished and just so _lovely_ and her hands are so graceful that everything about her movements seem to make time stop. Kara loses herself in a trance before she finds her voice again.

“Perfect,” Kara whispers, and Lena looks up at her with a curious face. Kara clears her throat. “It’s always been perfect.”

“Thank you.” The small dimple in Lena’s cheek return as she smiles in a modestly flattered way. She glances up at Kara, and her face quickly shifts to worry. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m fine,” Kara says. She sniffs uncomfortably and looks over at the metal flower petals, spreading them with her fingertips and looking for any excuse to avoid Lena’s eyes. “How are you?”

Lena shrugs but doesn't say anything. They stay quiet for several moments as Kara fidgets with the garden and Lena strokes Krypto’s back. Finally Kara takes a seat fully on the ground and wraps her arms around her legs. She looks at Lena and tries to figure out how to explain herself.

“I think I owe you an apology,” she says slowly. “I’m sorry for how I’ve been acting...here, and on Earth. I’m sorry for all of it.”

“Kara, I’m not mad,” Lena says quietly. She sits on the ground herself and reaches out to place her hand on Kara’s forearm, which sends a cold jolt through Kara’s body. She feels Lena hesitate, but Kara smiles and Lena leaves her hand where it is. “I’ve kept something horrible from you and I don’t expect you to get over easily. And as for our conversation earlier on, well, you were only trying to help me. I’m the one that pushed you away, and I don’t want to do that anymore.”

“We seem to be doing that a lot lately, huh?” Kara asks, and it opens the door enough between them for Lena to give her a broken smile. She looks like she wants to say more but is treading lightly. Kara knows what she wants to ask.

"I'm not used to having someone choose to spend time with me," Lena says, her voice returning to the same breathless and gentle sound that Kara is used to hearing from her. It's different from the one she has with Cat, or anyone else in all the universe. This is the one reserved for Kara alone, and it makes her body tremble. "There's a little bit of a learning curve that comes with it."

“You were right, though. I lied to you,” Kara confesses slowly, and she watches as Lena’s eyes find hers. She doesn’t look angry, or surprised, or hurt. She looks relieved, somehow. Like that’s all she wanted Kara to admit. The gold in her eyes flickers like a flame, and Kara feels almost peaceful. “The nightmares are...intense. They’re really terrible. I’m just trying to sort through them. I’m not ready to talk about it yet, if that’s okay. But I will, eventually. I promise.”

“I’ll be here when you’re ready,” Lena says gently. Kara nods and smiles at her, ignoring the screams in the back of her head that echo senselessly with Reign’s calls for justice.

Lena slowly straightens up and returns to her feet. She offers her hand down to Kara and pulls her up to standing.

“I’d like to show you something, if that’s okay. I think it might help us understand each other a little better.”

“Of course,” Kara breathes, looking at Lena’s hopeful face.

Krypto bounds ahead of them as they walk slowly down the path leading from the palace to the shore of the river. Kara knows this spot well, having spent far too many hours studying the depths. She wonders what she could have possibly missed that Lena would want to bring to her attention. But they stand silently as Lena scans the shore, and Kara keeps her mouth closed, choosing instead to watch her goddess with infinite amusement.

“I know it isn’t much, and maybe you won’t find it comforting, but to me, this is the most beautiful thing in the entire universe. Look at them.” Lena finally speaks, nodding at the scene unfolding before them. Kara pries her eyes from Lena’s face and follows her soft, loving gaze. She watches as two spirits glide toward each other, shrieking with exuberance at their joyous reunion. Kara feels herself smiling as they embrace, and her chest warms at the way they remain almost fused together, refusing to let any space get between them.

“They’ve been reunited,” Kara speaks softly. It reminds her of the arrival gate of an airport on Earth, the way friends and family gather around with buzzed anticipation, waiting for that first glimpse of their loved one disembarking from a long journey. Only this time, it’s more profound, because these spirits have arrived at their final destination.

“Yes,” Lena says quietly. “Separated for practically a lifetime, but now they will be here together, forever. Not every spirit that comes to my Kingdom is condemned to suffer. Quite a few of them manage to spend eternity blissfully content. This is my favorite part of guarding the Underworld.”

Kara’s shoulders slump with guilt. Lena, in her quiet way, is making a point about death that no one can argue with. There _is_ beauty here, and nothing is more beautiful than an eternal reunion between loved ones. Kara’s residual anger melts away. There is only the numb sadness of loss, because selfishly, she still wishes she could have her own happy ending with her family.

“I always knew I was holding on to my family legacy a little too tightly,” Kara says, as she watches the souls in front of her continue their jubilant dance. “But I’m carrying a lot more baggage than I ever could have realized.”

Lena is placidly silent. There is a gentle wind blowing that makes her cloak shimmer with gold, but she stands like a perfect statue of calm as she waits for Kara to finish.

“It was not knowing what happened to them that was always the hardest part,” Kara says. “I spent so many years searching for answers, wondering about them, wishing for them. It became my purpose. I wanted so badly to find them that I lost myself.”

Lena turns, her eyes a reflection of soft understanding. “There was no easy way to tell you about your family. I just wanted to wait until you at least understood my Kingdom, and me, a little more. Perhaps I made it worse by doing that, I don’t know. There isn’t exactly an instruction manual for dealing with matters of the heart.”

“There was no winning for you, Lena. Nothing would have helped, and it was easy to blame you for everything. I’ve been doing it my whole life,” Kara explains. She looks to the sky and exhales softly. “I was just so _angry_ that this all happened. It felt like losing them all over again, somehow. I know that sounds ridiculous, because I already knew they were gone, but seeing Astra like that nearly destroyed me. It just felt like I was back there again.”

Lena places her hand on Kara’s shoulder, and Kara covers it with her own. There’s a different kind of strength that radiates through her body under Lena’s touch -- it isn’t physical, or aggressive -- it’s transcendent and wise and enduring. Lena’s power is even-keeled, lasting far longer than any other immortal’s because no matter how many times it gets torn down, it is constantly rebuilding.

“Did you get a chance to talk with her at all? Before--” Kara starts to ask. Lena squeezes her shoulder gently and twists her lips as she stares out over the horizon. She doesn’t look at Kara, and Kara knows the answer.

“I visited her every single day, for many months…” Lena’s voice is haunted, taking on a wistful tone of the past as she narrows her eyes, like she’s trying to capture the details of the memory. “At first, I think that made things worse. She yelled and threatened me just about every other sentence.”

“That sounds like her,” Kara says, a fondness growing in her chest. Astra’s iron will and sharp wit was no match for anyone on Krypton. Not even a goddess as powerful as Hades would be immune from her wrath.

“She was strong, and brave. She was very wise, when she wasn’t yelling.” Lena starts to smile but it falters. She sighs, and shakes her head. “I know why you loved her so much.”

Kara feels the tears welling behind her eyes, and she tenses under Lena’s grip on her shoulder. Lena goes to move her hand, but Kara keeps it steady. She doesn’t speak because she simply can’t find the words, even if she wanted to. Somehow, she knows Lena gets it. Lena knows what Astra meant to her. It dawns on Kara, then, that Astra meant something to Lena, too. She feels a new tenderness for Lena that she didn’t even realize was possible until that moment.

“She eventually began to tolerate my presence with vague disinterest, which I considered progress. I’d sit with her, and talk to her about all sorts of things. She didn’t laugh at my jokes, but sometimes she almost smiled.” Lena quirks her eyebrow and her pouty lips manage to sulk and smile at the same time. Kara grins.

“To be fair, your jokes are terrible,” Kara chuckles, and Lena scrunches her nose in that way she has when Kara playfully insults her. It almost feels like they’re coming back to normal. Like coming _home_.

“I’m sorry that my sense of humor is too sophisticated for you to appreciate, Kara.” Lena’s mouth hangs open, mocking offense, and Kara feels herself laughing in spite of herself. They smile at each other for a few seconds before Lena continues to speak. “Eventually, even with my bad jokes--” her eyes narrow at Kara-- “she started opening up. She began telling me about Krypton, and about you.”

“About me?” Kara looks over in surprise. Lena smiles. She withdraws her hand and runs her fingers through the slick curtain of her jet black hair. It slides over her shoulders with ease, the stick straight strands cascading like smooth black water, swirling in pools along the nape of her neck before splashing down her back. Kara is transfixed by the movement, and almost expects to see her reflection in the rippling body of hair.

“She told me how strong you were and how proud she was of you. She told me you were going to be the most powerful Titan to ever exist, and even though I think she meant it to threaten me, she was right. I don’t think she did you justice, actually.” Lena bites her lip as she looks at Kara. “She missed you terribly and just wanted to know you were safe. I made her a promise to protect you.”

“You did?”

Lena nods. “And then... she broke. It was too much. Even with her happy memories, it wasn’t enough to soothe her suffering. Mentioning Krypton or her old life just started to drive her into a frenzy. She was spiraling and I couldn’t stop it. She begged me to fix it and I had no answers, there was nothing I could do…” a tear falls from Lena’s cheek as she clenches her jaw tightly. “I finally gave in and let her go. I couldn’t let her struggle anymore.”

It doesn’t hurt the way Kara expects it to. She has been shouldering the pain for so many years that now it just seems _empty_. A final punctuation mark on the final sentence of a long, sad story. There’s no explosion of anger or violent outburst. There’s just a void in her heart where her family used to be, filled with memories that have already started to fade.

“I yelled at you and said you didn’t try. I never should have said that.” Kara hangs her head, but she feels Lena shift closer to her as she trails off her sentence. “I knew you would have done everything you could have. And you did. You did more than that. I was so upset, but you lost her, too. She meant something to you.”

“I would have said the same thing, if it were me,” Lena responds. Kara glances up into her eyes and Lena nods openly. She isn’t lying, or trying to gloss over Kara’s reaction. She sympathizes completely, and Kara feels it in her heart. “It wasn’t my loss to hold on to.”

“Well it’s a poor excuse for how I acted, and I’m sorry for treating you so badly,” Kara exhales a shaky breath as she turns to face Lena fully. Her face is so close and Kara can’t keep herself from reaching out. She touches her soft cheek with the back of her fingers, trying to memorize the feeling of her skin. “You don’t deserve that, Lena. Not ever, and certainly not from me.”

“I forgive you, Kara, you know that,” Lena says, sighing into Kara’s touch. Her eyes flutter and Kara’s heart mimics the movements.

“I was just scared,” Kara whispers, resting her forehead gently against Lena’s and feeling the cold chill of pure power radiate from her skin.

“Of me?” Lena asks, her voice wavering before shattering in the stillness.

Kara wraps her arms around Lena’s neck. “No, because I’d already fallen in love with you.”

Lena’s entire body stiffens and she pulls back abruptly. Her eyes flash in confused shock as her eyebrows furrow in disbelief. Kara watches her lips quiver as she opens her mouth to speak, before she closes it again, the words stubbornly refusing to come. She tilts her head and frowns in concentration, like she’s searching for clues that she may have misheard what was just said.

“What did you say?” Lena finally manages to whisper, swallowing hard. “You-- what?”

Kara shakes her head as her lips quirk into a smile. She pushes a few loose delicate strands of Lena’s hair back behind her ear. “You heard me.”

“You’re in love with me?” Lena repeats, her eyes widening like she can’t believe what she’s saying. Kara catches a glimpse of the beautiful gold in her eyes as Lena blinks rapidly. “But-- I thought-- I thought you wanted to leave? I’m...I’m not enough to keep you here.”

“I’m sorry that I keep leaving. There’s a whole world that belongs to me up there, and I’m trying to balance it with everything that I’ve come to love down here. But I come back because I can’t stay away from you,” Kara says strongly. “I’ll always come back to you, Lena.”

Lena shakes her head, as her mouth hangs in wonder. She chuckles and stares at the ground, her movements an adorably uncoordinated move of flustered acceptance. When she finally meets Kara’s eyes, her smile is brighter than Kara’s ever seen it, and it lights a fire in Kara’s chest. Kara closes the gap between them and wraps Lena fully into her arms, kissing her intensely and hoping against hope that she’ll never lose _this_.

“I love you too, you know,” Lena softly whispers along Kara’s lips, enough to send a shiver down her spine that drips like melting ice. “I’ve loved you since the beginning of time.”

* * *

_“Do you think your sister is going to like me?” Sam asks, her eyes widening as she searches for validation. She places her hand in Alex’s and stares down at their intertwined fingers, but her forehead crinkles with worry._

_“Relax, of course Kara will like you,” Alex replies easily. “Just give her a fully stocked refrigerator and she’s your friend for life.” Alex smiles and Sam scrunches her nose, leaning in toward her slightly._

_“I can’t wait to meet her,” Sam says earnestly, and the smile on Alex’s face increases tenfold._

Kara gasps awake, her heart pounding unnecessarily against her ribs. It’s thumping so hard she’s sure it’s going to cause the entire Underworld to rumble and quake. This hadn’t been a nightmare at all, for once, but even her benign visions feel so _heavy_ that Kara can’t seem to catch her breath. Weeks ago Alex had mentioned meeting someone, but now that Kara has an idea into _who_ that someone might be, she’s left with an endless amount of questions.

Namely, _why?_

Surely this can’t be a coincidence, because after all she’s seen, she’s convinced circumstances aren’t _really_ left up to chance. Kara blinks up to the ceiling, staring hard, wondering if she isn’t just some pawn being used for a game that someone else has created simply for their own amusement. Krypto is curled up around her feet, snoring blissfully, and Kara thinks of all of Echidna’s monsters, born for the pleasure of the gods sadistic amusement. Is this not what it feels like to be one of them?

She feels Lena stir slightly next to her with a soft sigh, and she freezes. It takes a second to remember that she isn’t alone. She didn’t go to sleep by herself for the first time in far too long, and as Lena turns over and wraps her up in a soft, silky embrace. Kara exhales in relief.

“You’re okay, Kara. It’s alright,” Lena drowsily whispers into her ear. “I’ve got you.”

Kara lets herself melt into Lena’s arms, and everything about it lulls her into a stupor. She continues to lay in silence, as Lena’s breathing returns to a steady, even rhythm. She listens to Lena’s heartbeat and the gentle way it pulses, with evenly spaced breaks that for some reason remind her of the precisely dynamic rings in an old tree. When she first got to Earth and learned that you can tell the age of a tree by counting the rings, Kara had spent hours memorizing the lines in the trunks and practicing her numbers in English. It always helped settle her mind, and now she counts the beats of Lena’s heart to try to get herself to come down completely.

“You’re awfully jumpy today,” Lena muses hours later, as she props herself up on her elbow, her eyebrow raised in Kara’s direction. She’s laying casually on her side, with a playful smirk on her face that makes Kara melt a little inside. Her watchful eyes scour over Kara’s body like she’s trying to decide where to land. Kara slows her frantic pacing, coming to a full stop in front of the bed.

“I’m...no. I’m good. I’m fine,” Kara starts, biting her lip as a silence falls over them. Lena gives her the unimpressed look she gets when she’s not buying what Kara is trying to sell, and Kara knows she’s caught in her lie. She exhales and rolls her eyes skyward. “Can I ask you something, actually? I think I need some... advice about something….er, someone.”

“You’re asking for _my_ advice?” Lena asks, her smile widening into a cheeky grin. “This must be serious.” She chuckles, patting the edge of her bed and gesturing for Kara to sit. She forces her face into a more neutral one, fully preparing for Kara to speak, before her smile creeps back, taking over her face more fully this time. Kara almost forgets to be worried about anything when Lena is like _this_. Happy, and playful, and not burdened by the hardest job in the entire universe.

“Don’t look so surprised,” Kara replies, shaking her head from the momentary distraction. She smiles at Lena as she sits on the side of the bed, curling her opposite leg underneath her. “It’s about my sister.”

“Is she alright?” Lena asks quickly, her smile quickly fading into worry. She wraps herself tighter, using the dark red sheets on her bed to cover her body. It’s the same intense shade that covers her lips on Earth, and Kara’s mouth goes dry at the deep contrast against her pale skin. It’s impossible to focus with an actual goddess sprawled out in bed inches away from Kara’s hands.

“Yes! No, that’s not-- yes, she’s fine. This is kind of...weird, actually. Um, so, she told me a few weeks ago that she met someone.” Kara’s eyes flicker nervously to Lena’s face. “Well, not just someone. I think she’s dating...Sam, actually.”

“Sam as in--” Lena points up, and Kara nods.

“Alright…” Lena says slowly. Kara watches the wheels turning in her mind. “And you know this how?”

Kara freezes. Her vision comes to mind, but she immediately pushes it away. “Erm, Alex is sort of obvious about that kind of thing. I figured it out.”

Lena narrows her eyes, but nods thoughtfully.

“Anyway, she invited me to go up there and meet her. And I don’t know if I should. What do you think?”

“Why wouldn’t you go?” Lena sits up straighter, tilting her head curiously.

Kara pauses, and stares down at the sheets. She fiddles with her hands before placing them uselessly in her lap.

“Do you think it’s a trick?” she asks Lena quietly.

“Are you _always_ this suspicious?” Lena smirks, her eyebrow raised in Kara’s direction. Kara’s cheeks blaze with embarrassment. “I’m kidding, Kara. I always deserved your reservations. And if anything, I should learn to be more like you. But I highly doubt your sister is trying to deceive you.”

“Alex would never--” Kara starts, shaking her head rapidly. “No, no, not at all. I just -- it’s Sam that I’m worried about.”

Lena frowns at that, and Kara watches her consider her answer carefully. She picks at the binding of her book that is laying haphazardly in the bed. Kara knows Lena has developed a complicated working relationship with Sam, and that if there was anything weird going on, Lena would know it by now. At least, she hopes.

“It may be my wishful thinking, but Sam seems pleasant enough to me. I don’t have a single bad thing to say about her, to be honest. You might want to give her a chance, especially if she means something to your sister,” Lena says, her advice extremely candid. “Is there a particular reason why you don’t think you should meet her?” Lena continues, gently prying. It’s the tone she gets when she knows Kara isn’t being entirely forthcoming, and it takes all of Kara’s strength to look away from her questioning eyes.

She wants to tell her everything so badly. The visions she’s been having, and the fact that she’s almost _certain_ she saw something in Sam’s eyes -- something awful, and ominous and not quite of this world-- something that makes her sick with fear whenever Lena goes to Earth. Isn’t there a reason for this terrifying knot in her stomach? And now Sam is closing in on _Alex_ , of all people. It’s almost too much to brush aside. Kara clears her throat and Lena’s eyes stay focused on her with curious suspicion.

"I mean, your brother hired her, that's all," Kara begins, choosing her words carefully. "That has to mean something, doesn't it?"

Lena sits up straighter, smoothing the sheets around her as she does. "My brother has brought a lot of people into the company, some for harmless reasons, others not so much. I suppose you're right to question it, but not everyone that works for Luthor Corp is like him."

Lena seems disappointed, like Kara's doubts are offending her personally, and Kara tries to steer the conversation away from Zeus.

“I can’t just go up there…” Kara starts again. She’s trying to find a way to say what she wants to say without _saying_ it. Not to mention, there’s the small fact that all of Kara’s other nightmares are still plaguing her sleep. Nightmares that, while not particularly relevant to this moment, are violent reminders of Lena’s ultimate demise at Kara’s own hands. But instead, she withdraws, and tightens her lips, and looks back at Lena with sorrow.

_I can’t_

Kara shifts and catches sight of her cape on the ground. “I can’t go up there with-- this cape! I can’t just show her I’m Supergirl,” Kara shakes her head and chuckles at the convenient cover for herself. “This is silly. I’ll just cancel. I’m beginning to lose track of all the identities I have.”

Lena is slow to react, but she eventually flashes a sympathetic smile, and Kara exhales as she watches Lena reach down gracefully to pick the cape up off the floor. She puts it in Kara’s hands with a satisfied smile. It flashes and glimmers, the violet stardust winking like a hologram before fading back to normal.

“She doesn’t have to see it. Only you will know its there,” Lena says softly.

“You mean…” Kara runs her fingers over the material, stealing a glance when she hears the way Lena’s heartbeat races. Lena’s face has a coy smile, and Kara catches the way her eyes glisten in such a way that she’s sure Lena isn’t real at all, but simply made of stars.

“You’re scary sometimes, you know that?” Kara says, placing the cape back on the floor.

“Kara, I may not be the Hades you were expecting, but I’m still the Goddess of Death. I’ve got _some_ power, you know.”

“Some power, hm?” Kara leans over and positions herself on top of Lena, her lips easily finding hers, like they’re drawn together by the force of long last galaxies. Kara shivers as Lena’s cold hands curl through her hair, pulling and tugging at her to come closer. Kara shifts, pressing herself firmly against Lena’s skin, and she feels her goddess tremble and melt under Kara’s own infinite warmth. She trails hot kisses along Lena’s neck, stopping herself as she studies her skin, the brightness of which reflects sharply against the soft glow of the single light in the room.

“I never noticed this before,” Kara says, running her fingers over the small freckle dotting Lena’s throat. Lena sighs and tilts her head back, and Kara finds several more decorating her neck like birds dotting the clouded sky. Kara traces a pattern from the sculpted hollow between her shoulder and neck, down across her the expanse of her perfectly prominent collarbone. Lena shivers under her touch but stays perfectly still. “I love them.”

Kara’s lips follow the pattern of her fingers, exploring dips and valleys in Lena’s skin, grinning slightly as she hears the shallow breathing below her.

“Don’t forget to wear your glasses when you go to Earth,” Lena manages to huskily whisper, and Kara chuckles as her lips trace over her jawline.

“To keep my disguise?” Kara whispers, her lips continuing their journey around the smooth expanse of her face.

“Well that, and they’re awfully cute,” Lena sighs, tugging at Kara slightly for more contact.

“Lena?” Kara asks, her lips stopping at the corner of Lena’s mouth, inches from her parted lips.

“Hm?”

“When I get back…I think I need to find what other freckles you’re hiding from me,” Kara says seriously, her tongue inching closer to the shell of Lena’s ear.

“Go now, or I might not let you leave,” Lena hums, her eyes fluttering closed under Kara’s touch.

With a reluctant groan, Kara pries herself from bed -- not without stealing several more kisses from Lena’s lips -- and starts rummaging around the room for her things. Lena lays back and watches her with a sly smile that Kara catches out of the corner of her eye. She doesn’t think Lena has any idea the effect she really has on her, but she plans to show her as soon as she gets back.

As Kara turns to leave, she leans down and kisses Lena’s forehead, placing a small bag in her hands as she does. Lena looks down with confusion, before beaming in recognition. She rolls her eyes happily and the small dimple in her cheek creases as she smiles.

“You remembered,” Lena says in awe, as she holds up the bag of chocolate covered espresso beans.

“Of course I did,” Kara replies softly. “I’ll be back soon.”

“See you soon,” Lena whispers.

Kara reaches for the door and takes one more look back, memorizing the curve of Lena’s back, and taking particular interest in the way she somehow manages to look so regal just sitting lazily in bed. The sight is enough to make her realize that this is the version of the afterlife she doesn’t mind spending an eternity in.

The journey to Earth is painless, and Kara actually has to stop and smile when she realizes how much better she’s getting at traveling between the two realms. It feels like only yesterday -- the Underworld concept of time notwithstanding -- that Kara couldn’t even imagine returning to Earth without being completely overtaken by the sights and sounds of her former home. But her senses have since adjusted, likely due to some of Lena’s splendid influence, and now it feels almost natural to cross over to the land of the living as if she’s coming from any other normal residence.

Kara eventually arrives in front of a huge house in a quiet suburban neighborhood and she has to triple check the address to make sure it’s right. The house has several floors, from what she can tell on the outside, and is sprawling over several acres. It’s a mansion by her standards, and it shouldn’t surprise her, but for some reason she never really gave much thought to what kind of house Samantha Arias would own.

“Kara! Welcome!” Sam opens the door and Kara is struck with an overwhelmingly odd sense of familiarity. It’s warm and pleasant, and feels almost like she’s greeting an old friend, even though that’s hardly what she’d consider the woman in front of her. But Sam is all bright smiles and big doe eyes, and Kara can’t help but return her enthusiasm. “Come in, come in!”

“Hi!” Kara exclaims, mirroring her enthusiasm as she follows her into the house. She watches as Sam holds the door open for her, noting the way her eyes sparkle with genuine cheerfulness as Kara shuffles in. Alex is leaning against the wall at the end of the hallway smirking, and Kara heads for her sister. “Hey!”

“Hey you, it’s good to see you,” Alex says, wrapping Kara in a hug. “Thanks for coming.”

“Of course, thanks for having me,” Kara says, releasing Alex from her grip. She follows them into the living room, which is huge and warm and cozy, with soft couches and a huge fireplace, accompanied by a large big screen TV. The house looks lived in and happy, like a dream home that Kara could never fathom existing. She can’t believe this is real life. It’s a far cry from her tiny 5th floor loft, or Alex’s studio apartment, that’s for sure. Their modest dwellings pale in comparison. The only thing grander is Lena’s palace in the land of the dead, but nothing on Earth could ever compare to that type of grandeur.

It makes her miss Lena all over again, but mostly for the little things. Like how the cushions are soft, and it reminds her of the gentle way Lena’s arms fold perfectly around her when she’s sleeping. Or how Lena would probably love to curl up in the big recliner by the fire and read her many books for hours. Kara realizes with a pang of sadness that she doesn’t know if Lena even has a place to stay when she’s on Earth. Does she bother keeping a residence? If she does, is it comfortable like this one or is it dark and cold and empty like the Underworld used to be? Kara’s heart plummets at the thought. The idea of Lena being alone in any capacity almost makes her sick.

Sam continues to prattle on happily, and Kara forces herself back to the conversation. “Alex has told me so much about you, I feel like we already know each other,” Sam gushes, casting a knowing smile at Alex. Kara glances between them and almost feels like she’s intruding on something deeply intimate.

“Only the good things, I hope,” Kara jokes. She respectfully looks away, allowing the two of them to finish their silent conversation as she seeks out a chair opposite the coffee table. She sits and crosses her legs stiffly. Sam effortlessly melts into the space next to Alex on the big couch, which seems so natural to Kara that she can tell it isn’t the first time they’ve curled up like this. She clears her throat as she smiles.

Every other time she’s seen Sam -- if she counts her visions -- it has always been combined with a very strong, very _real_ sense of dread. This person in front of her, however, feels perfectly decent. Sweet, even. Completely normal and pleasant, just like Lena had said. Kara tries to sense more about her, but is only met with nervous jitters, which can be attributed to her presence, and a strangely passionate intensity, which is decidedly _not_ directed at her. Kara has to bite her tongue to stop from cringing. She’s happy for Alex, but she doesn’t need to know all _that_. She wonders, then, just how much of what she’s seen in her nightmares could really be accurate as she studies the woman in front of her. Sam is chuckling at something Alex is saying as she picks at a veggie tray, and it all just seems so normal that Kara can’t detangle the mystery no matter how hard she tries. She forces a smile and attempts to shake off the remaining doubt weighing heavily in her mind.

“So, Sam, what do you do?” she asks, adjusting her glasses and flashing her best reporter smile. She knows exactly what Sam does, but Sam doesn’t have to know that. Perhaps the only way to get to know Sam Arias is good old fashioned sleuthing.

“I work at Luthor Corp now. It’s been kind of a recent thing,” Sam says easily, and Kara notes that she conveniently skips over her very high level title. Sam crosses her legs and clasps her hands together over her knee.

“She’s the CFO, actually,” Alex supplies, and Kara forces an impressed grin. Alex is busy staring at Sam with such a look of adoration on her face that Kara’s cheeks actually burn with embarrassment. “But she’s really modest.”

Sam waves her hand and scrunches her nose, but Kara doesn’t miss the way her cheeks flush at the compliment.

“So you know Lena, then,” Kara suggests, and she shouldn’t, but she does. She can’t help it. The name tumbles out and Alex’s eyes widen, but Sam just beams.

“Oh, my gosh. Lena. She’s just...wow. She’s so _smart_. I’m really just blown away by how talented she has. I have to try not to stumble over my words whenever she’s around so she doesn’t think I’m completely incompetent.” Sam rolls her eyes at herself as she talks.

“I’m sure she thinks very highly of you,” Kara says gently.

“Do you know her?” Sam asks eagerly, her eyes widening. Alex clears her throat, and Kara glances at her before adjusting her glasses.

“Oh, I’ve interviewed her a few times for CatCo...where I used to be a...reporter,” Kara fumbles, smiling awkwardly. Sam doesn’t appear to notice.

“Kara thinks she’s gorgeous,” Alex teases, her eyebrow raised smugly.

“I--” Kara narrows her eyes in her best _seriously, right now?_ stare, but Alex simply smirks. “Well, I mean, I have eyes.”

“She broke her pencil during one of their interviews,” Alex says, glancing over at Sam with a joking smile, and much to Kara’s dismay, Sam cracks up laughing.

“Anyway!” Kara exclaims, slapping her hands on her knees, desperate to change the subject. “How did you guys meet?”

“It’s a funny story actually!” Sam exclaims, pointing to Alex.

“It really is,” Alex agrees, nodding.

“You tell it!” Sam chirps, tapping Alex on the shoulder as if she needs convincing.

Alex launches into a strange series of events that involve a coffee shop door and Sam literally walking into her (“just smacked right into her, can you believe it Kara?”) because she was too preoccupied with work and yelling at an investor. The whole debacle caused a broken phone and a very flustered Alex offering to buy a replacement (“your sister is too sweet!”), but Sam insisted on just a cup of coffee. The story is not particularly funny, but the way they tell it -- with small smiles and half-finished sentences that the other one picks up and runs with -- has Kara giggling at the appropriate parts anyway, just to be polite.

Her thoughts wander again, and she grins at the thought of trying to explain her relationship with Lena to some unsuspecting guest that they invite over for dinner. _It’s a funny story, actually. I found out she was the goddess of death and I decided to join her in the Underworld, isn’t that great?_

“And Kara where do you live now? Alex says you moved away,” Sam turns to her and smiles.

“I live….um, south,” Kara stumbles. She hadn’t even thought of a basic cover up for this question which is not her finest moment in the identity department. She adjusts her glasses and smiles.

“Oh, like near Chula Vista?” Sam asks, nodding excitedly.

“Kara lives in the deep south,” Alex interrupts, standing up suddenly. “Drinks, anyone? Kara, what can I get you?”

Alex goes to the kitchen to get drinks with a little too much authority, which prompts Kara to make a mental note to check on this later. Exactly how comfortable _is_ Alex in this place, anyway? She turns to Sam who is watching her with the same childlike excitement in her eyes and Kara braces herself for more questions.

“And what about you, Kara, are you seeing anyone?” Sam asks, as Alex returns with wine glasses and a bottle of red.

“Oh, um--it’s--,” Kara’s cheeks burn as she pictures Lena’s smile, and she waves her hand dismissively in front of her. “It’s complicated.”

“Ah, one of those,” Sam nods knowingly. “We’ve all been there.”

_You have no idea._

The three chat idly about nothing in particular, but it’s easy and almost fun, and Kara starts to forget to be worried. Eventually, Sam goes to check on dinner, leaving her and Alex their first moment alone.

“So, what do ya think?” Alex asks softly, glancing to the kitchen to make sure she isn’t overheard. “Great, right?”

“She’s--” Kara pauses, but Alex is so _eager_ and so _happy_ that Kara just can’t bring her down with unnecessary panic. Panic that, for all intents and purposes, she isn’t even sure is warranted. “She’s great, Alex. I’m so happy for you.”

Alex smiles and holds out her glass, and Kara tips hers forward so they clink in solidarity. She takes a sip and then Alex hurriedly puts her glass down.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” she says, getting up off the couch. She goes over to her coat, which is draped over a chair, and fishes in the pocket. When she returns, she has a small box in her hand and a shy smile.

“I got you something. I just wanted you to have something when you’re... away,” Alex whispers the last part like it’s their secret, because it is, and Kara feels the way Alex is trying to hold herself together. She looks at Kara with soft, sad eyes, and it’s the first time all night she seems like herself. Kara relishes in the moment. “I just miss you.”

Kara opens the box and is startled to find a beautiful silver necklace, one that looks incredibly expensive.

“It’s beautiful, Alex,” Kara breathes, taking the necklace from the box and holding it up to the light. The silver chain twinkles as she holds it delicately, the dark violet jewel sparkling on the end with pristine quality. The colors swirl and catch the light, changing from midnight to evening like the way Lena’s cloak ripples in the shadows, and Kara’s heart skips a beat. It reminds her of the Underworld and Earth and Krypton all at once, which is impossibly fantastic. She touches the jewel again in wonder. “You didn’t have to do this for me.”

“Sam helped me pick it out. You know I’m terrible with all...that…” Alex’s hands flutter as she grins. “But it’s just something for you to have so you can think of me when you’re gone.”

“I always do,” Kara says, nodding. She fiddles with the clasp and immediately puts the necklace on. The jewel rests against her chest, sinking into her skin like a permanent reminder of home.

Kara wants to talk to her about their last discussion on Earth, and where things stand with Lena, but Sam comes back announcing dinner and Kara swallows her words with a smile. It isn’t the right time, or the right place. Not now.

“So I think I’ve finally met someone who can almost challenge you in the food department,” Alex says to Kara as they settle around the table. She points with her fork at Sam. “This girl can eat.”

“I’m allergic to bad food,” Sam shrugs. “What can I say?”

“Uh, yeah, what a waste,” Kara smiles appreciatively, digging in to her pile of mashed potatoes with particular gusto. “If you like food, you have to go to the all you can eat rib place on 10th. It single handedly changed my life. They probably still have my picture on the wall.”

Sam looks to Alex briefly, to determine if Kara is joking, but Alex simply shakes her head with a defeated smile.

“Kara is also allergic to anything healthy,” Alex says, and Sam laughs.

“That’s rude,” Kara mumbles with her mouth still full. She points her fork at Alex. “But fair.”

As they continue to eat, Sam reaches her hand across the table. Kara swallows and glances up at her before placing her hand in hers.

“I think we’re going to be really great friends, Kara. I’m so happy you’re here.”

“Me too, Sam.” Kara smiles and despite all her prior doubts, she thinks that maybe, just maybe, this could be true.

Later, after more small talk and too much wine, Alex and Sam get up to do the dishes -- insisting that Kara relax since she’s the honored guest. Kara sits back and has a moment to gather her thoughts, and all she can settle on is that this is going fine. More than fine, actually. Things have been really _good_. Sam is fun, and funny, and probably perfect for Alex in the way that she’s smart and cheerful enough to balance out Alex’s habitual seriousness. She’s also still as beautiful as Kara remembers from the few times she’s seen her. Not to mention, it’s obvious even from the depths of the Underworld that Alex is crazy about her, which is the only thing that matters. Kara feels herself beginning to relax.

And that’s where everything begins to go very, very wrong.

Kara closes her eyes for a minute of peace and that’s when she feels her hands tremble slightly. She opens her eyes, staring at her fingers curiously, flexing the joints gingerly. She manages to ward it off without too much of a production. She then starts to notice that her neck is also feeling stiff and uncomfortable, but she’s been sitting for hours, so she moves her head around to try to stretch it out. The next thing she knows, her heart begins to pound heavily, as a wave of nausea comes from out of nowhere, pulling her under with a particularly violent jerk. She purses her lips in discomfort and starts to feel the tremors in her hands come back with renewed vigor. Alex chooses that moment to return to the room, looking at her with a puzzled face.

“You know I’m--” Kara pauses, her tongue feeling heavy and lazy in her mouth. Her entire body feels like it’s on the verge of tipping out of control. A hot, uncomfortable shift in temperature makes her pull at her collar. “Is it hot in here?”

Alex frowns, looking at her with a peculiar stare. “Kara, are you feeling okay?”

“I’m…” Kara stares at Alex’s wide eyes, but her features seem to blur and swirl together, like they’re all underwater. She blinks several times and she comes back into focus. “I don’t think so.”

“Maybe it was something you ate?” Sam suggests, appearing around the corner wiping her hands on her dish towel looking concerned. With three strides of her long legs she’s around to Kara’s side of the table. “Oh gosh, you aren’t really allergic to something are you?” She runs a hand over Kara’s forehead, and her touch is hot and intense, enough to make Kara flinch with surprise. It isn’t the soothing refreshing chill of Lena’s finger tips that she’s come to expect by default. It’s iron, and ash and scalding fire. Kara’s head explodes with pain.

“No, I’m not…” Kara says, frowning. Her heart continues to pound steadily in her chest, and she can feel the beads of sweat forming furiously over her brow.

“You should lie down for awhile. There’s no point in trying to leave tonight,” Sam says, crouching down by Kara’s side.

“I…” Kara mumbles, as the room spins slightly. She tries to stand up, only to immediately recoil, falling back into her chair as her knees give out from under her. She feels weak and nervous, a desperate sense of panic beginning to stir up in her chest. She knows nothing bad will happen, not with Alex so close by, but the idea of putting one foot in front of the other seems entirely too hard of a task to take on right now. She thinks of Lena, again, and wishes she could just be curled up by her side, but flying all the way back to the Underworld is becoming a very bleak possibility in her current state. She swallows thickly again as her breaths become more shallow. Her muscles feel drained of all their strength as she tries to stand up straight. “I think I’d better actually. I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong…”

“Don’t be silly, stop! I have plenty of room. You can take the guest room upstairs,” Sam says, hurrying away to presumably fetch some blankets. Kara watches as her vision begins to tunnel, and suddenly there are three Sam’s bounding up the stairs, and a very loud voice echoing in her ear.

“Kara? Kara are you okay?” Strong arms grab her around her waist. “Kara?”

“Alex?” Kara mumbles, her voice raspy and weak. “Yeah, I’m okay. I just need to lie down.”

Kara manages to get upstairs on shaky legs. She can hear the distorted voices -- Alex and Sam, she presumes -- whispering things like ‘too much wine?’ and ‘a doctor?’ and ‘medicine’ before everything goes uncharacteristically quiet. Kara’s hammering head finds the pillow, and she can’t even feel the rest of her body tumble in after her. Everything fades to black, until Kara is sure there’s an icy blast across her face, and the soft, soothing sound of an unmistakably throaty voice in her ear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is surprised to wake up on Earth but manages to get back to the Underworld in one piece. Something strange is happening to her, and it starts to manifest in a cruel way. Kara almost does something she regrets, but is pulled away in the nick of time. She goes back to Earth to catch her breath, and in the process she learns more about Sam. She returns to the Underworld for a final confrontation with Lena. When the dust settles, Kara needs to learn to accept forgiveness and the dark parts of herself that she never knew existed. Her and Lena move forward, promising to be stronger together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another rollercoaster ride of a chapter - and the hardest one for me to write by far. This is the worst that it gets between Kara and Lena, though, and as always - we're working towards a happy ending, I promise. Enjoy the angst train, and let me know what your thoughts are on what's going on and what you think is going to happen next ;) [Also I don't want to spoil anything but check my A/N at the bottom regarding a plot point]. Thanks for reading!

Kara slowly blinks her heavily lidded eyes awake. Right away, she notices her vision is blurry and distorted, thanks in part to the way her face is angled, sloppily plastered against an unfamiliar pillow. She exhales roughly, the force of her breaths enough to push the stray golden strands of hair off her face before they wisp down around her in more disarray. Kara reaches idly behind her, her fingers grazing over to the cool side of the bed as she fumbles blindly for Lena’s hand. A few fruitless seconds later, her heart drops. She feels the soft sheets and the way they give easily under her fingers with no dip in the mattress. There’s no even breathing, no serenely fluttering beats to dance their way into her subconscious. There’s just...space. Empty, infinite, lonely space.

Kara turns over quickly and realizes that not only is the bed empty, but it isn’t her bed at all. She squints her eyes against the stream of sunlight pouring in from the bedroom window. With a start, she realizes this is definitely _not_ the Underworld. She’s still on Earth, in a home she doesn’t recognize, in a bed that isn’t hers.

It’s Sam’s house, a home she has no business still being in, and this is all very, very strange.

Kara sits up, drawing her hands to her face, trying to get herself to focus. She starts scrambling to detangle her limbs from the sheets, quickly straightening out her clothes as she places her feet on the cool wood floor. She pulls her hair into a ponytail and secures her glasses on her face, the last hints of fatigue shaking loose from her limbs as she works. She reaches her arms up overhead and stretches fully, closing her eyes and angling herself toward the sky. She breathes in deeply and she feels… refreshed. Rejuvenated, even. Completely and totally ready to greet the day.

So why, then, is she still here?

She briefly recalls her bout of sickness at dinner -- the pounding headache and clammy hands -- but it seems like a strange, faraway dream considering the fact that she feels light years better in her current state. Perhaps indulging in that much wine really does affect her, considering she hasn’t imbibed in any Earthly sustenance in months. She shrugs it off and bounds down the stairs, eager to depart and head back to the dreary dark subterranean that she has since made her second home.

A splash of heat washes over her body at the thought of the Underworld, and she pauses with a twist of her lips. She seems to be more eager to get back than she previously thought. With a satisfied grin, she enters Sam’s kitchen.

“Kara! Oh, I’m so glad to see you up and about! You had us so worried!” Sam turns to her cheerfully, the coffee pot still in her hand as she finishes pouring. “How are you feeling? Are you okay?” Her brown eyes are so warm, and so sincere, and for the second time in so many minutes, Kara forgets where she is. “I checked on you a few times last night, but you were out cold. I didn’t want to disturb you…”

She gestures to the full mug in her hand and Kara nods to accept the offer. With a grin, Sam reaches out to hand it to her, and as she comes closer, Kara swears she can feel a scorching hot breeze ripple between them. It’s like opening the oven and feeling the heat smack across your face for the first time, and when Kara blinks, she sees the amber glow of Krypton’s red sun behind her eyelids. Normally her visions of Krypton include watching it explode from a distance, but this time it’s like she’s home, feeling the unstable planet bend beneath her feet.

Sam’s brow furrows as she watches her curiously, and it’s hard to explain the feeling it gives Kara deep in her in her chest. Like she’s a little less alone when Sam looks at her that way. It isn’t the same fullness she feels with Lena, but it’s significant in ways Kara can’t quite comprehend just yet. Whatever it is, Kara knows its profound, like Sam is _supposed_ to mean something to her.

“I’m fine,” Kara says, measuring a careful smile and blowing on her coffee. She inhales the heavenly aroma of a mellow medium brew and her senses come alive. Everything feels sharp and clear. Her mind feels whip quick, and her muscles springy and strong. “I actually feel _great!_ ”

“A miraculous recovery!” Sam says, clapping her hands together. She turns her back to pour another cup of coffee for herself. “Your sister will be right back, she went out to get donuts. She mentioned they were your favorite?”

Kara’s stomach interrupts her response, and Sam laughs knowingly. “Mine too. I told her to get extra.”

“Good idea.” Kara smiles appreciatively as Sam takes a seat across from her, perched on a stool at the kitchen island. They sit in silence for a few moments before Sam’s eyes widen and she points at Kara’s neck.

“You’re wearing the necklace Alex bought! Do you like it? She spent forever trying to find a nice one,” Sam chirps excitedly, looking at Kara with hopeful eyes. “It looks great on you.”

Kara’s fingers run over the smooth jewel pressed against her chest, and she glances down. It sparkles like the stars, shining extra bright with the sunlight streaming in from the windows. She feels a surge of strength that seems to fill each and every cell in her powerful body. It’s fitting, she thinks, that she feels so connected to it already, considering it was Alex who gifted it to her.

“I love it,” Kara whispers, smiling at it, before returning her eyes to Sam’s face. Kara detects the slightest hint of relief in Sam’s exhalation, as she returns to hands to her coffee mug. “Thanks for helping her pick it out.”

Sam goes to answer, but they’re interrupted by the slamming of the front door and several purposeful, determined footsteps. Kara immediately feels calm.

“I come bearing carbs!” Alex loudly announces, waltzing into the house with a large shopping bag raised in the air. “Kara, how are you feeling? Are you okay?”

“I’m great,” Kara says, blinking at her with a smile. “I guess I just needed to sleep it off.”

“Lightweight,” Alex winks at Sam, before turning back to Kara with a more serious expression. Kara nods firmly, and shrugs, and Alex’s shoulders visibly relax. She turns her attention to Sam and deposits the bag on the counter, before giving her a quick kiss.

“You taste like cinnamon,” Sam says, frowning, as her eyebrow quirks at Alex. “Couldn’t wait, huh?” Her lips part with a teasing smile.

“With you two around, I don’t have a prayer at getting one of these to myself. Survival of the fittest!” Alex declares, picking the stool next to Sam and plopping down. Kara rolls her eyes, but already has a hand in the box, her brain short circuiting between whether to go for the cinnamon bun or the bear claw. She eyes Sam, who is biting her lip and staring into the box, apparently dealing with a similar dilemma, and she decides to take both.

“My point exactly,” Alex nudges her chin in Kara’s direction and smiles. Kara sticks her tongue out, and Sam laughs, and it all just feels so _right_. Like they’ve been doing this forever, the three of them, sitting around this kitchen island having breakfast before taking on the world. Kara’s heart dips as she thinks about family -- the one she lost that feel as far away gone as Krypton itself, and the one she gained, sitting in front of her with determined shoulders and a snappy grin -- and she lets herself feel the moment. Coming up here, she thought she’d feel resentful, like Sam is an outsider: an intrusive nuisance trying to steal away her sister. But instead, Kara finds that she fits into the fabric of their family like a missing thread. She looks over at Sam again, and the way the lines crease around her mouth as she laughs, and she’s hit with such heavy hearted nostalgia that it almost knocks the wind from her lungs. It’s hard to miss someone who is right in front of you, but that’s exactly how Kara feels next to Sam, like she’s been missing from their lives for so long and has only now been returned to her rightful place.

Kara angles herself slightly and rests her chin on her hands, steadying herself against the aching loss she feels buried deep within the confines of Sam’s own heart. It’s an unexpected and powerful feeling that catches Kara off guard, but Sam just turns to her with a smile. It’s one that reaches her deep, rich eyes, the same deep fullness as the coffee steaming in Kara’s mug. It seems unimaginable that someone like Sam could be harboring so much pain when her smile is so bright. Kara decides then and there that it’s impossible to hate any part of her, especially when she makes Alex’s face light up like _that_.

“Oh, I should go, I have a meeting in--” Sam checks her phone and her eyes widen in panic. “--20 minutes! Oh, shoot. And it’s with Lena. I definitely can’t be late!”

At the name, Kara’s hand slips and she bites her tongue. Hard.

“Lena?” Kara’s head jerks up, and it feels like she’s been electrocuted with a merciless and forceful current. The white hot kinetic energy sizzles painfully through her veins, jolting through her with such force she can hear it crackling as she clenches her jaw. There’s something uncomfortable stirring in her chest, like flickering embers right before they latch on to something flammable and explode into chaos.

Suddenly, there’s glass everywhere, and coffee all over the counter.

“Kara!” Alex yelps, jumping up off her stool and immediately grabbing paper towels.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened!” Kara exclaims, coming back to herself. She didn’t even realize she was holding the mug at all, let alone the fact that she was clenching it with an iron grip enough to shatter it in her hands.

“First a pencil, then a mug,” Sam jokes, shaking her head with an amused smile. “I’ll try not to mention _that_ name in front of you anymore.”

Kara feels the blush creep along her cheeks as Alex frantically wipes everything clean. Sam sneaks another donut before turning to apologize again for her premature departure. She kisses Alex on the cheek and mumbles something in her ear before waving at Kara and making her quick exit.

“Well that was subtle,” Alex comments, throwing the rest of the glass in the garbage can and coming back around to her seat. Kara hears Sam start her car and sighs. She isn’t ready to have _this_ conversation with her sister, not when everything was just so happy and light less than five minutes ago.

“Alex…” Kara starts, but Alex just stares at her with her lips twisted in contemplation.

“So what, are you in love with Lena now?” she asks, and Kara’s heart practically falls out of her chest.

“I--” Kara swallows heavily, gripping the table firmly as she processes the question. Her mind screams at her, one part begging her to say the answer she’s always known. _Yes, I am. I’ve always been._ The other part, a persistent and louder voice, screams to keep silent. As a result her mouth stays stubbornly quiet. She grinds her teeth and struggles against herself, feeling the wrath of anger take over her body for no tangible reason whatsoever. Somehow, the reason doesn’t matter. There is only blind hatred, simmering in her stomach.

“Alex, don’t be ridiculous.”

“Oh, so that was just a friendly coffee mug explosion,” Alex shrugs, studying Kara with narrowed eyes. “Good to know.”

“You’re annoying,” Kara rolls her eyes, tossing a piece of her donut at Alex’s face. Alex dodges it with a pointed glare, and Kara smirks devilishly. “And what about you? Doing dishes, buying breakfast...are you in love with Sam?” Kara pushes, leaning back and crossing her arms. This seems more relevant, anyway, considering they’re in _Sam’s_ house.

“Would it be a problem if I was?” Alex responds after a pause, mimicking Kara’s actions and crossing her own arms. It seems like a challenge, and so very Alex. Kara wishes her sister didn’t feel the need to get defensive over this, but Kara supposes she started it, as her own war with herself physically manifested into a very real conversation with her sister.

“No, but isn’t it a little... soon?” Kara says, keeping her voice calm, avoiding Alex’s eyes.

“I thought you liked her.” Alex is disappointed, and Kara can feel the way her voice holds a bit of sadness in it, like _she_ is somehow letting _Kara_ down.

That’s also very Alex, Kara laments. She wants so badly to be worthy, and Kara wishes she could take her by the shoulders and shake her, and tell her that she _is_. Nothing her sister could ever do or say would let Kara down, and even though she’s said this before, it’s almost like Alex refuses to believe it. And now with Sam, Alex would be devastated to hear that Kara had even an inkling of suspicion about her. Which is why Kara is thanking her lucky stars that she didn’t say anything earlier.

“I do! A lot, actually,” Kara responds quickly. “That’s not what I’m saying. I just...I want you to be careful, you know? I care about you.”

“I know, but I’m always careful--” Alex starts, but Kara snorts and rolls her eyes.

“That’s such a lie, but continue,” Kara chimes in, pointing at Alex. Her sister grins and nods her head in acceptance.

“Kara, I’m an FBI agent who is certified in 5...almost 6 different types of combat, and not only that, I’ve already abused my resources to run several very extensive background checks on her. All clean. She checks out.” Alex raises her eyebrow, pleased with herself.

“Not what I’m talking about at all, but I’m glad you’ve been...thorough…” Kara scoffs, rolling her eyes. It does help, in its own over the top way, to know that Alex has been just as cautious with pursuing Sam, but it doesn’t mean Kara is fully comfortable when it comes to Alex’s emotional state.

“I’ll be okay, I promise. This will be good for me -- it’s already so good for me. She’s--” Alex shrugs her shoulders, and fails at hiding the smile that lights up her face. She sighs wistfully. “I’ll try to take it slow, okay?” Alex says seriously, and Kara doesn’t push it any further. She hopes that will be the end of it, but her heart sinks as she hears Alex continue on.

“But I’m not done with you yet. What’s happening with Lena? How did it go the other night?”

The name barrels into her chest, branding her skin with a scalding hot iron, and Kara forgets how to breathe. She stares at Alex completely dumbfounded. When did she go see Lena?

“You know, you went there to talk to her? About the rumors and the investigation…?” Alex prompts, looking expectantly at Kara.

Nothing. Her mind is completely blank.

“I did?” Kara finally croaks, her mouth dry.

“Yeah, remember? You freaked out and left the diner--” Alex’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “You...don’t remember, do you?”

“No, I do! Of course I do, yes. I went there. I saw Lena,” Kara says her name, and every muscle in her body feels like they’re seizing, trying desperately to escape from the confines of her skin. She flexes her arms and shifts in her chair, trying to keep herself from launching into the sky right through Sam’s expensive looking ceiling. She manages to keep herself contained, but she’s in her own head now, and woefully unaware of Alex’s reactions. She doesn’t really remember going to see Lena. Not clearly, at least. There are snippets of a tense conversation -- was Lena _angry?_ \-- and she remembers flying away into the night sky. There are so many fuzzy details that she can’t quite get a handle on them enough to be convincing, so she tries to brush it aside. “It went fine.”

Alex stares at her, completely unconvinced, and takes a long sip of her coffee. Her eyes never leave Kara’s face, and Kara shifts awkwardly under her gaze.

“So what’s the plan?” Alex persists, and Kara watches her dumbly. _The plan for what?_

“I don’t… have one…” Kara starts, adjusting her glasses and looking around the room. Mostly, she has no real idea what they’re talking about, only that her body feels hot and tense under the scrutiny, and thinking about Lena only seems to make it worse. “...yet. I don’t have one yet. I need some time.”

“Well you better come up with something, I don’t like how this is shaping up,” Alex says seriously, and Kara pretends to understand.

* * *

After taking leave from Alex -- with several adamant declarations of _I promise, I’m fine_ \-- Kara finally finds herself free to return home. As she soars through the air, heading for the heart of National City forest, she loses herself in the deep recesses of her mind, trying to scrape together the pieces of her memory that seem to be completely adrift. How could she be forgetting meetings with Lena? And why does she feel so on edge whenever someone so much as mentions her name? Even now, flying freely through the air, Kara pictures Lena’s face and it almost feels like she’s being shot out of the sky. She falls several hundred feet with no explanation, as her body fights against the monumental force of gravity threatening to take her down. She eventually steadies herself, with deep breaths and by placing her focus on literally _anything_ else, before she tentatively lets her mind wander again.

She knows she isn’t making up the connection she has with Lena. It bothers her that she can’t quite get a grasp on it, though. She hears bits and pieces of conversations and replays jumbled memories in her head, but they’re so faded that she isn’t sure what’s really happened or what she’s imagined. It feels like a permanent dreamstate, where she’s paralyzed to take action, watching someone else play her role and embellishing the details. Kara feels the tension in her shoulder blades as she lets the frustration take root in her body. She can’t quite place a reason to these feelings, but she’s growing increasingly irritated the further along she flies. As she nears the entrance to the Underworld, Kara isn’t even sure why she’s heading there at all. What type of existence waits for her in the gloomy pits of despair?

Kara soldiers on, forcing herself to continue the journey, more out of stubborn resolve than actual desire to arrive. It isn’t pleasant, not by a long shot. The further she goes, the more agitated she feels, and as she gets to the palace gates, she’s teetering on the edge of a frenzy. It reminds her of her first days in the Underworld, because those memories seem to be standing out glaringly for some inexplicable reason, like they’ve been placed under a microscope and magnified to an impossible level. She wasn’t on Earth very long, so she shouldn’t be feeling so completely overtaken by the elements, but this time, the darkness drives her absolutely crazy. She lands harshly on the ground in front of the palace and starts stomping up the steps, feeling more enraged with every foot she puts forward. She’s annoyed at how every step deeper into this lair only puts more distance between her and the Earth. It’s weighing on her heavily that she has to be here, away from Alex, away from Sam. She wants her family, not this monstrous land of desolation and misery. The dampness seeps into her skin, coiling around her bones like tentacles desperate to squeeze the warmth out of her body and Kara exhales heavily against it in protest.

She hears the sound of a pounding drum in the distance, the noise echoing louder and louder in her ears with relentless intensity. She can feel the bass pulsing in her throat, and she swallows in profound discomfort. She knows the sound intimately, and it feels like a part of her, but not in a soothing way. Instead, she wants to reach inside herself, rip it out and destroy it, silencing the noise for good. With every beat of Lena’s heart, Kara wants to put her fist through the wall. Anything to make it _stop_.

Kara continues walking until she’s blindsided by the wretchedly beautiful sight of Lena’s ethereal face, and those poisonous, swirling, eyes.

“Kara! I thought that was you!” Lena exclaims, gliding toward her effortlessly, like she’s floating above the floor. Kara takes a few hesitant steps backward in a vague attempt to retreat, but Lena is in front of her before she can react. “You’re back!”

It happens before Kara can really think. Lena leans in and wraps her frigid arms around Kara’s tense, warm neck. She presses her cool lips to Kara’s cheek, and instantly, it feels like Kara’s face is burning, crackling, scraping until the skin is raw and exposed. It hurts so much she can’t even stand it. She stiffens and pulls back forcefully, blinking back tears of agony, interspersed with visions of dripping red blood that cloud her vision. Lena’s features fade into a translucent and wispy silhouette, her eyes running in black inky lines down her face and for a brief moment, Kara can’t decipher which parts of her are real and which parts are becoming warped by her mind. Kara stares at the hauntingly gorgeous demon in front of her, and wills herself not to react.

“Kara?” Lena whispers, peering at her with eyes that pierce so intensely, Kara has to look away.

She feels her body quivering, tensing against Lena’s very existence. Lena drops her arms back to her side and shuffles awkwardly, a nervous, tight lipped smile appearing on her face. Kara stares at her hard, and studies the angular slope of her jaw, suddenly overwhelmed with so much anger that she feels herself slipping, wanting to launch herself at Lena and take her down in pieces. There’s so much hatred it can hardly be contained by her body, and Kara feels her eyes flicker with the fiery orange from her heat vision as her powers slip from her control.

_Destroy Hades._

A voice hisses in her ears, speaking the long lost language of Krypton, and it startles her so much that her eyes return to normal. She shakes her head, and looks regrettably back at Lena, too confused and stunned to speak.

“Is everything okay? You look rather pale...” Lena asks carefully, reaching a tentative hand out to feel Kara’s forehead. Kara manages to shirk away from her before her fingers make contact, unable to bear the pain of her touch again. Lena looks hurt, but says nothing as she recoils.

“I’m fine,” Kara says through gritted teeth, trying her best to get around Lena and as far away from her as possible. She’s starting to feel nauseous from being in such close proximity with her, and she doesn’t know what she might do if she has to face her much longer.

“So, how did it go? I have to admit, I sort of thought the worst when you didn’t come back for so long,” Lena says, chuckling lightly at Kara as they walk toward Kara’s chamber. Lena is next to her, but no longer in front of her, and walking seems to give Kara something to focus on besides her insatiable desire to commit grisly murder.

“It was okay. Good. It was good,” Kara says, keeping her responses purposefully terse. She doesn’t trust herself to speak, or even exist near Lena right now, and she can feel her control slipping by the second. She wants Lena to leave and stay far away, because even though she doesn’t know _why,_ she knows Lena isn’t safe with her. She wants to shout at her, warn her, but her lips refuse to move. Instead of feeling guilty, it only makes her more furious.

“That’s it? Kara, I hope you were a little more talkative at dinner, unless you wanted to come off all hostile and fearsome.” Lena scrunches her nose as she smiles, and Kara swallows to keep herself grounded. Her throat feels like a desert of razor blades and she winces visibly.

“Not much to tell, I guess.” She shrugs, and out of the corner of her eye she catches Lena’s head tilting. She knows she’s being watched with tender scrutiny, but it doesn’t feel good and warm. It feels violating, like Lena’s tearing her apart with calculated eyes. Kara wants to scream out in protest, but she doesn’t. She can’t. She forcefully opens the door to her room, trying to close it quickly, but Lena walks in ahead of her without an invitation. Kara purses her lips.

“Well, you made quite the impression on Sam. She was raving about you, actually. That’s something to tell.” Lena sits on the edge of Kara’s bed and grins, flashing that wicked smile that seems to know everything without Kara saying a word. The slow flickering candlelight dances over her soft, smooth skin, a portion of which becomes visible when she reclines sideways on the bed, allowing the garment to slide slightly off her arm. The sight of Lena’s jutting collarbones and the hollow of her throat causes Kara more physical pain than she thinks she can handle as her veins ignite with fiery, rushing blood. It’s like she’s been submerged in acid, the way it causes her to feel her skin bubble and peel from her body, but when she stares at her arms, there is no evidence of any intrusion. She forces herself to the opposite end of the room, as far away from Lena as possible, groaning quietly in discomfort.

“She also might have mentioned a coffee mug situation?” Lena continues to speak and Kara scoffs, rolling her eyes, but she can’t find it in herself to chime in. Her mind seems to be whirling with the many  things she wants to tell Lena -- about the house, about Alex and Sam being almost _too_ adorable, about how much she missed her, about...everything -- but instead she feels muzzled, her lips stubbornly closed against an iron jaw. It’s like she’s trapped in her own body, and even though she feels more powerful than ever, it just feels _wrong_ . Like her efforts aren’t focused on the right thing, like she’s not _herself_. What’s worse, there’s this horrible feeling of anxiety rolling in like the haunting mist of Hades, threatening her like a ticking clock. It whispers bewitching incantations about time, and Kara just knows she won’t have this much control over herself for very long. And then what will happen?

“Are you sure there’s nothing wrong?” Lena’s voice cuts through the noise, and it’s deep, and throaty, and everything Kara knows it to be. Instead of providing comfort, it grates against her ears, like Lena has taken particular effort to make herself unbearable, just to make Kara suffer.

Kara turns, and with a blink the room around her disappears. She stumbles headfirst into a vision, and it’s so clear she feels like she’s actually there watching the action unfold.

_Lena is kneeling down by the water alone, staring out over the horizon as the souls line up on the opposite shore. They are solemnly preparing to cross over, and Lena’s troubled expression shows that she’s worried about the numbers, and what it means for Earth._

_“I’m not forcing you to talk to me,” Lena speaks out into the silence, refusing to look up at Kara. “I don’t know what’s happened to you, Kara, but if you keep shutting me out, I am not going to be able to do this anymore.”_

_Kara continues to walk forward, flexing her neck sideways to ease the tension in her muscles, standing resolute in her silence. She feels a slow, tense smile crawl over her own face, and it isn’t a reflection of happiness._

_“What do you want from me?” Lena turns to her abruptly, her eyes pleading for explanation. For reason. For something that Kara seems to find comical. She hears herself laugh in Lena’s face._

_“I want you gone,” Kara finally snarls, as she feels herself grab Lena around the throat, lifting her firmly off the ground._

“No!” Kara shouts, shaking her head forcefully, returning to the somber darkness of her room. Lena doesn’t flinch or startle from her outburst, she simply watches her with a serious expression.

“No?” Lena finally asks, sitting up slightly and crossing her arms.

“No, no, I said I’m fine!” Kara snaps. She flexes the tension from her neck and grits her teeth, feeling the anger well up in her chest. Lena remains stoic. She watches her with pointed curiosity, before nodding slowly.

“Right. I’ll just...erm, leave you to it, then,” she says softly, her shoulders slumping in dejection. She stands up and walks by Kara, pausing for a moment to place a hand on Kara’s shoulder. Instantly, there’s nothing but knives being stabbed and ripped through her muscles, her skin crawling like it’s thawing painfully from heavy frostbite. She bites her lip and stares up at the sky, counting the specks of gold in the ceiling to keep herself from screaming.

Lena reaches the door and glances back one more time, her eyes tearful and defeated as she pauses on Kara’s face. Kara feels her looking, can feel her sadness, but it only causes a cheerful warmth to spread in her chest. She’s _happy_ with Lena’s pain, almost relishing in it, which causes another round of confusion to take place in her tortured mind. Lena hesitates for a few more moments, but Kara forces herself to stay where she is, unwilling to risk more exposure to Lena’s face than necessary.

_You know what you have to do. Destroy Hades._

The whispers are loud, and relentless, and they keep Kara awake for hours. Her mind seems to be at war with itself over feelings she doesn’t understand, and as a result, she’s on the brink of an internal explosion that seems like it will have chaotic consequences. She’s restless and angry, and her hostility seems to know no bounds. As much as she wants to resist the evil temptation, it calls to her, and beckons her, dangling a tantalizing prize in front of her face in the form of Hades’ corpse. Trying to ignore it seems to only make things worse, and she’s becoming desperate for relief.

She pulls herself out of bed and out into the hallway, following the hissing whispers that echo off the walls. They move in the shadows, taunting her and teasing her, telling her she’s weak for allowing Hades to exist. Kara grits her teeth and mumbles under her breath, but the voices just continue to get louder and louder, poking whatever remaining parts of her are indifferent and lighting them on fire.

_You’re too weak. You won’t do it._

She isn’t _weak_. The Titans are powerful beyond measure, and she knows the fragilities of Hades’ heart, enough to exploit them and make her suffer. The only weak one in this palace is Hades, and Kara is sure to prove it.

The door to Lena’s chamber is unlocked, and Kara smirks at her good fortune. _Pathetic_ , she thinks, how easy it’s going to be, how she’s barely going to have to try when it comes to succeeding in this gruesome endeavor. She walks into the room, her eyes quickly adjusting to the heavy darkness, and she makes her way over to Lena’s bedside. She pauses, studying the sleeping form in front of her, watching as Lena lays vulnerably on her side. The expanse of her back faces the door with nothing protecting her skin from the elements as the sheets curl snugly around her hips. Kara can hear the grotesque sound of her heart, pounding tortuously in her ears as she slides closer to the bed. She’s careful not to make a sound as she watches Lena’s tempered breathing, the soft exhales filling her own body with unbridled rage. Every breath Lena takes pushes her closer to the tipping point, one that she knows is closer than ever. Kara squeezes her eyes closed and tries to get herself to walk away.

_Walk away, Kara. This isn’t you. You don’t want this. It’s Lena! Lena._

She opens her eyes with sharp, laser focus, and inhales deeply, staring at the sleeping goddess in front of her.

_Kill Hades._

Her eyes ignite, and she feels the warm amber glow of heat stirring behind her retinas, poised and ready to strike.

Kara focuses on the center point, the soft dip between Lena’s shoulder blades. One strike, and the rest will be easy work. Kara feels her hands trembling, can feel her heart pounding in her chest. She clenches her jaw, leans her head back…

_Light flashes in front of her eyes. Kara feels the cold wind on her face._

_Then the memories are triggered, one right after the other, rifling quickly like the pages of a flip book. Her mind works frantically to show her, to stop her, to get her back to herself. Kara can feel it, the two parts of herself colliding, sparring for dominance and her, powerless to declare a winner._

_There’s Lena, standing in CatCo, taking Kara’s hands and placing them on her face, looking at her with a lifetime of adoration._

_Lena, her steady, gentle hands clasping the cape around Kara’s shoulders, her warm breath on Kara’s neck._

_Lena, under the false light of the alchemic globe that she crafted with her own hands, staring at Kara in awe, her lips trembling after kissing her for the first time._

_Lena, her voice, steady and deep and flowing like the confident waves of the tide, telling Kara she has loved her since the beginning of time._

The sound of a dog snarling snaps Kara out of her reverie and she returns to where she’s standing menacingly over Lena’s sleeping body. She squints her eyes in the darkness just in time to see Krypto spring free from Lena’s loose grip. His teeth are bared, all 3 sets of them, and even with his diminutive stature, Kara finds herself backing away slowly. He has never shown her any hostility before, but clearly, she isn’t in her right mind and he’s trying to protect Lena. Krypto has always loved her the most. It’s never been more evident than now as he fearlessly puts himself between Kara, the unbreakable Titan, and Lena, the fearsome but temporarily vulnerable goddess of death. He lets out several barks and a piercing, shrill howl that causes Kara to cover her ears from the sound as she stumbles backward. She feels herself fighting against the weight of all the memories, tripping over her legs as she scrambles away from Lena’s bed. She doesn’t _want_ to hurt anyone. She doesn’t. This is one of her visions, and she’s convinced she’ll wake up any minute to Lena whispering confidently in her ear. She hears Lena rustle slightly in her sleep as Krypto lets out another threatening roar. Before Lena can wake up, Kara is out the door and taking off into the sky, putting as much distance between them as she can without looking back.

* * *

Kara speeds toward the light at the end of the cavern exit like her life depends on it. In so many ways, it does, and it seems like Lena’s life also depends on Kara sneaking through the shrinking portal of light before it’s too late. It isn’t until she feels the warmth from the sun’s rays on her face, and hears the Earth sighing into its afternoon stretch that Kara lets herself start to relax. She doesn’t look back at the lifeless field, doesn’t hear the boulders crumble and close in on themselves. All she can do is launch herself further into the sky and charge ahead.

She flies with no direction, just a hasty resolve to put miles between her and the claws of the Underworld. Her heart lurches as she thinks about what almost transpired in the depths: how she let the anger inside consume her fully, and how she let herself almost experience one of her nightmares. This time, there was no waking up. This time, there was almost a very real consequence. Kara can’t understand what has her feeling so uneven -- so out of balance, so raw -- but it’s a visceral anger that she’s rapidly losing a grip on. She thinks about Lena’s face, and the same rumble of heavy, hot madness begins to stir in her stomach. It’s so violent that Kara can’t even take the time to think about the reasons _why_. It settles in and wraps around her, threatening to choke all the goodness out of her soul. Kara pushes forward, speeding faster through the sky, letting the frustrated tears dissolve in her wake.

She’s slightly calmer when she lands in a back alley around the corner from Alex’s precinct. It’s one of the many offices her sister checks in to periodically during the week in between cases with the FBI. Kara contemplates going inside, but decides to call Alex instead. She pulls out her phone and dials, but as soon as she puts it to her ear, a loud, piercing screeching sound plows into her eardrums and sends her to the ground in a heap. Kara slumps to her knees, covering her ears, desperate for the assault on her senses to stop. It takes a few moments, but finally there’s silence, and Kara is left with a startling ringing in her ears. She stares at her phone in disbelief, but decides not to push her luck by trying again. Confused, she wanders off in search of a quiet place to gather her thoughts.

Kara doesn’t have to go far before she reaches the center square in the middle of downtown National City where most of the corporate crowd hangs out for their morning coffees or late afternoon lunches. She hasn’t been down in this part of the city in a long time, not since her days as a CatCo reporter, when she would eat dozens of Noonan’s cinnamon buns and devour sweet, sugary lattes in between interviews. It brings her a sense of peace to be surrounded by _something_ familiar, even if it causes her to miss her old life. She acknowledges that the feeling of loss has been growing stronger over the course of the past few days, like she’s in mourning for her old life all over again. She knows it was far from perfect, but there are times when the Earth opens its arms and the sun dances just right, that Kara can’t imagine ever leaving this planet again.

She continues to walk past a newsstand, where she notices an aerial shot of one of Reign’s ominous symbols from her last attack splattered on the front page. It was taken weeks ago, Kara remembers, because it was the last time Reign made any noise. Kara furrows her brow at the memory, and she realizes that Reign’s been suspiciously quiet for the last few days. It makes the hairs on the back of her neck stand at attention when she thinks about what that might mean. A chill runs through her body, but it almost seems electrically charged, and it gives Kara a burst of energy instead of causing her to crumble. She shivers and turns away from the leering image in the paper.

Two very recognizable voices make themselves heard across the courtyard, and Kara squints in the distance to try to find the source. Alex and Sam are sitting close together, whispering over late afternoon coffees and grinning at each other like lovestruck teenagers. Kara’s chest swells with happiness at seeing them, and she almost shouts across the space in her exuberance. But she pauses, taking the time to watch them for a minute before launching in their direction. It’s everything they _don’t_ say that makes Kara step back and observe them a little while longer. The way Sam leans in when Alex is speaking, and the way her eyes follow her face instead of looking idly around for distractions. It’s the way Alex furrows her eyebrows and bites her lip, a thing she only does when she’s actually sharing something important. Kara can feel Sam’s compassion from where she’s standing, and it’s bright and powerful and almost desperate for release. Alex’s own emotions meet it with equal, if not more, enthusiasm.

“Do you really think Kara was okay?” Alex eventually asks, placing her coffee cup down gently. Kara jolts as her name hits her unexpectedly. She listens intently.

“Hey, come on, don’t think like that,” Sam says softly, placing her hand on Alex’s wrist. She shakes her arm slightly and smiles. “I really think she’s fine, especially if the amount of donuts she ate is anything to go by.”

Alex chuckles at this, and Sam seems pleased enough, but her eyes never leave Alex’s face. Kara has seen that look before. The unfiltered, genuine awe-struck look of someone who is fully and completely head over heels in love. She swallows back the bile in her throat as she remembers exactly who she knows with that same look in her eyes.

“Anyway, how did your meeting go?” Alex asks thoughtfully. Sam’s brow furrows.

“My meeting?”

“Yeah, the one you said you had with Lena?” Alex says, tilting her head a little at the implication. Kara hears the name and feels the familiar stabbing pain in her stomach, but she clenches her teeth and looks to the sky to try to drown out the inflammatory response. Her eyes well with tears as her mind tries frantically to understand what is happening. But just like that, it passes, and she’s able to breathe again.

“I said I had a meeting with Lena?” Sam looks shaken, as she blinks wide-eyed at Alex. Alex nods at her with a small smile. Sam pauses, then twists her lips into a smile that doesn’t quite sit properly on her face. “I did say that.”

Alex watches her curiously, and Kara gets a sinking feeling in her stomach. The pair remain quiet, and Kara watches Sam’s eyes as they scan deep into her mug like she’s trying to find the answer to some complicated problem. Kara doesn’t think there’s any reason Sam would keep a meeting with her boss a secret, especially when she already mentioned having to leave early for one, so Kara doesn’t understand what has Sam so tongue tied. Kara doesn’t wait around for answers. She’s also getting tired of standing around awkwardly eavesdropping and dodging weird looks from passersby as she loiters. She takes this pause in their conversation to cross the street and join them.

“Hey! I didn’t know you were still in town!” Sam’s voice suddenly exclaims, peering at her over Alex’s shoulder. Kara watches her stand quickly, offering her seat for Kara to take. “Get over here!” She opens her arms for a hug, and Kara sinks into her strong embrace. She actually _feels_ Sam squeeze her close, her tall, lithe frame deceptively stronger than Kara expects. It doesn’t strike her as odd until she sits down and still feels the lingering touch on her skin.

It’s not that she can’t feel when Alex hugs her, but it’s usually so light, like it’s a suggestion more than an action. Even when Alex puts everything she has into it, her body is just so mortal that it can’t really come close to putting any pressure on Kara’s frame. But Sam’s embrace is powerful, and it envelops Kara into a warm shell -- one she hasn’t felt in far too long. One that feels like a home she can only remember in bits and pieces, or when the world is quiet and still.

She thinks of her mother, and she has to clear her throat to ward off the tears that threaten to settle behind her eyes at the memory. Her mother that she hasn’t thought about in quite some time, with her stoic face and particular movements that only softened for Kara. Her eyes were deep and warm and brown, much like the ones staring at her now. Sam releases her arms and pulls up another chair for herself.

“Hey?” Alex asks, more than says, staring at Kara incredulously.

“Yeah I--” Kara begins, taking a quick glance at Sam before turning back to Alex. “I just felt like staying a little longer.”

“I wish I had known, I have to be back at work in--” Alex checks her watch and frowns. “--5 minutes ago. Uh…sorry?”

“Oh that’s okay Alex, really--” Kara waves her hand dismissively. She should have known better than to pop up in the middle of the day on a Friday and expect everyone to be available. But she hasn’t really been thinking clearly for the past two days. “We can catch up later.”

“I’m free,” Sam says cheerfully. “I just have a quick conference call that I can take from anywhere, but I’m always looking for an excuse to avoid the office.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, I’m perfectly fine here…” Kara insists, gesturing to the table with condensation laden glasses and empty coffee mugs.

“I’d love to keep you company!” Sam insists, tapping into her phone. “Just give me one sec and we can decide what we want to do. Alex--” Sam looks up from what she’s doing and smiles that dazzling, warm smile and Kara watches the blush appear on her sister’s cheeks. “I’ll call you later, okay?”

Alex fumbles an amused agreement, her eyes darting between Sam and Kara briefly before she nods to herself. Kara can feel the uncertainty in Alex’s posture, but there’s a flicker of happiness behind her eyes that indicate she’s partial to the idea of Kara and Sam hanging out. Kara smiles to reassure her.

“Alright, well, I’ll catch up with you two later. Stay out of trouble,” Alex warns, staring more at Kara than Sam. She leans over and gives Sam a kiss on the cheek, her hand lingering on Sam’s shoulder just a little longer than necessary. Kara shakes her head at her sister’s obviously smitten behavior.

“We’ll be fine,” Kara says, glancing at Sam like they’re conspiring together. “Promise.”

Once Alex is out of earshot, Sam turns to Kara with a huge smile. “So, do you want to try the best churros in National City?”

They walk a few blocks west, where the buildings begin to change shape from sky to land, from steel beams to warm stucco, and the land between them begins to grow. They sneak down side streets, and reappear in a back alley behind waterfront properties that snuggle together in clusters, whispering clandestine tales of the vacationers that take up residence between their walls. Sam points to a hole in the wall shack across the street from the pier, with a pastel blue door and sun kissed roof that Kara never would have noticed if she wasn’t looking for it. They enter the dimly lit store, and Kara’s mouth instantly begins to water as she inhales the scent of cinnamon and sugar, and the good kind of frying oil that only comes from sticky sweetness. Sam goes up to the counter and engages the owner -- a short and smiley Cuban woman with graying hair and a loud laugh -- in perfect, flowing Spanish. Kara leans instinctively into the sound of the flowing vowels, entranced by the way the words smoothly bounce off Sam’s lips, and she smiles.

“I didn’t know you spoke Spanish,” she says as Sam returns, her hands full with several churros and an extra bag of something else that smells equally as inviting. Sam flashes her proud smile and nods as they exit the store.

They walk across the street and over to the pier, the sun just beginning its descent into the horizon for what Kara is sure will be a spectacular sunset. She chews thoughtfully, the cinnamon and sugar swirling on her tongue, and for a second, it’s like everything is at peace.

“There used to be a bakery in Midvale that had these delicious churros, and probably the best chocolate pecan pie in the entire galaxy. I’d go sometimes with Alex and Eliza after school,” Kara says, the sentimentality lodging itself firmly in her chest as she picks apart the delicacy. “Eliza, she’s uh--”

“Your adoptive mother,” Sam supplies offhandedly, her lips turning up in a small smile. Kara stops short and stares at her, but Sam’s explanation comes easily. She swallows a bite of her churro and continues. “Alex told me they took you in when you were 13. I’m adopted too, actually.”

“You are?”

Sam nods, exhaling a shaky breath. She looks over at Kara, and she doesn’t say anything, but she doesn’t have to. It’s a bond they know they both share, regardless of Kara’s extreme circumstances. She’ll take what little bit of understanding she can get from the brunette, who seems comfortable enough to at least share this part of herself with Kara.

“My adoptive mother would make these. They always used to make me feel like I was home, which was weird, because I never knew anything but life with her. I never knew my real family or anything, she adopted me when I was a baby. But every time she’d make these, I just always felt like things were going to be okay, you know? It’s the power of food, I guess.” Sam chuckles, and Kara returns the sentiment. It strikes her suddenly how much Sam reminds her of Krypton, if a person could ever be compared to a world a lifetime away. But Sam has a stoicness about her, a regal form of justice that wraps itself around a cheery disposition -- like the way wispy clouds would cover Krypton’s red sun, forcing it to peek around corners and through holes in the mist on a calm day. Kara can feel strength in Sam’s movements, and an assuredness to her voice, and she wonders briefly if this is what she could have become if everything in her life had been different.

_If my planet didn’t die…If I didn’t run away..._

_If Hades didn’t ruin everything._

Kara feels herself whispering under her breath when she pulls herself out of her thoughts, and she sees Sam watching her cautiously.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that?” Sam asks gently.

“I, uh--how long have you been in National City?” Kara stumbles, trying to cover up words she isn’t sure she’s spoken out loud. But Sam doesn’t shy away, or stare at her awkwardly, and instead she just smiles with that friendly face she has, and nods along with Kara’s question.

“Only a few months, I really just came for the job. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up, and you know, when the Luthors come knocking, you don’t turn them down.” Sam grins like they’re in on the same joke, but Kara can only smile half-heartedly. She seems to be almost omnipresent, the way she speaks grandly, like her and Kara are already intertwined in each other’s lives far more than Kara is aware of. Still, her comments about the Luthors ring far too true for comfort, even if Kara didn’t exactly take the same approach. A Luthor definitely came knocking on her own door, but Kara _did_ turn them down. She did, right? Well, she did just long enough to fall into the arms of the other -- but before she can continue that train of thought, she feels the coarse scrape of anger begin to grind against her insides, and she shakes the idea away.

“And where were you before this?” Kara asks, trying to loosen the tension in her shoulders as she rolls them back with determination.

Sam pauses, chewing her lip thoughtfully. She’s looking off into the distance, studying the ocean waves like she’s searching for something, and she’s quiet for a bit too long for it to be normal. Kara glances over the frames of her glasses to try to assess what’s happening.

“Oh, I was up north...” Sam finally says, with a faraway, non-committal tone. It almost comes out like a question, and Kara ponders it briefly.

“Like near Metropolis?”

“Yeah,” Sam says, and the flat way she says it tells Kara that it actually means _not quite_.  “I don’t--I don’t really like to talk about it.”

“Sure, of course, I’m sorry to bring it up,” Kara apologizes, but it hits her with a particularly strong punch to the gut that Sam might have her own secrets, her own pain. Kara doesn’t want to let it go, and the reporter in her is going crazy to push and pry at this information, but she forces herself to relax. Sam is so much like her in so many ways, that whatever she isn’t saying probably has a very heartfelt -- or heartbreaking-- explanation.

“So uh--I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t warn you about my sister,” Kara begins, fiddling with the zipper on her jacket as she speaks. She can feel Sam pull up alongside her and brace herself, but Kara forces herself to continue speaking. “I can tell she’s crazy about you, and that’s great, I think you’re great! Wonderful, even. But if you hurt her…”

“I won’t be long for living in National City,” Sam interjects firmly, nodding with a small smile. “Got it.”

“Good talk,” Kara agrees, smiling as she leans up against the wooden railing of the pier. The salty ocean breeze licks at her face, and she closes her eyes, allowing it to engulf her senses entirely.

“I’m really glad she has you,” Sam says after awhile, and Kara opens her eyes. Sam is sweet, and gentle, and _good_ , and Kara wishes they could have met so much earlier in her life. There’s a layer of understanding that Kara has always craved, and she doesn’t know why she’s finding it in the company of a relative stranger, but it’s happening. She’s grateful it’s happening at all, even if selfishly she always wants more time.

“You really like her, huh?” Kara says, coming back to the conversation.

“Yeah,” Sam sighs into her smile and looks at Kara with a blissful expression. “I really do.”

Kara nods, satisfied with this information and the way it’s been delivered. She really wants it to work out between Sam and Alex, because she could get used to having someone else in her corner.

“But speaking of liking someone--” Sam begins, a playful tone to her voice. Kara immediately freezes.

“Don’t even start--” she finally responds, waving her hands adamantly in defense.

“I’m just _saying_ , if you ever needed an excuse to come by the office, I could easily arrange a run-in with Lena…” Sam winks, and Kara wants to banter with her, but the words get lost in a tumultuous sea of inexplicable hatred.

“Don’t…” Kara says under her breath, more so trying to coax herself down versus craft a response to Sam. She grips the railing of the pier with enough force to splinter the wood and she breathes deeply, trying to keep herself from bursting into flames. Under the light of Earth’s sun, Kara can see the spindles of blackness slithering under her skin, tracing and underlining the bad parts of her soul until it disappears as quick as it comes. It’s like she’s become a creature of hell itself, crawling out from the depths to unleash a fury that cannot be contained.

“Right, you’re already seeing someone _complicated_ , I get it. But if you change your mind, just say the word,” Sam says, seemingly unaware of Kara’s inner struggle. “I think you two would be amazing together.”

“Thanks,” Kara hisses through closed teeth, and Sam just shrugs happily.

They continue to walk, and Kara manages to come down from her volatile frenzy. The sunset is splashed across the sky in so many colors that she actually has to shield her eyes before glancing up at it. She feels the shift in the wind, as the breeze picks up around them, swirling and spinning before flowing out to sea. Kara catches the way the sun turns a bright, loud, screaming red, the kind of red that would bathe Krypton in an amber glow, and she feels the tug in her chest. Sam is standing next to her, and Kara thinks because of that, she has the strength to smile instead of letting herself get pulled under with the heavy despair of long lost memories.

She looks over and notices Sam staring at her with an intense expression, like she’s looking _through_ her and she can’t stand what she sees. Her jaw is clenched in unmistakable fury, like Kara has just offended her, and Kara feels completely exposed for reasons she doesn’t understand. Sam tilts her head and squints like she’s reading Kara’s very soul, but there’s no sparkle behind her eyes, no sign of the cheerful demeanor that Kara has just started getting used to.

“Sam? You okay?” she asks, frowning, but Sam doesn’t speak. She stares at her for a few more seconds before shaking her head out of her trance. Just like that, the light seems to come back in her eyes.

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m great. What a sunset, right?” She fidgets with her hands and then looks away from Kara out over the sky.

Kara nods slowly, eventually peeling her eyes from Sam and looking out over the water just in time for the spectacular fiery finale of color to splash across the sky. She doesn’t speak, but she feels the adrenaline randomly surge through her veins.

* * *

It’s midnight on Earth by the time Kara rouses herself off Sam’s comfortable couch and decides to head back to the Underworld. Alex had insisted she stay for dinner, which went much better than the first round considering she didn’t end up collapsing in a sick heap onto Sam’s guest bed. The entire journey has been the escape she desperately needed, proving to be very relaxing and worthwhile. If for nothing else, than at least she’s completely comfortable around Sam now. She’s even ready to call her a friend, which for some reason, feels like a victory she didn’t even know she was seeking. But it’s here all the same, wrapped in a bright smile and tied with a bow of spectacular empathy and warmth.

The awkward moment at the pier weighs heavily on her heart, but Kara has a feeling that the sunset made Sam think about some troublesome things in her past, too. Memories that must have been hard to handle in the moment. If anything, Kara can sympathize with overwhelming feelings of loss. She knows that pain far too well, and carries it with a strength she isn’t even sure she has.

Kara begins to gather herself together, tightening her cape, and she frowns at the restless feeling jittering through her nerves. It’s like she’s forgotten to do something, and she’s only now beginning to realize it. The only problem is, she can’t remember what she’s forgotten. The panic starts to settle in the harder she tries to remember, and with that, she begins the arduous journey back to the Underworld to try to make sense of her confusion.

The night air is chilly, but clear, and Kara launches herself into the sky, shaking the remaining drowsiness from her limbs. It’s quiet and calm, and strangely desolate, which is a pleasant change of pace from the stressful weeks Reign has caused since her arrival.

Kara eventually crosses through the cavern entrance, flying full speed ahead when suddenly she slams face first into something that feels like concrete. It comes from out of nowhere, a solid wall that meets her with rude force, and she groans in surprise as she slides down to the ground with her stomach pressed flush against it.

“What the--?” she mumbles, rolling over to her side and rubbing her head as she slowly returns to her feet. There is nothing but infinite darkness in front of her, and no wall that she can see, but her bones are still rattling from the heavy impact. She reaches her arms out in front of her, waving her hands tentatively, but there’s still nothing. No wall, no barricade, just an empty vacuum of space. Kara presses her fingers to her temples, massaging gently.

“Something is _really_ wrong with me,” Kara mumbles, trying to shake it loose with a few movements of her head. She slowly floats into the air again, attempting to fly through the space, when she knocks against the invisible barricade for a second time, the force sending her tumbling backwards with aggression.

“Are you kidding?” Kara exclaims, furiously scrambling to her feet.

It takes several tries, and several failures, before Kara is so wound up that the fire just explodes from her eyes, her voice accompanying it with screams into oblivion. The power from her heat vision is emitted with such force that it easily scorches whatever magical protection shrouds the entrance. Kara feels the invisible barrier wither and burn, crumpling to charred ash at her feet and she smiles at the destruction. The way it falls in ruin instills such a raw sense of pride in her chest, that she opens herself to the intoxicating unbreakable feeling that begins to take over in her body. She lets out a low, guttural moan, almost a primal warning growl to her enemies, as the hostile claw of anger grabs at her heart.

If Lena thinks she can keep her out of the Underworld, they’re going to have some serious words when she gets back.

As soon as she thinks it, she’s hit with such violent nausea that she falls to her knees and immediately throws up, the spasms in her stomach virulent and aggressive. It takes several minutes for her to steady herself after her episode. As quickly as the tidal wave of power overtook her, the chills of sickness come back to replace it. Kara shakes violently, her teeth chattering, as she struggles to make her way blindly through the dark. She feels delusional, on the verge of another frenzy, but her thirst for relief is overpowering and maddening. She’s unhinged and wild, like an addict walking toward the only place she can get a suitable next fix.

She stumbles along to the shore of the Styx. She reaches the edge where she would normally take off and fly over, but this time, she refuses. Even if the barricade is long behind her, she’s in no state to chance another dive bomb into Lena’s fake concrete wall of terror. She gets to the mouth of the river and clears her throat, crossing her arms impatiently as Charon watches her with disgust.

“No passage,” Charon hisses, his face twisted in disgruntled anger. “Not even for you, _immortal_.”

“You have to let me cross, Lena said so,” Kara says, throwing Charon her best Cat Grant look. The grimace on her face is entirely uncontrollable, a side effect of mentioning of Lena’s name, as pins and needles attack every nerve ending in her body. “Take me now.” She shifts her weight onto one hip and holds her stare, trying to hide her discomfort. “Please,” she tentatively adds, still standing firm and attempting to be intimidating.

Charon doesn’t move.

“Why don’t you just use that cape of yours and fly over my river the way you always do?” he sneers, his voice still the same frequency that always grates against Kara’s ears. She winces and bites the inside of her cheek.

“I… don’t feel like it.” Kara knows better than to show him all her cards, or tell him the truth about being strangely blocked out of the sky. The fact that she’s barred from entry still makes her stomach twist, and she grinds her teeth as she thinks about what kind of tricks Lena must be up to now. She runs her fingers harshly against the back of her neck and continues her stare down with Charon.

“Suit yourself. You can dig your own grave when you get to the other side,” he relents begrudgingly, as he twists and positions himself at the front of his boat. Kara steps in firmly, trying to disguise her trepidation as best as she can. He pays her no mind and with a dip of his oar, they’re cruising across the river.

They hit the other side with a familiar jostle as the boat scrapes the sand, and Kara jumps out of the vessel quickly. She can feel the energy surrounding her -- hostile, guarded, and dangerous -- and she’s instantly reeling from the heavy pounding of Lena’s heart throbbing in her ears. She walks a few paces until she sees a dark hooded figure bent by the water’s edge, with only the slope of her angular jaw and the tips of her ivory fingers visible from beneath the black robes.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Lena calls out as Kara draws closer. Her voice is molten and caustic, intent on warning her away. Instead, it only seems to beckon to her with taunting pleasure.

“Did you really think you could keep me out?” Kara asks, and she feels the anger overflow into her blood, tainting her body, making her feverish with the contagious virus of power that she’s come to expect. It’s surprising how addicting this feeling can be, how the poisonous anger that makes her feel so sick can also make her feel the most alive. Kara is drawn to it, even though she knows she shouldn’t be. She knows it will only destroy her from the inside out. But as she steps forward, closer to Lena, she realizes it’s exactly what she’s been craving. The reason she needed to go back to the Underworld is not because she forgot something at all. It’s Lena, the catalyst for all her rage, the toxin she can’t get rid of. It’s the goddess of death, her drug of choice, the only one powerful enough to give a Titan a challenge.

“If you’re here, it’s because I’ve allowed it. Do not mistake my kindness for weakness, Kara. It’s insulting,” Lena continues staring out over the channel, watching the hordes of the dead come in, refusing to look in Kara’s direction. It fuels Kara more, and makes her laugh under her breath as she can smell the stench of fear overpowering her senses. Lena is terrified, and Kara is feeding off of it, growing stronger by the second, amused by the goddess’ gallant display of nonchalance in the face of such a threat. Kara approaches her quietly, taking in her appearance, listening to the endless drum of her loud, insistent heart. Lena is small when she’s like this: vulnerable, emotional and so very weak. Kara feels the adrenaline pump through her body as she stalks the pathetic form of the curled up goddess of death.

“I’m not going to force you to talk to me,” Lena speaks out into the silence again, her voice softer now, with flickers of the old Lena breaking through her facade. She finally brings herself to standing, and her sharp, dagger eyes drill into Kara’s face. “I don’t know what’s happened to you, but if you keep shutting me out, I am not going to be able to do this anymore.”

Kara continues to walk forward, the tension throbbing in her muscles, her nerves standing at attention with weapons drawn, like every cell is poised to kill.

“What do you want from me?” Lena finally asks, her mask of strength beginning to slip as she looks frantically at Kara for an explanation.

Kara feels the words, and tastes their desperation from Lena’s lips to her own tongue. She knows what happens next, because she’s _seen_ it. This moment, over and over again. But she fights, and she holds on as tight as she can to the last semblance of herself and she hopes that its enough.

_What is happening to me?_

“I can’t keep doing this with you. The back and forth, the hot and cold. It...” Lena inhales sharply, a tear falling down her cheek. Kara feels it slice down her own face, the pain serrated and too intense to handle. Her nostrils flare in painful pleasure. She inhales sharply, her eyes fluttering in delight at the heartbreaking scene. The shift in power sends her soaring. “It hurts too much. I love you Kara, you know I do, but this? This is breaking my heart.”

It’s like something inside of her snaps, and Kara sees nothing but _red_ and _fire_. With a shout, she launches for Lena’s throat, grabbing it firmly in her steel grip, squeezing with everything she has. She feels the pulse of Lena’s heart as it pumps hard and fast in her neck, and Kara shakes it in frustration to make it stop.

“Kara, talk to me!” Lena manages to choke out, before Kara’s grip gets impossibly tighter. “Please…” Lena’s words get cut off by her crippling strength, but Kara can feel her fighting back. Her legs are kicking violently in the air as she pulls at Kara’s arms. She stares, wild eyed and startled at Kara, until her body eventually relaxes. Her eyes narrow with laser focus, swirling with combinations of fiery red and black that Kara has never seen before, especially not in Lena’s eyes. It’s surprising, because in all other versions of this nightmare, Lena is weak and compliant, succumbing to her fate in Kara’s hands. This Lena is powered by an indomitable spirit that makes Kara’s hands tremble. Before Kara can maneuver, she feels a shock go through her system, as her hands are vigorously pushed off Lena’s throat by an invisible force, one that radiates from somewhere deep in Lena’s core. There’s a tense moment of silence, before Kara feels herself get launched off her feet and go flying through the air, landing awkwardly on the hard ground below.

Kara coughs and pushes herself up, staggering sideways as she tries to regain her bearings. Lena is staring at her with her lips parted in concentration, her jaw shifting as she focuses on Kara’s every breath. Kara sees the way her hands are outstretched in self defense, her knees bent like she’s ready to dole out another blow. Kara feels the fire blaze in her chest, the anger exploding at having failed her mission, and she feels her lips curl into a challenging snarl.

“You’ll pay for this,” Kara shouts gruffly, skulking closer to Lena’s waiting shadow. She barely recognizes her own voice, as she hears the chant in her head demanding justice. Her lips tremble to repeat the words, as her body fails to keep them locked away. “Hades must be _destroyed_!”

Lena’s head tilts as she regards Kara in surprise, and it’s just enough of a distraction for Kara to attack once more. They jostle for position, Kara’s hands once more at Lena’s throat, but this time, she feels the burning, stinging sensation of Lena’s hands on her own neck. Kara groans in pain as she tries to squeeze harder, the two figures spinning around each other and jostling for position.

“You don’t want to do this!” Lena shouts over the chaos, but Kara wedges her fingers deeper into the flesh of her soft skin. She winces as she grits her teeth. “Kara, this isn’t you!”

With a thunderous shout, Kara drops to her knees and slides out of Lena’s grip just fast enough to wrap her arms around her and spin her the opposite way, pulling her back against Kara’s front, with Kara’s forearm choking against her throat. Kara slowly backs them to the water’s edge.

“It’s over,” she whispers in Lena’s ear. As she goes to make her move, she feels Lena’s fingers scratching at her neck, violently tearing at the flesh until they secure around the chain of her necklace. With a flourish of strength, Lena pulls, and the chain breaks, the movement causing them both to stagger forward unevenly. Kara lets go of Lena completely as she stumbles away, her knees quivering before completely giving out on her. It feels like she’s been unplugged, like whatever source of power that was keeping her body alive has been cut, and Kara tumbles to the ground in a pathetic heap. All she can see is smoke and ash raining down over them as she lays deflated on the cold ground, trapped in total darkness.

As the dust begins to settle, Kara rolls to her side, coughing violently until her body is too exhausted to handle it. Her lungs stretch and expand in protest as she breathes sharply, trying to catch her breath. Soon, she’s keeling over, once again throwing up the entire contents of her stomach. This time, it’s nothing but wet, hot blood, and it burns like eternal fire and razor blades. She groans as she clutches her sides. Suddenly, a chilling cloud appears overhead, and Kara feels the familiar gentle shadow of death hovering over her. She curls up in fear, terrified of what Lena might do, or what might happen next. She resigns herself to her fate -- she deserves whatever is coming to her. She should pay for what she’s done. The tears flow heavily and she doesn’t try to wipe them away.

_Do it, Lena. I deserve this._

Before she can speak, a massive splash distracts her just enough, causing her to raise her heavily lidded eyes toward the river. The water is churning violently, disturbed by a heavy hissing sound, like a scalding pan under cold water. A massive whirlpool begins to form, one that Kara feels could destroy her just by looking too closely at it. The water rushes and swirls, until finally an explosive wave explodes from the center, churning water up on to the shore. Lena quickly gathers Kara up in her arms and shields her from the wreckage.

Before Kara can scream, everything fades to black.

* * *

“Lena?” Kara whispers hoarsely in the darkness. She has no idea where she is, or how long it’s been. Her throat is raw and sore, and her entire body feels like it’s been skewered with lightning bolts from on high. She groans as she rolls to her side, but stops as she realizes she’s in a soft, comfortable bed.

Her bed.

She feels the dip of the mattress as it shifts to accommodate extra weight. Her heart flutters as she turns over to see Lena, sitting and watching her with a hard to read expression, the lines in her face enunciated by the everlasting smoothness of her skin. Kara reads every single one, like they are a page in Lena’s books, and she hates everything she sees: sentences of disappointment, sadness, betrayal. Prose filled with anger and scorn, and sad words held together by letters wishing and hoping to forgive. Kara tenses briefly, a knee-jerk reaction to staring at Lena’s flawless features as she expects the searing pain to wrack through her body again, warping her beyond recognition. But nothing comes. She stares at Lena and her eyes water at the sight of her beautiful face. She cries in relief at the fact that seeing Lena’s face doesn’t make her body explode with an adverse reaction anymore. It only makes her ache with unfathomable guilt and a broken heart.

Lena sniffles softly, and Kara can feel the uneasiness with which she’s carrying herself. She’s guarded, and nervous, but she isn’t afraid. Lena is so strong, and so brave to be sitting next to her after what just transpired. Kara’s mind flashes with horrifying images, all painfully real, as she replays their confrontation from start to finish. She swallows heavily, consumed by the realization that she might not have destroyed Lena, but most certainly destroyed _them_. It drags her under like an anchor to the bottom of the Styx, and Kara lets herself be pulled down by the despair she knows she deserves. Her fingers tremble, and her body shakes, and it’s too overwhelming for her to make it stop. She doesn’t feel possessed anymore, but what if she isn’t okay? What if it comes back? She scrambles to sit up in a flurry of uncoordinated movements, curling in on herself and keeping enough distance between her and Lena before she can inflict anymore harm.

“You shouldn’t be here! Get away from me before I hurt you!” Kara cries, pushing her arms out and pleading with all her might. “I almost destroyed you! I _wanted_ to destroy… Oh…”

Kara’s words get choked and garbled by the sobs that escape her throat. She feels like she’s drowning, and part of her _is_ , and there’s nothing she can do to stop herself from being swept away. The silence of so many days under the influence has caused her emotions to be stifled, her rationality bottled deeply. Now, it comes spewing to the surface in wild, uncontrollable bursts, like a dormant geyser finally releasing the pressure. All she can do is mumble incoherently and let the tears flow freely as Lena looks on in graceful silence.

“Kara, you aren’t going to hurt me,” Lena asserts firmly as Kara finally starts to breathe between bouts of hysteria. “I’m perfectly fine, see?“ She holds out her arms, flipping them over in the glow of the candlelight, presumably to assure Kara that she’s very much solid, and present, and _alive_. But Kara clenches her jaw and suppresses the urge to scream because Lena is fine for now -- but how long will that last?

“How do you know? You don’t know!” Kara exclaims, shaking her head vehemently. “You don’t know that I won’t attack you again! I can’t be trusted!”

Kara buries her head in her hands, refusing to look at Lena as her face burns in embarrassment. If there was a way to feel something worse than shame, Kara is fairly confident this would be the feeling. It’s heavy and thick like tar, and it’s lathered all over Kara’s body, preventing her from leaving the ground. Lena’s soft acceptance and kindness makes it worse, somehow, because Kara knows she doesn’t deserve to be let off the hook that easily.

Instead of being allowed to waste away in her self-loathing pity, she feels cool, soft hands cover her cheeks, replacing her hot, trembling ones. Lena’s soft whispers enter her ears, and set up residence in her spirit, and Kara inhales the calm serenity of Lena’s magnificent power. The tears stop coming, and just like that, Kara feels like she could simply float.

“I do know. You’re okay now, and we’re safe, I promise,” Lena whispers, and she leans her forehead against Kara’s. It feels like aloe on a third degree burn, and Kara sighs at the instant gratification of her touch. She melts into Lena further, and allows herself to be swallowed whole.

“I’m so sorry…” Kara whispers, shaking in Lena’s arms. “I don’t know… I don’t know…”

“Sh, darling, don’t cry,” Lena says, and Kara simply allows herself to be cradled. “We’re okay.”

Kara’s muscles relax, and she almost smiles when she feels that Lena’s touch is once again comforting and soft, instead of the unbearable pain from before. She glances up slowly, meeting her eyes, and her heart flutters when she catches Lena looking soothingly back at her. Kara lets herself believe that there may be some truth to Lena’s words. Instead of harsh anger, she can feel the warmth of Lena’s affection wrap itself securely around her, holding her closely like a blanket, softening all her edges and protecting her from every evil threatening to cross her path.

“It was the jewel around your neck. It was a sort of poison...” Lena finally explains, her fingers gently stroking Kara’s back. “It wasn’t your fault. The necklace was corrupted. I got rid of it by throwing it in the Styx.”

“The necklace?” Kara asks, blinking in confusion. She reaches instinctively for her throat. There is nothing there but coarse skin and a red, blotchy imprint where the jewel had rested. It itches and burns at the attention, and Kara rubs the surface with a wince.

“Black kryptonite,” Lena says softly. “A synthetic form, from the looks of it. It’s a mineral from your planet that, until now, I thought had been destroyed. But, I suppose nothing should surprise me anymore.” Lena speaks the last part with particular distaste, and Kara frowns.

“How did you know it was that? I didn’t-- I had no idea--” Kara fumbles, thinking about the necklace again and where she got it. All she can see is Alex’s smile, and Sam’s happy face, and her heart feels like it’s dangling dangerously close to the edge of a cliff. One more push, and it will shatter into pieces.

“Well, you clearly weren’t yourself. At first I thought it had something to do with me. I’m going to need to learn to stop defaulting to that self-loathing pattern, but, you know….old habits die hard,” Lena rolls her eyes, but then settles her gaze back on Kara, her head tilted with more understanding than before. “But you were just so... _angry_ , and you seemed almost delirious... so it got me thinking more about what could have caused the abnormalities. I admit, you really had me worried. I was afraid for one of the few times in my existence.”

“I scared you,” Kara says, her shoulders slumping in defeat. Somehow hearing it from Lena’s lips makes the guilt hit her with double the force. She doesn’t know how she’ll ever be able to forgive herself, even if Lena seems able to forgive her immediately.

Lena nods, but takes Kara’s hand in hers anyway.

“I closed the gates to the Underworld so I could have time to come up with a solution, but I should have known you would have other plans,” she grins wryly, almost like she appreciates Kara’s penchant for breaking the rules, and Kara’s cheeks flush. “But then you called me Hades, and I saw the way the crystal on your neck mirrored your eyes. I had never seen your eyes that black. Like the Styx...” her sentence gets cut off as her voice cracks, and she glances down at their hands. Kara watches the muscles in her jaw flex under her marble skin, and her heart breaks a little more.

“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry Lena. I didn’t mean to….I never would have…” Kara feels herself shaking, and her hands tremble in Lena’s calm, tender embrace. “How can you even look at me right now? Everything I’ve done to you. What I could have done…”

“Kara, it’s okay--”

“What if I had hurt you? I could never forgive myself for that, Lena!” Kara exclaims, on the edge of another meltdown. “ _Did_ I hurt you?”

“I was thrown off a bit, but I’m not hurt. I’m going to be fine, Kara. I know you would never do me any harm. Look at me,” Lena leans in close for Kara to see how sincere she is. All Kara can focus on are the imprints of her own fingers outlined in a ruddy purple discoloration around Lena’s throat. It’s enough to make her feel sick, this time with remorse and disgust.

“Don’t you know how close I came to going through with it? How can you say that?” Kara whimpers, still fixating on the bruises marking Lena’s otherwise perfect skin.

“I know you. I know your heart. You wouldn’t have done it. Even under the influence of poison, you tried to fight. I could feel it. Do you know how much strength it takes to overcome that impulse?”

Kara shakes her head, refusing to meet Lena’s eyes, because she doesn’t feel particularly strong. All she feels is weak, and manipulated, and stupidly dangerous.

How could she be so easily fooled? How could this happen?

“You don’t understand,” Kara says, her voice cracking slightly as a single tear makes its way down her face. “I saw this all happening. Not-- the details. I didn’t know I’d be under the influence of Kryptonite. But the nightmares --” Kara trails off, and there’s a cold silence. She looks guiltily up at Lena who studies her quietly, her eyes rapidly moving like she’s processing everything left unsaid. Kara tries to explain the nightmares, and what she had seen, and Lena listens with rapt attention. She finishes with a grimace.

“So that explains it,” Lena says after a long purposeful silence. “That’s what you’ve been trying to run from. I wish you had told me sooner. I could have helped you...I would have known…”

She doesn’t finish her sentence, because she finally gives in to the tears that have been swirling in her eyes. Kara wraps her arms around her, and for a few minutes, there’s nothing but quiet sniffles and gentle sobs that get lost in the fabric of both their clothing.

“We can’t keep doing this,” Lena whispers into Kara’s hair, her tears falling like raindrops, getting lost on Kara’s skin. “We can’t shut each other out anymore. If we do, we’re sentencing ourselves to a fate worse than death.”

“Stronger together,” Kara mumbles, and Lena raises her head and wipes her tears. She looks at Kara for an explanation. “It’s something we used to say on Krypton when things were particularly hard and we felt alone. We were always stronger together, with enough power to take on the gods.”

“Stronger together,” Lena repeats, and she nods with a tender smile. “I like the way that sounds.”

Lena runs her cool fingers gently over Kara’s hot, tear-stained cheek, pushing the stuck strands of hair back behind her ear. She leans in close and kisses her softly at the corner of her mouth, and the frigid sensation sends a shiver down Kara’s spine. Lena pauses, and Kara feels herself yearning to be closer to her, her body angling to eliminate any space between them.

Kara pulls at Lena’s robes, experimentally at first, afraid of her own power, afraid that she doesn’t especially deserve this closeness. But Lena complies eagerly, sighing into Kara’s mouth with her own cool lips, and Kara lets every doubt fade away into nothing.

“I suppose I should be flattered, in a way,” Lena finally says when their breaths return to normal, coming down from the high of several rounds of necessary release. Kara quirks her eyebrow at the oddly timed statement. “Black kryptonite will turn the object of one’s affection into their mortal enemy. The person you love most will be the one you betray. I guess that’s one way to test someone’s feelings.”

“How can you joke about this?” Kara says, somewhat appalled, but mostly just stunned at Lena’s particular brand of candor.

Lena simply grins.

“Years of unhealthy coping mechanisms, mostly,” she admits, and Kara can’t help but laugh in awkward acceptance. “Sometimes my Hades side really shines through.”

Lena’s self-deprecating humor always used to be something Kara could shrug off, or laugh at, because it seemed so quirky and different. It always used to separate them. It served as the reminder that Lena isn’t like Kara. She’s perceived as darkness and she’s twisted into evil and madness by the masses, where Kara has always been on the right side of goodness and light. But now, after being so cruelly warped into something unrecognizable, and tapping into the monstrous side of herself, Kara wonders if things have finally come full circle.

She has never been truly feared by anyone, and she might be the most dangerous immortal of them all.

Another frightening thought strikes Kara, then, and it’s enough to send a chill down her already tingling spine.

“My sister gave me that necklace. But she didn’t...she couldn’t have done it on purpose...” Kara says, talking faster now. She sits up a little straighter, looking at Lena as if she herself could explain this. Lena simply watches her calmly. Kara works it through her mind. Alex has no reason to go against Lena. Sure, she isn’t exactly her biggest supporter, but she doesn’t want to _hurt_ her. And besides, Alex would never do something like that. Mostly because she would never use _Kara_ to do something like that. “My sister isn’t trying to kill you!”

“No, I don’t believe she is...willingly.” Lena says it in such a way that Kara’s heart drops. They both look at each other and Kara understands. “I highly doubt she had any idea, Kara.”

“You mean…your brother did this,” Kara says, her voice deadpan and defeated. “It doesn’t make sense, though.”

“Yes it does,” Lena scoffs, the snarl on her lips breaking free despite her best effort to stop it. Kara pretends not to notice, but she sees the way Lena’s entire demeanor changes. “My family has never been very subtle.”

“What do you mean?” Kara shifts, staring at Lena and getting the feeling that something monumental is happening.

“It was a message.”

Kara watches as Lena’s face darkens, like she’s going to a place she doesn’t normally like to visit. A cold, violent, lonely place where nightmares go to find what they should be when they grow up. A monstrous, terrifying temple of hell that’s sculpted with wrath and decorated with rage, one that Lena easily sinks into with terrifying beauty and awesome power. Kara, for all her strength and all her might, feels the light in her very soul flicker with Lena’s emotional summons.

“I fear I have been too passive in my approach, and my brother has mistaken that for submissive. But he forgets who I am, and what I am.” Her voice is low and deep, like the rumblings of a storm before it breaks. But not a normal summer storm. A hurricane, meant for destruction. “He forgets that I am in charge of the one place in the universe that can bring him to his knees. I’m cunning, and smart, and if he’s two steps ahead, then I’m always four. And I don’t think I will be treading so lightly anymore.”

“I won’t let you do this alone,” Kara says, holding out her hand. Lena stares at it for a moment, a conflicting look in her eyes before she silently nods, remembering their promise. She takes Kara’s hand and squeezes lightly.

Kara continues to watch her, but the change in her demeanor doesn’t scare her. If anything, it inspires her to take on Zeus with everything she has. It makes Kara realize that together, they might actually be more powerful than the king of the gods could ever fathom. Kara hasn’t seen the full extent of Lena’s capable powers, but they’ve always been there, dormant but not forgotten. Kara doesn’t shrink away. Instead, she opens her arms to the possibility of their shared greatness, and lets Lena fill her completely.

* * *

The next morning, Kara wakes up earlier than normal, her head considerably less foggy and her body almost entirely healed after the horrendous ordeal from the day before. Lena is still curled up next to her, sleeping soundly, and Kara leans over and places a gentle kiss on her forehead. She watches her for a few quiet moments, marveling at the way her long eyelashes curl flawlessly at the ends, standing out visibly when her eyes are closed and calm. Kara tries to wrap her head around the monumental beauty that Lena possesses, not just physically, but within her entire being, and it becomes too impossible for Kara to even start to imagine. With a sigh, she whispers affection into her ear and slides out of bed to get some air.

Kara starts walking slowly outside the palace gates, taking some time to try to get back to herself. The kryptonite managed to do a number on her, causing her to feel split in places she didn’t even know she could break, and acting on impulses she didn’t even know she had. The terrifying way her mind relished in the power of Lena’s fear was sickening, to say the least, and Kara fumes with embarrassment and shame. The only comfort she can find comes in the form of Lena’s words, but surprisingly, it’s not the ones of gentle forgiveness. It comes in the way Lena asserted her power, and firmly reminded Kara of the strength she possesses, the strength her brother seems to have forgotten she has. Kara thinks about the way there was a darkness that flickered across Lena’s face when she mentioned her brother’s message. It seems that the same dichotomy of light and dark exists in Lena’s heart, too, and Kara pauses to think about the way Lena has always managed to choose to be good, despite what everyone thinks.

For all she’s been taught about right and wrong, good and evil, Kara always felt it was something she naturally _was_. But the kryptonite pulled something from her that exists in the depths of every soul, and it’s something she has to force away if she wants to continue to do what’s right.

Kara isn’t good. She _chooses_ goodness. She sees now that her and Lena are not so different, after all. They both choose the light. And now, ironically, it’s the goddess of darkness who is teaching Kara how to make a habit out of keeping her spirit well lit.

The wind suddenly picks up around her, and Kara frowns, confused by the sudden shift in the atmosphere. All of a sudden, a forceful and passionate spirit comes barreling at her from out of nowhere, practically shrieking in her ear. Kara feels the wispy strange sensation akin to something blowing across her face, and she opens her eyes to see Cat standing dangerously close to her with her hand raised. Kara watches, stunned, as Cat’s hand drags across her face, mimicking a slap, which would probably pack a significant sting if she wasn’t transparent.

“What? Hey!” Kara leaps backward, shielding her face with her forearms as Cat continues to rush at her with frantic slapping hands and snarling lips.

“You are so lucky I’m not in full human form or I would send you back up to Earth with my stiletto wedged so firmly up your--”

“Cat! What’s going on?”

Kara’s ears perk up as she hears Lena’s harmonic voice, and the way it seems to be edged with slight amusement. She turns to her in relief. Cat stops her relentless pursuit and turns as well, her face contorted with displeasure. Lena quirks an eyebrow, looking between them, waiting for an explanation. Cat lunges quickly one more time and it prompts Kara to quickly slip behind Lena. She isn’t too proud to admit she’s cowering, but Cat is honestly terrifying.

“Just a quick lesson in _respect_ , which I don’t believe they taught very well on Krypton,” Cat says, glowering, her eyes never leaving Kara. “Give me five minutes and it’ll be handled.”

“I said I was sorry!” Kara exclaims, creeping from behind Lena’s robes.

“Oh, she’s sorry, did you hear that, Lena? She’s sorry for _attacking_ you and almost sending you to the bottom of the Styx!” Cat shouts, her hands on her hips as her lips curl in anger. “After all she’s done for you! You ungrateful--”

“I didn’t mean to do it!” Kara exclaims, frantically clambering from behind Lena to confront Cat again. It doesn’t do her any good, though, considering the feisty spirit of Cat Grant is hardly one to back down from a challenge. Not even a challenge that comes in the form of an unbreakable Titan. She laughs in Kara’s face, a sharp, pointed sound that causes Kara to grimace and stop in her tracks.

“Lena’s image, which I’ll have you know, has been skillfully crafted by my own hand and spun in such a brilliant way to keep these villagers placated, is now _seriously_ in jeopardy because of your actions and all you can think to say is you didn’t “mean” to?” Cat waves her hand deliberately and points at Kara’s chest. “Oh, Kiera, you’re going to have to do better than that!”

“Cat…” Lena warns, her eyebrow raising in that way she has, a silent dagger of a gesture that gets Cat to button up entirely. “While I appreciate the defense squad, it’s not necessary. It wasn’t Kara’s fault. She was poisoned.”

“I don’t --” Cat goes to interject, but after several false starts at sentences, she resigns herself to stony silence. She sighs and casts a suspicious gaze at Kara.

“It’s true - I didn’t know - I didn’t mean to! I mean, I’m still _beyond_ sorry for my actions but I never would have gone after Lena on my own!” Kara tries to explain, desperately emphasizing her position. “Please believe me, Cat.”

“It’s fine, Kara,” Lena assures her, looking from Kara to Cat with a subtle nod. “Besides, things were getting a little quiet around here. You were merely filling in as my quarterly assassination attempt.” Lena smirks with a flourish of her hand as she shrugs her shoulder gently.

“Your dark sense of humor is most amusing, Lena, as always,” Cat remarks, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. “No place like the Underworld for death jokes.”

“I’m glad you can see it from my point of view.” Lena’s eyes flash at Cat with twisted mirth, a special brand of expression that Kara thinks is reserved only for Lena. Kara watches as they stare at each other in tense silence as a wordless conversation seems to transpire between them. Kara studies Lena’s eyes, the way they widen with emphasis, and she sees the subtle shake of her head to indicate the situation is handled. Cat scowls at her for several more moments before relenting.

“I’m still watching you, Kiera,” Cat says, her tone bordering on the side of too caustic to be professional. “And I’d advise you to strap in.”

Cat turns with her chin held high and saunters away, her body language conveying the fact that she very much considers the battle won in her favor. As if there would ever be any other result, Kara thinks to herself. Lena looks after Cat with a small smile, before turning back to Kara. She gently touches Kara’s forearm, her fingers wrapping around her wrist sweetly, as she pauses. Kara feels the way her fingers stroke against her skin delicately, like she is appreciating the pedals of a rare flower, and Kara’s chest blooms with adoration. Lena still manages to hold enough love in her touch that it could sustain two worlds, and Kara greedily absorbs every spare drop that Lena gives to her.

She has a feeling that it’s everything Lena has to give.

“I’ll be along in a bit,” Lena says softly, taking another glance into the darkness where Cat’s form has since retreated. She winks at Kara, before heading down the path toward the village.

It’s hours later when Kara finally hears Lena’s footsteps, followed by the soft pitter patter of dog paws scratching along behind her. Kara’s heart flutters as a tentative knock sounds on her door.

“Come in!” Kara calls out. Lena opens the door in that soft way she has, somehow managing to make no noise or cause any intrusion to the silence. She walks elegantly in, with Krypto at her heels and Kara sits up expectantly. Even without candles, or any traces of light, Kara feels like the entire room has suddenly come aglow with Lena’s arrival. If souls could shine, the entire Underworld would be lit up like National City at high noon, because that’s how powerful Lena’s goodness is. Kara wishes she could capture the essence of a spirit, wishes she could sing it into life, or paint it into existence, but all that she can do is watch in awe as Lena smiles at her like she’s something worth treasuring. Kara takes a deep breath.

“Where’d you disappear off to?” Kara asks, exhaling lightly as she shifts over in her bed, making ample room for company.

“I needed to clear my head, and this little guy had way too much energy,” Lena says with a soft chuckle that masks something obviously deeper. Krypto paws at her robes lazily and she bends to scoop him up. He immediately nuzzles into her chest with a satisfied whimper. “At least one of us was successful in our endeavor.”

Kara is skeptical at the way Lena doesn’t offer a more detailed explanation right away, and it makes her heart ache with sadness. If Lena is holding on to any resentment or anger from Kara’s actions, it’s warranted. In fact, it isn’t fair to be expected to be forgiven so quickly. Kara wets her lips and tries to stay calm as she pushes the doubts from her mind. She chooses to smile and cover up her own feelings as Lena kisses Krypto’s fur, her eyes never leaving Kara’s face. She maneuvers to the bed and lays down, patting the space next to her for Kara to move closer, which she does without hesitation. Krypto immediately curls up on Lena’s chest, his eyes patiently focused on Kara, as if daring her to make any sudden moves. Kara swallows back the throb of regret as she smiles brokenly at the puppy. She wishes she could convey her sorrow to him, but she knows it’s going to be one of those things that just takes time.

They all sit in silence for a few moments and Kara follows Lena’s gaze up to the ceiling. They both study the gold flakes tucked in the blackness, and Kara takes solace in the way they almost shimmer like stars.

“I’ve been thinking,” Lena starts, her voice smooth against the backdrop of hushed silence. Kara tenses involuntarily, because she can’t be sure where this conversation is going. She only hopes it isn’t going to be a suggestion at some time apart, even though she wouldn’t blame Lena for wanting that. “I know there’s been a lot going on lately, but we have decided not to keep things from each other any longer and I wouldn’t be doing my part if I didn’t come to you with this. This is as much your home as it is mine, and so what happens here affects you, too, you know?”

“Yes…” Kara replies, trying to keep the hesitance out of her voice. “Lena, what’s wrong?”

“Cat was right, to an extent,” Lena begins, casting an apologetic glance at Kara before fixing her eyes back to the ceiling. “I’m worried about the villagers, now more than ever. If they think you’ve turned on me, it’s only a matter of time before they come at me themselves.”

Kara’s throat constricts with guilt as she takes in Lena’s words. She’s caused more than enough trouble already, but now she’s somehow managed to make it even worse. The tears well behind her eyes as she tries to think of a response. She comes up completely empty, trying to stifle her sobs in order to not alarm Lena. It doesn’t work, as she immediately feels Lena shift closer to her.

“Please don’t get upset. I’m not saying this to make you feel guilty, Kara. That’s not what this is about.”

“I know,” Kara mumbles, wiping the hot tears from her eyes. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t be crying. I just feel terrible for what I keep putting you through. I don’t mean to do this. I should be _protecting_ you not-- not any of this--” Kara sputters, waving her hands in front of her face in frustration.

“Kara look at me,” Lena says, turning over on her side. She shifts Krypto to the space between them and holds out her arm, tracing a small gentle line down Kara’s arm with the backs of her fingers. Kara closes her eyes as she lets Lena’s feather light fingers work magic on her skin. “I get that you want to protect me and keep me safe, okay? I do. It’s one of the things I love about you. But that’s not what I need from you. What I need from you is to just…” Lena pauses, taking a deep breath like she’s ruminating over the words. Her eyes flutter down away from Kara’s before they look back up at her, exquisitely bright and shining. “Just love me. That’s all. That’s the only thing I’ve ever wanted in my entire existence. I just want you to love me.”

“But you know I do,” Kara protests, “I love you so much that sometimes I can hardly breathe.”

“I do know. And I promise you, that’s all I’m asking for. I just want you.” Lena’s sincerity is enunciated with every letter, and Kara swallows her pride and tries to smile.

“I’ll try to be better at that, too, then,” Kara says, the words spilling from her heart more than her lips. Lena is so open, so _good_ , and she asks so little that Kara just wants to make up for all the time she’s had to spend alone. It’s like if Kara can just make up for lost time, and keep Lena safe, it might atone for all the sins of Lena’s own family.

“Anyway, Cat has made it abundantly clear that my worries are not in vain. Between my brother and his madness, and this, I’m not sure I can afford both worlds spinning out of control.”

“No, I don’t think any of us can,” Kara agrees, dejectedly. “What else did Cat have to say?”

“She didn’t want to admit it, but she said you had an idea on how to handle them,” Lena says, with a small smile. Kara glances up at her. “Well, she took most of the credit, but she did mention you helped.”

Kara rolls her eyes, but it warms her heart nonetheless. “That was nice of her, all things considered.”

Lena hums in agreement and she positions herself on her back, her hand finding Kara’s in the dark. She intertwines their fingers and squeezes gently. “Will you tell me?”

Kara’s heart dips at the unexpected contact, and she feels the way her body simply melts whenever Lena touches her. This time, it doesn’t crawl in an acidic or violent way, but instead tingles in a rich, velvety way, like Kara herself is a smooth red wine swirling in Lena’s glass. She sighs in contentment before responding.

“The Elysian fields,” Kara says quietly, stealing a glance at Lena’s perfect face. “It’s time to open them up for everyone. Let the dead see what’s beyond the gates, let them understand. Let them build communities and support each other without hiding anymore. It’s the only way, Lena. They won’t rest until there are no more secrets. Like there are no more secrets between us.”

Kara watches the ripples in Lena’s jaw as she clenches firmly for a moment, contemplating the suggestion. There’s a long pause, before her face softens with acceptance. She smiles and Kara feels herself mirror her reaction.

“I’m willing to try, if you think it will work,” Lena says finally. “I mean, I trust you.”

After everything they’ve been through, Lena’s trust is a sacred gift that Kara houses in the secure parts of her heart, the parts where no darkness can enter. She leans over on her side and goes to kiss Lena’s cheek. Her lips graze the surface of her soft, porcelain skin before a low, throaty growl startles her back to her own side of the bed.

“That makes one of you,” Kara sighs, as Krypto raises his heads from his space between them. His eyes are still fixed suspiciously on Kara, teeth bared and ready to snap. “I’m sorry, Krypto. I know I really let you both down.” Kara turns to Lena with a sheepish smile. “On the plus side, he’s going to be a terrifying guard dog when he gets bigger.”

“He’s already pretty great. He managed to give you quite a fright,” Lena murmurs in agreement.

Kara freezes, and she can feel the blood drain from her face.

“You know about that?” she asks. Suddenly she’s appalled. She doesn’t remember all the gory details, only that she had an intention to kill, and Krypto scared her clear out of the Underworld. But she could have sworn Lena was asleep for most of it. The fact that she might not have been sends Kara reeling with embarrassment.

“It would have been funny if I wasn’t petrified,” Lena says, that wry tone to her voice coming through thickly. “But yes, his barking woke me up, and I knew what was happening. I was afraid if I moved I would make it worse for you, so I didn’t.” She runs her fingers over Krypto’s back and looks down at him with a grin. “But you really showed her, didn’t you love?” Lena kisses his heads.

“Make it worse for me?” Kara shifts to her side, facing Lena completely. She props herself on her elbow. “How?”

“Being around me - it seemed to _really_ upset you. It was like I was attacking you when I wasn’t, and I didn’t want to make any sudden movements because I thought I’d hurt you.”

“ _You_ thought you were going to hurt _me_? I was coming after you like a deranged monster!” Kara exclaims in total disbelief. Lena’s cheeks flush a self-conscious crimson, and Kara lets out a shaky chuckle. “You’re something else, you know that?”

“You were in pain, Kara. I could feel it all over. Everything hurt.” Lena shrugs, as if this is obvious. “And since I was the source, it just made things even worse. I never want you to be hurting, least of all because of me.”

“It was pretty awful,” Kara acknowledges softly, not wanting to relive it. But she wants Lena to know, because she wants Lena to know everything. “It felt like all the worst pain in the universe, but always different, and never the same thing twice. I thought I was going to explode from the agony. It happened whenever anyone mentioned your name, or if I simply thought of you. Which is a lot, by the way.”

“I’m so sorry.” Lena shakes her head in sadness. “I really hate that this happened to you…because of me...”

“Don’t you dare--” Kara replies quickly, cutting off what she’s sure would have been a heartfelt and sorrowful apology. “Please. You did nothing wrong.”

They lay wrapped up in each other for awhile after that, comforting each other in soothing silence. Krypto finally resigns himself to the role of observant watchdog instead of antagonizing Kara, which allows Lena to get close enough to rest her head on Kara’s chest. Kara loses herself in letting her fingers stroll through the thick licorice forest of Lena’s smooth hair, and she feels Lena’s fingers rub gentle circles on her upper arm.

“Did you really break Sam’s mug?” Lena finally asks, her playful voice breaking the silence. Kara can practically _feel_ her smug smile, and she groans, turning away from Lena to hide in her face in a pillow.

“Yes, and now she thinks I have a massive crush on you,” Kara says with a laugh when she finally comes up for air. “She’s not wrong, you know.”

“Oh, obviously,” Lena smiles up at her jokingly. “I have to say, I’m impressed that even under the influence of black kryptonite you still managed to convey your feelings for me.”

“Yeah well, I really did a number up there. She even offered to set us up on a date!”

“Intriguing. So my CFO apparently moonlights as a matchmaker. I must have missed that part on her resume.” Lena scrunches her nose and giggles.

“Yeah, but I told her how I’m sort of already seeing someone,” Kara says seriously. Lena looks up at her with a twisted grin. “It’s super complicated.”

“Oh yeah, you just look wrecked.” Lena’s mouth hangs open slightly as she teases, and Kara can’t help but kiss the smile right off her lips.

Kara finally gets to tell her about her trip to Earth -- about being with her sister and spending time with Sam. She tells her about the mansion, and how Lena would have loved everything about it. She tells her about breakfast, and the pier. She tells her about the churros. She tells her more about Sam, and how she must have had it wrong to be so suspicious.

“Well if I didn’t know any better I’d say you rather enjoyed Ms. Arias,” Lena muses, her eyebrow jutting up with precision. “I’m going to have to keep an eye on that one.”

“Shut up! That’s not-- no! No that’s not what I’m saying!” Kara frantically exclaims, clutching at Lena a little too close and aggressively backtracking. That was not the impression she meant to give whatsoever. What would Alex think? Oh, that’s not it at all. It’s just that Sam is good after all, and she reminds her of Krypton, and that is _not_ how she should have phrased it. “Lena, I would never-- you’re _you_ and I love--”

“Kara, while I’m flattered by this completely flustered response, I’m kidding with you,” Lena cuts in with a grin. “Please relax before you put a hole in my ceiling.”

Kara exhales fully, leaning back into the pillows feeling completely spent.

“You’re the worst sometimes.”

“So they say,” Lena agrees, not even trying to hide the way her eyes sparkle in the darkness.

They continue whispering in the dark, sharing stories, and interrupting each other with ill-timed kisses that are never protested. Kara’s heart feels lighter than it has in months, and she can feel the way Lena practically glows with happiness in her arms.

It’s hours later by the time they start to come down from their high, their breaths slowly evening out to be on the brink of slumber when Kara whispers into the darkness one more time.

“Hey Lena?” Kara finally asks, just before they both surrender to the fatigue beginning to take hold of their limbs.

“Hm?”

“Could you tell Cat I’m really sorry? She might be dead but she still really scares me,” Kara murmurs, her fingers pausing in the thick tendrils of Lena’s hair.

“Now Kara, this is disturbing,” Lena says, her eyes still closed, even though Kara can see the smile on her face. “I’m in love with the only Titan to ever be afraid of a ghost.”

“Lena!” Kara whines, and Lena bursts out laughing. It eventually pulls Kara from her pout, as she finds that she’s giggling too because the sound of Lena’s joy is so infectious she can’t help but take part. Soon, the two of them are laughing until tears roll down their cheeks, and Krypto is barking happily between them.

When Kara finally drifts off to sleep, it’s with the sound of Lena’s throaty laugh echoing in her ears, and the goddess of death curled up safely in her arms. There’s no space between them, no walls or secrets, and no room for nightmares to sneak into Kara’s bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my own version of Black K - I know its been used in Smallville and other universes but I've modified it from the original for the purposes of this fic. It's along the same lines in terms of splitting a personality, with a direct focus on betraying the object of one's affection.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena shares something intimate with Kara that proves to be invaluable, and Kara can't believe the gift she's been given. The villagers launch a rebellion but Kara steps up and tries to save them all. Meanwhile on Earth, something is terribly wrong with Sam, and Alex is struggling to find answers. The rebellion continues in the Underworld, but Kara and Lena are stronger than ever. Kara forges a new relationship and promises to protect Lena forever. A familiar friend returns with news from Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello! thanks for patiently waiting on an update! i changed my vision for this chapter several times but now i'm really happy with how it turned out. i hope you enjoy the depth of the relationships and some of the light, happy moments...especially after such an emotional ride in ch 7. our girls deserve it, and even though there's definitely some action happening, this chapter really sets the foundation for things to come. i fell even deeper in love with lena here, which i didn't think was possible, so i hope the same happens for you all. alex and sam are a heartbreaking DREAM, and i'm looking forward to continuing with their story, too. and kara... what can i say? i'm so enamored by her and i hope she's developing in a way that does justice to her character because i truly love her spirit. please enjoy!! xoxo

_Kara walks along the well worn gravel path that leads to the full, blooming garden at the back of her family’s estate. The sun hangs low in the sky, a glowing ball of red flames, presiding over the land with an auburn tint that stretches as far as the eye can see. It’s a preview of the exquisite evening colors that will soon come to pass during sunset, which is Kara’s favorite time of day._

_Everything is hushed. The normally bustling and vibrant metropolis of Krypton is calm on this Sunday evening as Kara walks peacefully through her mother’s garden. It’s a cozy hidden gem in the middle of prime real estate that is often overlooked, but Kara appreciates the safety in its floral embrace. She runs her fingers over the delicate leaves of the flora within the gates -- the colors too rich and magnificent for her to ever choose a favorite. The flowers are soft and silky, dripping with an aroma that is distinctly citrus, the name of which slips her mind at the moment. They remind her of something extraordinary -- something she doesn’t think she should remember, but the sensation is there at the ends of her fingertips tugging at long lost memories that still feel slightly misplaced._

_Kara’s fingers continue to trace over the holograms of luscious flowers, watching curiously as the images shift and change before her very eyes. They evolve into more colors, spilling out over a pixelated canvas to create a three dimensional reality. She expects it, and knows its coming, after the hours she spends walking through this very place, but it somehow always catches her by surprise. It’s like she forgets that this type of invention exists, that technology can produce something so immaculate and pure, but here it is, right in front of her very eyes._

_The garden itself is wholly artificial, crafted by the skilled hands of Kryptonian engineers, but it’s done with such precision that sometimes Kara forgets it’s all an illusion. The fruity floral scents are so strong you can taste them. The echoing sounds of crickets wings flutter against a backdrop of rushing water in the distance, roaring in her ears so crisply, it feels like if she simply peeled back a curtain, she’d see the sources of the sounds right in front of her._

_Every one of her senses vibrates, every nerve comes alive._

_Krypton itself is a marvel of innovation, and the planet’s existence is as real as the air in Kara’s lungs and as steady as the footfalls of the companion trailing behind her._

_Kara glances to her side, and for the first time, she remembers she isn’t alone. A figure in a majestically black cloak, the color of midnight, glides along quietly next to her with footsteps as silent as death. Each step the figure takes is graceful and smooth, as the cloak billows behind her, trailing at the ends like cloudy rings of smoke. Kara inhales deeply, and lets the calm, gentle presence of the stranger fill her soul._

_She isn’t a stranger at all._

_She’s everything._

_“This is a beautiful garden,” Lena says, her tongue forming delicately around the syllables as her words become crafted into perfect Kryptonese. She turns to Kara with her face eclipsing the sun and Kara shivers involuntarily. “I’m so happy to be here with you.”_

_Kara’s chest feels like it might burst with the nostalgia of home, and the gift of life given from the lips of the goddess of death. Lena’s hand finds Kara’s with little effort, the way it inevitably does, and Kara gratefully lets their fingers intertwine. She feels the same cascading softness caress her skin when Lena touches her, as she feels from the multitude of flowers in Alura’s alchemic garden. Somehow the feeling is magnified._

_It’s more of everything, because it’s Lena._

_“I’m so glad you’re here,” Kara whispers, the language of her youth coming back to her slowly, stretching across her mouth after years of slumber. “You’re part of my home now.”_

_They walk through the garden together in companionable silence, hand in hand, as Kara points to her favorite programs of flowers, and makes notes of the way the vines wrap delicately around the chestnut bark of the trees._

_“This is exquisite work.” Lena’s eyes dart rapidly from display to display, like she’s desperate to absorb every inch of the scene in front of her, uncovering secrets of generations and tapping into new potential understanding. “Everything is so life-like, I don’t think I’ve ever seen such splendor before.”_

_Kara watches the way Lena focuses with rapt attention, voraciously devouring everything around her and analyzing it with the unparalleled brilliance that only Lena could possess._

_“Watch this!” Kara exclaims. The idea comes to her in two parts: one, to show Lena something new, in hopes of watching her light up at Kara’s clever crafting, and two, to provide a token of appreciation for Lena herself._

_Kara focuses and waves her hands delicately, her finger tips working gently against the vines of the makeshift tree. A red sphere begins to take shape, floating in front of her as Kara’s hands continue to spin and craft their magic. Eventually, the fruit is fully formed: a plump, ripe, juicy pomegranate that Kara plucks successfully from the screen._

_“Ta-da! Pretty amazing, right?” Kara asks, beaming. She’s proud that she still remembers how to conjure a pomegranate, remembering the spell her mother used to spend hours teaching her when she was younger. The fruit presses into her palm as she extends it to Lena with a smile. Lena’s eyes sparkle, and Kara has to remember to breathe._

_Lena reaches out and tentatively touches the fruit, her brows furrowing slightly as she watches it disintegrate into ash at her touch. The charred remains drift to the ground in hallowed silence, and her shoulders slump as she exhales heavily._

_“I’m sorry!” Kara apologizes quickly, startled by the rapid disintegration of the fruit from her hands. She doesn’t understand how something spectacularly crafted, yet electrically engineered, can turn to dust in an instant. Lena doesn’t flinch, however. The destruction doesn’t seem to take her by surprise. Instead, her jaw muscles clench slightly, as if she’s accepting inevitable defeat._

_“It’s time for me to go, Kara,” Lena says quietly, her lips still forming the letters of Kara’s home planet. She frowns as she places her hands on Kara’s shoulders and squeezes gently. “You know I can’t stay here forever.”_

_“Please stay,” Kara pleads, reaching to cover Lena’s hands again. “Don’t go. Can’t you stay with me a little longer?”_

_“I’ve already stayed too long, darling,” Lena insists, glancing up to the sky where dark storm clouds have begun rolling in over the horizon. The sun goes into hiding as the hands of darkness choke out the throat of light, leaving the ground cloaked in dizzying night. Kara swallows down the familiar lump of fear. Anxiety begins to buzz uncomfortably through her veins. “You know what happens if I stay here. There will be no turning back. I’m sorry, Kara.”_

_Lena backs away slowly, her features already beginning to fade from Kara’s sight. The traces of a sad smile are the last thing Kara sees before she reaches for Lena’s shadow._

_“Lena!” Kara calls, but it’s already too late. She watches as everything around her begins to turn to dust, covered heavily by the embers of ash raining down upon her. The pieces of the garden flicker and flash before fading into nothing. Kara stands alone as the wind picks up around her, carrying away everything in her memories and leaving nothing but ruin in its wake._

“Lena, please don’t go...” Kara whimpers softly, thrashing in her sleep. “Don’t leave me…”

The words echo throughout the bed chamber in mumbled Kryptonese. Lena turns immediately and cradles Kara in her arms.

“I’m right here, darling,” Lena responds in the same language, stroking her hair with her calm fingers. She whispers easily into Kara’s ear. “I’m right here.”

Kara’s eyes open with a start, and she gasps against Lena’s chest, clutching at her with all the strength her sleepy muscles can muster.

“Lena!” Kara exhales, feeling the coolness of Lena’s skin as she comes back to herself. It’s been several blissful days since she’s had a nightmare, but that’s all this is. A dream, just like many of the others, except this time, Lena was with her on Krypton. It’s a curious mismatch of all her sacred memories, fused together in a way Kara has never experienced. Somehow, it leaves a bigger hole in her heart than ever before.

“Another nightmare,” Lena says soothingly. Kara’s ears perk up as she listens to the foreign words come from Lena’s mouth. “Everything’s okay, I promise.”

“You actually speak my--- you speak Kryptonese?” Kara exclaims in awe. She shuffles to sit up immediately. Her mouth hangs open slightly as she tries to figure out if she’s still dreaming. Surely she isn’t, but there is always something a little too good to be true about waking up with Lena in her arms. She brings her slightly trembling hands to Lena’s ethereal face, watching in stunned silence as it practically glows in the darkness. She delicately strokes the chiseled features of her perfectly formed cheeks with the backs of her fingers. Kara studies her intently as her heart pounds excitedly in her ears. Someone else who speaks the language of her lost planet.

It’s like rediscovering a treasure she never knew she was looking for, and her heart flutters.

“You speak all languages, don’t you?” Kara asks quietly.

Lena smiles sadly, her eyes glistening with confirmation at Kara’s question. Her face seems to convey all the pain in the universe, like Kara is staring into a portrait that depicts a raw sense of loss, and the powerful guilt of surviving a downfall when no one else did. She will never get used to waking up from a dream where Krypton is real, only to have it pulled from her grip when her eyes flutter open. No matter how long it’s been, it always brings her back to that time and makes her feel like she’s losing her home all over again. Kara closes her eyes and listens to the sound of Lena’s heartbeat, focusing on the way it pulls her back to herself, like the solid force of gravity she used to experience on a planet so far removed from time and space. Kara allows herself to be enchanted by the beauty in front of her as she thinks about the way Lena somehow brings her home back to her, even if only through the sacred sounds of a lost language. It stirs something in her chest as she kisses her softly on the forehead.

“It is my job to speak all the languages of the living and the dead,” Lena confirms, her eyes staying patiently focused as Kara leans back from her. “I haven’t had the privilege of speaking the lost Kryptonian dialect in many years, but I used to be fluent, once upon a time. I’m a little rusty, but it will come back to me.” Lena admits this last bit with an airy chuckle that knocks the wind out of Kara’s chest.

“I had no idea--”

“I didn’t want to upset you. It isn’t something I thought you’d want to hear right away.”

“No,” Kara agrees, pulling her hands back slowly and running them through her own hair. “No, I guess not.”

Lena is so conscientious of Kara’s feelings that it almost makes her smile, even with the lump in her throat. They sit in careful silence for a few more moments, as Kara’s heart rate begins to return to normal. She nestles closer to Lena, who curls herself around Kara’s midsection and places her head on her chest. Her delicate fingers run freely over Kara’s arm, stopping at the curve of her bicep muscle.

“What do you remember about Krypton?” Lena eventually whispers into the dark.

The question is hung carefully between them, tethered by heartstrings that have withstood the test of time. But it still has such startling implications that Kara stiffens reflexively, bracing her muscles and tensing every limb, like she’s preparing to fight for the home she can barely put into words anymore. It’s been so long since the name has been said out loud by another. Instead, it’s kept hidden like a tragic secret that no one should know about, buried deeply with the memories of her family. Krypton exists, only in flashes, and it’s not something Kara expects to think about, let alone have the courage to verbalize so freely. But here, in the land of the dead, where no one else dares to enter, Kara feels the pull of something beyond just her. Lena’s voice is smooth and gentle as she nudges the door open for discussion, using the tone she reserves specifically for Kara. It’s a quiet, intimate hum that speaks a language only they understand before it gets lost in the infinite blackness of death.

“I remember it in pieces,” Kara replies somberly, frowning as she tries to recall the color of the sky, and the way the city lights used to twinkle from her bedroom window. “Sometimes it’s too overwhelming to think about all at the same time.”

Kara shifts slightly, maneuvering to place her lips on the top of Lena’s head as the most powerful goddess in the universe lays curled up against her. Kara’s senses are immediately overloaded with so _much_ : the fine strands of Lena’s silken hair stroking easily against her slightly parted lips, the dull roar of the powerful blood flowing through Lena’s veins with every pulse of her steadily beating heart, and the hitch in her breath as soon as Kara kisses her head, which makes Kara dizzy with devotion.

“You’re safe here, with me,” Lena promises tenderly. “And if you ever want to talk about your home, I’ll always listen. It was a gorgeous planet -- one of the very best in the galaxy.”

“You remember it?” Kara asks, pulling back slightly in surprise.

“Fondly,” Lena replies wistfully. “It used to be my favorite.”

Kara listens as Lena tells her about watching Krypton from afar, and studying them from a careful distance. She talks about practicing the language, and reading the literature from the prolific artisan’s guilds that Krypton was known for. Kara’s chest seizes as she imagines Lena quietly curled up in the dark, practicing the alphabet of her ancestors, the letters being transformed into beauty by her exquisite tongue. She thinks what it might have been like, having Lena study alongside her, mastering Kryptonian technology and engineering as a past-time, simply because she was so enthralled by it.

“The others didn’t understand my fascination, so I kept it to myself. Which is easy enough, given my living quarters,” Lena jokes and Kara simply squeezes her closer. Lena’s smile fades, as her eyes travel back down Kara’s body, surveying her like she’s the result of years of waiting. “Krypton gave me hope, in a time when I had none.”

Kara’s cheeks flush with the thought -- a sad, lonely goddess looking to the stars for something real to hold on to -- the same way Kara herself spent many lonely nights on Earth asking the same stars to help her find her home.

She almost breaks entirely when she realizes Lena has always truly known _her_ , the real Kara, since the very beginning of her existence.

“I’d been content to be here in the dark alone, but Krypton was special,” Lena explains, softly sighing into Kara’s chest. “It called to me. It was the only time I’d ever felt a longing to be part of another world.”

“The other gods didn’t feel that way,” Kara replies bitterly. They’re the reason everything happened the way it did, and she feels the fury begin to swirl in her chest. She tenses again. “Sorry,” she remembers to add, her anger clearly excluding present company.

“Don’t be sorry -- you’re right. They didn’t see the magnificence or understand its beauty.”

“The Titans didn’t understand it either, not even my family. Otherwise they might not have made the decisions they made,” Kara admits. She clenches her jaw in frustration. So many things have happened since Krypton’s destruction, but talking about it out loud brings all the feelings to the surface. Kara feels poised to act, even in the calmness of this moment, like something she could say or do even now could change the fate of her home. She knows it doesn’t make any sense, but she can’t quite shake the feeling the nagging feeling that _maybe…_

But then where would she be?

Lena is quiet at this, her fingers beginning to trace small outlines on Kara’s arm that sends goosebumps up and down her body. It floods her bloodstream with pristine calm, like a heavenly morphine drip, and she sighs her weary limbs against Lena’s own.

“I don’t know if it was ever really up to them,” Lena eventually replies. “I think they could have done better, maybe, but it was always a losing battle.”

“Did you know?” Kara asks suddenly. “Did you know Krypton was unsteady?”

“I should have known. The signs were all there, but I fear I let myself get too close to the scene. I wanted to believe my brother was turning a corner and doing something fair, for once, and by immersing myself in the culture of your planet, I was too invested to see what was right in front of me. I knew that putting the Titans on Krypton was a punishment made out of fear -- but it would have been fair to your family if the planet was allowed to thrive. I didn’t put all the pieces together until it was too late.”

Kara nods thoughtfully, wrapping her fingers around Lena’s, and drawing them up to her lips in a kiss. She believes her, and further, she understands. Lena wanted so badly to believe that her brother was good, and Kara struggles to find fault in that. The same dilemma rages in her own heart. She _still_ can hardly bring herself to comprehend the fact that her own parents had questionable morals and made poor judgement calls in Krypton’s final hours, too.

Nothing is ever as simple as it seems. She sighs and stares up at the ceiling.

“I think I will always feel split in pieces,” Kara says, bringing her gaze across the room and resting her eyes into the darkness. It’s a quiet confessional, with no one around to judge. There’s only a willing ear, and the loving embrace of the goddess whose only company for far too long has been cold and quiet death. The words spill from her lips willingly, like water from a flowing faucet. “Krypton is a legacy. It’s a what-if, filled with questions I don’t think I’ll ever get the answer to. I try to live up to the expectations of my family, but if I think about it too much, I lose myself in what it all might mean.”

“Family expectations are always hard, even if they’re written out explicitly for you. I can’t imagine having to guess at what kind of legacy you’re meant to have when there’s so little to go on.”

“Or if you start to consider that maybe your family didn’t have it right,” Kara says, the last part of her words getting lost in a defeated sigh. “I’m learning what it’s like to be disillusioned by our families. I don’t know if I believe in anything I used to anymore.”

“Well, I wouldn’t know anything about that. My family has always made perfectly sound decisions.”

Kara can feel Lena’s small, self deprecating smile even though she isn’t looking at her face, and her heart thumps heavily in her chest. Kara chuckles softly.

“What has you doubting them?” Lena asks, her voice turning back to serious and understanding. She leans back off of Kara’s chest so she can face her properly, and Kara inhales sharply when their eyes meet, even though the rush should be expected.

“My parents, and the other elders turned on my aunt. They cast her aside, and allowed themselves to be corrupted by Zeus. She was only trying to find a way to save us.” Kara swallows heavily, the ache in her chest at Astra’s memory coming back in full force. “They were blind to so many truths. They were wrong about you. What else could they have been wrong about?”

Lena doesn’t respond, but she presses even closer to Kara and wraps her arm more securely around her ribs.

“I really did love it there, but the memories are fading,” Kara continues to speak, the words finally finding their way out of her mouth. “It’s hard, because now, the thing I remember the most about Krypton is the heavy feeling of loss. Instead, when I think about home, I think more about my time on Earth.”

“Earth is lovely, and from what you’ve told me and what I’ve seen, you have so many people there who love you,” Lena replies. “It’s natural to consider that your home, too.”

“I love Earth, and everything about my time there. The planet is so warm, and bursting with life. Krypton had technology far beyond the capacity of anything we have on Earth, but there is something to be said for feeling the sunlight against your face, and the dirt under your feet. But I don’t want to forget Krypton. I don’t want to pretend it didn’t exist.”

“Krypton still lives on in you,” Lena says, her voice determined and strong. “Not even the walls of my palace can keep out those memories.”

“I just wish I could see it again, you know? To see what it might have been like if I had gotten to stay there,” Kara speaks wistfully, telling the most secret of her wishes. She pushes the guilt aside, because she trusts that Lena will hear her. “I wish I could experience it with new eyes. I’m not a child anymore, and I think about all the fascinating things I could have learned. I wonder what I could have been....if I would have accomplished more. Is that...selfish?”

Lena shifts slightly to look at her with such a soft, gentle face that Kara almost forgets what they were talking about at all. Lena’s eyes are endless, and Kara can practically see all of her memories when she looks at them for too long. It’s terrifying in its beauty, and she has to look away before she loses her thought completely.

“You give every part of yourself to anyone who asks, and anyone in need, and you want to know if wanting your home back is selfish?” Lena shakes her head, resting back against Kara’s chest. She softly kisses her collarbone. “No, darling. You aren’t selfish. In fact, your heart has always been the strongest, most astonishing part of you. Sometimes I don’t think you’re even real, Kara. You always have a way of knocking the breath right from my lungs.”

Kara knows Lena only speaks emphatic truths when she really means them, but her cheeks flush shyly at the compliment, anyway. She doesn’t feel particularly extraordinary. Most of the time, she still feels lost, trying to navigate amongst the living and the dead, while finding her place in the cosmos. Still, she tucks away the sincere words of the most incredible goddess to ever exist and keeps them as a token, for the nights when self doubt wants to rear its ugly head and only Lena can make her believe.

“You’re sweet, but you’re corrupted by a horrible bias,” Kara grins, staring down affectionately at the beautiful angel in her arms. She squeezes her arms around her and listens as the quiet laugh bubbles from Lena’s lips.

“Oh, haven’t you heard?” Lena picks her head up and flashes her eyes jokingly at Kara. Her mouth hangs open with a mocking face. “I’m completely wicked.”

“A monster,” Kara says, leaning in close. She scrunches her nose as their foreheads touch. “Terrifying.”

Kara captures Lena’s lips with her own, sighing as their softness overwhelms her senses. Lena’s gentle kiss mocks the face of evil that everyone expects to see when they look into the eyes of Hades, and Kara eagerly takes her more fully into her arms to preserve all the goodness in Lena’s soul.

“You were with me, by the way,” Kara says softly when they finally break apart, as she remembers the significance of her nightmare. “In my dream. We were back on Krypton, and you were there. I… I loved having you there with me."

“I would have loved being there,” Lena replies earnestly. She kisses Kara on the cheek before turning and looking across the room. She looks back at Kara with a mischievous grin and Kara’s about to ask what she’s doing before Lena’s movements silence her.

She shifts out of Kara’s arms gracefully and slides off the bed, making her way across the room in a few easy steps. Kara sits up, puzzled at her quick departure. She watches as Lena waves her arms in a practiced cadence a few times in front of a shelf of books. The shelf transforms before Kara’s very eyes, opening like a door to reveal a dark, hidden room. Kara squints into the blackness, but all she can make out are the shapes of more furniture and possibly more books, all stacked together in a makeshift study hiding in plain sight. Lena stares into the room, before turning to Kara with a small smile.

“I don’t pretend to understand the magnitude of your loss, but I can at least give you a piece of your home back to you, if you’d like it.” Lena shifts back into speaking Kryptonese, the language flowing eloquently from her lips. There’s a trace of an accent that Kara can’t place, one that seems engrained with all the richness of every dialect in the universe, mixing beautifully in a choreographed dance on Lena’s lips. Kara finds herself instantly enamored. “This library contains everything I have from Krypton and everything I’ve ever collected. It’s all yours, whenever and if ever you should want it.”

Kara stands and joins Lena across the room, walking into the library that has been magically gifted to her. She marvels at the endless shelves of books, categorized in a haphazard system that looks the opposite of organized. Except she knows Lena has a method to her bookkeeping. All her favorites are always grouped together for quick reference or when Lena decides she wants to revisit them, and the ones she's currently reading are stacked horizontally on top. It makes it look like they're all disheveled, but really they're exactly where they should be. Any book she wants to share with someone has its own place, facing a different direction, usually with the binding facing the wall. Kara knows this, because Lena always puts aside a special group of books just for Kara, and whenever she pulls one from that place, Kara's heart skips a beat.

The entire room is perfectly imperfect, and Kara loves everything about it.

She begins to read the titles of the books along the shelf in front of her, all bearing the ancient Kryptonian symbols, as Lena stands behind her, keeping a respectful distance. Her fingers trace over words she recognizes, and house crests she hasn’t thought about in a lifetime. The tears spring to her eyes, and she doesn’t try to hold them back as she feels the ancient pages beneath her fingers.

“How did--?”

“I told you Krypton was one of my favorites.” Lena’s dimpled smile gives away her excitement and Kara’s heart picks up speed. “I spent years collecting any and everything I could. No one knows they’re here but us.” Lena winks at her with a grin, the gold flashing briefly in her eyes signifying a particularly spectacular brand of magic that only Lena is capable of conjuring.

“You’ll read them with me?” Kara asks, still spellbound by all the literature in front of her. She doesn’t need to see Lena’s face to already know the answer to her question.

“I’d love to.”

Kara takes a book down from the shelf, one she recognizes as the sacred text of Rao. It seems too good to be true, but the binding is as real against her fingers as the beating of her heart. She remembers hearing the stories of the gods burning all the sacred books when Zeus banished the Titans, but to have it here in her hands, preserved by death, is a miracle in and of itself.

“This is incredible, Lena,” Kara breathes, opening the book and studying the symbols.

Lena nods in solemn agreement, but the smile doesn’t leave her face. Kara isn’t sure what’s more impressive -- Lena’s collection of Kryptonian texts, or her magnificent patience and knack for knowing the perfect time to share her knowledge. She imagines Lena has been wanting to tell her about this for so long, and she can’t fathom having to keep all of this inside. She would absolutely burst if she had to do it, but then again, Lena is always the exception when it comes to normal.

She’s extraordinary.

“Can I ask you what made this particular dream so bad?” Lena asks quietly as they exit the library. Kara walks back to Lena’s bed and curls up on her side, beckoning for Lena to join her.

She melts into the spaces Kara leaves available, like they are tailor made for her and Kara knows they are. No one will ever fill the emptiness in her bed, or in her heart like Lena does.

“Most of the time when I dream of Krypton, I see my family’s old house, and my mother and father, but then it’s always interrupted by darkness and destruction,” Kara explains quietly as she cards her fingers through Lena’s hair. “This time, you were with me, and it still ended the same way.”

“I’m so sorry--” Lena whispers, her eyes brimming with tears on Kara’s behalf. “To see that over and over... Kara, I can’t imagine.”

“That wasn’t the part of my dream that made me the most upset,” Kara says, looking away for a moment and avoiding Lena’s eyes. “For the first time, you were with me on Krypton, and everything was perfect. But when it all disappeared, it wasn’t losing Krypton that broke my heart. It was... losing you.”

“You won’t lose me,” Lena promises, pulling Kara even closer into her embrace.

“I don’t think I’m strong enough for that. You’re my home now and I have to protect you,” Kara confesses into Lena’s lips. “I love you too much.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Lena whispers in between heavy breaths against Kara’s mouth. “Not when I finally have you with me.”

* * *

 Once Lena opens the doors to her magnificent library, Kara gets transported to a time and place she thought could only exist in fragmented memories. The eternal gates of history are opened and she loses whatever little track of time she has to begin with. They spend hours -- days?-- curled up together, reading any and everything Kara can get her hands on. Lena always sits with her, shoulder to shoulder, their heads pressed together as Kara swan dives back into her old culture. She listens attentively when Lena is able to provide answers or predictions to questions Kara didn’t even know she had, the cracks in her soul mending carefully with every piece of information Lena is able to share with her. Soon, Kara finds she’s able to provide just as much context when Lena’s eyes swirl with curiosity.

The pride swells in her chest as Krypton comes back to her, more alive and real than ever, something she can physically touch and explain with another.

“You’re brilliant, you know,” Lena says after a particularly intense discussion regarding Kryptonian politics and class systems. Kara is adamant, and her logic is sound, and she knows it because of the way Lena twists her lips in contemplative silence. Her eyes flash at Kara over the pages of one of their books, a non-verbal acceptance to the checkmate Kara has presented. “I’ve never been able to find anyone that I struggle to keep up with. And believe me, I’ve tried.”

It’s high praise from such a well-read source, one who has witnessed more history than Kara can possibly hope to comprehend. But the fact that Lena treats her as an academic equal gives her so much satisfaction she can hardly contain it. She mumbles an embarrassed ‘thank you’ which doesn’t even really convey her feelings at all, but it’s good enough for now. Lena smirks like she understands all the conflicting emotions in Kara’s mind, and Kara doesn’t bother trying to hide the smugness on her face at being told she’s right.

It isn’t that she doubts herself. Kara has always known she was smart, but she’s spent so many years trying to blend in to her surroundings that she almost forgot just how good it feels to challenge herself to her full capacity. It’s overwhelming to suddenly have the intellectual handcuffs come off and be given free range to spar at will with a perfect opponent, but Lena seems to relish in it. Instead of shying away, she simply pushes Kara to another level entirely, which causes Kara to fall in love with Lena’s mind as much as her heart.

The language of Krypton flies back and forth between them, given new life in a secret realm of darkness. They debate ancient philosophy, and comment on the traditions and customs of the time. They study the mythos, and learn more about the advanced engineering of Kara’s planet. They study art and language, religion and mathematics, both of them wide-eyed and fascinated and awestruck by the other’s brilliance.

When her head hits the pillow each night, her dreams are no longer nightmares, but instead filled with rich understanding and the language of her ancestors spoken by her favorite voice in the universe.

They’re both heavily focused on Rao’s text one morning when Krypto’s bark shatters the calm silence of the library. He jumps from his place on the floor, where he often keeps extensive watch in between lazy naps, and rushes outside to the door of Lena’s bed chamber. He reaches the door and his paws scratch eagerly against the the bottom, like he’s scrambling to open it himself. Kara startles from her book and watches as Lena swiftly gathers herself, easily detangling from Kara’s grip. A loud banging on the large steel door interrupts Krypto’s insistent howls.

“Lena! I know you’re in there! Open up!” Cat shouts, her fists relentlessly pounding against the door causing it to shake. Dust loosens from the hinges and falls to the ground as Cat’s hammering fists beat faster and faster. Kara is surprised at the thunderous echo that Cat manages to produce despite being a translucent being, but she knows from experience that the door is probably quivering from sheer intimidation versus any actual show of strength.

When Lena finally opens it, Cat practically tumbles inside, a flurry of smokey limbs and chaotic energy.

“Cat? What is it?” Lena asks, turning to her companion and reaching to steady her. Cat spins quickly around the room before placing herself firmly in front of Lena. She casts a threatening look at Kara, who emerges a few seconds later, before speaking.

“The villagers… it’s… they’re coming!” Cat manages to get out as she swiftly turns and heads back to the exit. “They’re coming and I can’t stop them!”

Lena’s jaw clenches as she stands defiantly, her chin jutting upwards in acceptance. Kara watches as her eyes narrow, like she’s calculating something -- a way to stay ahead of the threat, as usual, Kara thinks -- and she quickly jumps the last few steps to join Lena’s side.

Cat stares at them both with intensity, her eyes practically throwing daggers from their slits as she points. “It’s time, Lena. It’s time!” she declares, before swirling out of the room as fast as she’d come.

The door slams closed with authority, a threatening echo ruminating through the palace as everything comes to a standstill.

They’re left in a stunned silence as the frantic display of energy fizzles out around them. Kara can feel the emotion radiating off Lena’s skin -- red hot, palpable anger, swirled with the chilly dampness of fear. Lena’s face is stoic, giving nothing away, but Kara feels the storm of everything happening within, like it’s occurring in her own body. She places a tender hand on Lena’s shoulder.

“I can’t let them destroy this realm. The endless cycle of hostility and revolts, I just want it to stop!” Lena laments, staring harshly out the open door. Kara feels her contemplating her next move. She squares her shoulders, her eyes flashing with swirling fire. “I’ve done everything in my power to protect them, but I’m the only one that can protect myself now.”

“You’re not, Lena. You’re not alone, and I’m not going to let them bring darkness out of you. You’re not anything they say you are--”

“You don’t know what I am, Kara.”

Her voice is low and haunted, and Kara feels her uncertainty. She knows Lena is benevolent, and doesn’t _want_ to be a goddess whose hand has been forced. The anger that rests on her tongue is not hostile and evil. It’s tarnished with sadness, and Kara sees the disappointment splashed across her face. Her lips quiver involuntarily as she shakes it off, trying to keep herself in control. Kara’s heart pounds in her ears, because she knows Lena doesn’t want to be violent or feared. She only wants to be _good_.

Kara quickly moves to position herself between Lena and the door. She feels the unimaginable fire spread in her chest, igniting her limbs and scorching her soul into action. Every nerve hisses and crackles as the voice in her head begs her to act, to defend, to do _something._ She must protect Lena. She feels it with every fiber of her being as she tries to contain the energy from exploding through her chest. She must protect Lena from the villagers, and from herself.

“I know your heart,” Kara declares adamantly, echoing the same words Lena had spoken only shortly after Kara’s attack. She places her hand tentatively over Lena’s chest, and feels the strong drum pounding within. “You will do what’s right by them, and they will see your spirit. They will come to accept their circumstances and this kingdom. Show them your truth, show them everything! Let them in, and I promise you, no harm has to come to anyone.”

“What if you’re wrong? What if -- it’s not enough?” Lena asks, her voice cracking slightly and betraying her self doubt. Kara reaches forward and pulls Lena close, wrapping her in her arms.

“It will be enough. _You_ are enough. I will help you. I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere,” she states, proclaiming it into Lena’s ear and willing her to believe it. “I’m always going to be by your side.”

“Promise?” Lena shivers slightly in her arms, and Kara silently pledges her life for Lena’s protection.

“I promise.”

Kara reluctantly pulls from their embrace. She offers her arm and Lena pauses, staring at it for a moment before a small smile plays over her lips. Relief washes over her face in recognition of the gesture, like she still isn’t used to facing challenges with an ally by her side. Kara nods firmly.

She places her arm through Kara’s, and they walk outside, linked together as a united front. Kara feels the coolness of Lena’s power coming to the surface of her skin, and it reacts against the warmth of Kara’s own. There’s a swirling mist that seems to form from their contact, surrounding them both with a protective shield of life and death. Kara feels their joined forces and her body vibrates with absolute power.

In the distance, there’s a low rumbling that Kara can barely make out, the sound only faintly registering to her sensitive ears. It swarms around them like the buzz of an insect, growing steadily louder and more insistent as the seconds tick one by one. Kara turns to Lena, searching her face desperately, wondering if she hears it, too. But Lena remains poised and strong, staring out over the land, waiting.

Kara flexes her arm slightly and squeezes, and Lena swallows heavily.

The clouds begin rolling angrily overhead, their wispy forms colliding together in gray masses of fury, filled with heavy hatred. Kara inhales and feels the drizzling dampness of fear hanging in the air, and she recognizes it as Lena’s terror manifesting in the weather. It hangs like wet gauze over their skin and sends a jolt through her core. Kara feels the strength building in her muscles as she tries to refrain from launching herself headfirst into the village. She wants to call off the rebellion and end this madness. But she doesn’t. She stays quiet and steadfast in her resolution to protect Lena. She knows she has to be patient, because one wrong move can be catastrophic for them all.

Kara can hear the low bellows of voices speaking out over the hill, and soon hundreds of thousands of spirits begin clambering over the edge and heading straight for them, their voices growing in numbers.

Kara listens to their hissing chants, and watches as they grab and twist and scream.

_Hades._

They’re calling her name and Kara feels the way Lena trembles before clenching her jaw. Her eyes are a masterpiece of night and day, the gold flecks piercing the darkness as she stares soberly ahead. Her face is a chiseled statue that refuses to betray a single ounce of fear, but Kara knows what lurks beneath.

 _El Mayarah,_ Kara mutters, only loud enough for Lena to hear it. She hears Lena inhale sharply at the Kryptonese phrase, and feels her flex against Kara’s arm in response.

The villagers continue to stomp in their direction, crying out with demands to see the keeper of the Underworld.

Hades.

 _“No more Hades!”_ they cry, and Kara’s heart pounds.

 _“Throw her in the Styx!”_  The idea brings back memories that taste of rot and decay, and it takes all of Kara’s strength not to gag on her own transgressions.

The crowd comes over the hill in droves with no end in sight. It seems the entirety of the Underworld is part of the rebellion, and for the first time, Kara recognizes that she and Lena are at a clear disadvantage. Despite their power, the numbers are impossible to combat.

A group of villagers elbow their way to the front of the massive throng of protestors, dragging a feisty spirit behind them. The soul in question punches and kicks at anything within striking range and Lena flinches slightly when they jerk her arms behind her back. Kara glances at her before realizing that Cat has been taken hostage.

“You there!” Kara calls out over the crowd, holding her place and trying to resist running forward. She points at the group pulling Cat along. “Let her go!”

“She is not one of us!” the spirit in the front of the group says. Hageus, Kara remembers. The same spirit who confronted her the last time. “She speaks the gospel of Hades! Throw her in the river!”

Cat pulls away from the grip of one of the spirits, only to be grabbed harshly by several more.

“Do it then, you coward! I’m not afraid of a little water!” Cat declares, her chin jutting skyward in defiance.

“Throw her in the Styx!” the crowd all begin to yell in unison, the roar almost deafening to Kara’s ears. They tear and grab at Cat’s clothing, pulling her in the direction of the river. Kara shifts uncomfortably, ready to spring Cat free of their clutches when Lena clears her throat.

“She’s not the one you came for!” Lena calls out over the crowd. There’s a pause, as Lena’s magical voice echos out over the din. “I am.”

The captors turn to face Lena once more and the angry mob is instantly hushed. There are faint whispers as everyone remains still, like they aren’t sure what to do next. Kara can hear the powerful thump of Lena’s heart, like a war drum sounding before an invasion. Even Cat stops jostling for a moment, her face surly and determined as she stares up at both of them. She blinks several times, waiting for something to happen.

“Tell me what it is you seek,” Lena demands. “Talk to me, and let me help you!”

The spirits hesitate, each one looking around at each other to determine who will take the lead. There are small shifts and the faint sound of throats clearing as one finally detaches from the mass and approaches.

“You’ve had your chance to help us, Hades!” Hageus screams, the crowd roaring in approval from behind. “You’ve turned your back on us! It’s too late now!”

“No more Hades!” they begin chanting again, the words laced with venom and anger. “No more Hades! No more Hades!”

“Even your most faithful companion has turned against you,” Hageus sneers, gesturing at Kara with a menacing look. “Surely you can’t expect the rest of us to continue to follow you blindly?”

“You’re already blinded by your hatred, Hageus!” Cat calls out, only to be restrained harder by her captors. She rolls her eyes as they tug harshly at her arms. “Oh, honestly, with the theatrics.”

“That isn’t true!” Kara steps forward, speaking directly to Hageus. He regards her with an amused smile as she crosses her arms. “I haven’t turned against Hades. I would never do that!”

“Isn’t it? You wanted her destroyed, we all saw it,” Hageus shrugs, turning to the endless multitude of spirits behind him. They all look at each other, nodding in agreement. “But if you want to choose her side, be our guest. We’ll throw you in the Styx, too!”

Kara watches as the crowd continues to march, heading directly toward the spot where she and Lena stand. The faces of the damned twist and contort in painful grimaces as they spew their venom for Hades with distaste. Their voices mix and howl and screech, and Kara winces in pain at the high pitched noises inundating her ears. In an instant it feels like they’re swarming on top of her as tens of hundreds of souls, one right after the other, begin to close in on them. They’re inching closer and closer with fists raised and violence radiating through their transparent limbs. It forces Kara to swallow the uncertainty beginning to rise in her throat. She feels the faint traces of hands grabbing and pushing against her as she looks frantically at Lena for guidance.

“You’re worse than all of them on Olympus! You’re more of a monster than your brother!”

Lena purses her lips and doesn’t flinch as the insults get hurled in her direction. She opens her mouth briefly, looking like she’s about to speak, when Kara catches several angry spirits charging fast out of the corner of her eye. She doesn’t have time to consider what damage they can do, or what the fall out will be. They’re moving too fast and aiming straight for Lena.

All she can do is act.

“No!” Kara cries out, stepping in front of Lena. The spirits crash into her one by one, bouncing off her like raindrops on a tin roof. Kara doesn’t try to contain herself anymore. She closes her eyes and allows all the energy to flow through her body, illuminating her from within. The glowing light explodes around her, stabbing the darkness with bright intensity and sending the spirits howling away from them in horror. Kara focuses on the sound of Lena’s heart, and hones in on the love she can feel pouring through her own body, filling her muscles with indomitable power as she shields Lena from the hostile crowd.

The spirits stop in their tracks and backpedal, their haunted eyes downcast as they cower in fear. Kara allows herself to be filled by all the strength she can summon, before she calmly exhales and dims back down to a softer glow.

Lena is forced to shield her own eyes from the sudden display of light, but she manages to hold herself in place right by Kara’s side. Kara thinks about the gentle way Lena approaches all the inhabitants of her kingdom, and she forces herself to ignore the anger begging to be released.

“I’m not going to hurt you!” Kara declares, kneeling down slowly. She places a kind hand on Hageus’ shoulder to show she means no harm. She doesn’t want to hurt them, after all. She just wants this to end peacefully. “I promise.”

Hageus twists uncomfortably away from her, like he expects her fingers to scald his skin, but there is no pain, and no danger. He looks up at her with fear in his eyes and Kara can only smile and try to silently reassure him as best as she can.

The faces in the crowd begin to tentatively look up at her, one by one until they’re all silently waiting for her to speak.

“It’s easy to feel hopeless here. You all have lost so much, and I don’t blame you for being angry and confused. It’s easy to retreat into the darkness-- to lose your strength and lose yourselves in a place as overwhelming as the Underworld!” Kara brings herself back to standing and opens her arms to the masses. “I was like you when I first came here. I was terrified of everything I thought I knew about death, and about Hades. I doubted her, and felt angry and lost. But being here now, and meeting all of you-- I found out that there is so much love in this realm, and it’s all here for the taking. There’s hope here, even in the depths of despair. There’s hope that you will once again see the faces of those you love, and perhaps even those you have lost. Hades hasn’t lied to you! She has always only wanted what’s best for all of you. Give her a chance now to prove it!”

They stare in wonder, glancing from Kara to Lena and back to Kara again, open mouthed and waiting for something -- anything -- to happen. Kara can feel the tension in the air, hanging thick and low like smog. She knows she’s on borrowed time, but as long as she has their attention, they won’t be angling for an attack. If she can just convince them to be patient, it’s all she needs to make them see what truly exists in Hades’ realm. She reaches for Lena’s hand, and her heart flutters as it slides solidly into her palm.

“Lena, open the fields,” Kara says with a determined nod, focusing on Lena and willing her to trust in this plan. Their eyes lock and Lena’s lips thin into an accepting smile. “Show them what they want to see.”

Kara knows if it backfires, it will be a disaster for them all, herself included. The dead have strength in numbers, and despite Lena’s powers, and Kara’s own gifts, she’s not confident that they can fight them off forever. Kara chances a quick look at Cat, who is still being restrained, but staring back at her with a smug and knowing smile.

The fields themselves will not be the answer, as they are not perfect, the way the dead believe. But there will be no more secrets in the Underworld, no more silence in the darkness, and that is the only thing Kara is banking on to save them.

“You want to believe that there is a cure for your suffering,” Kara addresses the crowd once more. “I cannot promise that you will find the answers that you seek, but we are not going to hide anything from you.”

Lena waves her arms methodically over the space and Kara raises her hand to shield her eyes from the incoming brightness. The crowd of villagers shrink back and make themselves small and unassuming as the fields unfold before them. Row after row of glorious amber grain flows for as far as the eye can see. Kara stares at the sparkling blue sky, and feels the tears well up behind her eyes as she thinks about Astra, and the last time she was brought to the fields herself.

The dead begin to venture into the vast space in small clusters, some holding hands, some walking tentatively alone. They swirl and float and feel the grass with their hands, their eyes widening in disbelief. Lena places a hand on Kara’s shoulder, because she _knows_ \-- knows the power of this moment, and the struggle in Kara’s heart -- and it’s just another excuse for Kara to fall in love with her all over again.

“I hope this works,” Kara whispers, leaning in close to Lena’s side. “I really do.”

Lena’s hand finds its way back to Kara’s, and with a gentle squeeze and her eyes fixed straight ahead, she replies, “I trust you.”

* * *

The machine guns rage angrily in the distance, the mechanisms so loud they practically cause the apartment to shake. The bombs explode next, drowning out the sounds of the city with their obnoxious power.

Alex grumbles, losing her cozy place on the couch as she reaches for the remote, desperate to turn down the volume. Can’t they just keep the sound in these movies consistent? She can’t hear the dialogue between characters at all and then the action starts up again at such a ridiculous frequency that her neighbors probably think something shady is actually going on in her own home.

She tosses the remote on the couch in annoyance, crossing her arms as she waits to see what the next scene is going to bring in this stupid game of volume roulette. The microwave timer dings in the other room, followed by frantic footsteps clambering too quickly after it.

“Oh, shoot!” Sam exclaims. The machine guns fire again, and Alex frowns.  “Shoot, shoot, shoot!”

“Sam? You good?” Alex pauses the symphony of guns and ammo on the TV and listens for the cause of Sam’s distress.

“Yeah-- yeah I’m fine--” Sam calls out, her voice frustrated and not nearly as fine as she proclaims. She walks into the living room with a charred bag of popcorn and a very distinct pout on her perfectly adorable face. It would be more upsetting if she wasn’t so damn _cute_ , Alex thinks. “The popcorn….not so much. I’m sorry!”

“Aw, a casualty. Don’t worry, it happens all the time!” Alex says, turning to her with a smile. Sam is looking at her with such sad eyes, that Alex wants to just reach out and hug her. It’s over something so small, like popcorn, which somehow makes it more endearing, if that’s even possible. “Just ask any of my colleagues. John burns popcorn like, twice a week, at least.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam repeats, staring at the ground dejectedly. She drags herself to the couch and sits down with a sulky huff. She tosses the incriminating bag away from her and stares at the paused screen.

“I’m more excited for the wine anyway,” Alex promises, rubbing Sam’s arm affectionately. She hands her the remote and takes a sip of her drink.

They sit in silence for a few moments, Sam looking forlornly at the TV and Alex looking between her and the screen, waiting for something to happen.

“Are ya waiting for an invitation?” Alex teases after a while, leaning into her just enough to shove her playfully. Sam is sitting there lost in her thoughts, and Alex feels her stomach twist slightly. She wonders if she’s really taking the loss of the popcorn extremely hard or if there’s something...else.

“Hm?” Sam glances at her slowly, like she’s barely comprehending what Alex is saying.

“You have to hit play, babe,” Alex nudges her chin in the direction of the remote.

“Oh, right,” Sam shakes her head. She hits play, and offers an apologetic smile. “Sorry.”

That’s two -- technically three -- apologies for the smallest inconveniences ever, and now Alex is starting to worry.

Before she can say anything else, Sam stretches out with her long legs propped on the coffee table and her arm draped over the back of the couch, and Alex easily nestles into the space next to her. Sam shifts slightly, and kisses the top of her head with a distracted graze of her lips, and Alex sighs into her shoulder.

Something is definitely wrong.

Maybe wrong is too strong a word. Maybe there’s nothing _wrong_ , per se, but things are off. There’s a heaviness that rests uncomfortably on Alex’s chest and an uneasiness that she can’t seem to shake from her neck, anchoring itself until its deeply planted in her muscles like a root that shouldn’t be there. An inkling of doubt whispers threats in her ear that she wants to ignore, but can’t, because it seems to get louder with every nervous shift in Sam’s eyes, and every awkward pause in their conversation when there simply shouldn’t be one.

Sam just isn’t...herself. But Alex can’t put her finger on what that _means_.

“You seem tired.”

That’s what Alex settles with instead, and the comment hardly scratches the surface of what she wants to say, or what she probably should say. She’s curled up in Sam’s strong arms, and they’re pressing into her a little too tightly, like she’s wound up from something and can’t seem to relax no matter how many soothing strokes Alex’s fingers make along the tops of her thighs. It isn’t uncomfortable, necessarily, but it’s uncharacteristic of the Sam she knows.

The Sam she knows is tranquil, and lazy, especially on late nights when she allows herself to stop working. She’s slow smiles, and easy kisses, and her eyes are deep and rich and endless. But tonight she’s agitated. Tense. There’s a nervous energy that Alex can practically feel buzzing into her own skin, and it’s alarming for the way Sam seems completely too preoccupied to pay attention.

“I’m exhausted,” Sam responds a few beats too late, sighing heavily. But she doesn’t seem it. She seems coiled tightly, ready to explode at any moment. “Long week, I guess.”

“That trip must have taken a lot out of you. How did it go, anyway? I thought you said you’d be back Friday?” Alex shifts so she can wrap her arm more fully around Sam’s waist as they lay curled up on the couch. It’s Sunday, now, and Sam has been gone for a few days, and a few days beyond that, which ordinarily wouldn’t be suspect, but this isn’t ordinary. She’s been known to venture out of town for work on occasion, little overnighters that don’t usually require much preparation or thought, but this time seems...different. Strange, almost, because Sam is being tight lipped about her whereabouts, when she’s normally such an open book. Alex finds herself aching for an explanation -- an anecdote, or a stray detail -- but nothing comes. Just stone cold silence, and a strangely distracted Sam.

Alex sighs against Sam’s lean frame. She seems to have brought a lot of stress home with her, and Alex just wants to make her feel better. The question about the delay in plans hangs in the air, and from the way Alex’s hand lays pressed against the side of Sam’s stomach, she can feel her girlfriend's abdominals clench in response.

“I said I had a work trip?” Sam echoes, testing the words like she's hearing them for the first time. Alex cranes her neck to try to look up at her.

“Oh, wow, already blocking it out, huh? Well I’m sure it didn’t go as badly as you think,” Alex says. She attempts to reassure at the same time her own stomach coils with unexplained anxiety.

Sam shifts underneath her, placing her feet firmly on the floor until she’s sitting up completely. Alex mimics her movements and detangles their limbs so she’s facing her upright. She watches as Sam leans forward, resting her head in her hands and staring down at the floor like she’s in some kind of pain.

“Sam?” Alex says gently, reaching out to pat her back. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

“I didn’t _go_ anywhere,” Sam finally exhales, shaking her head adamantly. “I-- I know I said I had a trip but-- I never left.”

“Okay--” Alex swallows heavily, her hand pausing on its soothing trail along Sam’s back. She braces herself for a confession -- a dalliance, an affair -- something that she knows is about to break her. But Sam just looks at her with such a broken expression, one where her eyes seem to be pleading for help, that Alex forgets about herself for a moment.

“This keeps happening to me,” Sam whispers, and her voice is low and shaky. Alex has never heard her sound so scared and it sends a chill down her spine. “I keep-- forgetting. It’s like...I’m losing time. I say I’m doing things and I don’t have any memory of doing them. I can’t remember where I’ve been, sometimes for days at a time. Alex…”

Sam sniffles, and pulls out her phone, thrusting it in Alex’s lap. She gestures at it and Alex flips it over. Missed calls from work. Texts from colleagues. Voicemails.

“They had a car ready for me to go to the airport,” Sam confesses, nodding at the phone as Alex skims through the messages. “I never got in it. Where did I _go_?”

Alex scrolls through the phone, frantically reading the messages, all going unchecked and unanswered. She looks up at Sam who is wide-eyed, shaking her head and shrugging like she can’t believe it either.

“Has this happened before?” Alex asks, feeling the way her hands shake as she hands the phone back to Sam. She clenches her jaw and tries to put on a brave face because Sam _needs_ that. She needs her to be strong.

Sam nods and looks down again. “Several times. I’ve missed meetings, and I keep reminding myself to do things only they never seem to get done and I don’t ever have a reason why not. I’m screwing everything up at work! I can’t even pay attention when I’m at home. I burned freaking popcorn!”

Sam goes to laugh, but it comes out in a choked gasp as the tears stream down her face, wild and uncontained. Alex’s heart lurches as she tries to angle herself closer.

“Sam, it’s okay, please don’t get upset,” Alex wraps her arm around her shoulders, and feels the way Sam tries to resist but falls into her embrace, anyway. It reminds her of all the meltdowns Kara used to have, when nothing would ever make it okay, but she would eventually cave to Alex’s soothing words and healing hugs. “I’m sure you aren’t screwing things up. People forget things all the time, especially when they’re stressed, and you’ve been so stressed...”

“Something is wrong with me, Alex! I think--” Sam’s voice cracks into another sob as she covers her mouth and it’s all Alex can do to continue to fold her into her arms and try to soothe her with words that they both know have no impact. Not when there is so much uncertainty around them.

“It’s going to be okay, I’ve got you,” Alex whispers into her neck, as Sam shakes and sniffles into her shoulder. It’s the only thing she can say that keeps Sam from falling apart completely. “We will figure this out, okay? I promise.”

She doesn’t know what to do, or what to say, but Sam is hurting, and Alex refuses to let her down. Not like this.

She presses her hand firmly at the back of Sam’s neck, stroking her hair and staring at the ceiling, wishing she had some idea where to even start to fix this unexplainable mess. She wishes Kara could be here, not that she would necessarily have the answers, but she’s always good in a crisis and this is beginning to feel like a very significant one.

“I promise,” Alex whispers again, breathing it into the universe and praying for her words to have power.

* * *

The anticipation would kill her, if she wasn’t already in the land of the dead. Kara tenses her muscles and waits, watching with a cautious eye as the villagers continue to venture gingerly through the fields. But time moves slowly, almost taunting her, as she waits for an answer -- the acceptance of fate, or the resurgence of a rebellion -- and all she can do is pray for the strength to face either one when necessary.

Kara’s heart beats rapidly. Locked away in the fields, she knows there is the potential for hope, and community, and other souls in need of healing, but there is no perfection. It’s something that a spirit can learn to appreciate, if they allow themselves to get over the broken illusion of paradise.

The sadness prickles at the back of Kara’s throat and burns behind her eyes. Despite knowing the ugly truth, the fields are just as grand and majestic as the first time she laid eyes on them. They are beyond her wildest imaginings, with endless potential hidden in every blade of grass. The beauty is enchanting, and it beckons to her like the beginning of a horror movie, lulling her into a trance where everything is serene and picture-perfect until the monsters manifest.

They stare at her with empty eyes and torn faces, and Kara wants so badly to force Zeus to pay for what he’s done. But she doesn’t. She can’t.

Instead, she waits for the rest of the crowd to pick up on the ending she already knows.

The villagers are already scared, and have been for lifetimes. That much Kara understands. It’s what keeps her anger in check when she considers if anyone here deserves punishment for their actions. She hates how they’ve slandered Lena, but as much as she wants to hate them, she can’t. This is all greater than them. There is something more profound, hidden deep down beyond their anger and outbursts. The souls of the dead are searching for answers, and she doesn’t blame them. Not really. They simply banded together, rallying and holding on to the hope of a hidden paradise, something magical that could take away all their pain. Kara waits with bated breath for them to discover that there is none. The only lie here is that which is right in front of them. Hades never dangled a promise in front of them, or kept a treasure from them. She never wanted them to feel anything but welcome and comfortable within the gates of her kingdom. And yet, somehow, everything got twisted into something foreign and desolate, despite her best efforts.

Kara knows that all the villagers want is to belong. They want a place to rest their weary minds. Even here, in the land of the dead, all anyone is searching for is a home.

The living and the dead have so much more in common than Kara ever imagined.

She’s on the same journey, trying to find a way to heal, a way to make eternity seem a little less lonely despite all the losses she’s endured. The villagers simply got caught up in hearsay, latching on to a concept with iron grips in hopes that it would come to fruition. Kara is familiar with people finding ways to place blame squarely on someone else’s shoulders instead of facing the terrifying reality of what might be. She chances a glance at Lena, again, and her heart aches at the fact that it always seems to be her shoulders on which the blame seems to fall.

Kara turns and stares over the fruitful plain. The heroes of the fields come into focus, some sitting forlornly in the middle of the grassy knoll, staring at the sky with tears flowing down their cheeks. Some are off stalking in corners, like they’re desperate to find the shadows to mask their infinite suffering. The haunted wails of the trapped and lonely-- Zeus’ chosen, whatever _that_ might mean -- begin to overwhelm the crowd of newcomers. Everyone else falls silent as the villagers begin to see the terrific sadness contained behind the veil of false happiness.

The realization of the Elysian Fields starts to dawn on their faces, one by one, and Kara hangs her head. Lena hasn’t kept them in the dark, the darkness has always been part of them. She knows it’s the right thing to do -- to open the fields, and show them the truth -- but she can’t help feeling like she’s failed them. They aren’t necessarily her responsibility, but she’s grown to care about the spirits of the Underworld just like she’s grown to adore their keeper. They are as much a part of Lena as Lena is to her, and Kara wishes she could do something to help them cope with the disappointment.

“I’m sorry,” she turns to Lena, her beautiful angel of the darkness, who is somehow still looking at her like she saved the universe. “I don’t know what else to do.”

The villagers begin looking at each other, terrified at the infinite misery that they’ve suddenly encountered. Kara braces herself, ready for the accusations, the challenges, the rebuttals. Ready to face the demands to take them back.

But nothing comes.

Instead, the spirits break off into groups, comforting each other from their disenchantment. They continue to walk through the fields, tentatively approaching the inhabitants and sitting side by side with them as equals. Kara watches in fascination as the spirit of an older woman breaks free from the throng of villagers and makes a beeline for a sad, lonely teenager staring wistfully into nothing. The boy shakes his head when he finally recognizes the woman, disbelief and amazement all over his face as his features become slightly less transparent in front of her. They embrace tightly, and Kara’s heart flutters with something old, and familiar, and more powerful than anything in the universe.

Love.

Mothers and sons. Brothers. Friends and long lost loves. Transgressions committed and somehow forgiven, all in the open space of Lena’s infinite love.

Lena stands in front of her, her eyes never missing a single detail. Kara closes the gap and slides her arms around her waist from behind, resting her head on Lena’s shoulder. They watch the action in comforting silence, taking in the breathtaking scene as the horrifying screams begin to subside into something far more pleasant. Happy whispers. Excited chatter.

Hope.

An old, wispy spirit glides peacefully up to the hunched figure of a tired old man and rests her gnarled hand on his shoulder. He peers at her with swirling, milky eyes, and the tears flow down his face as he recognizes her instantly. He begs for forgiveness, and gets on his knees to convey his sorrow. She simply wraps her arms around him and holds him tightly.

Forgiveness.

“I love you,” Lena whispers into the wind, the words finding their way perfectly into Kara's ear. “You always know how to rescue me, Kara. Thank you.”

They watch as Hageus slowly approaches the guards, who are still holding Cat captive a few paces away. Fortunately they seem to be distracted, their grips loose around her arms as they survey the scene with the rest of the crowd.

“Let her go,” Hageus says, shaking his head with disappointment. The guards listen and do as they are instructed. Cat glowers at them immediately, stretching her arms lightly and wincing in discomfort.

“I know where each and every one of you live, and I won’t forget it,” Cat barks, as they hold up their hands in surrender.

“You were right, Cat,” Hageus begins sheepishly. “We were wrong. All of us. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t lie,” Cat says stiffly, crossing her arms in annoyance. “You should make a note of that.”

It’s as close to an acceptance of the apology as Hageus is going to get, and Kara suppresses the urge to smile at Cat’s tenacity.

“It wasn’t just because of your friendship with Hades. It was Charon. He’s the one that kept telling us Hades was corrupt, and keeping secrets from us,” Hageus looks around cautiously. “We figured he would know! Who better than someone who has been here since the beginning?”

Cat is quiet, and Kara watches as she makes eye contact with Lena over Hageus’ head. Lena sighs quietly, her eyes scanning the ground and Kara reaches the same conclusion that she knows they all must be thinking.

“I can handle Charon,” Kara offers, even though she knows what Lena’s answer is going to be. Lena simply grins, her eyes swirling with disappointment.

“Ordinarily, I’d like to see that,” Lena sighs, staring at the ground. “No, I think Charon will simply be relieved of his duties. He no longer has to work for me, if that’s what he wants. I’m sure he was promised something grand by my brother, but I will give him his freedom...such as it is.”

“A mind game,” Kara says dejectedly. “Zeus.”

“Who else?” Lena scoffs, shaking her head.

They’re quiet, each lost in their own thoughts, which are probably revolving around the same thing -- a future problem of the highest degree. Namely, the plan they’re going to have to unleash in order to combat Zeus once and for all.

Before they can turn to discuss, Kara notices the villagers have begun to gather in a large circle around them again, their hands joined ceremoniously. Kara isn’t sure what they’re doing, so she steps instinctively out from behind Lena until she is standing protectively in front of her. Her arms are spread as she reaches behind her for Lena’s wrist, just to make sure she’s still there behind her, still solid, and breathing, and _safe_.

“All hail, Queen Persephone! Queen of the dead!” they all chant, their voices loud and strong, echoing throughout the entire realm. They fall to their knees, bowing in front of her, until all Kara can see are the crowns of thousands upon thousands of heads as their faces stare reverently at the ground. She steps aside, baffled, realizing they aren’t about to attack. Lena takes her hand softly, and Kara glances to see a smile brighter than the entire cosmos lighting up her face.

“Queen Hades and Queen Persephone, rulers of the Underworld!”

Kara blinks several times, trying to get her bearings. It’s the last thing she expects, and she feels humbled by their display of affection, but she’s no ruler -- no Queen, or savior -- she’s just another soul trying desperately to find her way. She raises her arms and thanks them profusely as Lena watches with pride etched on her perfect face.

“You don’t owe me anything,” Kara says to the crowd, shaking her head with a gentle smile. She watches as they stare at her, some with tears in their eyes, but all with admiration and kindness. The heavy hostility is gone, replaced by something much stronger. A change in the wind rustles against Kara’s skin, and she feels it cloak around her shoulders like the protective steel of her cape. “Just love each other and be kind. That’s all I ask -- from all of us.”

Lena raises their joined hands at that, and the crowd cheers once more. Kara feels the heat prickle along her skin as Lena’s lips ghost along her jaw, a quick kiss that speaks volumes and contains the promise of eternity. Kara swallows against it as her knees wobble from the impact.

The crowd disperses soon after, some frolicking hand in hand, others laughing and skipping through the grass. The lonely heroes are surrounded by groups of spirits, and everyone begins to mingle like they’re at the grandest party ever thrown. The energy is infectious, and Kara wonders if the brightness in the sky is no longer an illusion, but actually generated by all the happiness she feels surrounding her.

As if on cue, Lena winks and goes off to talk to Cat.

Kara walks around on her own, basking in the warm light and letting the soft, silky laughter of unbridled joy fill her heart. In the distance, she can hear a chorus of voices singing a song she doesn’t recognize, but the melody is upbeat and pleasant and vibrant. Everything is at peace, and Kara feels her shoulders relax as she stares around in wonder.

That’s when she sees her.

The cloaked figure whose silhouette will never be erased from Kara’s mind.

She’s still off to the side, alone, but she seems calm. Regal, almost, in the way she silently presides over the space around her. There isn’t harsh screaming, or the agonized wails that have kept Kara awake for weeks. Instead, Astra stands stoically, her hands clasped in front of her as she stares out over the plains.

Kara knows she doesn’t recognize anything, or anyone, but her face is without worry. It’s almost a relief to see her so unburdened, even if it means she doesn’t remember. Kara tries to take comfort in that, at least. It’s something to hold on to, and she tucks it away for safekeeping in the place in her heart where Astra will always live.

“Astra?” Kara calls out, walking slowly toward her. She doesn’t know what she hopes to get out of this, only that she can’t stay away from someone who will always mean so much to her. Even in this state, Kara knows she has to try.

Astra stares at her, her head tilted in vacant thought. There’s no recognition that comes across her face, but she reaches out and gestures for Kara to come closer.

Kara obeys.

“My name is Kara,” Kara introduces herself as she walks up. She offers a tentative hand that shakes with the memories she aches to share but forces herself to forget in the moment. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Astra continues to stare at her blankly until she finally places a translucent hand on Kara’s shoulder. It should make her shiver, but Kara relishes in the contact. It’s the closest she’s been to her aunt in too many years, and it feels right, even if it isn’t the way she always imagined it.

“Your soul lights up the world,” Astra says in Kryptonese, with a voice that takes Kara back to her youth. It hasn’t changed, even if her mind has. It’s still strong, and bold, and _right_. Kara smiles. “You are powerful.”

“Maybe one day,” Kara shrugs, responding in the dialect that feels fresh on her tongue thanks to Lena’s guidance. She stares at Astra, and thinks about how Lena must have spoken to her using the language of Krypton. She feels her stomach flip at the thought of the two of them engaged in conversation using the language of the Titans.

“I wish to know you.”

It’s a quiet demand, but Astra says it while looking at her with such curiosity that Kara can’t contain herself. The smile grows along her face and she doesn’t try to stop it.

“I wish to know you, too,” Kara replies and Astra nods with a satisfied smile.

Kara gestures to the ground, and they both sit across from each other like old friends. Kara knows that’s just wishful thinking, but she resigns herself to getting to know Astra as this version of herself, which is better than she could ever hope for. Even if they’ve lost the past, they can forge a new bond. Perhaps it will be even stronger than their first.

Maybe some things in her past are better left untouched.

They talk idly about nothing in particular. Kara treads lightly, mostly just commenting on the landscape and telling Astra about her time in the Underworld. Astra listens quietly, but she seems engaged, so Kara just keeps talking. She talks about Lena, and delights when Astra’s face shows a flicker of warmth. She talks about her favorite books, and promises she will bring some to her soon. Astra seems pleased at the thought. She says little, but her silent gestures are encouraging and Kara feels the gap between them start to close.

“Do you think I could come see you again?” Kara asks, as she returns to standing in preparation to take her leave. She doesn’t want to overstay her welcome, as tempting as the idea of talking to Astra is.

“I think I would like that,” Astra says quietly. Kara offers her hand, and Astra stares at it before reaching out and shaking it gently.

When she turns and begins to walk back, she sees Lena crouching down, whispering in that secretive way she has when she’s saying something funny. Kara watches as several of the spirits laugh and clap their hands at whatever Lena has told them. It’s the first time Kara has ever seen them shine brightly in her presence -- like their souls are actually on fire, in a passionate, everlasting way -- and the sight brings a tear to Kara’s eye. The small spirit of a young child leans in close and says something that makes Lena laugh in return, and it’s almost like time itself stops. Kara wonders if it’s the first time anyone here has heard Hades laugh. The sound carries through the infinite expanse of the Underworld, echoing in Kara’s ears like the sound of a distant waterfall, rumbling with awesome power that contains a soft, gently flowing undercurrent. More souls gather around her, each scrambling for a chance to be close to her, and Kara nods to herself with a smile.

Lena deserves this. This happiness, these souls. To get back all of the love she has consistently put out into the universe.

Finally.

Lena embraces a villager gently, and her eyes glance up just in time to catch Kara wiping another tear. Lena beams at her, and mouths a silent ‘thank you’ and Kara just shakes her head and looks around.

 _You did this. This has always been yours_.

“So how long do I have to wait for you two to get married?”

A voice crashes into Kara’s thoughts and she shakes her head as the indomitable spirit of Cat Grant comes sauntering over.

“Married?” Kara chokes, shaking her head and laughing in spite of herself. “Cat! I--married? W-what?”

“You two are literal soulmates, in every sense of the word. It’s what legends are made of, Kiera. The girl from the sky and the girl from the ground, and for once, it didn’t get screwed up. Even someone as cynical as I am can appreciate that,” Cat says, rolling her eyes. “Please don’t make me launch into a whole explanation. You belong together, plain and simple."

“Do you think she would-- I mean, I know Lena loves me, but marriage -- “

“She has waited an eternity for you to be here. She certainly won’t think twice if you asked to spend the rest of it _with_ her,” Cat places her hands on her hips and smirks. “Honestly, if you asked her to rearrange the cosmos, she would find a way. Her love knows no limits, that’s for sure.”

Kara chuckles at that, because it isn’t an exaggeration whatsoever.

She knows there is still so much left to do -- unfinished business with Zeus, and a connection to Earth that she is still trying to understand -- but she is so overwhelmed by the beauty of this moment, and Lena’s beauty in every moment, that the thought of forever rests pleasantly in her heart. She wants this. She wants to be with Lena for the rest of time, if she’s allowed. That’s the one thing she’s sure of, in the midst of all the chaos and all the challenges. She wants to face them with Lena, because then at least she will have a chance at happiness.

“I love her so much,” Kara agrees, looking across the field at the goddess that has had her heart since before time existed and protected it every day since. “I didn’t think I could know love like this, but she’s…she’s real.”

“I told you she was better than you could ever imagine.”

* * *

When they finally get a chance to reunite and head back to the palace, Kara is absolutely awestruck at the transformation in Lena’s spirit. Everything about her is brighter, from the formerly deep dark lines in her cloak that seem to act like ocean tides, reflecting sunlight with every swish of her gait, to the hidden creases around her mouth, that take up residence around an uncontained smile. Where there used to be smoke and fog surrounding Lena’s body, there’s almost a halo of light that sharpens her already sculpted features into something Kara desperately wishes she could capture on paper. As soon as she thinks she has it memorized, the shadows shift, and Lena’s face becomes a new vision of indescribable beauty forcing Kara to start from the beginning before she can even think about where to look first.

“I didn’t think you could get more beautiful, but you always have a way of surprising me,” Kara says, brushing a few stray pieces of Lena’s hair behind her ear.

“You’re too kind."

Lena is bashful, and her eyelashes flutter nervously at the compliment, which just makes Kara’s fondness grow.

“Happiness suits you,” Kara grins, kissing Lena’s cheek and whispering in her ear. “You wear it well.”

“I’ve never felt like this before,” Lena admits, glancing at Kara almost as if seeking confirmation. Like she’s asking for permission to feel _this_ good. “It takes some getting used to, but I think I’m up to the task. My home has never looked like this before.”

“You deserve this. You deserve so much,” Kara declares adamantly, gesturing around the realm of darkness that now seems to twinkle and sparkle with infinite hope and love. There isn’t a need for artificial lights anymore, because everything is a comfortable dimness that reflects cozy comfort instead of cold, lonely dread. “The spirits love you. And so do I.”

“I can’t thank you enough -- “ Lena replies, turning to Kara and taking her hands in her own. “What you’ve done for me...I’ve never...I’ve never had anyone in my life like you.”

They continue to walk back to the palace, their heads pressed together, whispering softly to and getting lost in the sounds of each other’s voices when Kara suddenly hears the faint fluttering of wings. She thinks it might be the spirits, at first, whisking and floating about the grounds, until the sound gets closer and unmistakably louder.

“What the--?” she starts, before she glances up and sees Winn smiling sheepishly in front of her.

“Winn!” Kara gasps, launching at him and wrapping him in a tight hug. “W-what are you doing here? I thought you didn’t go past the entrance!”

“Trust me, it’s not by choice, I--” Winn starts to explain before darting backwards out of Kara’s grip. “Woah, what the Hades is that?!”

Krypto bounds toward him, his back hunched in a protective stance as a low throaty growl emits from his mouth. His eyes are all laser focused on the newcomer, and Kara looks between them, taking smug comfort at not being Krypto’s target for once.

“This is Krypto. He’s about as comfortable with guests as I am,” Lena says, strolling up behind him. She grins, kneeling and ruffling the fur on his center head. “Isn’t that right, darling?”

Krypto immediately melts into a puddle of puppy and licks at her hand while Lena scrunches her nose in delight. She stares up at Winn with a cheeky smile and a raised eyebrow.

“Lena! Lena, hi! Um, Krypto, wonderful to meet you, too, I think. I’ll just stay over here,” Winn backpedals so that he’s out of harm’s way. He looks around cautiously, running his fingers through his hair. “L-Love what you’ve done with the place. Looks… less… dark?”

“Thank you,” Lena nods solemnly as she stands. “It’s good to see you, love.”

She offers her arms and Winn accepts the gesture, hugging her tightly in return. It warms Kara’s chest to see the two interact for the first time, even though she knows they’ve known each other for longer than there are words to explain it.

“The Underworld actually really does look great. What _have_ you done here?” Winn asks as he pulls back from Lena and stares around in wonder.

Kara beams as she watches Winn take note of the changes in the atmosphere, and the way the palace stands sturdy and strong without a crack in sight. She looks over the landscape at the way even the dirt along the hardened paths seems to shimmer with glittering rocks and jewels, hidden treasures that have been exposed as far as the eye can see.

Lena’s cheeks flush as she nods at Kara. “I’ve had some welcome company. She has really livened the place up,” she says, easily fitting herself into the space next to Kara like a magnet. Kara wraps her arm around her waist and squeezes.

Winn looks between them for several long moments, a stupidly large smile on his face. Kara waits for him to speak, but he seems lost in a distracted trance.

“Winn? What’s the matter?” Lena finally asks, staring at him expectantly. Winn snaps back to attention. “Not that it isn't great to see you, but why have you come here?”

“Nothing! I just came down here to see how my favorite immortals were doing, that’s all. I was in the neighborhood. Can’t a guy just check on his friends?”

“You were hanging out by the Styx on a casual lunch break, then?” Lena returns, narrowing her eyes. Kara sniffs indignantly.

“Maybe?”

Krypto yelps and Winn grimaces.

“Okay. I realize you’ve been busy here but here’s the thing,” Winn says slowly. “We need Kara. It’s um -- well it’s Alex --”

“What about Alex?! Why didn’t you start with that?!” Kara bursts, grabbing Winn by the shirt collar. It’s exactly how Alex would react, and somehow that makes her strengthen her grip.

“No! No, Alex is fine!” Winn insists, his hands outstretched. “I promise!”

“Oh, thank Rao!” Kara whispers, only loosening her hold on him slightly.

“So what exactly is going on?” Lena asks quickly, her voice cool and calm. She stands behind Kara, with a protective hand at her back, and it sends a shiver down Kara’s spine.

“Spit it out, Winn!” Kara exclaims, turning back to him as her patience runs thin.

“Well, it’s just that...you sort of need to come back to Earth. Like… now…” he says, and Kara and Lena exchange simultaneous looks of confusion.

Kara lets him go and runs her fingers through her golden hair in frustration. She sighs and looks up to the sky with a silent, desperate plea for salvation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Winn head back to Earth and witness Reign for the first time. Alex is distraught over Sam's disappearance and Kara does her best to comfort her sister. Lena and Kara try to make sense of everything happening, but when Reign issues an ultimatum, Lena finds herself heading to Mount Olympus to renegotiate. When a dangerous deal is made, Kara knows something is wrong. In one last act of desperation, Lena goes somewhere no one dares to visit and calls upon the help of a surprising source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's me again! this chapter has a few twists that i'm really excited about and sets us up for the final few chapters. i actually plot twisted myself while writing this and had to recover for a hot second hahaha - but i hope you all enjoy it. i finally got a chance to write a little from lena's POV (my favorite, if you read ANY of my writing) so that was a jam.... and i expect we'll see a bit more from her as things wrap up. somehow she just continues to be more fantastic than ever and i promise it's only going to get better.
> 
> also, if you're looking for more greek mythology reads, i just finished 'the song of achilles' -- there's a special little piece in this chapter dedicated to a sweet passage i read in there. bonus points if you find it ;) ...next on my list is 'Circe' by the same author. 
> 
> let me know your thoughts/theories about what's going to happen or just leave a comment about lena's beautiful face ;)

Kara doesn’t wait for the rest of the hurried words to rush from Winn’s lips, no matter how urgent they seem to be. Instead, her eyes wander of their own volition, looking only for Lena’s face. Her Lena, always the patient center in storms of chaos, standing stoic, calm, and fearsome in all her powerful grace. Kara nods at her quickly, urging her to silently understand that she _must_ go. There’s no other option. Lena’s eyes flash with warning gold, but her lips tighten as she clenches her jaw. She reaches out and touches Kara’s cheek with a sad parting smile, and Kara’s eyes flutter, relishing in the the sweet feeling of her pleasantly cool fingers.

Lena withdraws her hand and nods curtly, and in seconds, Kara takes off without another thought. She hears the fading thump of Lena’s heart, and the parting whisper of adoration uttered breathlessly in the shared Kryptonian language that only Kara’s ears can understand.

“Kara, wait!” Winn cries after her, his voice barely audible as Kara surges toward the exit to the cavern. “Wait up!”

She doesn’t stop for him, or even turn her head to see how far behind he is. None of that matters. A sinking feeling pulls down at her stomach, something that stings with the familiar feeling of fear. Alex is safe, he had said, but the gods are nothing if they aren’t shifty with the truth. Kara pushes forward even faster, desperate to get to Earth and find answers for herself. If Alex is summoning her, it is only because there is something truly catastrophic in their midst. Kara grinds her teeth and fights back the hot, heavy tears that well behind her eyes. How could she be so distracted? She should _know_ these things. She should feel them, and be able to help her sister before it comes down to something like this.

A pervasive thought needles into her mind, causing a dip in the altitude of her flight. Perhaps her connection to the Earth is finally dying. Maybe there is a reason she can no longer detect the subtle shifts in her sister’s heart.

Kara races through the shroud of darkness that cloaks her like a second skin, as if she can outrun her thoughts. She pushes out into the sparse clearing that surrounds the entrance to Hades’ realm, speeding through the desolate landscape until she is finally surrounded by the heavy canopy of trees cloaking the forest in a cool, calm shadow. She expects the lush thickness of growing grass that cascades over the hills to move its rich, Earthly arms in greeting. She expects the hot, humid air to blow across her face in steady streams as the wind kicks up from the west.

Instead, Kara is met by something far more sinister, with fiery breath and smoke for eyes and a violent intent to destroy all that cross its path.

Winn’s choked screams echo behind her, but not before she flies headfirst into a heavy hanging massive wall of volatile heat and sharp, jagged ash. Her eyes sting and burn as she coughs thickly in surprise, straining to see through the thick clouds of billowing smoke that seem to have appeared out of nowhere.

“Kara!” Winn’s voice echoes in the distance, muted by the crackling embers splitting nearby and the roar of fire raging hungrily in the distance.

National City forest is alight with angry red flames, the kind that Kara has only seen in her explosive nightmares. It swirls devilishly around branches, choking the life from the trees and charring the bark with tattooed inscriptions of death. Kara turns and flies higher, high above the fiery siege, frantically scouting to see how far it has spread. She forces her thoughts about Alex begrudgingly to the side as she focuses on stopping the massive fire from taking over any more land.

From her vantage point in the sky, Kara pauses in the air, gathering all her strength and closing her eyes as she visualizes the words that need to form on her tongue. Her cape ripples behind her, slicing through the smoke as she calls upon the sacred winds to halt immediately, ceasing the spread of agonizing heat. The whispers come in smooth, well-practiced Kryptonese verses, void of any stumbles as she summons the clouds to form from the east. The commands spill from her lips as the dark gray storm clouds burst into endless streams of cold, refreshing rain.

She opens her eyes and takes off, jetting back into the thick of the blaze and feeling the steady touch of angry flames as they lap at her invulnerable skin. Her mouth blows crystallized ice from her lips that mingle with the dampness of the rain and fight the wretched flames into submission. Kara continues working, breathing ice wherever her eyes can see and listening gladly for the hissing protest of quelled fire.

Minutes or hours pass, though she cannot be sure as she works at a frantic, tireless pace. Winn scuttles ahead of her, pointing to other patches of land that are still wracked with flames, and Kara follows to offer icy relief. They fly in tandem, working side by side in shocked silence, using only hand gestures and sharp nods to communicate. When the last of the fire finally dies down, Kara sinks to the ground, her muscles aching with exertion. She sits on a few rocks that have miraculously avoided the carnage and wipes the residual ash from her face. Her hands are blackened with soot and only serve to make the problem worse. She grunts in frustration as the grime sticks to her sweat slicked skin.

Winn sits beside her carefully, his face similarly blackened with charred remnants.

“I don’t suppose this was an ordinary fire,” Kara begins, surveying the acreage with a frown. It’s almost too _neat_ , and too precise to be anything other than deliberate. Her heart pounds heavily in her chest. “How did this happen?”

Winn pauses, and Kara knows.

“Reign is back,” he says, and even though it’s expected, it sends a cold shot of adrenaline right through her body.

“What does she want?”

Winn is silent for a moment, his hands busily drawing in the dirt with the charcoal of a burnt twig. He draws the symbol of the house of El, Kara’s family’s crest chosen for them from the honorable Rao. Kara’s throat closes as she swallows, watching the familiar ‘S’ take shape in the dirt.

“You,” he says, the words hollow and coarse. He tosses the stick aside in disgust, like he’s warding off an enemy.

Kara doesn’t flinch, because it is also the answer she expects. She squints ahead, almost expecting Reign to form out of the dust and ashes, but nothing comes. There is only infinite silence, and thick, angry tension, grating against Kara’s ears like the moving chamber of a gun before a trigger gets pulled.

“We need to get to a TV,” Winn informs her, his voice shaky and worn like the Earth itself. “I need to get you to CatCo.”

“Now? But why?” Kara's forehead crinkles in confusion.

“It’s all the information I have,” Winn says, shrugging apologetically. “Reign will be delivering a message, and I think you’ll want to hear it.”

Kara considers this, but knows there is no choice. If she ignores Reign, she could be putting the Earth in more danger than if she doesn’t. She sighs and gets to her feet, offering a gentle hand to her companion. His gaze meets hers, and for a second, Kara remembers all the times they shared before she was a Titan fugitive dancing with death and before she knew he was a god himself, sending messages from on high. It seems like a lifetime ago, and yet Kara can feel it with every breath in her lungs. He grins as he stands because he knows it, too.

“We better go quickly,” Kara says, and they take off into the smoke stained sky.

Kara’s heart pounds in her throat as the wind surges rapidly over her face, loud and almost distracting enough to help her forget where she is going. She wonders, briefly, if Reign will look anything like the flashes she’s seen in nightmares. The daunting idea of seeing her enemy, even through a TV screen, leaves a residual dryness in Kara’s mouth. An enemy that, after all this time, Kara still doesn’t completely understand. Reign is a menacing threat, terrifying for all she _might_ be, pushing Kara to the edge without even showing her face. Now Kara is minutes away from seeing her in all her unexpected glory. She swallows heavily, and with a determined glare, she surges ahead with an extra kick of speed.

They get to CatCo in minutes, and Winn cleans them up with a flourish of arm movements and quick whispers. The office is bustling, and Kara realizes it must be late morning on a busy weekday. Everyone’s heads are directed toward the TV in the bullpen where the fire she has just put out is being shown on every screen. She can’t hear the news anchor’s report, but there are flashes of her -- Supergirl -- blowing on the flames and her heart pounds in her chest.

“Supergirl!” someone cries out, and everyone turns in her direction. “You’re here!”

“I--” Kara goes to speak, but Winn calmly urges her forward, directing them quickly into Cat Grant’s old office. They lock the door once they are inside.

Cat. Kara looks around the office with new found appreciation considering her exploits in the realm below. She smiles in spite of herself, thinking of Cat’s cheeky commentary and pointed gazes. The infamous Cat Grant, still very much alive if Kara has anything to say about it.

An electric current buzzes and crackles in Kara’s ears as the static begins to pick up all around them. She glances at Winn with questioning eyes and braces herself, focusing on the TV screens as they come alive with white noise. Winn looks around cautiously, flinching when the screens begin to flicker ominously. Out of the garbled mess of wiring, a masked figure with deep, dead eyes the color of the Styx comes into focus, facing the screen with a sinister glare. Kara bites down hard to keep from crying out. Everything about Reign is cold and mechanical -- a killing machine in the body of a demon, dragged from the depths beyond Hades’ control. Kara isn’t sure such a place could dare to exist, but if it does, this is surely where Reign belongs. The flickers of red swirl in her eyes, and Kara can’t think of a time she has ever been more unsteady on her feet. Reign stares into the camera, like she’s looking directly into Kara’s soul and every muscle flexes reactively against her clothes.

“Citizens of Earth! I have been sent to deliver a message!” she begins, her voice the same booming chorus of tinny voices that Kara has heard in all her visions. It feels like the planet has stopped spinning in order for everyone to hear this proclamation. “You have all let sin take root and fester like a weed. And worst of all, you have looked away.”

Kara frowns, and watches as Reign’s dark black lips snarl over her teeth. She hears the familiar noises outside of Cat’s office door come to a dead stop.

“Apathy is the greatest sin of all and it will be punished in kind. There will be no more mercy!”

There are frantic whispers in the other rooms, and the nervous heartbeats pick up all around her. The mortals are ensnared in Reign’s words, and it’s exactly the outcome Kara fears.

“I’m here to help,” Reign’s tone softens, but only slightly. Kara feels the malice behind her words as the robotic fakeness to her voice still seems _off_ in so many ways. Reign tilts her head and narrows her gaze through the black mask partially hiding her face before continuing. “Hades has turned his back on you. He is the mighty god of death, the reason for disease and despair, war and famine -- and yet you honor him like he is worthy. You worship at the temple of the gods, where he still holds a place at the table. This cannot continue.”

Kara feels the anger start to churn from the dormant place in her chest where it always resides, just waiting for provocation. How _dare_ this creature, this demon, this walking mouthpiece that Zeus has chartered, talk about Lena with such bold faced lies? Her Lena, her goddess who has done nothing but offer love and patience to those that don’t deserve it and don’t deserve her. Kara’s thoughts drift to rare smiles floating along rivers of silk, smiles that come easier now, because there’s an inner happiness that Lena has finally been allowed to savor. Kara thinks about the soft ivory skin that glimmers in the darkness as if it’s protected by a special brand of magic that keeps Lena miraculously untarnished by hatred. She hears the echo of her laugh, the most beautiful sound on any planet, and she sees Lena’s eyes, the eyes that swirl with infinite wisdom and the pain she has chosen to bear for mortals who simply cannot.

It takes all her power to stay rooted to the spot instead of blasting herself through the TV.

“Hades has stolen the last Titan from Zeus and claimed her as a prize for himself. Now the people of Earth shall pay for his transgression!” Reign bellows, and Kara goes cold. “This planet must be cleansed of selfish indulgence and false worship, and until Persephone is returned, you will watch the world burn!”

Kara realizes the game and her muscles clench reflexively. It has nothing to do with Lena, not really. Her bad reputation is merely being used as a strategy. The people of Earth will now staunchly support Zeus, and Kara will have no choice but to return to him if she hopes to prevent unnecessary suffering. It’s the only way Zeus can hope to get her back, since he is far too cowardly to venture into the depths of hell himself.

Kara’s stomach aches with anger.

She assumes Reign speaks more, but she doesn’t hear it. All she can think about is how he’s finally got her cornered, because he knows she won’t allow people to suffer on her behalf. For once in his miserable existence -- she grits her teeth in resentment -- he is right.

Winn shifts uncomfortably next to her, and Kara glances back at the TV. The screen has frozen on Reign’s face, and Kara narrows her eyes, feeling the raging heat build behind her tunneling vision. She wants to blast every inch of this building to pieces, simply for housing this creature in its wires, but she refrains. Instead, she focuses on Reign’s face, and concentrates on her eyes. Those dead, dark eyes that seem to hold more hatred than Kara could ever hope to combat.

That’s when she sees it.

Life.

Vulnerable, unmistakable, fragile, life. Kara stares deeply into Reign’s eyes and notices the anchored weight of absolute fear reflected in its depths. She walks closer to the TV, still staring at Reign’s face, but there is a very real look of terror etched along her features, barely noticeable to the human eye. Kara is sure she sees it, and she flexes instinctively as she studies every angle of her enemy’s face. Reign is not an indestructible machine, Kara is almost sure of it. She doesn’t know what this means, exactly, only that Reign isn’t _completely_ ruthless. There are weaknesses to uncover, a humanity to reach out and grab. The playing field seems almost even again, and it brings a surge of relief to Kara’s mind, even if it’s only temporary.

Kara purses her lips in deep thought, carefully pocketing this information for safe keeping until she can get back to the Underworld and gather herself. Lena will know what it means. She will have an idea for how to deal with Reign. At that, Kara’s stomach flutters and dips, caught in a sticky web of sadness for what’s happening all around her, and the heavy responsibility of wanting to protect Lena from any further damage.

“What are you thinking about?” Winn asks, bringing Kara back to the present. She takes a few seconds to focus on him, before she remembers the real reason she’s here.

“Where is my sister?”

“She’s safe, like I told you, but--” Winn pauses, his eyes flickering around like lightning bugs, refusing to decide where to land. “She needs your help.”

* * *

“Alex!” Kara calls out, banging on the apartment door. “Alex, it’s me, open up!”

She squints her eyes and looks frantically through the door, unsure what to expect. Part of her wonders if Alex is even there, but Winn had made it clear that she would be home. He just didn’t say what kind of state she would be in. Before Kara can conjure up all kinds of grisly images of her sister’s state of being, the shadowy outline of a figure begins to slowly walk toward her. Kara’s eyes widen and she straightens up, attempting to act like she wasn’t just using X-Ray vision to spy through the door of her sister’s apartment.

“Hey,” Alex says softly as she opens the door. Her shoulders are uncharacteristically sagged and the lines under her eyes are pronounced and dark. She looks exhausted. Her voice is strained and grainy with sleep, or lack thereof, and Kara immediately feels guilty for taking so long to get to her. “Come on in.”

Alex turns and shuffles back into the apartment, pulling her sweatshirt tighter around her chest and hugging her arms around herself as if the heat is going to escape and she’s desperate to keep it in. Kara follows wordlessly. She surveys the inside of the apartment -- empty beer bottles on the counter, a full trash can, and a lost and lonely container of take out that’s been on the table for who knows how long -- almost like Alex has been too busy, or too lazy, to bother cleaning. Kara turns to her sister who is walking toward the refrigerator as if on auto-pilot, only to change her mind at the last minute to wander aimlessly back toward her couch.

“Do you want a drink?” she offers as an afterthought, despite the fact that she’s already halfway to the living room. Kara shakes her head.

Alex has never been this listless. She seems to be in a daze, completely unaware and unaffected by anything going on outside. Kara takes a few cautious steps and clears her throat.

“Alex, what’s going on?” she asks, her fingers playing idly with the back of the couch, using it as an apparatus to fidget. Alex practically throws herself down on the cushions and leans forward with her head in her hands. She doesn’t answer for a few moments, and Kara thinks about repeating her question until Alex runs her fingers through her hair and sighs.

“I don’t know where Sam is.”

“What do you mean?” Kara prompts, angling herself so she’s half sitting on top of the couch and looking at the top of Alex’s head. “Like, she’s away?”

“I mean she’s missing!” Alex bursts, turning to Kara with frantic eyes. “She’s missing, Kara! I don’t know where she is!”

“Okay, okay,” Kara says quickly, holding up her hands. Admittedly, the news catches her off guard, because she was expecting something to be wrong with Alex herself. Though now that she stops to think about it, this also qualifies as a problem. “And how long has she been gone?”

”2 weeks. She isn’t answering her phone, she hasn’t been at work. I can’t get a hold of her at all!” Alex says, clenching her jaw. “I think--” she sighs, shaking her head as if to ward off tears. Kara doesn’t push, choosing instead to wait in silence. Eventually, Alex composes herself. “Reign is back. Things are going crazy again, and I just have this feeling that something awful has happened.”

The thought occurs to Kara that perhaps Sam is caught up with the Reign problem, but it doesn’t make sense for Zeus to use Reign to kidnap Sam without leaving a deliberate trail for Alex to find. A trap, of some sort, or a game like the ones Zeus is so fond of playing. But Sam vanishing into thin air doesn’t do much to threaten Kara. All it does is hurt Alex.

“And you’ve tried--” Kara starts, before Alex interrupts briskly.

“I’ve tried _everything_ , Kara. Everything.” Alex whispers the last part in desperation, shaking her head. Kara doesn’t doubt that Alex has exhausted all her resources, no matter the legality of her actions. “She didn’t leave a note. There’s no trace of her at all. Everything is the way she left it, none of her clothes are missing. It’s like she’s just...gone.”

Kara ponders this briefly before blurting out her next thought.

“Do you think Sam is working with Reign?” Kara asks. She means for it to come out more tactfully, but it lands with the force of a felled tree, harsh and with too many loud echoes. Kara tries to think back on all her encounters with Sam, but they’re unfortunately blurry and tarnished by residual poison, courtesy of the unfortunate black kryptonite that carved its way around her neck and into her body. The only thing she knows for certain is the same uneasiness is back in her gut when she thinks about Sam for too long.

Alex shoots her a glare reminiscent of death itself. “How can you even say that?”

“I’m not--”

“For all we know, Reign has taken her hostage, and you’re really going to look me in the eye and ask if Sam is _helping_ her?” Alex asks, incredulously. She stands abruptly off the couch and whips around on Kara.

“That’s not what I’m saying at all, it was just a question,” Kara backpedals hastily. “You know her better than I do.”

Alex crosses her arms, a scowl darkening her chiseled face. “You’ve always been weird about her, even though she’s been nothing but nice to you. Why is that?”

“That’s not true--” Kara starts, but Alex emphatically waves her hands, dismissing her attempts to speak.

“It is and you know it. What’s the deal?”

“I don’t trust her!” Kara blurts, her eyes widening. “It’s-- It’s just that I’ve had visions of Sam before you even met her, and there was something _off_ about her in all of them. Something in her eyes. I could see them flashing with a strange red light, like she wasn’t of this world. And I’ve had similar visions of Reign...”

“You’ve had nightmares before, Kara. They don’t always come true the way you see them,” Alex cuts in icily. “Sometimes they aren’t even about things that _can_ happen!”

Kara winces, because she knows Alex is talking about Krypton. The nightmares about her home being restored only to explode again are more extrapolations of her sadness than they are indications about the future. There are times when Kara is able to predict things, and other times where her visions are nothing more than warped memories and manifestations of harsh loneliness. Kara takes the jab in stride, knowing Alex is emotionally distraught.

“No, I know. I know,” Kara concedes with a sigh. “And honestly, I didn’t feel any of that when I met her, which is confusing. It’s hard to know how much is genuine, and how much has been twisted to play a role. I really like her, but it has stayed with me and it just makes it difficult.”

Kara thinks about the warmth in Sam’s deep brown eyes, and the cold, slick feeling of the kryptonite pumping through her veins. She thinks about Sam’s gentle smile, and the weird, faraway look she got on her face when Kara was alone with her on the pier. It’s hard to distinguish the real from the imaginary, especially when everything is still distorted from her episode with the necklace. Kara bites her lip and the memories disperse, like she’s thrown a bucket of water over all of them at once.

“I see,” Alex responds, nodding in a way that is far from encouraging. “So you can pick and choose who you believe in, but because I’m happy for five minutes, something _must_ be wrong with her.”

“That’s not what I’m saying at all! Are you even listening to me?” Kara rolls her eyes at her sister’s stubbornness.

“I’m listening. I hear exactly what you’re saying, and it’s ridiculous!” Alex points directly at Kara’s chest. “Sam would never hurt anyone!”

“But she already did,” Kara quietly whispers, her eyes finding the floor and avoiding Alex’s sharp stare. “Maybe not on purpose, but she’s already done it.”

“What are you--”

“The necklace you gave me,” Kara interrupts, slowly bringing her eyes up to look regrettably at Alex’s face. Alex’s mouth clamps shut. “That necklace was cursed, and you have no _idea_ …” Kara feels the anger clawing at the back of her throat, scratching violently as if protesting the action of being so strictly confined. She breathes deeply. “It made me do unspeakable things.”

Alex frowns uncomprehending. She goes to speak, but instead she remains silent. She tilts her head in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“It’s why I got so sick when I first wore it. It was a sort of poison. It turned me into--” Kara shivers, unable to really put words to all the things the kryptonite made her do. “I wasn’t _me_. I mean, I was, but it broke me. I saw things--” Kara shakes her head, wanting to jostle the memories loose before they have a chance to take up residence in her fragile mind again. “Everything was so dark and twisted. I...I attacked Lena.”

“You did what?!”

Kara nods solemnly, as the angry tears of guilt threaten to spill over once more. “I lost control and didn’t know who I was or what I was doing. The only reason I didn’t succeed is because Lena figured it out and saved me.”

“I--” Alex starts, her lips quivering as she pauses. “I don’t know what to say.”

“I don’t either.” Kara’s shoulders hunch slightly, as if trying to shift now that the massive weight has been lifted off of them. It’s the first time she’s confessed about her actions to someone else, and even though it feels like she’s being ripped apart inside, it’s a painful step in the direction of healing.

“I didn’t mean to give you that,” Alex starts, the lines creasing sharply in her forehead. “I never would have done that to you. Or Lena. Kara, you have to know--”

“No, I know. Of course I know that,” Kara interrupts, chuckling with a watery laugh. “That was never a question.”

“I’m so sorry,” Alex says gently, reaching out for Kara. She pulls her in close and Kara lets her, even though she knows she should be the one offering comfort at the moment. Still, it feels so good to be with her sister again, and she closes her eyes to savor one second of peace while they still have it.

They hug in silence for a long time, because their situation seems to defy explanation. Kara doesn’t know what to say, and she knows Alex is at a loss, too.

“But you think Sam did it on purpose?” Alex finally asks as she pulls away from Kara tentatively. “Picked that necklace on purpose, I mean.”

“I don’t know,” Kara says. “Lena is convinced it came from Zeus, which makes sense, because his influence knows no limits. But he wouldn’t have had to do it himself.”

“What if Sam is being influenced too?” Alex asks, her eyes narrowing as she speaks.

“It’s possible…” Kara says thoughtfully. “I don’t know how we will know for sure.”

Alex nods with a frown, twisting her lips as she looks down at the floor. Kara is more confused than ever now that the words have been spoken out loud, hanging between them like puzzle pieces that don’t quite fit in their proper places. It feels like the image is tilted sideways, like they’re missing something that Kara can’t quite put her finger on.

“But either way, Sam is still out there somewhere,” Alex finally says. She turns to the TV, flipping the channels and landing on the news as if searching for an answer. The local weatherman drones on about nothing of substance and she tosses the remote in disgust. “She’s probably scared and confused. She might be hurt. I need to find her before it’s too late.”

“No!” Kara adamantly refuses. “Alex, even if that’s the case, it’s not safe. If she’s being poisoned she won’t have any control--” The slippery feeling of darkness weaves its way through Kara’s mind once more, and her muscles twitch in discomfort.

“I don’t care!” Alex stubbornly crosses her arms. “Sam is in trouble and I have to help her! Just before she disappeared--” Alex’s voice shakes and she turns away. Kara can hear her choking back a sob and her heart breaks for her sister who is always the strong one when it comes to dealing with crisis. Kara steps forward to place a hand on her shoulder when the news report catches her attention.

Kara turns to look at the footage, and the lump in her throat grows exponentially larger. She watches in horror as crowds of people angrily stampede the temple of the gods. They carry torches and axes, and Kara flinches as she watches them strike blow after blow to the statue of Hades. She knows it isn’t a true representation -- that hideous monstrosity is a blemish that _should_ be erased -- but the destruction is symbolic. It’s a pointed attack against _her_ , against Lena and all that she is, and Kara feels sick as she watches the uprising unfold before her.

They only just squashed a rebellion in the Underworld before Reign started to rile the troops on Earth, and Kara wonders if they will ever get a chance to truly rest. It doesn’t seem likely until more drastic measures are taken. Kara becomes aware of just how exhausted she feels as another axe lands directly across the back of Hades’ skull.

“I know you’re worried about her, okay? _I get it_ ,” Kara says, still staring at the TV. She’s talking about Sam, but all she can think about are swirling hazel eyes and cool, gentle touches from an indescribable beauty. She grimaces as another axe wielding mortal smashes a hit directly to the center of Hades’ face, causing the statue to crumble completely. Someone tosses a torch in the background, and the ruins go up in flames.

“No, you don’t,” Alex replies, her tone bordering on exasperated. “Before this happened, she told me she’s been having issues with her memory. She’d been having blackouts where she doesn’t know where she’s been for stretches of time. You should have seen her, Kara. She was so scared…” Alex drifts off and stares up at the ceiling, and Kara looks away slowly. “And now she’s gone and she probably doesn’t even know where she is.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Kara responds, even though the words sound less than promising.

“Did that happen to you?” Alex asks cautiously. “The blackouts?”

“No.” Kara frowns. “No, I knew where I was, and I can remember everything. I didn’t black out. Though part of me almost wishes I did.”

Alex lowers her head in defeat.

“Maybe it’s different, though. Maybe Zeus has her under a different kind of spell.” Kara reaches for the remote and turns off the TV, desperate to put the images of the destroyed temple out of her mind.

“What am I going to do?” Alex asks, searching her face for any glimpse of an answer. Kara’s heart drops because she wishes she had one. Still, she squares her shoulders and looks at her sister with false confidence.

“Well, first, we don’t know for sure what’s even happening. There’s always a chance that Sam is nowhere near Reign and it’s something else entirely--” Alex gives her a skeptical frown and Kara knows neither one of them believes what she’s saying. “But, if our theory is true, and Reign has her or she’s under Zeus’ influence, then I need to talk to Lena first. She figured out what was wrong with me. She’ll know what to do.”

“You think?”

“I know she will. Trust me.” Kara nods with authority and Alex’s face softens.

“And you’ll come back soon?” Alex asks hopefully. “I don’t think we can wait very long.”

“I hardly have a choice about that,” Kara sighs, looking away from her sister for a second. She hears Reign’s threats echoing in her ears. “I wish I could take you down there with me. Things are going to get even worse before we can make them better.”

“I’ll be fine,” Alex waves it off like this is just another day, but Kara knows she’s only feigning bravery.

“Promise me you won’t do anything crazy,” Kara pleads, even though she knows it’s most likely for naught. She’s in a race against time because her sister is not going to sit patiently and wait for her to fix this. She’ll be lucky if she waits at all.  

“Define ‘crazy’,” Alex says, a sad smile slowly appearing over her lips. Kara rolls her eyes and offers her arms out for another hug. Alex steps into them with a grateful exhale.

“Just _try_ to wait for me, okay?” Kara whispers into her sister’s ear. “We’ll get her back, Alex. I promise.”

* * *

The first thing Kara hears when she sets foot inside the palace gates again is Lena’s soothing heartbeat. She listens as it thumps contentedly without strain, working its way into Kara’s own muscles and easing away all the tension she’s been carrying. She listens harder and recognizes the faithful echo, a fast paced fury of soft pitter-patters that always seems to accompany Lena’s rhythm these days. Kara’s face breaks into a grin despite the heavy worry plaguing her mind. Lena is inside with Krypto, ever the loyal companion, and the two of them are probably curled up together like they are on so many nights, while Lena reads to him from her favorite books.

They’re far away from cries for justice, or the mortals who mutiny in Zeus’ name. Kara wishes she could pause time, and just let Lena have a few more moments of peace before disrupting her life with chaos again.

Kara walks slowly down the hallway, picturing the two of them getting lost in a novel. She thinks about the way Lena’s eyes scan quickly over the page, and the way Krypto insists on resting all three of his heads on her lap, forcing her to hold the book above him. But she never complains. Instead she just smiles and continues reading, the words flowing eloquently off her tongue and lulling the puppy into a happy stupor. Kara loves the way Lena insists on reading out loud to him, claiming it's because Krypto loves history and science fiction, even though Kara is pretty sure that’s just Lena projecting her own tastes on a docile animal who can't speak for himself. Still, Krypto’s only complaints come when someone else gets too close to Lena and thereby distracts her attention, so she is always extra careful at being discreet when she enters the room.

Before she interrupts them, Kara leans against the doorway, simply watching the two of them in action. They are both distracted and so don’t notice her right away, which gives Kara an extra few seconds to fall even further in love than she thought was possible.

Krypto lets out an exasperated huff, and Lena glances down at him.

“Excuse me,” she says, pulling the book out of the way so she can look down at his faces. “Am I boring you?”

Krypto barks in response.

“Don’t give me that look! We're just getting to the good part,” Lena says, shaking her head as she looks back at her book. Her gaze drifts over the binding back to his excited face. “You’re getting to be quite cheeky aren’t you?”

Krypto raises his heads and the one closest to Lena licks across her cheek. His tail wags happily as she scrunches her nose and laughs. Kara wishes she could project this on the screens of CatCo, to show the mortals of Earth that _this_ is the monster they fear the most. She wants to show them that Hades is actually a beautiful angel who wouldn’t hurt a soul, and who reads to her dog before putting him to sleep for the night. Kara wishes she could wrap them both in her cape and protect them from the sharp arrows of hatred being launched at them. Even if it’s impossible, she resolves to do her best to try.

“Yes, of course I forgive you,” Lena mumbles, her fingers delicately stroking along the side of Krypto’s neck as he whines and shuffles impossibly closer. “Now, are you going to listen?”

“Has he started to talk back?” Kara asks from her place at the entrance of the room. Lena’s eyes snap up and a knowing smirk crosses her face.

“That sounds familiar,” she acknowledges, shaking her head slightly. “And no, I haven’t gone completely senile, but thank you for asking.”

Kara walks quickly to the bedside and leans over, capturing Lena’s lips with her own and kissing her like she’s been gone for decades. Like if she can just pour enough love into Lena’s soul, she will remain untouchable to the greedy hands on Earth and the evil mouths on Mount Olympus calling for her head.

“Hi,” Kara breathes, keeping her forehead against Lena’s.

“Hi yourself.” Lena grins slowly, her eyes slowly opening as she looks up at Kara with a dazed expression.

“I missed you,” Kara says, pulling Lena closer and hugging her head to her chest. She feels Lena’s arms wrap securely around her waist.

“I can tell,” Lena half-mumbles, half-laughs into her shirt, letting go and peering up at Kara once more. “This is a much nicer greeting than the last time you went up to Earth.”

“Very funny,” Kara swats at her playfully, but Lena only smiles brighter, the lines in her face etching more permanently in her skin, now from laughter and relief than from the harsh trail of sadness they used to represent.

“Is everything okay?”

Lena shuffles over to make room and Kara practically throws herself on to the bed in an exhausted huff. Krypto nudges at her with his noses and allows her to pet his heads for a few moments before he goes back to resting.

“There was a massive fire waiting for us in National City forest, but Winn and I managed to stop it before it got out of control,” Kara explains, exhaling like she’s still expecting to have to ward off more smoke, even down here. “It was started on purpose.”

“So it wasn’t an exaggeration, then,” Lena muses. “They really did need you there.”

“I guess so, but I think it was more than that,” Kara says, feeling the fatigue settle into her bones now that she’s finally allowing herself to rest.

“You saw her,” Lena says abruptly, turning on her side and facing Kara. “You saw Reign.”

“How--” Kara starts, her heart rate spiking quickly. Of course Lena knows. It shouldn’t come as a surprise, but Kara is still blinking at her, speechless. “How do you know about that?”

“I see it in your eyes,” Lena explains, reaching out with gentle fingers and stroking Kara’s cheek. “It’s been there for quite some time, love. It’s the weapon my brother has unleashed on Earth, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Kara sighs, closing her eyes briefly and letting Lena’s touch ward away the rest of her Earthly demons. She opens them eventually and Lena shifts closer.

“And your sister…?” Lena leaves the question hanging, her mouth forming a concerned frown as she watches Kara’s face.

“My sister is fine, all things considered,” Kara replies. “But she’s worried because Sam has gone missing.”

“Missing?”

“Alex thinks -- well, we both think-- Reign might have taken her…” Kara starts. She reiterates the story to Lena, explaining what she knows about Sam’s memory loss and her sudden disappearance. The lines in Lena’s forehead get more pronounced with every word Kara speaks, as Lena absorbs what she’s being told. “Now she’s gone without a trace and Alex is beside herself.”

“Did you tell Alex everything?” Lena asks. Kara knows she’s treading lightly about _it_ , the incident with the necklace and all they’ve gone through. Kara appreciates her tenderness, but feels the shame heat around her cheeks nonetheless.

“I told Alex about everything and what happened to me. She had no idea about any of it.” Kara’s eyes unconsciously go to Lena’s throat where the gruesome bruises from Kara’s own fingers have long since disappeared, but the memory still burns in Kara’s mind like an uncontrollable blaze.

“No, I suspect she wouldn’t. But we don’t know about Sam, of course. I’m sure Alex didn’t take your suspicion lightly.”

“No, and I wasn’t exactly graceful when asking about it, either,” Kara admits. “I asked her if she thought Sam was working with Reign.”

Lena grimaces and Kara responds with a nod. “I know,” she says. “Not my finest moment.”

“So we need to find Sam,” Lena says seriously, the wheels in her brain already turning. “And we need to stop Reign.”

Kara nods, affirming Lena’s comments. “I think we have a chance against Reign. When I saw her face--” Kara shakes her head, trying to think of the words. How can she describe such a being -- one that comes so close to being fearsome and immortal, like herself, but has something _else_ inside? “She’s terrifying, and strong. She’s not of this world, and I’m not sure what kind of power she possesses--” Kara pauses, searching Lena’s face for understanding. “But there’s a vulnerability there.”

“What is it?”

“She’s scared,” Kara explains. “I _felt_ it when the screen froze. It was almost like someone startled her and she just realized it for the first time. Winn didn’t seem to notice, but I’m telling you, Lena, I know what I saw.”

“I believe you,” Lena says quietly, her eyes lost in thought.  

“It gets worse…” Kara says, frowning. She thinks about the angry mortals and the violent pillage at the temple of the gods. She reaches out without thinking to touch Lena’s flawless and still very much in-tact face. The face of perfection, unsoiled by mortal anger.

“How could it?” Lena asks, her tone more defeated than earlier.

“The people of Earth are rioting against Hades. The things Reign said about you...it’s awful. They’re blaming you for their misfortune. She says the Earth will burn because of what you’ve done. It’s my fault for hiding here, because now everyone thinks you kidnapped me and stole me from Zeus. It’s exactly what you said would happen.“

“Squash one uprising, only to start another,” Lena says, expressing the same frustration that Kara felt on Earth. It gives her a bit of a congenial jolt to hear just how in sync the two of them are, even in dire circumstances. “It’s like cutting the heads off the hydra, it seems.”

“I’m so sorry this is happening.”

“Oh, darling, I am not concerned with the same tired story about my selfish, brutish ways. This is old news, and something I always expected. You know I would have done everything the same and twice over for you,” Lena rolls her eyes with a sarcastic smirk. Her face darkens with brief annoyance, but she simply shrugs it away. “I am, however, extremely upset by what I’m hearing about Reign. From the way you tell it, I have to wonder if she’s acting on her own, or if she isn’t just some mortal vessel being used for my brother’s bidding.”

“I don’t necessarily know what difference it might make,” Kara replies. “He’s using her regardless.”

“I won’t allow him to play dirty, Kara. It isn’t out of the realm of possibility that my brother took her unlawfully,” Lena says pointedly. She sits up in bed and wraps her arms around her legs. Krypto notices her discomfort and jumps to the floor, sitting up at attention. “What if she’s just another victim in this circumstance?”

Kara ponders this, but not before sitting up herself and leaning in close to kiss Lena’s cheek. She’s the only god Kara knows that would turn to their enemy and wonder about salvation. Kara knows they both want to deliver Reign, and not harm her, if possible. She wonders if Zeus expects that, too.

Kara feels the prickle of anger as she lets her thoughts wander to Zeus once more. Zeus, who always turns the focus to his sister when it’s him stealing souls that don’t belong to him. Kara seethes internally, but Lena’s arms wrap around her gently and she forgets what anger even feels like.

“Maybe I can get through to her,” Kara thinks out loud. She looks at Lena’s concerned expression. “What?”

“I don’t doubt you in the least, because if anyone has that power, I know it would be you,” Lena says softly. “But I cannot in good faith send you up there to try. Not before I speak to my brother myself.”

“Lena, he’s given us no choice. He’s going to use Reign to kill too many innocent lives if I don’t go back and give him what he wants.”

“There may not be any chance at reasoning with him, but I’m not going to just let you go there willingly. They don’t deserve you!” Lena sighs. She looks at Kara with a sad smile, one that contains a silent goodbye that stabs into Kara’s chest. “None of us do.”

“You do,” Kara says, wrapping her arms around Lena’s shoulders and pulling her close. “You always have.”

Kara knows Lena’s darkest fears are being like her brother and falling into the reputation she tries so hard to avoid at every turn. She is nothing like him, Kara knows -- her soul is bright and warm, and her actions gentle and filled with generosity and love. But even an immortal has their limits. They can be pushed to the edge and driven mad with fear. Kara has seen it happen to her own family, and she aches with the idea of Lena being stretched so thin and trying to keep it all together, alone in the dark. Zeus is a prime example of someone who is mad with power, but Kara doesn’t want Lena to get caught up in his tidal wave of hatred. It flows like the river Styx, lulling visitors into its wake with false security and whispers of deliverance, but one false step and the soul is lost for eternity.

“I don’t think you should go up there right now,” Kara argues. She doesn’t want Lena treading anywhere near Zeus, especially on her own behalf. Deep down, Kara isn’t afraid that Lena will lose to Zeus, but that she will lose Lena to something far worse. “It’s too dangerous.”

“Dangerous?” Lena looks back at her in surprise, as her lips curl in amusement. “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten who I am.”

“I could never forget,” Kara assures her, taking her hands in her own. She kisses the tips of her fingers and feels the way Lena softens in her grip. “It’s exactly why I don’t want you to go.”

Kara can’t bear to think about Lena witnessing the hostility, and the slander against her name. Even if she expects it, and manages to shrug it off, no one should ever have to see it. Especially not someone who has done nothing to deserve it.

She knows Lena has been through worse, but how much can one soul -- even one as powerful as Hades -- take?

“Alright,” Lena eventually relents. She looks around the room with tired eyes and then back at Kara. “I understand.”

“So you won’t go?”

“I won’t go,” Lena confirms, her shoulders slumping in resignation.

There’s a soft silence that rests over them, and Kara knows there are questions still in the air about her own impending departure and what the future has in store for them. Instead of letting it suffocate them both, Kara forces herself to smile.  

“Have I mentioned lately how much I love you?” Kara asks, running her fingers gently over the softness of Lena’s cheek. She maneuvers slowly to lie down, with Lena mimicking her movements. They face each other in the darkness, and Kara loses herself in the sharp outline of Lena’s silhouette. It’s enough to forget about their troubles, at least for a little while. Enough to savor _this_.

“Maybe once or twice,” Lena smiles coyly. “You act like I’ll eventually get tired of hearing it.”

“And have I mentioned how much I love your eyes?” Kara continues, staring deeply into the crystal clear depths where golden flames burn endlessly into the night. Lena blinks a few times almost bashfully as Kara continues to stare. “There is no color like them in the universe.”

“I think I remember you saying it in passing,” Lena says with a shrug, her satisfied smile slowly following.

Kara chuckles softly as her hands continue to wander from their place on Lena’s face, down along her throat.

“Surely I’ve told you how I feel about this,” Kara whispers, leaning in to kiss the hollow space of her throat and down along the sharp edges of Lena’s collarbone. “Have I told you that these are an exquisite work of art?”

“You might have,” Lena hums, her fingers working delicately into Kara’s hair. “I can’t quite remember.”

“And this?” Kara asks, pushing aside the fabric of Lena’s robes and exposing the length of her elegant body. Her fingers inch downward, slowly tracing patterns over the smooth marble skin around Lena’s stomach. “Tell me I didn’t forget this.”

“You haven’t,” Lena exhales, her voice a low and throaty vibration that purrs in Kara’s ears. Her back arches slightly as Kara’s fingers trace dangerous circles below her navel.

“And this?“ Kara husks with her lips at Lena’s ear, her fingers moving lower over perfectly sculpted hip bones. They continue their trek until she can feel the heat on her fingers and hear the hitch in Lena’s breath. “I think you know how I feel about this.”

“Tell me again...” Lena breathes. The rest of her words get lost against lips as she unravels in Kara’s hands.

Kara wakes up hours later, her body lethargic and heavy and worn out in the best of ways. She turns over and reaches for Lena, but her hand lands against the sheets, too cold and too empty to be occupied. Kara sits up abruptly, her eyes quickly scanning the room as she registers the empty bed, and the vacant pillows that still sparkle with the gold dust of Hades.

Kara notices her book on the bed side table with a piece of paper sticking out of it. She rolls to her side and pulls it out, holding it gingerly as she recognizes the immaculate scrawl of Lena’s handwriting.

_For all the reasons you don’t want me to intervene, it’s exactly why I must. I love you too much to allow this to continue._

_I’m always yours, in every life and all the ones beyond. Forgive me, darling._

Kara isn’t sure how long she sits there, tracing the words written by Lena’s beautiful hands. She has gone off to Earth despite Kara’s insistence not to, and the only thing surprising is that Kara _isn’t_ surprised. She knows Lena too well to think she would stay quiet, especially where Kara is concerned.

She’s lost in her own thoughts and doesn’t even hear Cat stroll briskly into the room like she owns the place. When she clears her throat, Kara looks up and only then does she realize the tears that have dried in salty streaks along her face.

“You’re angry that she left,” Cat states, staring harshly at Kara and the note in her hands. She looks like she’s about to launch into a lecture but Kara doesn’t react. She puts the letter back in the book and sighs. Cat purses her lips and keeps quiet as she drifts closer to Kara’s side.

Kara pauses to consider. She doesn’t even know how to be angry with Lena. Even if she wants to be, she simply can’t find it in her heart. It never felt right to be mad even under the most poisonous influence, and now with the kryptonite gone from her veins, Kara can’t conjure that emotion when thinking about Lena. The realization brings a slow smile to her face. “No. I’m not angry with her.”

“Oh,” Cat says, her shoulders slumping like she’s almost disappointed. “Well then I guess I don’t need to intervene the way I planned. I had a whole riot act ready.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Kara chuckles, sniffling slightly. “No. She did exactly what I would have done, which is why I’m worried.”

“She is powerful,” Cat reminds her, with a small, knowing smile on her face.

“She is,” Kara agrees, staring up at the ceiling like if she looks hard enough, she would be able to keep watch over Lena. “It doesn’t make me worry any less.”

“She’ll come back. She always does.”

Kara nods. She closes her eyes and focuses on breathing deeply, pushing out the distractions in her mind and all the sounds of the Underworld. If she focuses hard enough, maybe, just maybe, she’ll be able to hear her.

“What are you doing?” Cat asks quietly. Kara doesn’t move. She remains calm in her quest with her eyes patiently closed as she zeroes in on the sound she longs to hear the most.

  
“I’m listening for her.”

The swishes of fluttering souls and the churning water of the Styx all fall away with each breath she takes. The rumblings of the shifting core of the Earth, and the tremble of running water begin to seep into Kara’s consciousness in their place. She hears the shifts in the wind, and the chorus of city noises mingling with the heartbeats of millions. She clenches her jaw and focuses harder until she hones in on the sound she swears she would recognize no matter what planet she was on. A small smile of triumph flashes over her features as she listens to the strongly pumping heart of the goddess of death.

* * *

It’s been several decades, Lena realizes, since she last set foot inside the pearly gates of Mount Olympus. The years seem to fly by unapologetically while she’s underground, passing swiftly with barely a whisper. The concept of time still boggles her immortal mind. There’s something daunting about the infinite amount she’s been granted, and what she’s made of it, but she’s thankful that she doesn’t spend a lot of it making journeys to this forsaken destination. For some reason, the massive temple in the distance, over the edge of what’s visible to mere mortal eyes, serves more as a staunch reminder of her shortcomings rather than a symbol of her godliness. She pulls her cloak tightly around her in order to ward off the chill as she continues forward. The thin air of the mountain is different from the protective shadowy veil of darkness in the Underworld. Here, everything feels open and exposed, and there is nowhere to go when one wishes to not be seen. It makes her long for the secret caverns of her home, the silk sheets of her bed and the warm, waiting arms of the Titan within them.

She used to think Mount Olympus was a marvel, a beacon of hope on the horizon. Something that she would reach, someday, somehow, if she could only just be _patient_ enough, be _good_ enough. But after all her years in the darkness with the souls that wander lost and alone she’s learned that she’s already there. She already has more than she will ever need. Her soul is fulfilled and her heart is light and finally, finally it feels like she can breathe.

And then there’s Kara.

Lena pauses her steps and forces herself to take a smooth, calming breath as her eyes drift skyward. Sometimes just the thought of the rogue Titan with the face like the sun makes Lena’s entire body feel like it’s going to come apart at the seams. She places her hand against her chest to try to slow the excited hammering of her heart, which she knows is the default response to any thought that involves Kara. She is beyond anything Lena’s wild imagination could have conjured -- more than the characters in her books that she desperately clings to, and more than the dreams she used to have on her loneliest nights. It’s hard for Lena to fathom, but Kara is _real_. She’s the embodiment of hope, and love, and she has more courage than any spirit that has ever entered Lena’s world. It seems too good to be true, but there she is, standing strong and proud in all her glory. Her smile infuses life into everyone around her, including Lena herself, who all this time has felt like she was merely existing. One of the dead, if not in body, then very much in defeated soul. But then along comes Kara, her laughter taking root in the darkest places of Lena’s heart, and her fingers gracefully healing all of Lena’s wounds, leaving every inch of her skin marked with adoration and erasing the scars of scorn.

Lena looks at her hands, the ones that seem to sparkle in the sun, and she studies how they shine with a new kind of brightness. Sometimes it feels like she’s been touched by an angel-- like Kara has given her more power, if that’s even possible -- and she can’t help the smile that comes across her lips.

Maybe she has. Maybe after so many lonely centuries wandering in the dark, her reward is the soulmate she has always wished for. Her salvation isn’t on Mount Olympus, with marble columns of piercing white and floors that are so polished she can see her reflection. It’s in the heart of a Titan that she’s loved for lifetimes, given to her freely from the lips of her hero.

And that means that when it comes to Kara, Lena is willing to do whatever it takes to keep her shining bright.

The trek is long and arduous, even for someone of her capabilities. She exhales heavily as she pushes aside the guilt at going back on her word. She had told Kara she would stay, if only so she wouldn’t worry. But she has to try. She has to confront her brother before allowing Kara to give herself up. Lena would never be able to stand aside and watch as Kara sacrifices herself, because as noble as it is, she knows her brother will make them all pay. And he doesn’t deserve to win. He has never deserved to win.

The smoldering heat of her long dormant anger begins to flicker in her chest. She’s lost the ability to really feel resentful on her own behalf after so many years of the same kind of treatment, but Kara has brought a new sense of purpose to her soul and renewed her competitive fire. She feels the way her own power slowly whirs into motion, revving cautiously like an engine before fully engaging the throttle. She knows what she’s capable of, for the most part, but there is something new under the hood. There’s a fiery passion coming alive that Lena has never felt before, because now she has something worth fighting for. With her chin up in defiance, and her shoulders squared and ready, Lena glides confidently toward the temple of her brother with a snarl disguised as a smile on her lips.

The palace is gaudy for her taste, but she supposes it could be considered immaculate to an outsider. She climbs the stairs that seem to lead to another universe, the apex eclipsed by large, rolling puffs of clouds. There are pointed spires that stretch to the sun, and everything is exaggerated by the fact that there is nothing else surrounding them. Just a mountain in the sky, and the ruler of the gods living luxuriously within.

After the downfall of Krypton, Lena made it a point to avoid the throne room of the gods like the plague. The other immortals, with few exceptions, made it obvious that her presence was not welcome. They would stare and gawk, and snicker behind loose lips that spun stories with very little truth attached to their plots. She was used to being an outcast, but her exile to the Underworld became her only protection from the constant scrutiny that her own kind seemed to chastise her with.

 _It’s her fault_ , they’d said. She was the reason the Titan rebellion almost succeeded. _She deserves to be among the dead._ If only they had won, Lena thinks bitterly to herself. Krypton would live, and Kara’s family would be spared. Then even if she was charged for the crimes of the gods, at least it would be a fitting end to the madness.

Now there is nothing within these walls but lies and deceit, as the sands of time flow very swiftly toward an unknown but eventual ending.

Lena doesn’t have to go far before she hears the usual revelry - after all, her brother is never fond of being alone. He would last two seconds in the Underworld, surrounded by ghosts and whispers of the past, the thought of which gives her something amusing to take with her. She spies him before he notices her, the arrogance wafting off him like a bottle of Earth’s most pungent cologne. He’s in the drawing room, flanked by servants and some of his trusted advisors, drinking from a goblet and laughing boisterously.

Up to this point, Lena wasn’t sure how she’d feel seeing her brother’s face like this, without the disguise of Earth to keep them civil. But witnessing him stretched out in all his glory without a care in the world sends her nerve endings ablaze with blistering anger. Part of her wants to let herself go completely -- to seek and destroy, consequences be damned. But she knows she can’t. There is more at stake here than her own foolish grudges. She takes a deep breath, taking swift command of her emotions, and with a long exhale, she summons the cool, calm darkness of death.

The lights begin to flicker as she glides into the room, reveling in the hushed silence that falls around them. Lex swallows his drink as the lights finally go out, surrendering completely to Lena’s command of power. A harsh wind picks up around them, sending the rest of Lex’s companions falling over themselves in a hurry to get out of the way. They’re trying to get away from her, Lena muses. Pathetic followers. She smirks as they vanish from sight, all panicked limbs and hastily tied tunics, until her eyes once again fall on her brother. He stares back at her with a sneer.

“You always knew how to suck the life out of a party,” Lex remarks, shaking his head. “Too many years underground, I suppose.”

“You seem almost surprised,” Lena replies, casually. She steps closer and leans forward just slightly. “What’s the matter, Lex? Afraid of the dark?”

Lex ignores her question and simply smiles to himself. “And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” Lex asks, placing his empty goblet on the table next to several other bottles of wine in various states of consumption. He leans back against his couch and crosses his hands behind his head, looking bored. “I didn’t think you still made house calls.”

“I suppose I’m here to thank you,” Lena says, a sinister smile on her face. “The Underworld is absolutely _thriving_ now after your little intervention.”

“Surely I don’t know--” Lex starts, but Lena simply ignores him.

“Trying to turn the dead against me with secrets and lies? That’s low, even for you.”

“Now I know you didn’t come all the way here to flatter me,” Lex chuckles, shaking his head. “Lena, be reasonable. What would I want with a bunch of fluttering, useless, _dead_ spirits?”

He flashes a gleaming smile and Lena rolls her eyes.

“It didn’t work,” Lena says flatly, her eyes burning with hatred. “Your little plan failed.”

“Ah, no matter, you’re here now, aren’t you? So I guess you could say it was worth it. Sometimes I have to go through drastic measures just to get you to talk to me. Honestly, Lena, do we always have to be so dramatic?” Lex snaps his fingers and the lights come back on, sharper and brighter than before. Lena scowls at the obvious exaggeration and squints her eyes.

“What do you want, Lex?”

“You know exactly what I want, and I’ve been very clear about that from the start.” Lex’s eyebrow shoots up in contention and Lena feels some of the anger burn like liquor in her throat.

“You _never_ cared about her before, not in all the years --”

Lex cuts her off with his overly bright smile.

“Oh, I have always _cared_. Please, you make me sound like such a monster,” Lex chuckles brightly. “Isn’t that your role?”

Lena’s jaw snaps shut as she scowls at her brother. She hates the way he practically preans during every conversation, like everything he says is a boastful declaration, even when it’s convoluted.

“You made a huge mess of things when you turned your back on me, and yet I’ve left you alone. I’ve let you come and go as you please, and do that little thing with your ridiculous hospital, though for all the gods in the universe, I can’t understand the point of it. I don’t bother you for hardly anything. I don’t stumble into your house unannounced--”

“--Because you’re too afraid of what might happen if you do--”

Lex exhales in amusement before rolling his eyes.

“Most souls prefer the sun, even you can understand that,” Lex says, pursing his lips as he regards her in disgust. “Sure, we’ve had our differences, little sister, especially when it came to the whole Krypton debacle, but I really thought we were past this. And all I’m asking for is the one thing you owe me.”

“Why now?”

Lex unclasps his hands and sits up straighter, his face drawn in serious thought. He looks at her with swirling eyes, and even though he looks crazed and on the verge of frenzy, Lena swears she can feel the palpable thump of fear radiating from his bones.

“Kara is too dangerous. She has decided to show herself to the mortals and to the other gods. Now everyone knows for a fact that there is one Titan left. She is the one thing standing in my way, the one thing challenging my absolute rule. If it weren’t for you, she would have been handled properly long ago.” Lex leans forward, still staring at Lena with calculating eyes. It’s the look he gets when he thinks he’s putting one over on someone, and Lena clenches her fists in her robes. “I’m not angry anymore, Lena. I even offered her what I consider to be a very fair deal, which is more than she deserves. Yet once again, you’ve meddled in things that you have no business meddling in.”

Lena clenches her jaw. She knows Lex would not have offered Kara a fair deal in any capacity. Sending her to Olympus would be a fate worse than death, where she would be forced into enslavement or something equally as appalling. There is no justice when it comes to her brother, only statements of power. She knows she’s backed into a corner now that he has his mind so focused on getting back what he feels he is owed, but Lena holds her ground.

“So this is what your revenge looks like? You’ve taken some poor mortal to use for your bidding?” Lena retorts, narrowing her eyes in anger. She tilts her head and stares harshly, hardly noticing that the lights have dimmed to a more suitable glow. “Reign is a pathetic attempt at getting even and you know it.”

Lex laughs so heartily that it startles her.

“Oh, Lena, your sense of humor has always been my favorite thing about you! It’s almost like it gets better with the darkness!” Lex wipes tears from his eyes. As suddenly as his good humor appears, it vanishes, and he turns cold and hostile. “Did you really think you were the only one who took a Titan pet home with them?”

“Kara is the last Kryptonian,” Lena declares, crossing her arms across her chest. “So I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, my dear sister. I always knew you’d turn on me, so I had to be prepared,” Lex explains, his lips twisting into a sardonic smile. “And oh, you have no idea how long I have been waiting for this day.”

“You’re a bottom feeder.”

“Reign is from Krypton, same as Kara, but she’s got some...enhancements, if you will.” Lex’s fingers twist along his chin as he looks to the sky. He reeks of smugness and Lena knows he thinks he’s in full control. She bites the inside of her cheek and waits. Her heart pounds heavily in her chest, and she hates that Lex can hear it. “Now, I admit, Kara is a marvelous weapon -- so _strong_ , with so much potential! But she’s wild, and untamed. This one is better. So compliant, and so easily controlled. And she will _destroy_ Kara, make no mistake about that.”

“That’s not--possible--” Lena breathes, trying to cover her own shock. Kara, to Lena’s knowledge, has always been the last surviving Titan, and the fact that she might not be makes her dizzy with fear.

“I assure you, it is. You were always so distracted with your books, so foolishly trying to _be_ like those Kryptonian Titans to pay attention to anything else going on. But I did. I watched Zor-El and the rest of them -- always studying and calculating. Always scheming like they could really outsmart _me_. They were all so _weak_ , and so fearful, that they were too stupid to see they were using up all their resources. They did the work for us and destroyed themselves. On top of that, they left us all we needed for a biological weapon to secure our standing on top of Olympus. I never had to use her before. Now, I fear I must.”

Something shifts in Lena’s stomach as Lex’s explanation punches into her with brute force. She swallows heavily, trying to connect the dots at a feverish pace. She thinks back to long ago, to the memories of a time she has tried so hard to block out. It comes in perfect sequence, like the pages in her books, highlighted with passages that scream for her attention.

Lex interrupts her thoughts, and she forces her expression to remain neutral as she glances back at him.

“Now, as I was saying. You can give Kara back to me, and this will all go away, or you can keep her, and watch the Earth burn. Do you _really_ want to be responsible for the downfall of another race?”

“Your lies will catch up with you,” Lena snaps, and Lex’s nostrils flare with indignation.

“Oh, they won’t, but you’re sweet for caring. No, see, my words are absolute truth where it concerns you. This isn’t a far stretch, Lena,” he says, as he stands off the couch and begins to walk toward her. He waves his arms in grand gestures as he speaks, circling her like cornered prey. “The humans already think you poison children, and it was far too easy to spin that narrative. I thought you’d see that and come begging for mercy sooner. I can make them think anything I wish. I promise you, the mortals won’t know Reign as a worldkiller. They’ll only know you.”

“You’re still threatening me, after all these years? That's rich.” Lena crosses her arms and forces herself to smile despite the persistent anger clawing in her chest.

“I know you haven’t forgotten Krypton. This will be the same. The Titans all thought you were the reason for their demise. Tell me, have you told your precious Kara the truth about what you are?” Lex grins, so pleased with himself. Lena chokes back the urge to blast him across the sky. He reaches out and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, but before he can, she knocks his fingers away from her face. He smiles. “You’re pathetic for thinking Kara is any different from the rest of them. She has you right where she wants you, and any minute she can destroy you.”

“You’re wrong,” Lena bursts, the tears welling behind her eyes, angry and hot and violent. “Kara knows everything, and she still chose to stay. You don’t know anything about her.”

“I know that the dead have sworn their loyalty to her, have they not? They call her their Queen,” Lex says with a shrug. He smiles wickedly as he looks down on Lena from his slightly taller vantage point. She can smell the staleness of his wine-laden breath. “She holds the Underworld and the Earth in the palm of her hand, and you’ve made it so easy with your weakness for a pretty face. She’s playing the long game, and if you had any brains at all, you’d help me finish her for good. Restore the balance of the gods! Help your family keep what’s theirs!”

“What we stole, you mean?” Lena feels herself coming unhinged, the anger bubbling and brewing violently beneath the surface. “You know what, Lex? I’d rather be destroyed by Kara’s hand than help you hurt her.”

“She almost killed you once, or have you forgotten?” Lex shakes his head in disapproval. She imagines melting the knowing smirk off his face, and it gives her a brief release.

“If I recall, like most unnecessary evil, that was heavily influenced by you,” Lena retorts, her lips curling into a challenging snarl. The horrifying memories of Kara fighting off the black kryptonite flash before her eyes and she bites her lip to keep herself centered.

“Allegedly! Come on now. I wish I could take all the credit for that, but I can’t give away all my secrets.”

“It doesn’t matter, because like most of your plans, it failed spectacularly,” Lena grins, the pride welling in her chest at Kara’s remarkable strength. “As I said, you don’t know Kara. You just have some pathetic puppet that you think you can control.”

“Something like that,” Lex says, shrugging. Lena frowns at the way he seems unaffected by her rebuttals.

“Show her to me," Lena demands.

“Excuse me?”

“Show me Reign," Lena says again, louder this time. “Bring her here. I want to see what all this hype is about.”

“That’s not how it works, Lena. I don’t answer to anyone,” Lex snaps, his smug smile finally starting to falter. He glares at her in silence and Lena smiles at the shift.

“Are you worried I'll see right through her? See that she's nothing more than smoke and mirrors?”

“Think what you want," Lex responds. A clap of thunder echoes loudly outside, and Lena turns in the direction of the sound. He's hiding something, and her heart flutters at the thought. "I certainly don't take commands from someone beneath me."

“This is insane!” Lena bursts, shaking her head in adamant opposition. "I'm not letting Kara come up here just so you can keep her as a trophy."

“I thought you might say that,” Lex says, unconcerned. He turns on his heel and walks back toward the table, pouring himself another goblet of wine. He gestures to Lena, but she simply frowns at his offering. “Which is why she will come of her own accord. She has the same weakness of the heart as you do when it comes to these humans. She knows that they will all suffer if she isn’t returned to me, so there won’t be any question what her choice will be.”

Lena scowls in silence as she considers the words.

“I _will_ get what I want, Lena,” Lex speaks directly, his voice booming like thunder. “I always do. And the harder you make it, the worse it’s going to be for Kara. What’s a little mortal blood when it comes to securing my kingdom?”

Lena doesn’t answer right away. She watches as Lex shakes his head, clicking his tongue with pity as he watches her, like she’s some pathetic source of entertainment brought in to be mocked. Lena closes her eyes, and all she can see is Kara’s face. The crystal clearness of her eyes is so striking, Lena sucks in a breath. She doesn’t doubt that Kara loves her. There is no truth to Lex’s venomous words about Kara’s ulterior motives, and Lena knows it. Maybe she would have fallen for that earlier, but her heart is too wrapped up in Kara to consider anything but the pureness of her heart. And even if she were to be destroyed, just having these few months with Kara would make her entire existence worth it.

She knows there are parts of Lex’s words that ring true, however. She has no doubt what Kara’s decision will be. She might love Lena, but she won’t be selfish. She will protect the mortals from peril because that’s who she is. And if the tables were turned, and Lena needed saving, Kara would do the next best thing. She would offer herself.

It’s why Lena loves her more than anything in the universe. It’s why Lena will do anything to save her. It’s why she says the next thing that comes out of her mouth.

“Take me instead.”

The words shatter the silence, and Lena swears she can hear them echo off the walls as Lex’s eyes widen.

“I’m sorry?”

“You heard me perfectly fine,” Lena responds, her tone rigid and cold. “I’m offering you myself in her place.”

“You’re a fool, Lena. An absolute fool!” Lex laughs heartily, but Lena simply watches. Lex’s amusement fades into a nervous chuckle until he’s scowling back at her. “You’re no one’s hero. What would I possibly want with you?”

“The unlimited power over the dead, combined with your own? You’d be unstoppable. No one - not even a Titan - would be able to beat you.”

Lex pauses, looking her up and down like he’s trying to sniff out a trick. Lena’s eyebrow raises precisely as she thinks thoroughly about her decision. It’s a dangerous, reckless chance she’s taking, but it’s all she’s got.

“You’re serious?”

“Deadly,” Lena hears herself say. Her mind is still busy calculating. “But you have to take the oath.”

“The conditions?” Lex asks, taking a casual sip from his wine.

“You stand down. Spare the mortals of Earth. And, absolutely no harm comes to Kara,” Lena says quickly. “Ever.”

“I could ruin you,” Lex replies, the sharp lines in his forehead becoming more pronounced as he deepens his frown. He places his wine glass back on the table and points to her. “You realize this, right?”

They stare each other down for several more minutes, Lex's lava-laced eyes erupting in volatile fits while he snarls in Lena's direction. She feels the silent negotiation as the energy buzzes between them, before Lex tilts his head slightly and eases back on his intensity.

“Do we have a deal?” Lena finally asks, holding out her hand. Lex stares at it with skepticism, before reaching out and shaking.

“Done.”

Lena feels her knees wobble as their hands join together, and each pulse of their handshake makes her more queasy than the last.

”I’m holding a gala in a week. That will give you enough time to get things in order,” Lex says, releasing his grip on her hand and puffing out his chest. He picks his wine glass back up again. “I expect you both to be in attendance, ready and willing to comply. If you do, I’ll send Reign away for good and then...you belong to me.” He grins, hiding behind a nasty smile that has no love behind it and points in Lena’s direction. “If you refuse, you know what will happen.”

Lena nods and swiftly turns on her heel. The walls feel like they’re closing in on her, choking all the life from her lungs as she desperately tries to put some distance between her and this place.

“Oh and Lena?” Lex calls out, the pitch of his voice bordering on sing-song, like he’s got one more joke to tell that will have Lena seeing fire. She grimaces as she turns around.

“Tell Kara to wear something festive,” Lex winks with a cheshire-cat smile. “I think I can find a pair of earrings to match that necklace.”

Lena’s vision tunnels as she tilts her head and focuses on the center of his face, unleashing the frustrated scream that has been aching to leave her chest since she got to Mount Olympus. The lights flicker and all the bulbs explode with the shock, as the table next to Lex gets flipped and tossed completely across the room. The wine bottles shatter, sending the dark red contents spilling across the white floor like blood spurting from a wound. Lex’s glass shatters in his hand, splashing wine across his face.

“You’ve got a little--” Lena points to her face, mimicking wiping off the spill as she stares at him with a sneer. “It’s a shame to waste such a delicacy.”

Instead of crying out, Lex just starts to laugh like a madman, howling like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever seen. Lena feels the anger churn in her gut as his boisterous guffawing grates against her ears.

“I hope you enjoyed that,” Lex says loudly as he comes down from his laughing fit, wiping the wine from his face. His eyes flash with sinister darkness as he looks at Lena again. “You’re going to be considerably more fragile after today.”

Lena heads down the mountain trying desperately to outrun Lex’s hysterical laughter. Lightning flashes in the distance as thunder rolls in from the east, and Lena feels herself spiraling quicker than she could have anticipated. She has to get to the Underworld fast and save the rest of her energy, because she doesn’t have much longer until she’s completely powerless.

But Kara will be safe. And that’s all that matters.

* * *

The shift in the dreary stillness hanging over the palace is practically undetectable, except to the two inhabitants waiting eagerly for their missing piece. Kara feels the second Lena returns to the Underworld, and Krypto’s heads snap to full attention. A low growl emits from his throats, and Kara’s heart stumbles over itself like it’s mimicking Lena’s steps. Kara stands and heads to the door, pausing to listen for the sound that will promise safety. Instead, the energy in the kingdom feels different than the other times Lena has arrived. A strange, pulsing tension vibrates around the air, and Kara turns to Krypto whose fur is standing unapologetically at attention. Everything feels unsettled. Lena’s quiet, graceful footfalls and tempered breathing, sounds that Kara knows better than her own heartbeat, give way to something wild and unhinged. She listens to the way Lena’s breaths come shallow and uneven, and feels the way her heart beats erratically out of sync. Kara hurries down the hallway and races to the entrance of the palace with Krypto at her heels, both coming to a dead stop as Lena glides forward, looking ragged and enraged.

“Lena!”

Her eyes shift under her hood, and Kara takes note of how they flicker ominously with an amber glow like the final heat of iron before the branding. Gone are the whirlpools of endless gold, replaced by a stuttering light that struggles to remain constant. The parts of her skin that peek from the long sleeves of her cloak are sallow and dull, a stark contrast to the radiant ivory that normally illuminates the darkness. Kara swallows heavily as she watches Lena walk straight into the palace and head for her throne, a place she hardly ever enters anymore.

Cat must have been following her, because the next thing she knows, Kara is exchanging a quick, worried glance to her fiery counterpart. It’s far from encouraging the way Cat seems to be as nervous as Kara feels.

Lena takes a seat on her throne, her hair flowing in darkly unkempt and wild tendrils from under the hood of her cloak, chaotic and messy like the mane of an angry lion. She stares down harshly at the ground, and Kara can see the way the muscles of her jaw work furiously under the translucent skin of her face.

When she speaks, her voice is hoarse, like she’s been screaming, and Kara’s heart plummets.

“If my brother wants a war, then it’s a war he’s going to get,” Lena declares sharply, her voice a low rumble that makes Krypto respond with an equally menacing growl. She stares at Cat and Kara with one last jolt of fire in her eyes. They quickly fade to black, and Kara shivers. It feels like what little warmth they have in the Underworld has gone out completely, thrusting them all in icy night.

“Well good, it’s about time,” Cat replies, eyeing her skeptically. Kara is thankful for her unwavering tone, so inappropriately perfect for the moment. “But I think you should get some sleep, first. You look dreadful.”

“Thanks, Cat,” Lena rasps, her lips thinning into a muted smile. “Always encouraging.”

“I mean it in the nicest way possible, but the Earth did not do you any favors.”

Lena doesn’t respond and Kara watches as she slumps to the side slightly, propping herself tiredly against her arm. Kara closes the gap between them and reaches out to touch Lena’s hand.

“Lena…”  

“You aren’t mad?” Lena asks softly, her eyes slowly rolling skyward before landing on Kara. Her lips form a tired pout, and Kara strokes the back of her hand with her fingers. Lena’s eyes flutter closed.

There she is. Hers. The sweet, gentle goddess that lights Kara’s heart on fire. Kara exhales in profound relief.

“No, I’m not mad,” Kara says after a beat. “You’re going to kill me one of these days, but I’m not mad.”

“I had to--”

“I know.”

There’s an awkward silence as Kara continues to study Lena’s haggard appearance. She’s still the most beautiful being Kara has ever laid eyes on, but there are startling differences that Kara can’t comprehend. Her eyes are sunken and dark, and her lips are quivering when she speaks. Kara feels the way her breaths come uneven and heavy, like she’s struggling for air.

“Well then,” Cat clears her throat, as she heads for the exit. “I think we’ll have a lot to discuss, but for now, you need your rest. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

“Good night, Cat,” Kara mumbles, keeping her focus on Lena. If she looks away for even a second, the goddess of death might disappear.

“Did it…” Kara starts, her fingers fumbling around Lena’s hand as she strokes her fingers gently. She isn’t sure what to say without blurting too much, too soon, but all she wants to know is what happened with Zeus. “Did it not go well?”

Lena sighs. She gives a small smile before shaking her head sadly.

“It was fine. He’s insufferable as always, but I think I bought us some time,” Lena shrugs, brushing it aside as she shifts in her throne. Kara pulls slightly on her hand, and Lena allows herself to be guided back to standing. “Can we talk about it tomorrow? I’m just so tired for some reason.”

“Of course,” Kara says, holding a surprising amount of Lena’s weight against her hand as she turns to guide them both back to the bed chamber. “I’m just glad you’re home.”

“Me too.”

It takes more effort than usual to get settled into bed, as Lena’s movements seem clunky and slow compared to her usual graceful habits. Kara watches as she collapses into bed, pulling the blankets around her weakly. She goes to speak, but something seems to get stuck in her throat and she dissolves into a coughing spell for several long moments. Kara pats her back cautiously, wondering if she’s ever seen Lena look so frail.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You’re trembling...” Kara asks again, feeling the way Lena practically vibrates under her touch. Her lips are frosted with a tint of blue, and Kara can almost see the puffs of breath as Lena exhales heavily in the dark.

“Yeah, I’ll be alright,” Lena finally whispers, pulling the sheets around her tightly. “Just a long day.”

“Here, come here.” Kara moves closer, wrapping her arms around Lena’s body and pulling her close. She almost gasps at the sensation of Lena’s frigid skin against her own.“You’re freezing.”

“That’s because you’re always so warm, darling,” Lena says softly, sighing into the sheets as her body melts further into Kara’s. Her teeth are chattering loudly and Kara pulls her as close as possible, determined to pour all the heat she can into her body. She can barely hear Lena whisper into the darkness. “I love you, Kara.”

* * *

Beyond the palace gates and down past the winding crags of slippery rock, miles from the village of the dead and out past the nearly endless river Styx, there’s a narrow path that exists only to the most unfortunate. The crumbling rocks slip under foot, shifting and sliding, becoming more unstable further down the treacherous trail. With only enough room to put one foot in front of the other, the rest of the landscape falls away leaving a sliver of ground high above scalding molten lava, precariously connecting the two parts of Hades’ realm: the mainland and the depths.

The Underworld itself is a destination few deign to visit, but beyond the realm of Hades’ light, there’s a place that only exists in smoke and whispers. Tartarus, the home of the damned, is the prison where souls are placed after judgement, condemned to suffer infinite torment. As such, it’s the most terrifying place in all the cosmos, a reminder of the consequences for wickedness. It’s a place that few have seen with their own eyes, and still fewer have come back to speak the truth of its wretchedness. The demons of hell are said to cut out the tongues of trespassers, leaving them frantically mute in their attempts to convey the ghastly sights of the lower circle.

The howls and screams echo off the walls as she walks further down the winding, twisting cavern into the scorned depths of the Underworld. She pulls her cloak tighter around her shoulders as she stumbles forward, aiming straight for the endless black hole of hell.  There’s a scratching sound that gets repetitively louder as the creatures of the dark hiss and writhe, clawing at her arms from behind their iron grates. She grimaces as they taunt her with their wicked tongues, the whispers loud and menacing as she forces herself to continue on the path.

 _Hadesssss_...

Lena tries to suppress the shiver that takes hold of her spine and rattles her bones as the demons call her name, their cold breath brushing over her vulnerable skin. Her eyes struggle to focus as she tries to squint into the dark, ignoring the impulse to turn on her heel and flee.

Even surrounded by fire and brimstone, threatened by miles of bubbling lava, Lena’s skin prickles as her veins become icy with mortality. She rubs her arms in a sad attempt to ward off the chill, but all she feels are the small indents of wrinkles beginning to spiderweb along her skin. She bites her lip and trudges on, trying to forget the consequences of her actions on Earth and focusing on making one more reckless decision before the night is through.

Her thoughts drift to golden hair splayed across a pillow, and warm, muscular arms that can bend steel and still wrap around her body with unmatched tenderness. This is why she’s here. Everything she’s doing must be to protect the angel of Krypton and the heart she’s placed in Lena’s hands.

She arrives in front of a sealed off entryway, her palms sweaty with the dread of anticipation. She begins to wave her hands several times over the locks, frowning as the spell seems to fizzle and die from the tips of her fingers. The lock doesn’t budge, so Lena grabs it with her hands and meticulously picks her way through. Her hands quiver and shake as she tries to keep them steady, her wrists and forearms blazing in protest.

The door finally opens, and Lena steps back as the orange glow of the fiery sky stabs the darkness within. She squints as she tries to sense the presence inside the jail, when she hears the unmistakable sound of shuffling feet.

“Ah, Lena,” a craggy voice calls out, still hidden away in the darkness. Lena can feel the shadow skulking around and watching her with piercing, cruel eyes. No matter how hard she’s tried, or how many years have passed, she has never forgotten those hellish eyes. “While I admit it’s taken you longer than I expected, I’m glad you’re finally here.”

Lena stiffens as everything goes deathly quiet. All she can hear is the hammering of her heart, and the slow, precise footsteps of the demon in the dark. The owner of the voice begins to emerge from the shadows, and Lena stares at the long flowing cloak that hangs like the decaying rags of the dead. It drapes off a tall skeleton-like body that stands towering over Lena by inches, causing her to lose her breath as she takes the sight in fully.

“Now come,” the voice says, taking a final step forward and opening her arms with a sinister smile that curls over her sharp, shining teeth. “Give your mother a hug.”

**Author's Note:**

> come to my tumblr and catch me chillin in the underworld with my beautiful Hades @stennnn06


End file.
